Masked Rider DenO: The Ed Express
by Wrth
Summary: After Eddy stumbles upon a strange object, all three of the boys are thrown into a grand adventure. Now their bond of friendship will be put to the test as they fight to protect their world and the fabric of time itself. All aboard for the Climax Jump!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue: The Train of Time

**Disclaimer: **Kamen Rider Den-O is the property and creation of Ishimori Productions and the Toei Company. I claim no rights to it, nor do I claim any rights to the Toei Company.

* * *

Kamen Rider Den-O: The Ed Express

**Chapter 1(Prologue): The Train of Time**

We begin this story in a strange land known only by a few, but closer to us all than we could possibly guess.

No people, no, civilization, no signs of life whatsoever. Nothing more than a sea of sand stretching as far as the eye can see, flanked by dusty red cliffs and canyons. A great light shines down on this strange land with the colors of the Aura Borealis.

Nothing was present, nothing was moving.

Nothing that is, but a peculiar looking express liner. The front windows, ovular and skewed, resembled the red eyes of a grasshopper. The top half of the main locomotive and every car after it was painted black with the bottom halfs contrasting in white. It turned and twisted along a single railroad.

Its horn echoed across the vast landscape as it rushed to the end of its trail; a straight drop off of a rapidly approaching cliff.

As the train neared its sheer drop into oblivion, a swirling vortex of light untwisted from nothingness and began expelling a line of rails suspended in mid-air. Defying all logic, the liner kept set on its course and took flight along the floating path.

In one of the cars of this amazing vehicle sat three individuals; an old man in a gray suit with a cane, a young, smiling woman wearing the uniform of a stewardess, and a girl wearing a white jacket with black jean shorts.

The stewardess brought a cup of coffee to the old man with a smile. He nodded in acknowledgement, and returned to staring out of one of the windows. The girl was preoccupied with a black plastic device in the shape of a rectangle.

What was all of this? What was this strange place? Why does this train alone lay claim to such a barren land? Where was it headed?

The answers to these questions are fantastic and unbelievable, but true in every word.

This desert is the Sands of Time, and the train that traverses time is the DenLiner. It rushes forward towards its next destination.

Will that be the past? The future?


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Occurrences

**Chapter 2: Strange Occurrences**

It was another brisk, but beautiful, autumn day in Peach Creek. The middle school had rung the final bell thirty minutes ago, and the students were well into their daily activities. The younger kids played in front of the candy store while the older ones conversed at their usual hangout, the coffee shop. In addition to the bright weather, the day was one to be content with.

This was not the case for Ed, Edd, and Eddy, who were entangled in the limbs of a tall tree on the school's side yard. The custodian had to get a lift to reach up and pull them out.

"Eddy, I told you that painting Sarah's doll wouldn't make it any less recognizable," Double D said. He was the last one to be carried to the ground.

"Hey, it seemed like a good idea at the time," Eddy defended. He was standing a few feet away with Ed.

"I think I saw my life flash before my eyes." Ed said traumatized.

"How was it, Ed?" Double D inquired.

"Full of gravy!" He shouted happily.

"That was a new record for today," The custodian whistled. "I don't think you boys ever ended up that high before."

"I agree. It seems that Sarah has been exercising lately. Before, she could only throw us into the branches five feet away from the top," said Double D. "Thanks again Mr. Cooper."

"It's no trouble at all. Thanks to you boys, I've gotten a pay raise for doing this twice a week. Good luck next time." Mr. Cooper lowered his lift and drove back to the gymnasium, leaving the three Eds to watch him after him.

Eddy was the first to speak. "That scam was gold I tell ya! Take Sarah's stupid doll and then sell it back, how could it have gone wrong?"

"Like all of our plans do." Double D sighed dejectedly. He brushed a few leaves out of his sweater. "Every time we attempt one of your scams, we always end up near death's door."

"It's a conspiracy, I know it! I'm sick of things never going our way!"

"There's nothing we can really do about it, Eddy. We just naturally seem to have a streak of bad luck. perhaps it's merely our lot in life..."

"Like the shampoo?" Ed asked airily.

"Shut up Ed. Let's just get out of here." Eddy started walking back to the cul-de-sac with Edd and Ed following closely. The middle school was only a block away, so the trip did not take long.

"I wish that just once, something _amazing_ would happen to us," Eddy mused. "Something so incredible, that it would end our rotten luck and have us rolling in the dough."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much Eddy. Statistically, we're bound to run into a bit of fortune. We just need to wait," said Double D.

"Look on the bright side buck-os! Every cat gets his fish," Ed tried to console.

"I think you mean every dog has its day, Ed."

"And the early bird get's the jelly roll, Double D."

"Never mind," Double D said exhaustedly. "I'm going to go home and finish my work. Are you going to the coffee shop again, Eddy?"

"Yeah, I promised Tiffany that I would help her out. You guys going to stop by later?"

"I think I can pay a visit."

"Coffee and pudding galore, guys!" Ed shouted.

"I guess Ed is in. see you guys there." With that, the three Eds departed to their homes. Eddy quickly ran to his garage to get the bike he had received for Christmas. He hopped on and pedaled off to town.

If anyone had bothered to look skywards, they would have seen millions of flying orbs made of light, soaring high above their heads. One of these orbs had stopped moving in its random pattern when Eddy had gotten down the street. It now followed him closely, slowly moving closer to the ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eddy had ridden down the hill and past several of the stores in town to come to an overpass. As he made his trip, he went over all of the things that had happened to him that day.

"Our luck's been really bad today. First the Kankers dragged us into the boiler room, and then the math teacher found out that I put stinkbugs in her desk. After getting chewed out by the principal, I had to clean up the yard through break and lunch. Finally, Sarah found out we painted her doll and tried to sell it back to her. I don't think things could get any worse."

That's when he saw Kevin and the group he would hang out with. Being the star player on both the basketball and football team made Kevin a celebrity, and all of the other jocks followed him where ever he led them. This had done nothing but inflate his ego, especially when he found out that he could get away with things that other students couldn't. One of his favorite pastimes was to hassle the Eds, and more specifically, Eddy.

Eddy thought about turning around until one of the jocks had spotted him. "Hey Kev, it's that three–haired loser."

Kevin instantly stopped what he was doing. "Hey Dorky." Kevin and his gang started walking up to him. Eddy considered riding off as fast as he could, but at their distance, the guys in the track team would have been able to run him down, easy.

"Hey Kev, how you been?" Eddy said nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Kevin grabbed on to Eddy's handle bars and the jocks enclosed them both in a circle.

"I was just going to the coffee shop to, you know, hang out."

"Well maybe I don't want you going there."

"Look, I don't want any trouble. I already told the owner that I would help her out."

"You hear that? Dorky thinks he has a chance with that hot owner!" The jocks laughed on cue.

Kevin spoke back up. "You know what? I'm feeling generous today, so I'll let you go… If you pay the toll."

Eddy quickly took out his wallet. When he tried to dig some money out, Kevin snatched it out of his hands and took as much as he wanted. He was about to chuck the wallet away when he saw a tag hanging from the inside.

"What's this supposed to be?"

Eddy answered back sheepishly. "That's just for when you guys usually take my wallet. You just throw it away, right? This way, I have a chance of getting back."

Kevin flicked Eddy in the forehead, threw the wallet to the ground, and walked off. "Geez, Dorky has really hit an all time low." The other jocks guffawed as if that were the funniest wisecrack to ever be uttered in human history.

After picking up his wallet, Eddy vented his anger by kicking a nearby bottle at a garbage can. Instead of making it inside the can, the bottle bounced off the rim and flew into the back of Kevin's head, knocking off his hat.

Kevin stopped immediately and turned around. He looked at the bottle and then glared at Eddy, conjuring up two-and-two together. That was the only clue Eddy needed. He took off in the opposite direction with the jocks following close behind.

The chase went on for five minutes until Eddy lost everyone by turning down a few alleyways. Still hiding, he peaked around the corner to see Kevin and the jocks looking around before Kevin gave up.

"You're dead when you get back to the cul-de-sac, Dork!"

He waited a few minutes and then peaked again. Seeing that the coast was clear, he walked out. "_Now_ this day can't possibly get worse."

Suddenly, the blaring sound of a train blasted and a gust of air knocked Eddy to the ground. He stayed there until he was certain he was not about to be ran over.

"What was that!?" Eddy slowly got back up and looked around. Aside for a few loose papers that swirled in the air, nothing was present.

"I'm going to shut up now," Eddy grumbled. He started to walk forward when he stepped on something. Curious, he stopped and picked it up.

It was two objects, the first being a bell tied to a blue ribbon. The second was a black, hard plastic object shaped like a rectangle. It looked like it had one of those new-age set touch systems, as the center held a large, clear screen. The screen also had what looked like a 'D' made up of geometric shapes. The entire thing was roughly the size of a remote."

Eddy shrugged and put both objects in his pocket. "I'll let sock-head fool around with the techno-thingy. I'll sell the bell," Eddy dismissed the matter and took the back-way to the coffee shop.

As he walked on, the orb of light that had been following him zoomed downwards into his back. It disappeared in a small flash, but Eddy never noticed. He didn't even notice the white sand trailing out of his clothes.

Eddy had made it a few feet away from the coffee shop and had to halt at a stop light. He watched the light anxiously, not paying attention to anything else. The sand that had been previously running down his clothes stopped and squirmed in front of the bike's wheel. It clumped together to form the upper half of a being with horns on the front of its head, and large canines jutting out of its mouth. It strangely enough resembled a Japanese Ogre.

_"Tell me your wish,"_ it said in a tough voice. _"I will grant you any wish. You just have to pay one thing."_

Eddy was too focused on the light to have paid attention. When the crosswalk sign had come on, he rode forwards, knocking the ogre-like being back into a pile of sand. He hitched his bike at the front entrance, and went into the coffee shop with the sign, 'Milk Dipper'.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eddy walked in and immediately grabbed an apron from nearby. He took in the familiarity of the astrology-themed business while walking down the steps. The ceiling was painted with multiple stars, and a telescope was placed on a pedestal to the side. Eddy ran his hands over it before hopping over the front counter.

"Tiffany, I'm here!"

"Thanks for coming, Eddy. Your friends are in the corner," A feminine voice replied from the back. As if on cue, Double D and Ed waved to their friend.

"Tsk, tsk mister. Do you know how long we have been waiting?" Ed scolded.

"Ed has a point Eddy. You should have gotten here before us."

"Sorry about the wait guys. I ended up running into Shovel Chin and his lackeys."

"My, I hope you weren't hurt."

"Not a chance. I'm way too smart for those muscle-heads."

A young woman in a gray sweater walked out. She had long, curled brown hair, and a set of glasses. Her face was soft-featured, and her eyes sparkled. All and all, she was quite attractive.

"Hello Miss Gladlocke," Double D greeted respectfully.

"You know you don't have to call me that, Double D. Just call me Tiffany."

"One order of coffee and pudding, please!" Ed shouted excitedly.

"Coming right up, Ed," Tiffany said with a chuckle. "How about you, Double D?"

"I'll have one cup of cinnamon coffee, thank you."

"I'll take care of it Tiffany," Eddy offered.

"Thanks Eddy. I'll take care of the other customers."

While she walked off to take orders, Edd and Ed got closer to the counter. They spoke in whispered tones while Eddy was busy grinding coffee beans.

"Does she still not remember?" Double D cast a worried glance in Tiffany's direction. "This is quite unnatural."

"You're telling me," Eddy huffed. "She still doesn't remember a thing, just like everyone else in this town. They don't even know that they forgot something!"

"I've seen this before guys." Ed said in a scared tone. "In the 'Attack of the Deranged Spleen', the victims are brainwashed so that they can be zombified into workers for an evil pyramid scheme. We have to prepare for the dreaded sale pitches."

"This ain't a comic book lumpy, this is serious. For all we know, there's some weird disease going around giving people ammonia."

"That's amnesia, Eddy."

"Whatever. Point is, we're the only ones out of everyone who still remember that my brother and Tiffany were engaged. My parents and she think they're just close friends."

Edd tried to make sense of the matter. "This might be a result of acute depression. Maybe to cope with your brother's unexpected disappearance, Tiffany repressed all memories related to him."

"Yeah, but what about everyone else? I mean, I was a wreck when my brother fell off the face of the Earth, but I never forgot that he existed!"

"One crazy year this has been," Ed said heavily.

"Well put, Ed. After Eddy's brother vanished one year ago, everyone swiftly began to forget he existed. Somehow, we're the only ones that even recall the event, let alone that Eddy even has a brother."

"I know we've been able to play it off like everything is okay, but this sham is starting to get to me. I _need_ to know what happened to Chris. I want my brother back."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin and his friends kept running back and forth between the areas they had chased Eddy in. They retraced their steps over and over again, but were still not satisfied.

"Kevin, are you sure you lost it?" A blonde jock said.

"For the fiftieth time, yes! I can't find my bell anywhere! It probably dropped out of my pocket when we were chasing the dork."

A buff boy with freckles suggested an idea. "Maybe we should ask around." He approached a storeowner sweeping dust out his doorway. "Excuse me sir, did you see a bell tied to a blue ribbon?"

The storeowner stopped sweeping and gazed up in thought. "Now that you mention it, I did. A short kid in a yellow shirt picked it up awhile ago."

It only took a second for Kevin to register what was said. He gritted his teeth and grabbed at his head in frustration. "The dork has my bell!?" He sprinted off in the direction of the cul-de-sac, ignoring the calls of the other boys.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin was out of breath when he made it to Eddy's house. He banged and kicked on the door, but not a single answer came. The entire cul-de-sac was devoid of activity. Giving up, Kevin dragged his feet to his backyard, sat down on the porch, and hung his head.

He didn't see the orb of light zoom down from the sky and into his body, but he did notice the copious amounts of sand that started to spew out of his clothes. It formed into the upper half of a grotesque human-like bat creature.

Kevin backed away in fear, but the bat creature slid forward to follow.

"_Tell me your wish, I will grant you any wish." _It said in a deep voice. _"You just have to pay me one thing."_

* * *

**A/N**: That's all for chapter two. I should make it clear that I'm only using the 'dumb jock' archetype as a plot device. I don't really think that all athletes are idiots or jerks. Thank you, and review please.


	3. Chapter 3: I Have Appeared!

**Chapter 3: I Have Appeared!**

Eddy had finished his shift, so the Eds decided to hangout a few minutes longer. They talked about the usual, such as school, things at home, and what scams they could pull off in the future.

"So here's what I was thinking; we need to get a slingshot, a toothbrush, and a pound of gelatin…"

Eddy was interrupted by the ringing of the bell above the entrance door. A girl around their age in a white jacket and black jean shorts walked in. She had long, straight black hair swept mostly to one side, and wore a stressed expression.

She walked up to the front counter and addressed Tiffany. "Excuse me, did you see a boy in a yellow shirt come in here? I've lost something important to me, and I've heard from others that he has it."

The Eds immediately stopped their conversation and shifted their attention towards the girl.

"Eddy, I think she's talking about you," Double D said. He stared at his short friend critically. "I wonder...

"Don't even _think_ about it, sock-head! I didn't steal nothing," Eddy asserted.

Tiffany replied back courteously. "I think the person you're looking for is right behind you," she pointed in Eddy's direction. "But I truly don't believe that he intentionally took anyting from you."

The girl whipped around and made a b-line straight for the boys' table.

"Hey kid, did you pick up an electronic device shaped like a rectangle?" She asked.

Eddy cocked an eyebrow. "Could ya be a little more specific?"

The girl momentarily clenched her fists impatiently before taking a deep breath and trying again. "It has a '_D'_ on? About this big and this wide?" The girl panamimed. "Colored jet black?"

Eddy was hit with a realization. "Uh, yeah. Give me a sec…" He stuck his hands in his pockets and began to rummage around for the weird object he picked up off the street.

That's when the jocks from outside burst into the Milk Dipper. Eddy ceased his search immediately and instead ducked under the table.

"Anybody see a short kid with only three hairs come in here?" One of the jocks called out.

All of the patrons pointed towards the Eds.

Found out, Eddy nervously crawled out from under his hiding place and gave a friendly wave. "How you guys doing? Been hitting that iron?"

"Shut up loser," another jock snapped. "Give back what you stole from Kevin, and we promise not to leave your face disfigured _too_ much."

"You've been a bad boy, Eddy," Ed teased.

"Shut it, Ed," harshly whispered Eddy out of the corner of his mouth. He turned back to the jocks with a defiant look. "I didn't steal nothin', now leave me alone."

"Quit lying, we _know_ you did. A witness told us," The freckled jock stated angrily.

Double D foresaw the situation taking a turn for the worse if no attempts to intercede were made. "Now gentleman, I'm sure that this is all a misunderstanding. If we just calmly sit down and talk this out…"

"Get em!" The jocks charged into the coffee shop, tossing chairs and tables carelessly out of their way.

The Eds quickly turned their own table over and braced for impact. When the jocks ran into them, everyone, including the girl and the Eds, went toppling to the floor.

"Let's get the heck outta here!" Eddy yelled. The gang sprung to their feet and dashed out the door. It took another whole minute for the jocks to untangle themselves before they did the same.

The girl was the last one to get up. She desperately ran out to try and catch up with the Eds.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed, Edd, and Eddy had made it to the park when they realized that the jocks had been following the entire way. Eddy tried to speed up, but he stumbled and fell face first into the sand. Ed and Double D didn't have time to stop, so they ended up tripping over Eddy's prone form.

Seizing their opportunity, the jocks pinned the Eds down and began to beat them without mercy.

Before being punched in the eye, Eddy saw Double D being kicked in the ribs and Ed trying to struggle against three of the jocks. It took six of them to finally nail him to the ground.

Eddy tried kicking back, but his legs were stomped on with every attempt. He heard the jock on top of him saying something, but he couldn't make out the words over the throbbing in his head. All he could do was plead silently that someone would stop this before all three of them were throttled to death.

That's when he heard a tough-sounding voice speak out in his head.

_*Move over so I can take these punks out!*_

Before Eddy could even process where the voice came from, his senses were overtaken by a strange flow, and he watch as his body moved on its own.

From the jock's point of view, an erratic current of red static mysteriously crackled out of thin air and passed over the boy, brightening the irises of his eyes a frightening crimson. He spontaneously grew a full set of hair, random sections of it streaked red. Every strand was sprung up on end in a spiked, porcupine-like style.

As soon as the static vanished, The being in control broke out into a maniacal laugh and threw the boy on top of him into the jungle gym behind.

"**I appear**!" The being proclaimed in the exact same voice it used in Eddy's mind. He quickly got up and bulldozed the rest of the jocks off of the other Eds.

Taken fully by surprised and more than a bit frightened, the jocks regrouped and gawked at Eddy's sudden shift in features.

"What are you, some kind of freak!?"

The being cracked a savage smile at the fear in the athelte's voice. "**I can't have you morons killing off my contract holder**.** I should warn you though**,** I don't hold back and I don't start on pretenses**.** From start to finish**,** I'm at a climax**!"

One by one, the jocks charged in to take another crack at the shortest of the Eds. The being easily avoided each swing that came his way and countered whoever sent them, skidding bodies across the sand. This continued until each jock sported an array of injuries that outshined even the ones they gave the Eds.

Now completely unnerved by Eddy's newfound strength, they tried to crawl away. The being casually strolled after them and ripped a bar from a swingset along the way.

"**Where you guys going**?** I was just about to show you this cool move I thought up**." He kicked one of the fleeing jocks down and raised the bar above his head. The red static sprung back up more violently than before. "**My Certain-Kill Attack**!"

*Don't do it!* Eddy shouted in his mind. The being controlling him stopped his swing just before the bar impacted with the jock's face. In anger, he smashed the pole through the cement curb.

"**Shut up**,** I'm busy**." He prepared to swing again before Eddy took control of his arm.

*Are you crazy?! Their jerks, but I don't want to kill them!*

Eddy forcibly caused his hand to drop the pipe, and then used pure will to take back control of his body. Feeling the being release him completely, Eddy dropped to his knees. Though his features returned to normal, the jocks still stared at him with a mix of confusion and fear.

When the other Eds tried to approach, Eddy ran off. That's when the girl from the shop finally caught up to the others. She watched Eddy run before approaching the other two Eds.

"We need to follow your friend, he's in danger." She ran off in Eddy's direction without so much as an explanation

Double D and Ed hesitated before deciding to chase after her.

With enough effort, Double D managed to catch up with the mysterious girl. "Who are you? What do you know about what's happening to Eddy?"

The girl didn't stop running. "My name's Hana, and your friend is possessed by something worse than you can imagine"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eddy finally came to a stop when he reached an abandoned lot. He leaned against a wall to help catch his breath and make sense of what had just occured.

**"**I… almost killed those guys, but it wasn't me. Am I haunted or something?" Eddy said aloud. He didn't expect an answer back.

_*Yes, you are haunted.*_ The voice in his head stated matter-of-factly. *_By me.*_

Eddy clutched at his head and screamed. "Get out of my brain!"

A white stream of sand began to suddenly fall from out of his clothes and squirm at his feet like a scattered army of ants. Eddy in panic kicked and shook to dispel the seemingly live grains from his person before jumping back to watch all of it shift and shape itself into a grotesque form.

The end result of the sand's self-molding was the upper body of what appeared to be some strange variant of ogre.

_"Geez, you don't need to scream about it!"_The strange ogre creature complained._ "Okay, time for the formalities." _The creature cleared it's throat and squirmed it's way a bit closer to Eddy._ "Tell me your wish, I will grant you any wish. Just compensate me with one thing." _

Eddy backed away and threw anything he could grab, which happened to be a convienenly stacked pile of empty paint cans. "Help! I'm being attacked by a really ugly ghost!"

_"Dumbass, I'm not a ghost!" _The creature shouted back while dodging the projectiles. _"Cut that out!"_

"He's telling the truth." Hana and the two Eds arrived and ran up to stand at Eddy's side. "He's an Imagin."

"A what?" Eddy halted in mid-throw with a brick in hand.

"An Imagin." Hana answered. "Without all the details: it's a demon that forms a contract with people in return for the use of their memory. It then travels to the time that the memory took place in. After that, it simultaneously destroys the past and future."

"Cool!" Ed yelled joyously. He ran up to the Ogre Imagin and began poking it. "Can I keep it, guys?"

"Ed, get away from that thing!" Double D shouted. "It's a malicious entity from another dimension, who knows what kind of diseases it carries?"

_"I'm not some stray dog; now get this idiot away from me!"_

"I'm sorry, but I don't have time to stay and talk about this. I really need my pass back." Hana approached Eddy and held her hand out.

He pulled back defiantly. "Forget it! Not until you tell me how to get rid of that, 'thing'!"

"You don't understand, I need that pass to go back!"

"For all I know, that thing works for you," Eddy angrily accused. "None of this happened until I picked up your stupid pass!"

Hana had picked Eddy up by his collar, when everyone noticed they were not alone. At the entrance of the lot was a fuming and deranged-looking Kevin.

_"This guy a friend of yours?"_ The Ogre Imagin asked as he slid himself along side the group.

"Not really..." Double D answered back.

They all watched as Kevin staggered towards them. He was halfway near their position when he randomly screamed out and collapsed to the ground. Sand poured out of his clothes and created the full form of a human adult-sized Bat Imagin. The sand solidified and turned into flesh and blood. The monster's fur was dark blue, it had large, black wings curled on its back, and sported sharp claws.

"Good lord, what happened to Kevin?!" Double D exclaimed in shock.

Hana stared intently. "He must have formed a contract with the Imagin."

The Bat Imagin took flight and charged at the group, forcing everyone but the Ogre Imagin to duck down. It arhced high into the air and prepared to dive back.

"Quick, give me the pass before it comes back!" Hana pleaded.

"So you can leave us here to get eaten? Forget it!" Eddy shouted.

Everyone ended up scattering in a hurry as the Bat Imagin fell back to earth with a thunderous stomp. A system of cracks were left were it's clawed feet touched the ground.

Double D pulled himself behind a pair of garbage cans and cowered for protection. "Can't you get rid of that monstrosity?!"

Hana shook her head. "Only certain people can destroy Imagin. Look, I promise I'll take you all with me if you just give me the pass. Hurry, before the Imagin attacks again!"

Eddy begrudgingly reached into his pocket and pulled the pass out. He started to hand it over when it's screen lit up.

Hana stared wide-eyed at the pass, and then shifted her gaze to Eddy. "…You're a Singularity Point."

_"I possessed a Singularity Point?!" _The Ogre Imagin cried. He squirmed in circles and pulled at his horns. _"This is the worst!"_

"No time to explain." Hana pulled Eddy up and pushed him forward to face the Bat Imagin. "Press the button on the Rider Pass and fight that thing!"

Eddy nervously pressed a button on the side of the so-called pass. In response, a high-tech looking belt materialized right out of thin air around his waist. The belt buckle itself was a rectangular scanner with a 'D' insignia made up of geometric shapes, just like on the pass.

Eddy examined his new accessory. "Hey Double D, if we make a few more of these things, we could sell them for a buck each."

"Just turn into Den-O and fight the Imagin!" Hana yelled impatiently.

_"Listen to her! If you die, I die too... Better yet, let me do it!"_ The Ogre Imagin rushed forward at the Bat Imagin. _"I'm pissed off!"_

The bat barely kicked the ogre, causing it to fall back into a pile of sand.

"Eddy's gonna be a super hero!" Ed stated excitedly.

Double D got up and took a closer look at the belt. "It appears to function as a SetTouch System. If you just sweep the Rider Pass, I believe that's what it's called, in front of the scanner, it should give the desired results."

"Don't forget to yell 'henshin' really loud, Eddy! That's what they do in the TV shows and comic books!"

"Right, fine, whatever. Here goes nothing!" Eddy swept the pass over the scanner in an awkward motion. "Er, hen sun or whatever!"

The scanner lit up and a computerized voice activated.

"**Plat Form.**"

Just like the belt, a suit of futuristic armor appeared out of thin air and clad itself tightly onto the boy's body.

The armor was stream-lined and colored black, white, and silver. The chestplate, boots, gauntlets, and full-helmet were crafted from some unidentifiable alloy while the arms and legs were covered in a space-age fiber. Attached to the belt were four hand-sized devices that closely resembled bullet train cars. A rail-like system ran from the center of the back, down the middle of the head, and to the lower stomach. There was no way to identify that it was Eddy underneath the entire guise, other than by his height.

"What the…"

Eddy didn't have time to finish his sentence as the Bat Imagin took flight and picked him up. It threw him through a window and into a warehouse. The others ran around through the side door to watch the fight ensue.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Instead of fighting, Eddy was running like crazy. He hurtled over crates and boxes as the Bat Imagin smashed right through them. In a desperate ploy, Eddy hid behind a beam and grabbed a pole hanging from a shelf above. When the Imagin passed by, he slammed the pole down onto its head. Instead of hurting the demon, the pole broke and Eddy earned an uppercut that threw him into a back flip.

Next, Eddy ran up a flight of stairs to the upper level of the warehouse. The Bat Imagin soared after him and clothes-lined him from behind.

_*Boy, you sure suck at this! Just fall back and let me fight!* _The ogre spoke in Eddy's head.

"How do I do that?"

_*Pfft, like I'd know?!*_

The Bat Imagin used the distraction to pick Eddy up by the neck. It tossed him onto the bottom floor and into a pile of wooden crates.

"Eddy, you can't outrun that thing!" Double D called out. "You have to find a way to fight!"

Ed was hit with an idea. "Use your heat-vision, Eddy!"

"I don't have heat-vision, Ed! I don't even have super strength! Why am I wearing this junk?!"

_*Switch with me already!*_

"How?!"

"Press the red button!" Hana yelled.

"Button? This thing has a button on it?"

Eddy glanced down at the belt to see a large, red button to the left of the scanner. It stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Whoops." He pressed it, and what sounded like a ring-tone began to continuously chime. Eddy swiped the pass in front of the scanner, causing it's light to turn red and the computerized voice to activate once more.

"**Sword Form.**"

A red ball of light flew out of the belt's scanner and proceeded to sail in circles around Eddy, splitting apart into different pieces of armor with each revolution. By the time it was done, Eddy's appearance had undertaken another, and far more formidable looking change. The helmet's visor was now covered by a red mask that resemebled the bug-eyes of a grasshopper with an additional set of antennae. The chest, shoulders, and legs were clad with a set of red equipment that looked like the modern interpretation of a samurai's war attire.

Back in control of Eddy's body, the ogre jerked his thumb (or Eddy's thumb) at himself.

"**I…**" He fell into a pose. "**Appear again!**"

The Bat Imagin swooped down for another attack. The ogre calmly pulled the train car-like devices from the belt and attached them. The devices locked and extended into a red sword that the ogre used to slash the bat down.

After tumbling to the ground, the bat stood back up and spat incensed. _"You imbecile, what are you thinking?! Have you forgotten we're on the same side?! Remember our mission!"_

The ogre placed the sword over his shoulder lazily. "**I never really knew what it was in the first place. I used to be disappointed, but fighting you seems to be fun. I could care less who my opponent is.**"

The bat shook its head aggravated. _"You're a complete idiot."_

The ogre pointed his sword. "**Shut up, I start on a climax!**"

Now that the Ogre Imagin had taken control, he used Eddy's short stature to his advantage. He weaved and dodged around the bat in a display of agility, all the while slashing at the vulnerable points of his much taller opponent. When the bat tried to tackle him, he leapt onto th creatures back and slammed it to the ground. Eventually, he was able to trick the Bat Imagin into charging forward, gaining the opportunity to drop kick right through the flimsy panelling that made up the warehouse's wall.

Not waiting for the bat to get up, the ogre sliced at its exposed stomach violently. He ended his rampage by kicking the Bat Imagine hard in the ribs, causing it to fly into and break a ceramic structure.

"**Finally, my special move.**" The ogre unclipped the pass from the belt, and swiped it over the scanner.

"**Full Charge**."

The sword crackled with a red current of static as the ogre brought it in front of himself in a fighting position. In another burst of power, the blade suddenly detatched from the rest of the sword, floating away to hover impossibly in the air. It fluttered about to and fro, following the slightest tilt of the hilt like a kite connected to a string.

"**Certain-Kill Attack…**" The ogre slashed the hilt left, causing the blade to cut through the bat at high speeds. He slashed the sword back to the right before raising it into the air.

"**Part One!**"

He brought the blade straight down into the bat, igniting an explosion of surging, red static. When the smoke cleared, the Bat Imagin was gone.

"**It's done.**" The ogre unlatched the belt, causing both the belt itself and the armor to dissolve into nothing.

Eddy collapsed to the ground and the rest of the group hurried over to see if he was okay.

"Double D?" Eddy said wearily.

"What is it, Eddy? Are you hurt?"

"It's not that. Did you record everything that happened?"

"Why?"

Eddy sprung back up with his usual energy. "Do you know how much money we would make off the selling footage of that fight?! We'd be rich! Filthy, stinkin' rich!"

"Eddy's okay." Ed stated plainly.

Hana took the Rider Pass back and stepped back to face all three of the Eds. "You have the power to fight against the Imagin. They're coming to this world to destroy it, like they did to mine. Will you help me stop them?"

"What would I get out of it?" Eddy question with a raised eyebrow.

Hana stared incredulously. "What do you mean what do you get out of it'? You'll be saving your world from destruction!"

"I'll pass. Come on boys." Eddy started to walk away.

Double D grabbed Eddy's shoulder. "Eddy, be reasonable! More of those monsters are out there. Who knows when they might strike again? It's your duty to stop them if you have the ability to."

Ed grabbed on to Eddy's legs and started begging. "You have to do it, Eddy! This is like the TV show, 'Super Science Soldiers'! I always wanted to save the world!"

"No means no. Besides, _I_ would be the _only _one risking his neck."

"Where is it?"

"Shut up Ed." Eddy shook both of his friends off and continued.

Double D tried one last time to persuade him. "But Eddy, if you do this, you'll be a hero. Heroes are often rewarded by society to express gratitude and thanks."

Eddy ran back and grabbed Double D by the shoulders. "No fooling? You mean people will give me anything I want, even a lifetime supply of jawbreakers?"

"I never said that, but -."

"What're we waitin' for, boys? Fortune and fame are calling!"

Hana shook her head. "As long as you're willing to help." She glanced at a watch on her wrist. "Looks like we're in luck, the DenLiner should be here soon."

"The what?"

A train horn sounded. A state of the art, black and white train flew through a vortex of light. It passed by the group and then disappeared into another portal. When it had left, the Eds and Hana had vanished with it.

Seeing that the threat was gone, the Bat Imagin limped out from behind a nearby water tower and flew off to meet back up with its contract holder.

* * *

**A/N**: In case your wondering, this isn't an Eddy centered fanfic. The other Eds will eventually gain their own belts. Thank you, and review please.


	4. Chapter 4: The Hidden Crisis

**Chapter 4: The Hidden Crisis**

Hana and the three Eds hopped aboard the DenLiner as soon as it passed by. They all ended up in the car with the old man and the waitress. As soon as the Eds had recovered from the initial shock, all three of them took in the train with amazement.

"This is the most fantastic thing I've ever seen." Double D breathed. "A machine with the ability to travel outside the boundaries of distance."

"Also time." Hana added. She couldn't help but crack a smile at the look on the boys' faces.

"Astounding. The technology that was used to build this wonder is so far above what I'm used to, I can't even fathom how it all operates."

Ed's face was pressed up against the car window. "Cool, were traveling across the haunted deserts of Hades!"

"That's just the Sands of Time."

Double D too, turned his attention towards a window. "Time itself can take a physical form? That's... incredible!"

Hana nodded. "That's what the Sands of Time is. Countless worlds are connected by this place, and only time trains like the DenLiner are able to travel anywhere and anytime through it."

Eddy was drooling. "Think of the money we can make off of this thing! People will come for miles around just to ride it!"

"The DenLiner is not meant for commercial use." All eyes turned towards the old man. He wore an emotionless expression.

"Who're you supposed to be?" Eddy demanded.

"I am the Conductor of this particular time train. I decide who is permitted to ride."

Eddy shut his mouth before he an instinctively obstinante remark left it.

"Could you tell these boys about the imagins?" Hana asked.

"Of course, if you would all take a seat." The Eds and Hana took separate seats near the Conductor. "May I ask your names?"

"My name is Ed!"

"My name is Eddward with two 'D's, but everyone refers to me as Double D. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Name's Eddy, and don't forget it. It's gonna be big one day."

The waitress came from behind the counter and headed towards the group. Besides for the waitress uniform, she wore red gloves and black longsleeves with several watches lining each arm. Her legs were similarly clad in black tights and red boots. She had one red lock of hair hanging in front of her forehead while the rest of her short, black hair was pulled back under the paper boat-like cap on top of her head.

"Hi everyone, my name is Naomi, and I'm the waitress for the DenLiner!" She said with a smile. "Would anyone like some coffee?"

"_I'll have some."_

Sand flooded out of Eddy's clothes into the seat next to him, melding and shifting until it formed the full form of the Ogre Imagin. This caused Eddy to fall out of his chair and onto the floor.

"What the heck?!"

"_What, you forget already? I'm the guy possessing you." _The ogre said. His skin was red and tatooed in black markings. He wore a black leather jacket, red jeans, and black boots with red toes. Despite his savage look, he appeared to be no older or taller than Eddy. _"Am I getting my coffee or what?"_

"Coming right up!" Naomi announced with a smile still present. She cheerfully went back to the counter to fetch a cup for the imagin.

His current spot suddenly becoming unfavorable, Eddy decided to switch seats. He got up and hopped over to an open spot next to Ed.

"I assume that this imagin is the reason why Hana brought you three here." The Conductor said.

Hana got up from her chair and pulled Eddy to stand before the old man. "I also brought them here because this boy has the power to become a Masked Rider."

The Conductor nodded slowly. "So it seems you were able to find a Singularity Point after all. Well done, Hana."

"If you don't mind my asking, what is a Singularity Point exactly?" Double D inquired.

"Is it like a chicken?" Ed asked hopefully.

"I suppose a chicken could be a Singularity Point, but that particular case has never been seen," The Conductor responded unphased. "A Singularity Point is an individual with a rare quality. In every world, there are less than a hand-full that exist."

"Hear that guys, I'm one of a kind," Eddy said proudly, sticking out his chest.

Double D unsuccessfully fought down a smirk. "I believe we can all be thankful for that, Eddy."

Frowning at his friend, Eddy decided to continue the questioning."Anyways, what makes these people so special?"

"You see, Singularity Points are humans that live somewhat out of the balance of time. If a timeline were to be tampered with and changed by unnatural means, only the Singularity Points would remain unaffected. Due to this unique attribute, the imagins cannot use these individuals as conduits to the past."

"And about that too. What the _heck_ are these imagin-thingies?"

The Conductor swept a hand out in the Ogre Imagin's direction. "These beings come from an unknown time and world, and apparently are not bound by the same laws of time and space that govern our existence. They are without a body until they bond with a host. They then use the images and knowledge present within their host's mind to craft a corporeal form for themselves. A common trend has shown that imagins favor the use of folklore and mythology as templates for their bodies.

"_That's right."_ Putting down his cup, the Ogre Imagin jumped out of his seat and made his way to stand by the short Ed, carelessly propping an elbow on the boy's shoulder. _"You know Eddy, if you had a better imagination, I would've gotten a cooler form."_

"Sorry about the inconvenience," Eddy spat sarcastically. "If I'd known you were gonna hijack my body, I would have thought of something that fits ya better. Like maybe a tick!"

"_Hey, you should be grateful,"_ The ogre retorted. _"I saved your ass twice when it was getting kicked by those jerks and the bat bastard."_

Eddy got up from his seat and stood toe-to-toe with the ogre. "You almost made me kill those guys back at the park, and you want me to _thank_ you?!"

Hana pushed herself in between the two. "You both need to calm down." She then turned to the imagin and glared. "Besides, nobody asked _you_ to possess him, monster."

The imagin huffed in response and sat back down at the far end of the car.

The Conductor continued with his explanation. "It remains a mystery why the imagins desire the destruction of all worlds, but they have been successful in their mission thus far. I can count the number of worlds successful at keeping their kind at bay on only one hand..."

"That's absolutely horrible!" Double D declared. "What chance does our world stand against this threat?"

"Not to fear Double D, for Eddy the Demon Slayer will save us all!" Ed shouted.

The Conductor nodded. "Your friend makes a valid point. The Singularity Points have the ability to take on the roles of Masked Riders, warriors with the universal purpose of combating evil. However, this can only be done with the use of the Rider Pass specifically connected to their world's time train. This is the reason why so many worlds have fallen. It is a difficult task to locate a Singularity Point, and far more difficult for them to gain access to a Rider Pass."

"Luckily, I was able to find you, Eddy." Hana said smiling. "I've been searching for someone like you for the longest time."

"Before we got onto the DenLiner, you said something about your world being destroyed." Double D said. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you expand upon that?"

Hana nodded sadly. She kept her eyes glued onto the tabletop in front of her as she spoke. " The imagins destroyed my world because there was no one to stop them. I lost everything. My family, my friends, my life; everything. I still exist because I'm a Singularity Point, but it was pure luck that I came across the time train for this world. I thought that I would end up traveling the Sands of Time forever."

Double D held his head in sympathy. "I'm sorry for your lose."

"Do you know what's even worse?" Hana queried. "The other Singularity Points from my world are probably still out there in the desert. Who knows if they'll ever find a way out..."

Eddy rubbed the back of his neck. "Geez, I was a real jerk blaming you for the imagin attack. If I'd known-."

"It's alright, your reaction was normal for anyone in your shoes at the time. I just want to prevent what happened to me from happening again, even if I can only help one world at a time."

Ed, who looked on the verge of tears, got up from his seat and grabbed Hana in a big hug. At first taken aback, Hana gradually smiled in appreciation.

The Ogre Imagin sprung back up from his seat and ran to the group. _"That reminds me. Eddy, tell me your wish!"_

"Don't do it!" Hana shouted. "If you do, he'll form a contract and be able to escape! Then he'll find a host that he _can_ travel to the past through!"

"_Don't get in my way, girl," _The Ogre Imagin growled menacingly.

With a semi-bored expression, Eddy dug his pinky into his ear as he contemplated the choice in front of him. "As much as this guy bugs me, it would be pretty bad if he was able to screw up our world. Guess I'm stuck with him for now."

The Ogre Imagin glared at them all before stomping back to the end of the car. _"I'll squirm free eventually. I'll wait till you slip up, and then I'm outta here."_

The Conductor spoke back up. "Since Hana no longer has a time to return to, I have agreed to let her make the DenLiner her home. She would normally need the Rider Pass to remain aboard, but it now belongs to you, Eddy. I can arrange a different means for Hana, but you have been granted unlimited access and use to the DenLiner. You may also bring your friends along as guests."

A grin spread across Eddy's face as he huddled the other two Eds together in excitement. "You hear that boys? Our luck's finally changed! We get our very own time-traveling train!"

"There are certain rules that must be abided by, however," the Conductor interjected.

Eddy could here the schemes swirling to fruition in his head shatter to millions of pieces.

"You must tell no one of the DenLiner or anything else mentioned here. Also, the only guests permitted are your two friends. Finally, you may only use the Terminal Belt in the case of an imagin attack. The Den-O Suit, the Masked Rider armor for your world, is not a toy."

"Well that takes the fun out of everything. We can't even run a scam!" Eddy pouted.

"Let's be serious about this. These circumstances are not part of a game; we're talking about the fate of our world and everyone in it," Double D sternly stated.

Eddy sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right... I'm still gonna do this though."

"By jove, I think you're finally making progress, Eddy! You're selflessly taking on this dangerous task without any reward in sight!"

"Don't kid yourself, sock-head," Eddy scoffed. "I'm doin' this for myself! If the planet goes poof, I'm gonna end up playing sand jockey forever!"

"So it's settled." Hana said. She handed Eddy the Rider Pass. "I'll be here anytime to help you. If you need me, you know where to find me."

"How do I use the pass to get back on the train?"

"The pass will automatically work when you go through any door during the alignment of the hour, minute, and second. For example, you can come back during 4:04 and four seconds."

"What? Why the heck does it have to be so hard?" Eddy groaned.

"If push comes to shove, you can always board by pressing and holding the white button on the pass while walking through a door."

"I'll just do that all the time then, no problem."

"Only do it in case of an emergency. Using that method will take the DenLiner off of its course and directly to you."

"Anything else I should know?"

"No, just be careful. Imagins can attack at anytime and anyplace. You have to be prepared to act at a moment's notice."

"We've taken you boys back to your homes." The Conductor said. Everyone felt the train came to a stop. "Just exit through the door and you'll all be in Eddy's house."

"Sweet." Eddy stepped off the train.

Double D turned back before following. "This was truly an amazing day, and I hope to see more of this train. Farewell."

Ed ran to the door and happily waved. "See ya everybody!"

Hana waved back to all of them. "Bye guys and good luck!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the more commercial part of Peach Creek, people walked to and fro about their business. One particular woman was headed to the mall to meet up with some friends that had just come into town. On her purse, she had a bell charm attached to a red ribbon.

No one expected the Bat Imagin to dive down into the middle of the busy crowd and pluck the woman up into the sky. After ripping the bell from her purse, he dropped her several stories to her death, causing even more pandemonium. He flew back to the cul-de-sac undetected.

He landed in front of the back porch where Kevin sat, almost catatonic. The Bat Imagin held up the bell for Kevin to see, only to earn a numb shake of the head from the lethargic boy, indicating that it was not what he wanted. The Bat Imagin took off into the air once more, heading back to the city to search for the correct bell, and to complete his contract.


	5. Chapter 5: Unfinished Business

**A/N: **This chapter has been revised and is in the process of revision. To those of you who read this chapter before I started making corrections... sorry. I should've done a better job of writing it the first time around.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Unfinished Business**

The rest of the day past by quickly and without incident. Eddy spent his time listening to his old disco records, Double D locked himself in his room to write an entire notebook of theories based around time, and Ed spent hours in front of his television watching old reruns of sci-fi movies.

Night came, and everyone in the cul-de-sac put aside their activities to wait for the next day. Though it seemed that everyone had gone to sleep easily, the prospect of rest was a far-flung concept for Eddy. He tossed and turned as he found himself stuck in a dream.

He stood on the shoreline of a lake with no one around. Not a single sound was made. The only thing present was an empty boat that slowly drifted from the middle of the lake towards him. When it finally hit the shoreline, Eddy ran out and looked inside the boat to find a golden pocket watch. He picked it up and turned it around to read a single sentence inscribed on the back.

_The past should give us hope._

"Eddy."

Eddy looked up towards the lake. His eyes widened at the sight of a young man with short, brown hair wearing a yellow jacket with a single blue strip down the left side.

"Chris!" Eddy pushed the boat off of the shore, jumped in, and rowed the oars as fast as he could.

"He is behind this." Even though Chris was at the very middle of the lake, Eddy heard his voice so clearly it was as if he were right next him.

"Who?" Eddy panted out. He was struggling to get the boat out into the water by himself. There were four oars, and Eddy was struggling with two of them.

He didn't know how long he rowed or how he managed to do it by himself, but he was able to reach the lake's middle. He got on his knees and reached out over the side of the boat, desperately trying to bring his brother into the vessel and back into his life.

At that very moment, Chris slipped quickly and soundlessly beneath the lake's surface.

Eddy sprung up in a cold sweat. He planted his face in his hands for several minutes before regaining his composure. He then dug into the drawers of his nightstand to pull out the same pocket watch from his dream. He fiddled it around in his hands and ran his fingers of the inscription.

"I know you're still out there, Chris," Eddy said to himself. "I promise I'll find you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since it was Saturday, the Eds decided to meet up at Ed's house to spend most of the day. They congregate in his room where they watched TV while coming up with scam after of scam.

"I just got the idea of a lifetime, guys!" Eddy exclaimed. "Since its fall, kids everywhere are gonna be forced to rake their lawns. What's the solution? The Eds Amazing Lawn Cover! Protect your lawn from annoying leaves so you don't have to work like a dog later! We'll be rolling in the dough in no time!"

"That actually sounds decent. What are we going to make the covers out of?" Double D asked.

"We'll just get a bunch of blankets and spray paint them to look all professional-like."

"Eddy, a bed sheet is _not_ going to be wide enough to cover the entire surface area of the average lawn."

"Exactly, that's why we charge double for the premium-sized lawn covers. It's genius!"

"Eddy's the man with the plan!" Ed exclaimed.

"Ain't that the truth lumpy?"

"And how, pray tell, are we going to aquire the appropriate supplies?" Double D cynically questioned.

"Glad you asked, Double D," Eddy said. "So what size bed do your parents sleep in?"

Suddenly, Sarah's voice reverberated throughtout the entire house, pulling the Eds from their planning with a wave of mutual anxiety. "Ed! Jimmy and I want to play house, so you better make us a fort or I'm gonna tell mom!"

"On it baby sister!" Ed shouted. As soon as he started to run towards the stairs, Eddy grabbed him by the collar and made fall flat on his back.

"What're you doing Ed? We need you to help Double D get the blankets for the scam!"

"Now hold on, mister! I _never_ agreed to robbing my parents of their linen for this fiasco!" Double D stated incensed.

"I must help Sarah or she will inflict the pain of a thousand nightmares," Ed claimed as he frantically marched in places with panic.

"No sweat, Ed. I'll take care of everything." Eddy casually went up the stairs before taking a deep breath and shouted at the top of his lungs. "You can shove your fort up your nose you little brat! Ed ain't helping you do nothing no how!"

Eddy quickly grabbed the closest thing near him and jammed the door just in time as Sarah began ramming into it.

Double D went on the verge of having a breakdown. "Eddy, what have you done?! Once Sarah breaks in, we're all going to pay for your thougtless actions!"

Eddy grabbed Ed's mattress and started pulling it towards the door. "I've got a plan. Help me block the door with anything that's not nailed down!"

Ed was the first to respond. He grabbed the mattress from Eddy and chucked it at the door, completely sealing the entire entrance.

Double D started grabbing chairs and propping them behind the mattress as a support. The entire time, the door sounded as if it were being repetitvely ran into by a car.

"This barrier will never withstand Sarah's outrageous anger issues!" Double D wailed. "Our only choice is to escape through Ed's window!"

"Don't sweat it Double D, I've got everything figured out," Eddy stated. "What time is it?"

Puzzled as to why he wanted to know, but to distracted to query, Double D checked his wristwatch. "It's exactly 12:59 and fifty-five seconds."

"Quick, get to the bathroom!" Eddy ordered before leading by example. Ed and Double D were quick to follow suit.

Double D eyed his shorter friend with skeptic displeasure. "Eddy, this is the _last _place I want to hide. Not only is this obvious, but Ed's bathroom is a breeding ground for every bacteria and mold known to man."

"We're ain't gonna hide in the bathroom; we're just using it to get out of the house."

"I'm confused," Ed stated.

"No surprise. By the time Sarah breaks in, we'll be safe on the DenLiner. What time is it now?"

"1:00 and thirty seconds," Double D announced.

The sound of Ed's doorframe cracking under Sarah's assault filled their hearts with a new level of urgency.

"You're in big trouble, mister!" Sarah roared.

"We won't have enough time to get away!" Double D cried as he prepared to accept the inevitable.

"Shut up and just keep track of the time!" Eddy demanded. Bullets of sweat made their way down his face as he refused to pull his eyes away from the swiftly diminishing barrier.

Ed decided that now would be the best time to get on his knees and beg the horrible demon that was his younger sibling to spare them all."Have mercy, depraved child of the netherworld!"

Double D swallowed against the fear-enduced dryness that overtook his mouth. "Its 1:00 and fifty seconds."

The mattress began to quiver and shake as Sarah was no doubt clawing at the other side. It would not be long before the obstacle impeding her wrath gave in.

"Eddy…" Ed moaned.

"I know, just hang on!" Eddy took out the Rider Pass and got ready to press the button.

The next eleven seconds felt like a torturous eternity.

"Now!" Double D shouted.

Eddy jammed the button in and threw the bathroom door open in one, fluid motion. Double D and Ed fell in right behind him as all three rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door.

At that exact moment, the barrier caved in. Sarah came flying down the stairs with Jimmy helplessly dragged along.

"I can't believe those idiots thought they could hide in the bathroom," Sarah scoffed.

Jimmy gleefully bounced on his toes. "Go get 'em, sister!"

Sarah threw open the bathroom door with enough force to send the doorknob right through the wood paneling of the wall.

"Huh?" Sarah looked around everywhere, but there were no signs of life, aside for the mold growing on the wall. A vein visibly pulsed on her forehead as her face became beet red. She shouted loud enough for everyone in the cul-de-sac to hear her.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU WHEN I FIND YOU, ED!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hana's attention was pulled from the boxcar window as the entrance door slid open, depositing the Eds onto the floor in a heap.

Eddy got to his feet and wiped the dust from his clothes. "Told you it would work."

"I must admit, the situation could have ended in a worse manner," Double D said.

"We are safe once again," Ed declared happily. "Hey, it's Hana!"

Hana waved from her seat. "How are things going, guys?"

"Okay, I guess," said Eddy. "We just got away from Ed's migraine of a little sister. Think I can get some coffee?"

"Coming right up!" Naomi immediately came from behind the counter and poured a steaming cup. "Would you like some cake with that?"

"Sure thing!" Eddy took a seat and laid back. "Too bad about the scam, but at least we can hang out here for awhile."

"_Just don't go making a bunch of noise," t_he Ogre Imagin tersely told them . He himself was lazily sprawled out on one of the tables. _"I don't need you punks makin' a big racket in my new casa."_

"That reminds me," Double D started. "We never asked you your name."

"_I ain't got one. Just call me by whatever I'm supposed to look like... what the heck am I supposed to look like, anyway? Some sorta monkey?"_

Eddy pondered upon this for a moment as he gave Momotaros a good look over. "Now that I think about it, you kinda look like the main boss from a video game I used to play all the time. Had something to do with ogres on an island and some kid who has to beat them all."

"Why, that sounds as if your game gained it's plot from the Japanese legend of Momotarō," Double D stated. "It's a fascinating tale, really. A boy who was mystically born from a peach sets off on a grand adventure to save his village from an island of bloodthirsty ogres, or as the Japanese call them, oni. If I recall, he befriends a dog, a monkey, and a pheasant along the way."

"Alright then," Eddy shrugged, "we'll call him peach boy."

_"Oh no you won't!" _The Ogre Imagin stated decisively. _"That's the dumbest name anybody can come up with! Nowhere near cool enough to be used for someone like me!"_

"How about Momotaros?" Double D suggested. "It's like the name of the hero from the legend. I find that pretty 'cool'."

_"Better than peach boy, but I still want a better name in the future. Something that really reflects my inner awesomeness."_

Hana rolled her eyes. "We'll be sure to make that a top priority. Anyways, have you guys had any problems with the imagins?"

"Nope, we haven't run into any more of those monsters since the bat," said Eddy. "That's a good thing, right?" His cake finally arrived and he immediately dug in.

"It depends. This might mean that they haven't started attacking as a whole, or this means that they're moving around without our knowledge," Hana stated. "Either way, we know that the past of this world is their target. You guys need to make sure that they never get the chance to go back in time."

Eddy finished eating and laid back once again. "Well, we can't do anything unless they make a move, so we'll just sit back and relax. Besides, if another imagin pops up, I'll kick it's butt up and down this town like I did to shovel chin's batfink."

_"Ha! That's a laugh!" _Momotaros jeered. _"What, you plan on running around like a little girl named Nacy like ya did last time?"_

"Hey, shut up, peachy! I coulda handled myself if ya didn't keep screaming in my head!"

"Gentleman, I believe it is time we return to our timeline... I shall never be used to saying that," said Double D. "Do you think you could drop us off at the Milk Dipper?"

"Sure thing. We'll send you to the alleyway right next to it," Hana said.

The train came to stop and the Eds headed for the door. As Eddy and Ed re-entered their world, Double D lagged behind, wanting to address a certain matter with Hana.

"You know Hana, our doors our open to you in Peach Creek at anytime," Double D politely offered. "You do not have to feel as if you are trapped on this train. With our current situation, it is most likely that we will be visitng you quite frequently. It should only be proper that you return the favor, should it not.?"

With a sincere smile, Hana agreed with a nod. "Er, thanks Double D. I'll do that sometime."

Double D returned the gesture before going off to rejoin his friends.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Eds ended up in the alleyway right next to the Milk Dipper, just as promised. It didn't seem like anyone noticed they had mysteriously appeared out of a unlocked boiler room. Either that, or no one cared. Weirder things _have_ happened in Peach Creek, and the Eds almost always found themselves in the middle of them.

The three proceeded to the Milk Dipper, leaving the alley and pushing past the front door with the jingling of the entrance bell. Even before they sat down, it was assumed by all three that they'd head to the counter first, just to touch base with Tiffany.

"Hello guys, having a good day?" She asked.

Eddy plopped himself onto the stool directly in front of the young woman with a huff. "As good as it get's for us."

"Don't worry, Eddy, you just need to think positively. Remember that-."

"Having a positive attitude will draw my star of luck closer, I know," Eddy dismissed. "Geez Tiff, you plan on goin' into the astrology business too? Cuz I think Miss Cleo's got that racket cornered already."

"Look into my nose to see your future," Ed stated in a wavering voice as he fanned his arms in a faux-mystical manner.

Tiffany had to push her glasses back up before they fell from her nose in laughter.

Eddy suddenly shifted into a more serious expression. "Hey Tiff, you remember who told ya that saying? Like, someone who'd say that all the time?"

Tiffany looked up in thought. "No, I can't say I do. It was probably my mother."

Eddy instantly became crestfallen. "Then do you remember who gave you the telescope, at least?"

Tiffany turned to the telescope on display and spent several minutes gazing at it. "I can't really say who, but I have a feeling that whoever it was, they were… special to me somehow." Her eyes stared vacantly at something far off and just out of perception.

Eddy's face brightened up, if just a bit. "… Hey Tiffany?"

"Yes Eddy?"

"Will you promise to tell me who it was when you remember?"

An odd request, but Tiffany smiled kindly anyway. "I'd be more than glad to Eddy. Now I need to take care of something in the back, call me if you need anything."

As Tiffany left, Double D turned to Eddy with a disappointed look. "Eddy, you know that she can't remember your brother. Nobody can."

"I know, I know, but you _saw _the way she looked at that telescope. If we push her enough, she'll remember that thing belongs to my brother, then she'll remember Chris!"

Double D shook his head regrettably. "I know you miss your brother more than anyone else, Eddy. That's why it pains me to tell you this. You have to be realistic; the chances of your brother returning are rather slim. Nobody besides us are even _aware _Chris existed in the first place. In fact, I'm afraid your brother could even be-."

The banging of Eddy's fist against the counter brought the brainy boy to a halt.

"Shut up!" Eddy yelled indignantly. "Don't you say that, don't you _dare _say that! My brother _will_ come back, you'll see!"

The commotion caused a few people to look their way. Ed himself jumped out of his seat at Eddy's outburst.

Sighing, Double D lifted his hands pleadingly. "I didn't mean to upset you; I just don't want you to end up getting crushed again like the day you did when your brother disappeared."

It took a moment for Eddy to calm down before he slumped back into his seat. "Look, I'm sorry, but I just can't give up. You know _that_ dream I keep havin'?"

"The one about the lake your family used to visit? Didn't that particular location vanish right off the map?"

"On the same day when Eddy's brother disappeared," Ed agreed solemnly. "Even I can remember that, Double D."

Eddy nodded. "Right, that's the one. Anyways, I had dreamed about that place again. This time, Chris wasn't just some shadow, he was _real... _and standing out on the middle of the lake."

"You mean in a boat?" Double D queried.

"No, on the _water_." Eddy leaned in close so that only Double D and Ed could hear him. "He kept tellin' me that _he_ was behind this."

"Behind what, Eddy," Ed asked. "The noodle incident back in second grade?"

"Shush, lumpy! We promised never to talk about that again! I still can't believe the national guard got called in that day..."

Double D cleared his throat. "Ahem, but maybe we should return to the topic at hand. Now _who _is behind _what_ now?"

Eddy sat back and crossed his arms, frustratingly perplexed. "The heck if I know, he went flying underwater the next second! But that dream felt so real... I think that might have actually been him."

The Eds looked up from their conversation as the front door chimed with another patron's entrance. A boy around their age dressed in a checkered sweatshirt and black-lined jeans walked in and slowly made his way through the establishment. It looked like he purposely kept medium length bangs of black hair in front of his eyes just to mask away his face. The boy may have looked a bit out of the usual, but no one really gave him any mind.

No one gave him any mind, that is, except for the Eds. They never stopped staring the moment he walked in, and the boy seemed to have noticed. He kept his eyes to the ground as he headed for the far end of the counter, away from the Eds.

Both the boy, Double D, and Eddy shifted uncomfortably in their seats as all talking fell to an awkward silence. Did the Eds know this person?

Ed sure smiled as if he did. He never stopped trying to wave the boy over since he saw him.

"Hiya Edwin! Long time no see!" Ed shouted to as if the boy were familiar to him. He ran up to the boy's seat and forcibly dragged it over to the Eds' area of the counter.

Though Ed wore a dopey grin, the atmosphere grew suffocating with unease.

The boy, Edwin, finally spoke up with a nervous smile "Is my sister busy?"

"I would say so. Tiffany is in the back right now," Double D stated. He tugged at his collar uncomfortably as he tried to decide if it would be appropriate to start up a conversation. In the end, he felt things couldn't get worse, so what could be the harm? "…How have you been?"

"Fine, I guess… w-what about you guys?"

"Good," Eddy answered simply. He rubbed his neck in anxiousness. "Um… what you been up to? We haven't seen ya around since... um... yeah."

He didn't know what to say. Edwin, the little brother of Tiffany, _had _been a good friend since the engagement between their siblings was announced. That all changed with Chris's, disappearance and everyone's memory loss of his existence.

Eddy turned his attention to the menu just for an escape from the moment.

Then Edwin quietly said something that made Eddy flip out.

"I'm... I'm sorry about Chris," Edwin barely squeaked.

Eddy threw his stool to the ground in the process of leaping to his feet. "YOU KNEW?! The entire time, YOU KNEW?!" Eddy didn't know whether to be angry or relieved. Anger was winning out. "What the hell is wrong with you?! WE USED TO BE FRIENDS!!"

Edwin shrunk into himself as he tried to scoot away. "I-it's complicated, you know? I-I mean, one day my sister and your brother are together, then the next, my sister goes nearly catatonic because Chris up and leaves!"

"He didn't leave, YOU FINK!" Eddy hollered as he jumped on the counter, looming over Edwin's retreating form for extra effect. "He disappeared! Do you have any idea what that's like?! To just have your sibling _poof_ off the face of the Earth, and not have anyone even care, let alone _remember_?! WE TRUSTED YOU!"

As Eddy drew in closer, Edwin threw his hands up in defence and cowered from the angered, wrathful boy. "W-what w-was I s-supossed to d-do?!"

"YOU COULD'VE TOLD US WE WEREN'T GOING CRAZY! Just _one_ person tellin' us they remembered would've helped _so _much!" Eddy threw his arms up. "BUT YOU COULDN'T EVEN DO THAT!"

The moment was interrupted by the chiming of the front door as the jocks from yesterday walked into the shop and straight over to the Eds.

"We've been looking for you guys," One of the jocks said. Double D and Ed got up from their chairs to join Eddy.

Double D brought his chair up as a shield. "Gentleman, please reconsider what you're about to do!"

Ed and Eddy prepared themselves for what they concieved to be an upcoming fight. Edwin, sensing the situation as well, reluctantly stood by the Eds, despite the viscious glare Eddy shot in his direction when he did so.

"Whoah, we don't want to fight. We just wanted to know if you guys saw Kevin since you live in the same neighborhood as him. His dad said he hasn't been home since yesterday, and we haven't seen him since he ran off while looking for his lost charm."

Edwin crossed his arms. "I hope he wasn't grabbed by that monster."

The Eds snapped to attention.

"What monster?" Double D asked quickly.

"You didn't see the news? There are actual recordings of some bat creature attacking people," elaborated Edwin. "All of the victims were carrying a bell."

A sudden current of red static surged out and around Eddy's body.

The jocks and the Eds alike jumped back in shock as the short boy underwent the same drastic change of appearance that he experienced on the playground.

Edwin tried to distance himself as much as he could, tripping over chairs as he backed away from the alarming sight. "W-what the h-heck?!"

Now in control, Momotaros seized the frightened boy right off the ground by his collar. "**Where'd it go**?"

"W-where'd w-what g-go?!" Edwin stammered out as he gazed into the burning, crimson eyes of the possesed Eddy. He felt very near the point of wetting himself.

Momotaros violently shook the frightened boy like a ragdoll. "**The bat**,** you stupid human**! **Where'd the bat go**?!**"**

"I-I don't k-know! "T-the news s-said that it-t hung out in t-the commercial p-part of t-town!"

Momotaros heaved Edwin away uncaringly. "**That bat bastard is still alive**?!" He growled. "**I'm gonna make sure that flying rat stays dead**!"

Momotaros left and Eddy returned to normal. The jocks backed away in fear, and Ed and Double D ran after Edwin to help him up.

--..--

Momotaros reappeared inside the DenLiner with a burst of red electricity. _"Ya hear that Eddy? Head down to the cul-de-sac, now!"_

Hana ran up from behind and punched Momotaros in the back of the head, causing him to fall flat on his face. "You idiot, you can't just possess Eddy and throw people around!"

Momotaros got back up and rubbed his head. _"Stupid hag. Remember this, Eddy. Even if I'm not present, I'm still linked to you. Hurry up and make your wish so I can get out of here!"_

--..--

Eddy heard everything in his mind. "The sooner I get rid of him the better." Eddy muttered. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but we need to find Kevin!"

Ed, Edd, and Eddy ran out of the Milk Dipper in haste.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You sure he's this way?" Eddy asked. All three of the Eds had been running for five minutes into the busiest part of town.

_*Of course I'm sure!* _Momotaros said mentally. *_I can sense the bat's presence. He's not too far now.*_

A scream pierced the air as a man came falling from the sky. He landed on the asphalt with a sickening thud, and blood quickly rushed out to paint the ground. The crowd was thrown into so much chaos as a result, that no one noticed the Bat Imagin heading towards the roof of a tall building. Luckily, Ed saw.

"Imagin dead ahead!" Ed shouted.

Eddy and Double D looked up just in time to see the bat disappear onto the tall structure.

"It's gonna take forever to get up there," Eddy whined.

"Maybe not," Double D said. "I think it's time to call the DenLiner."

Eddy pulled out his Rider Pass and held down the white button. All three of the Eds ran through a nearby doorway and disappeared. The only indication left of them was the faint sound of a train horn.

--..--

The Bat Imagin held out another bell in front of Kevin, who once again numbly shook his head.

Snarling in frustration, the Bat Imagin threw the bell down and plucked Kevin up by his collar. _"You useless, little brat! You're wearing my patience thin!"_

The Eds reemerged from the rooftop door. "Wait!" Eddy shouted. He dug into his pocket and pulled out the bell tied to a blue ribbon. "This must be Kevin's bell."

Eddy held the bell out for Kevin to see. "Is this it?" He asked.

Kevin stared at it for a few minutes before nodding listlessly. "My bell… This is it."

The Bat Imagin smiled wickedly. _"Good work boy, you just made my task so much easier. The contract is complete."_

A green vortex expanded from Kevin's chest, and the Bat Imagin jumped in head first. The portal disappeared thereafter and Kevin flopped to the ground.

"Kevin!" Double D and Ed picked him up. His eyes were glazed over, and he seemed completely unaware of his surroundings.

Hana emerged from the rooftop door. "I came to make sure that you guys were okay. Where's the Imagin?"

"He did a swan dive straight into Kevin!" Eddy said. "What did he just do?!"

Hana's eyes widened in shock. "Oh no, he flew into the past!"

Eddy nervously shrugged. "It can't be that bad, can it?"

No sooner did he say this did chunks from a nearby building began to break away and fall. People everywhere ran screaming to avoid being crushed. Soon other buildings began to crumble as random objects burst into debris.

Except for Kevin, everyone on the roof gawked at the destruction with mouths hanging agape.

"…Oh my goodness," Double D breathed.

Hana pulled a blank card out of her pocket and held it above Kevin's head. The image of the Bat Imagin appeared upon it's surface, along with a date.

"December 24, 1997." She held the card up for Kevin to see. "Do you remember what happened on this date?"

Though Kevin still held a blank expression, his eyes began to tear. "I was with my friends when it happened. There was a car accident. My cellphone was turned off… I didn't know my mother was…"

"…This explains Kevin's anti-social behavior," Double D said solemnly.

Hana placed the card in Eddy's hand. "This is the Time Card. You use it with the pass to travel to whatever time the Imagin flew to."

Eddy nodded sternly. "Got it." He pulled out the Rider Pass and pressed the white button. As soon as the Terminal Belt appeared around his waist, Eddy clicked it into place and pressed the red button on the side, causing the belt scanner to light up in red.

"Henshin again, I guess!" Eddy swiped the Rider Pass over the belt scanner, causing the computerized voice to activate.

"**Sword Form.**"

In a mere instant, Eddy had once again become the Sword Form of Masked Rider Den-O.

Momotaros gained control as soon as the Sword Form armor attached. He jerked his thumb at himself and then struck a pose. "**I appear**!"

The DenLiner flew out of its usual portal for everyone to jump aboard. Momotaros immediately went to the train's console and sat down in the steering seat.

"**This time I'll get that bat for sure**." Momotaros inserted the Rider Pass with the Time Card into the console, and the DenLiner zoomed off to it's set destination.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bat Imagin was busy tearing down anything he could get his hands on. Aside for a few Christmas decorations, the Bat would knock down streetlights and toss them at buildings. He would run cars off the road and cut down anyone who got in his way. The police were sent to stop him, but bullets seemed to have no effect. The entire time, Kevin's unconscious form was located behind the entire scene.

When the Bat Imagin was about to crush a fallen police officer with a squad car, The DenLiner flew in and got in the way.

Momotaros dropped out of the train on a motorcycle designed like the DenLiner. He rammed the Bat Imagin into the ground and attempted to run him over, but the Bat Imagin took to the air.

The bat swooped down and grabbed Momotaros off the motorcycle, who in turn desperately punching the bat in the face to get free. He pulled out the car devices on the Terminal Belt to recreate the sword and slash the bat across the chest. The bat immediately let go and landed painfully.

"**Ready for round two**?" Momotaros charged the bat and tackled him to the ground.

The bat tried slashing back, but Momotaros got out of the way and elbow dropped him in the stomach. With one finally kick, Momotaros sent the bat rolling down the road.

He took out the Rider Pass and swiped it over the scanner.

"**Full Charge**."

In a current of red static, the sword's blade detatched from the hilt and hovered into the air.

"**My Certain-Kill Attack**…" Momotaros directed the blade up and across the bat, cleaving a long gash in the road. He then navigated the razor projectile into a straight rise into the night air.

"**Part 2**!" Momotaros vigorously swung the hilt down, sending the sword into a nose dive right into the Bat Imagin.

As the creature was bisected in two, it let out one last scream before bursting into a cloud of sand.

Momotaros was about to walk away until the sand from the Bat Imagin's remains suddenly came together and expanded into a giant, winged monster.

This new creature was a horrible abomination indeed, resembling the disfigured cross between an insect, a bird, and a bat all at once. It rose into the air on three sickingly deformed wings, one on the left consisting of a molting, feathery appendage while the right side held two sporadically beating gossamer ones. In place of legs, it's lower body merged into a thick thorax with a protruding stinger. Rolling open it's bisected mandibles, it's balding, bat head released a piercing screech that cracked the windows of every buidling near it.

*You're kidding me!* Eddy cried mentally.

"**Huh**,** I heard about imagin losing there form and turning into total freaks of nature, but never saw it until now.**** Looks like the bastard went berserk and ended up changing into a Gigandeth**."

The Gigandeth launched a shower of stingers onto Momotaros, who was running as fast as he could to avoid the attack. He jumped onto the motorcycle and sped off.

*What do we do now?!*

"**Easy, we fight big with big**!" Momotaros declared as he revved the motorcycle in the direction of the DenLiner.

_*_If this turns out like Power Rangers, I'll quit. I don't care if the world's at stake; I ain't piloting something that looks like a rejected cereal mascot.*

"**You and me both. Besides for this bike, I found some stuff that might come in handy**."

Momotaros parked the motorcycle back into the DenLiner and headed for the front of the train. He sat in the steering seat and pressed a few buttons. With a hiss, the front of the train unclamped from the main body of cars, rolling away with only three left trailing behind it.

*I don't see what this is gonna do.*

"**You'll see**. **Check this out!**"

Momotaros typed in a few more buttons, and the console transformed. Though Eddy had never seen the cockpit of a tank before, he considered what he saw to be a pretty accurate copy.

"**I call this the** **DenLiner Gouka**," Momotaros announced proudly.

*I call dibs!* Eddy claimed enthusiastically.

"**Like hell you do**!** I found this, so I get to drive it**!"

*Hey, you already got to drive the motorcycle and fight!*

"**I don't care**."

*Come on, you can drive this anytime you want to_.*_

Momotaros took a moment to consider before giving in. "**Fine, just don't get us all killed**." The Sword Form disappeared, leaving only the Plat Form.

Eddy cracked his fingers and laughed manically. "This is gonna be fun!"

The Gigandeath was so absorbed in tearing buildings apart, the DenLiner Gouka had no problems sneaking up and ramming it at full speed. The Gigandeath stabilized itself before falling, and opened fire on the DenLiner, which dodged every shot with ease.

Everyone in the DenLiner's detached cars watched the fight in amazement.

"Cool, this is better than 'Wild Sky Fighters 3'!" Ed shouted while jumping up and down.

"I must admit that Momotaros seems to be quite adept at this." Double D noted.

"_Guess again."_

Everyone turned to see Momotaros reappear into his original seat with a red wave of static.

Hana looked at the DenLiner Gouka and then at Momotaros. "If you're here, then that means…"

{Yep, it's all me, baby!} Eddy shouted over the radio connected to the train.

"Eddy, what are you doing?!" Double D demanded. "You're not even old enough to drive, let alone pilot a futuristic war machine!"

{I've played enough videogames to make this a breeze. Get a load of this!}

Eddy went into a series of loop-de-loops before flying by the Gigandeath, which was desperately trying to keep up with the DenLiner Gouka's movements.

_"Quite showing off and just finish it already," _Momotaros grumbled.

{Geez, ruin my fun why don'tcha? Here goes.}

The front of the DenLiner Gouka deployed chain guns and a large turret while the three cars behind it opened up to reveal missiles, bombs, and rockets.

{Let's go wild!}

Eddy laughed insanely as he started circling around the Gigandeth and firing off all of available weaponry. Wings and several other body parts were blown to kingdom come as the Gigandeath was pinned down by the artillery assault.

Once the Gigandeath had finally been knocked to the ground, Eddy brought the train to a stop. Inside the cockpit, the viewing screen had transformed into a targeting system that locked on to the wounded monster with vectors and aiming sights flashing erattically.

{Here come the fireworks!}

Eddy grabbed the controls on his chair and aimed the turret downward. After a quick charge, it unleashed a single shot of energy that reduced the Gigandeth to ashes and sand in a fiery pillar to the sky.

{Think I'll call that number the GouCannon!}

Eddy drove the DenLiner Gouka back to the ground and got out to go to Kevin's location. Kevin had just regained consciousness, and the only thing he could remember was fainting suddenly. He had no idea how his surroundings ended up looking like a battlefield.

Kevin glanced up to see a figure clad in strange and futuristic black, silver, and white armor. Despite the imposing facade, the mysterious figure was short in stature. "What happened? Who are you?"

"No time to explain," The figure said. He sounded familiar, though Kevin could not figure out why. "You need to come with me. It's about your mom."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eddy and Kevin had used the motorcycle to reach the local hospital. When they came to a stop, Kevin hopped off and turned back.

"Hey, thanks man. Who are you anyway?"

"The name's Den-O," Eddy said. "Go, your mom needs you." With that, Eddy drove off.

After getting directions, Kevin rushed to the room his mother was being held in. He opened the door to see her unconscious form hooked to a life-support system. His father was kneeling over the bed silently praying.

Kevin's heart jumped into his throat. He ran into the room and grabbed his mother's hand. "Is she going to be okay, dad?" Kevin choked out.

Kevin's father shook his head with a saddened face. "The doctors said that her chances of surviving the night are slim."

Kevin held his mother's hand tightly and cried silently. _Please don't die, mom. I need you._ Kevin prayed. _Please don't go._

A single tear hit his mother's hand, and her eyes opened weakly. She looked at the sight before her and gripped Kevin's hand in assurance. "Kevin." She said hoarsely.

Kevin and his father immediately crowded closer. When Kevin's mother tried to sit up, Kevin's father helped support her.

"I bought this for you." Kevin's mom grabbed a small box from the table near her and handed it to Kevin. Inside was a silver bell tied to a blue ribbon.

Kevin gripped the bell tightly and cried in his mother's arms. Both his father and his mother held him in comfort.

"It's okay." Kevin's mother said with a smile. "Everything's going to be alright. I'm not going anywhere."

The DenLiner passed by the hospital window, giving the Eds and the rest a good look at the heart-warming scene.

"That was a noble thing you did just now, Eddy," Double D complimented.

Hana looked a bit unsure. "It truly was, but doesn't this change the course of time?"

"I believe this is for the better." The Conductor said. "I see no harm in helping to avert a tragedy on Christmas."

"You were a good elf, Eddy. Santa would be proud," Ed declared.

"Uh, thanks Ed," Eddy said unsurely. "Let's get home."

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Naomi declared happily. She was wearing a traditional Santa hat and serving out coffee with green and red whip cream on top.

"_Awesome! What presents did I get?"_ Momotaros asked eagerly.

The DenLiner flew high into the air before passing through a swirling portal of white light that disappeared with a flash.

Unbeknownst to everyone, a figure in a brown trench coat and large floppy hat watched the entire scene. He glanced at a gold pocket watch before closing it and walking away.

* * *

**A/N**: Next Chapter; **Won't You Let Me String You Along?** Thank you, and please review.

* * *

Chapter 5: Unfinished Business


	6. Chapter 6: Mind If I String You Along?

**Chapter 6: Mind If I String You Along?**

"Let me get this straight," Eddy began. "Not only will all the damage the imagin caused be repaired in the future, but everyone who was killed by him comes back to life too?"

"Pretty much." Hana said.

"That's convenient," Double D stated.

Everyone was seated on the DenLiner as it passed through the Sands of Time and back to the present.

"But what about the motorcycle and the Gouka?" He asked. "Where did they come from?"

"The motorcycle is a tool." The Conductor explained. "Every time train carries the equipment that their respected Masked Rider employs in their duty. The Gouka is a different case, however. Its existence is completely connected to Momotaros's link with Eddy as Den-O."

"Like toe jam?" Ed asked.

"Um, I don't think so Ed," Double D said, disgusted.

Eddy started rubbing his hands together in glee. "So I get my own bike? Sweet!"

"You're not old enough to drive, Eddy," Double D said. "Besides, it's not a toy. It's an important tool meant to help maintain the stability of our time-."

"Yeah, yeah, I know already. Way to be a downer, Double D."

_"Not that this ain't interestin' and all, but I think I'll go polish my new bike,"_ Momotaros said as he headed for the next car over.

"What'dya mean by 'your bike'? I'm Den-O, so the bike's mine!" Eddy said as he got in Momotaros's way.

_"You heard sock-head, you can't drive. So the best thing would be for me to take the bike. It'd be a waste to let a ride like that rust away."_

"You're as old as me, so you can't drive it either," Eddy said smugly.

_"Maybe in human years, but not in imagin years."_

"No such thing."

_"How would you know?"_

"Then prove it. How old are you in imagin years?"

_"Let's see, I'm… Give me a sec."_

Momotaros started counting on his fingers and calculating in his head. He mumbled to himself non-coherently as he struggled to come up with a number.

_"Ya know what? I don't have to prove myself to you!" _Momotaros said in a huff. _"Get outta my way!"_ He tried pushing Eddy to the side, but Eddy pushed back and refused to move. Soon the two were wrestling on the floor and trying to break away to the desired prize.

Double D watched the fight in thought. "You know, it's been theorized that everyone has an identical twin somewhere. I think Eddy has found his."

"They are pretty alike, aren't they?" Hana stated. "Who do you think is the evil one?"

"In their case, it's quite difficult to say."

"Duck and weave, Eddy! Go for his lasagna!" Ed encouraged.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the weekend passed, the Eds found themselves back in school. Eddy managed to get detention after it was discovered that he placed laxatives in his English teacher's coffee. This forced the other two Eds to stay after school to wait for their friend. An hour and thirty minutes later, the students being held after school were finally set free. Eddy came charging out of the front doors before anyone else, eager to get home and start making as many scams as possible.

"That was completely immature, Eddy," Double D scolded. "You know that the teacher already has a weak bladder."

"Yeah, it was riot," Eddy said, grinning ear-to-ear. "I've never seen a middle-aged man move that fast."

"Boy, the principal sure was mad," Ed said. "That vein on his head stuck out like my belly button on meatloaf and gravy day."

"Totally worth it, Double D," Eddy said. "Let's head over to your house."

"Actually, I thought we could see the soccer game today. Jimmy's finally getting a chance to participate this season, and I think being there for support would be the right thing to do."

"Jimmy playing a sport? It's gonna be a train wreck! I gotta see this!"

The Eds headed off towards the field. Unbeknownst to them; a glowing orb of light was slowly following from high in the sky.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the DenLiner, Momotaros was in the middle of playing a videogame when he suddenly stopped and set his controller down.

"_I just sensed something."_

"What?" Hana asked nonchalantly.

"_I think an imagin is close by."_

"If there was one, the Eds would come here and tell us. You're probably just sensing yourself."

Momotaros shrugged and went back to his game. _"Well, I do carry a pretty big presence around."_

"With _your_ height, you have to compensate somewhere." Hana mumbled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Eds arrived in the middle of the game. The audience was made up of students and parents from the community. Even the cul-de-sac kids were seated near the bottom of the stands. The Eds made their way through the crowd of people to sit at the upper left corner of the bleachers.

Double D looked around. "I wonder if it wouldn't be more appropriate to sit with the rest of the cul-de-sac."

"Who cares?" Eddy said with a mouthful of popcorn. "We got some of the best seats out here."

"Go, Peach Creek!" Ed shouted while waving a flag with the school colors."

"Hey guys."

The Eds looked to the lower corner of the stands to see Edwin waving at them. "Can I come up?"

"You're more than welcome to," Double D said. Edwin made his way over and took a seat to the far left next to the railing.

"I wanted to talk to you three about the other day." Edwin said.

"About what?" Eddy spat briskly. "The fact ya decided to pretend I don't have a brother? Nice job with that, by the way. Jellyfish've shown more backbone , so ya had to have put some kinda effort into reach a whole new level of wuss."

Edwin flinched, but took the barb with downcasted acceptance. "Yeah... I admit I derserve that. What I wanna ask about is the incident back in the Milk Dipper."

The Eds instantly became tense as the image of Momotaros throwing Edwin through the air came back to their minds.

"I'm sure that it was all a misunderstanding," Double D tried to cover. "We were all a bit stressed out from, um, certain circumstances."

"Yeah, what he said," Eddy agreed.

"What was with the red electricity? Was that part of some kind of scam?"

"Exactly!" Eddy said quickly. "It was all part of a plan I made to, uh, scare the jocks away! Pretty smart, huh?

"Pretty convincing. I mean, the changed voice and the red streaks were a nice touch, but how did you do the whole glowing eyes? thing?"

"Uh…"

"And I didn't know you were strong enough to toss me around like that. You been working out or something?"

"Eddy's possessed by a time-traveling demon who wants to destroy the Earth!" Ed shouted.

A look of panic crossed Double D's face and Eddy looked ready to jump out of his seat to strangle Ed. The tension was broke when Edwin started laughing.

"Good one, Ed. I think you should give the comic books a rest, though. Those things can rot your brain."

Double D and Eddy gave a sigh of relief as they turned their attention to the game. It looked like Jimmy had the ball, and he was struggling with two members of the opposing team. He tried breaking to the left, but one of the opposing players cut him off and stole the ball from him, knocking him down in the process.

"Hey referee, you blind?! Pull a flag on that!" Sarah, who was with the cheerleaders, broke off into a tirade.

"That's the fourth time Fluffy got the ball stolen," Kevin said. "The coach is gonna have to bench him if it happens again."

"Go, boy Jimmy!" Rolf shouted encouragingly. "Show them what we Urban Rangers are made of!"

Jimmy got back up and ran after the player with the ball. He tried desperately to catch up, but before he could make a move, the ball was passed down the field. The rest of the Peach Creek team ran down the field after the ball, but Jimmy lagged behind.

"Boy, this is more painful to watch than a root canal, huh Plank?" Johnny said to his inanimate friend.

The opposing team made a goal, tying up the score. While Nazz led the cheerleaders out into a routine, the Eds and Edwin began to converse among themselves.

"Man, Jimmy stinks like Ed's hair on a rainy day," Eddy commented. "How the heck did he make it on the team in the first place?"

"I'm sure he must have some aptitude for the sport." Double D said. "He must be trying to find his pace, so to speak."

"He better find it fast. At this rate, he's gonna get parked back on the bench," Edwin said.

"You can do it, little buddy!" Ed called. "Find your happy place!"

The players got back into position and the game started back up. Jimmy headed up the field towards the goal and waited. When his team got the ball, they passed it to him to take the shot. Jimmy kicked the ball as hard as he could, and it went sailing through the air towards the goal. Everyone in the audience held their breath as the ball went soaring towards what looked like a scoring shot.

The ball bounced off of the goal post and went flying into the stands on the home side of the field. Not losing any of its velocity, it sailed straight into the upper left corner of the bleachers, exactly where the Eds were seated.

"Hit the deck!" Eddy shouted as he dove to the ground.

Ed and Edwin followed suit, but Double D was too frozen up to move. He watched in terror as the ball came straight for him.

"Oh my, pain."

Those were the only words Double D was able to get out before the ball impacted him full in the face and sent him tumbling over the back the bleachers.

Edwin, Ed, and Eddy jump down after Double D to see his crumpled form lying unconscious on the grass.

"Aw, he's sleeping, the little dickens," Ed cooed.

"He's knocked out, you idiot!" Eddy snapped. "Help me get him up!"

"We can take him to the infirmary." Edwin said. "Come on."

A crowd of people began to gather around the three boys as they carried their friend away to receive help. While a few people went after them to assist, the majority of the crowd turned back to the field. All eyes were on Jimmy, either to show pity, to laugh, or to show anger. A time-out was called, and both teams went back to their coaches.

The Peach Creek coach approached Jimmy and placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"Jimmy," he said with a sigh. "You did your best and put forth a good effort, but in order to break this tie, we need someone with more experience on the field."

"I understand," Jimmy mumbled with his head down.

With that, Jimmy took a seat on the bench as the rest of the team got back to the field. Along the way, many of his teammates either laughed at him or sent a scathing look.

"Why?" Jimmy asked himself. "Why does this always happen to me? I just wanted to be part of the team, why can't I even do that?"

Jimmy had his eyes cast to the ground the entire time as he stewed in his own misery. He was so preoccupied; he didn't notice the orb of light that flew down from the sky and into his body with a flash. Sand slowly fell out of his clothes at an unnoticeable rate.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edwin, Ed and Eddy were waiting in the school lobby for news about Double D's condition. They would have stayed in the infirmary with him, but due to certain past events involving Ed, the group was not allowed within a certain distance of the facility without the permission of a faculty member. The nurse present had them removed immediately.

Things stayed quiet for one whole hour as the three boys waited. Finally, Eddy decided to break the silence.

"Why are you still here, Edwin? You haven't hung out with us for a whole year, why start now?"

Edwin took a deep breath. "One reason, really; I missed hanging out with you guys, ya know? You three were my best friends so I just wanted to catch up with you, that's all."

Eddy scowled at him for an extended time before finally leaning back against the wall with a tired sigh. "Look... ya really stabbed a dagger in our backs when you decided not to stand with us. We needed to look out for each other back then, and you failed the test big time, buddy."

"I know." Edwin dropped his gaze to the ground and smiled with a sort of sadness, the kind of sadness born from accepting a shameful regret. "Things have been downhill since then for all us. You, me, Ed, Double D; all of us. I just want you to know that I really am sorry. Sorry for everything. If I could do it all over again, I would. I would totally stand with you guys and say that your brother existed, honest."

Eddy remained stone-faced and unmoved.

Edwin raised his head back up to stare Eddy sincerely right in the eye. "I can't begin to imagine the kind of hell you guys went through trying to defend the truth, and I won't pretend to try. If this is going to be the last time we speak to each other, I'd just like to say that... not a day went by that I didn't pray that your brother came back. My sister can't remember him, but I can tell she feels him missing. Sure she smiles, but never with the same spark that she did when she was with Crispin... she still loves him."

Slumping his shoulders, Edwin turned to leave.

"...Chris."

Edwin stopped to look back, puzzled. "Huh?"

"It's Chirs. My bro never liked for family to call him by his full name," Eddy said. "He told ya that when he and Tiffanny announced their engagement at the Christmas party."

Edwin couldn't help but smile at the memory. "Yeah, I can still remember that night. I don't think I've ever seen my parents happier. Our moms were already planning out the wedding five minutes later."

Eddy chuckled. "And you remember how our dads arm wrestled each other to see who's name would be used for Tiff and bro's first born son?"

"And remember how I swung around from the Christmas Tree?" Ed joined in. "That was a wild night!"

"Point is, we're glad to know you never really left, Edwin." Eddy got up and walked out to the boy with hand extended. "It'd be pretty stupid to just blow off one of the only people who don't have amnesia or whatever the heck is wrong with everybody. Just... have a little more faith next time, capisci?"

Edwin had to rub his eyes to stop a few prematurely developed tears from spilling out, then took Eddy's hand in a shake. "I will, I swear I will... So this means we're good again?"

Eddy pulled back with a dry chortle and devious smirk. "Ha! You wish it would be that easy! The way I see it, you've got an entire year of catching' up to do. Until then, your gonna work twice as hard as the rest of us whenever I come up with a new scam. And don't get me started on the beatings; you're gonna be covering _a lot_ of those for us. You got your work cut for ya!"

Edwin's smile faltered a bit at the news, but he still nodded in agreement.

"Yay, Edwin's back!" Ed shouted happily. "Buttered toast all around!"

"Maybe later, Ed," Edwin said. "Double D must have been hit pretty hard to be out of it this long. I hope it's nothing serious."

"You've really been outta the loop." Eddy said with a chuckle. "We've gone through worse stuff, and most of that involved Sarah. Wait till you meet back up with Rolf and Kevin, you'll see what I mean."

"Don't forget the lovey-dovey horrors of the Kanker Sisters." Ed said in a dramatic voice.

"Wow, I've heard rumors about _them_." Edwin said with a shudder "They aren't really as bad as every one says... right?"

"I repeat," Eddy stated,"you've _really_ been outta the loop."

The nurse from the infirmary walked down the hallway and stopped when she reached the boys. She looked at the group with a surprised expression.

"Why are you three still here?"

"What'dya mean 'why are we still here?!" Eddy shouted exasperatedly. "We're waiting for _you_ to tell us if Double D's alright!"

The nurse blinked in confusion. "He's just fine. He left an hour ago after telling me that he would meet back up with you three."

The boys exchanged puzzled glances.

"Are you sure he was okay?" Edwin asked. "Maybe he's thinking unclearly."

The nurse shook her head. "No, he was perfectly fine. He was charming and a complete gentleman. Poor boy, he's going through so much right now."

"Like what?" Eddy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't believe you; you're supposed to be one of his closest friends." The nurse scolded. "How could you not know about his uncle dying recently? That sensitive lad poured his heart out to me on the matter."

"What? Double D wouldn't keep something like that to himself," Eddy said. "Something's definitely up."

"Are there any more places open here?" Edwin asked.

"Why yes, I believe that the gymnasium is still open," The nurse said. "After the soccer game, the cheerleaders went back there to go through their usual cool-down exercises."

"Come on, let's go," Eddy got up and hurried off to the gym. Ed and Edwin followed close behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they made it to the gym doors, they heard a muffled voice followed by the sound of the cheerleaders giggling in chorus.

"Doesn't sound like much," Edwin said.

"Maybe Double D's is being controlled by Psychic Snails from the Forbidden Swamp, like in the movies," Ed said.

"Ed, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard," Eddy pushed open the gym door to see Double D laid back on the bleachers with the entire cheer squad fawning over him.

"Then again, you might be on to something. What the heck is your problem, sock-head! Do you know how long we've been waitin' on ya?!"

Double D said something to the girls that made them give out a collective groan of displeasure before getting up and making his way towards the group.

"Don't take too long, Double D," Nazz called flirtatiously.

Double D turned back and sent a wink that caused every girl in the room to sigh longingly.

"What the heck?" Eddy said. "When did you become Casanova?"

Now that Double D was close enough, the entire group could see the change his features had undergone. His brown eyes had become electric blue and glowed eerily. His ski cap was replaced by a black beret with a blue stripe down the center, and the hair that was visible underneath had been slicked back in a professional manner. A few locks of his hair were streaked the same blue as the stripe on his hat.

"**It's simple when you know how to talk**." Double D spoke in a smooth and charming voice that was not his own. "**Behind each word are one-hundred hooks**. **One-thousand fabrications, ten-thousand lies**: **a net of deceit. If you're okay with that, then I ask that you excuse me. These girls wish for me to string them along.**"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I knew it!"_Momotaros declared as he flew up from his seat. He shouted loud enough to gain everyone's attention.

"What is it now?" Hana said tiredly. "You sense another non-existent imagin?"

"_For your information, there really is an imagin, and it's staring Eddy right in the face," _Momotaros said matter-of-factly.

"Oh my gosh!" Hana exclaimed. "Has it possessed anyone yet?"

"_Yeah, that sock-headed kid! It's using him like a meat puppet right now!"_

* * *

A shocking discovery with unanswered questions. What will the group do next? What will happen to Jimmy? Find out next chapter. Thank you for reading, and review please.


	7. Chapter 7: A New Passenger

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or ideas from the _Kamen Rider _series or the _Ed, Edd, n' Eddy _series. They belong to their respective onwers.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: A New Passenger**

"Are you sure he's possessed?" Hana's tone was serious with a hint of desperate hope. "There's not the _slightest_ possibility you're wrong?"

_"Of course I'm sure! Aside for the fact I'm looking right at the guy via Eddy-Vision, sock hat reeks with an imagin's aura."_

"That thing's going to try and get to the past unless we stop it. Tell Eddy everything you just told me and that he needs to somehow get the imagin back here. There's no telling how much damage it'll do in Double D's body."

_"Don't have to. He's heard everything we've said so far."_

Naomi listened with perked interest as she cleaned out a mug. "Looks like we'll be getting another guest," She said with a smile. "I can't wait; it's always exciting to have a new customer."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eddy slapped his hand over his face. "Of all the rotten luck..."

"What's wrong Eddy?" Ed asked.

Eddy grabbed Ed by the arm and dragged him towards the gym doors. "Come on lumpy, we need to talk. Double D, Edwin, you stay here."

Edwin and the imagin possessing Double D looked after the two, confused as to what just took place. After a few moments, the imagin shrugged and walked back to the waiting group of cheerleaders, who giggled at his approach. That left Edwin standing alone and trying to figure out just what happened.

"...Did I just miss something?" Edwin asked nobody.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No way!" Ed yelled. "Double D's been body-snatched!"

"Shut up monobrow, ya want him to hear you?" Eddy scolded. "We need to drag him back to the DenLiner before he goes wrecking stuff in Double D's body."

"How do we do that, Eddy?"

"Just follow my lead, I got a plan." The two re-entered the gym and walked up to the imagin as if nothing was amiss.

"Come on Double D, we need to go."

The cheerleaders to either side of the possessed Double D grabbed him defensively. "He can't leave now." One of them whined. "He was going to help us out with a routine."

The being in Double D's body grinned slyly. "**It seems my hands are tied**, **how unfortunate**."

"I guess so," Eddy sighed in mock disappointment. "Too bad though, the girls are really going to be upset." He turned away and slowly shuffled away

Upon the mentioning of girls, the being raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "**Upset about what**?"

"Sucker," Eddy snickered to himself. He turned around and put on a dramatic performance. "Wow, how could you forget, Double D? You're supposed to be judging a bikini contest this afternoon down at the creek!"

"**Really**?"

"Yeah! All the best-looking babes in town'll be there! It's a once in a lifetime gig! Right Ed?"

"I like chickens, Eddy!"

"Ed meant chicks, yeah, chicks. Lots of chicks down at the creek. So why don't we ditch this scene and head down there?"

It seemed as if the being was going to fall for the lie, until Sarah opened her mouth.

"Wait a minute, buster. Nobody said anything about a bikini contest before." She haughtily declared. "If there really was one, I'd be invited."

"Keep telling yourself that." Eddy stated dully. "Anyways, we gotta get going."

"**I really should go. It would be rude to not fulfill a prior engagement such as this**." He started to rise from his seat until Nazz chimed in.

"But I thought that the bikini contest was only in the summer and spring." She stated. "We've just entered autumn."

"We actually have bikini contests?" Edwin asked. "When did we start that?"

Eddy bit his tongue to keep himself from screaming in frustration.

The being looked down at Eddy suspiciously. "**It seems you were trying to string me along**." He retook his seat and fiddled with his fingers. "**Now why would you want me to rob these girls the pleasure of my company**?"

"I bet there just jealous of you, Double D." One of the cheerleaders stated. General agreement rose up from the rest of the squad.

Sarah stomped toward Ed and Eddy threateningly. "Get out of our practice, you two!"

Ed and Eddy ran as fast as they could across the gym and back out the gym doors, once again, leaving Edwin completely puzzled.

"I'm... just going to excuse myself," He said quietly. He walked unsurely after the two.

When he made it outside the gym, he saw Eddy and Ed huddled together and whispering secretively.

"What was that all about?"

Ed whipped around and yelled at the top of his lungs. "Double D has been possessed by an entity from the dimension of soap and broccoli!"

"What?"

Eddy jumped on the back of Ed's head, slamming his face into the ground. "What Ed meant is that Double D's acting all weird because of the hit he took."

Edwin looked back into the gym. "But it's seems like he's a completely different person. It's almost like someone else is walking around in his body."

Ed sprung back up, launching Eddy into the wall. "He's been body-snatched by the dreaded Space Pirates from Uran-!"

Eddy tackled him by the neck and pulled him into a chokehold. "Shut up, monobrow! Don't pay attention to this sack of lump, Edwin. He doesn't even know his own name half the time."

"Sure I do, Eddy. It's on my underwear, see?" Even though Eddy still held on to him, Ed effortlessly lifted Eddy off the ground as he rose back up to pull his pants loose.

Edwin shielded his eyes. "I believe you; just keep your clothes on! Geez Ed, what's wrong with you?!"

"Nothing's wrong me because I had breakfast," He announced proudly.

A moment of silence passed as Eddy and Edwin stared blankly at their bizarre acquaintance.

Eddy returned them to the matter at hand. "…Anywho, we need to get Double D out of there, but how?"

_*I have an idea.*_ Momotaros said mentally.

Second afterwards, the Ogre Imagin possessed Eddy's body in his usual burst of red energy. Before Ed and Edwin could react, He kicked in the gym door and marched his way over to the Imagin.

The cheerleaders faced away from the bleachers as they ran through an extensive routine. Their music blared loud enough to block out the sounds of the struggle that took place between Momotaros and the mysterious being, though one of the girls could have sworn that she heard a tough voice yell out, 'I appear'.

In a burst of red and blue energy, Momotaros abandoned Eddy's body, taking the being along with him. This left Eddy in an uncompromising position when the squad turned around to see him holding an unconscious Double D by the collar of his shirt.

"What did you do to him?!" Sarah shrieked.

All Eddy needed to do was take one look at the murderous eye around him to realize that he should run as fast as he could. He dragged Double D along with him on his mad dash, causing his intelligent friend's body to flail in the air like a flag. Eddy knocked the gym doors open and passed by his waiting friends.

"Looks like Eddy's in a big hurry," Ed said with a wave.

"Run you idiot!" Eddy yelled back.

The roar that rose from the mob of angry cheerleaders was more than enough to make Ed and Edwin follow Eddy's lead, no questions asked.

The three turned down hallways and corridors to evade their school-spirited pursuers, but the cheerleading squad stayed hot on their tail. Not having as much experience in this daily occurrence in the gang's life, Edwin soon began to fatigue and fall behind.

"Come on, Edwin!" Ed grabbed his lagging friend's arm and dragged him across the ground. "We must escape the clutches of the Pompom Wielding She-Demons from the Planet Ra-Ra!"

Eddy pulled the Rider Pass out of his pocket. "Leave him, Ed, we can't take him with us!"

"What do you mean 'leave me'?!" Edwin yelled hysterically.

"Sorry Edwin!" Ed hurled his reacquainted and unfortunate associate through an open window in a nearby classroom.

Having carried out the sad act, Ed caught up with Eddy, who had just grabbed a door handle to one of the many restrooms in the school. They rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door behind them. A few seconds later, the cheerleading squad gathered around the door and knocked it open.

What they expected to see was the two boys they wanted to rip apart, but what greeted their sights was a rather messy, but empty restroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two Eds and the unconscious one collapsed on the cabby floor, completely winded but thankful for having escaped impending pain and suffering.

Eddy pulled himself into a seat and flopped back. "They're going to kill us tomorrow."

Ed jumped into a seat as well, but with an adrenaline fueled smile. "Let's do that again, Eddy!" He laid Double D out on the table like a limp rag.

Before Eddy could rant about Ed's stupidity, the connecting car door in the front burst open as a blue figure fell to the floor. It was followed immediately by an enraged looking Momotaros, who leapt into the air and came down on it with an elbow drop. The two beings fought in a tangled heap, exchanging vicious blows.

The cabby erupted into chaos. Eddy and Ed ran in any direction they could when the fight moved onto the furniture. Naomi tried stopping the quarreling pair by squirting them with a mister full of water, but this showed to have little to no effect.

Suddenly, Hana rushed over from the same car as the other two. "There you two are!" She ran up to the pair and sent them to the floor simultaneously with a powerful hammerfist. Momotaros and the mysterious being went out like a pair of broken bulbs.

"Let's do _that_ again!" Ed shouted excitedly.

"Shut up, Ed." Eddy moved closer to the unconscious combatants and gave them a good look over.

Momotaros seemed to be okay; aside for the fact that he was covered in bruises and had a large bump protruding out of the top of his head.

The other figure appeared to be the same height as Double D, and around the same age as well. That's where their similarities stopped.

The creature in front of them was definitely an imagin, and from the looks of it, one based off of a turtle. It had no shell, making its body the same shape and form as a human's, but its blue skin was decorated with black hexagons in the shape of shells. Three small horns-like fins lined the top of it's head, and its body was clad in a brown vest with a white, long-sleeved shirt underneath. It strangely wore blue khaki pants and black, formal shoes with blue wingtips.

"Ugh, this guy's just as ugly as peach boy over there," Eddy said with a grimace. "So this is the imagin that hijacked Double D?"

Hana dusted her hands off in accomplishment. "Yeah, pretty much. I think we should throw him off the train while he's still unconscious."

"He has permission to ride."

The group turned around in surprise as the Conductor mysteriously appeared at the back of the car.

"Wow, he's a ninja, just like that kid in the orange jumpsuit!" Ed said enthusiastically.

"I don't believe it," Eddy said. "Who cares how he got here, I just wanna know why we can't dump this thing out in the desert."

The Conductor pointed at the Turtle Imagin with his ever-present cane. "This being has possessed your friend, therefore they are together. All rights that Double D have to this train apply to him as well."

"That's insane!" Hana declared. "He's an imagin, a monster bent on destroying time."

The Conductor's face showed no signs of emotion at Hana's outburst. "It is the same with Momotaros," He continued. "Whether it is imagin or human, all who have a ticket or special privilege may ride the DenLiner."

"Cool, we get a new inter-dimensional being of evil!" Ed grabbed Double D and shook him wildly. "Wakey, wakey Double D! We have a surprise for you!"

Double D stirred slightly as he rejoined the waking world. Opening his eyes weakly, he found himself disoriented from both his long bout of unconsciousness and Ed's energetic wake-up call.

"My word, how long was I unconscious?" He hoarsed out. "The last thing I can remember is the soccer ball."

Hana helped him sit upright. "You'll have to ask Ed and Eddy about that, but what I do know is that we have a problem right now."

_"We sure do!"_ Momotaros got up and limped over to a seat. _"Why'd you hit me?! I was trying to help you stop that guy, ya miserable hag!"_

Hana glared daggers at him. "Yeah, and tearing the train apart in the process!"

_"Don't blame me; it was all that stupid turtle's fault!"_He rubbed gingerly at the bump on his head. _"Hey Naomi, can I get a pack of ice over here?"_

"Coming right up." She went into the freezer behind the counter and pulled out an icepack. She made her way over and gently pressed it against the ogre's abrasion. "I should get another one for our turtle guest."

Double D looked back and forth between the two. "Excuse me, but what do you mean by turtle?"

Everyone pointed at the unconscious form of the Turtle Imagin. Double D stared wide-eyed before jumping back in fright. "Why in heaven's name is one of those monsters on the DenLiner?!"

_"I take offense to that," _Momotaros said. _"Well, not that much offense. Anyways, that turtle guy over there took your body for a ride after you were knocked out."_

The revelation echoed throughout Double D's mind. He collapsed to his knees as the color drained from his face, making him even paler than usual."

"Why's Double D turning into a chameleon?" Ed asked dumbly. Nobody bothered to answer him.

"Y-you mean t-that t-t-thing p-poss-ss-ssed m-me?" Double D stammered.

_"Quite true."_

Everyone turned to see the Turtle Imagin sit up. The Eds backed away, but Momotaros and Hana approached the creature fearlessly.

The Turtle Imagin looked around at the expressions on everyone's face. _"I see my presence isn't exactly celebrated."_

"_Get lost punk, this is my stomping grounds,"_ Momotaros growled.

Eddy scoffed. "A few days ago, you said you couldn't wait to get outta here."

"_Shut up! I'm trying to make a scene here!"_

The Turtle Imagin chuckled as he got to his feet and brushed himself off. _"It seems I'm not the only unpopular one here."_

"_Hey, nobody asked you what you think!" _Momotaros snapped. _"You better leave before I make you leave!"_

The Turtle Imagin dismissed his threat with a wave. _"I don't have to go anywhere. Before I lost complete consciousness, I heard everything that man over there said. It seems I was right to possess that boy over there."_

"But when?" Double D asked. "I was with my friends the entire day."

"_Unitl you were taken to the school infirmary. It's much easier to control a body without a consciousness." _The Turtle Imagin took a seat and placed one leg over the other. _"I've been waiting quite a while for a chance to attach to you, Eddward."_

Hana stepped forward. "Whatever you're planning, we'll stop you. We won't let you go into the past."

"_I don't intend to. I have no desire to do something so complicated and needless. Why else would I willingly attach myself to a Singularity Point?"_

Everyone but the Conductor turned in Double D's direction, who seemed to be taking the news with as much surprise as the rest of them. "I'm a Singularity Point?"

The Turtle Imagin nodded. _"Of course. Any Imagin worth his salt can tell a Singularity Point from a normal person._" He sent a sideways glance at Momotaros. _"But I guess for some of us, such ability is a bit too difficult."_

"_What was that, you cocky bastard?!" _

The two imagin stood toe to toe until Hana pushed them down into their seats.

"Both of you, no more fighting." She glared at them menacingly. "Unless you want to fight me."

They instantly relented and faced away from each other.

"Great, now we're stuck with another one," Eddy groaned. "Might as well name him then."

Ed waved his hand in the air. "Ooh, I have a good one! Let's call him Kleptorscourge of the Forbidden Zone!"

"It's appreciated, but I had another name in mind, Ed," Double D said. He seemed to have regained his composure. "Since Eddy's imagin is Momotaros…"

"_A name I still think is stupid."_

"Get used to it, because I'm not coming up with a new one," Eddy grumbled.

"_Ya didn't even come up with that one, genius!"_

"Whatever!"

"I don't see what the problem is," Double D said "Momotaros is a great name. As I explained before, it's based off of an ancient Japanese leg-."

"_Fine, I'll keep the name; just don't go back into that boring 'Japanese legend' stuff again, yeesh!"_

"I guess some people just don't appreciate foreign culture," Double D sniffed. "I'm sure this new fellow will. He seems to have a refined air about him, If I do say so myself."

The Turtle Imagin bowed politely. _"Why, thank you very much. I'm sure whatever name you choose for me will be well-suited."_

"I was thinking along the lines of Urataros. It's also based on a Japanese legend where the protagonist one day finds-."

"NOBODY CARES!" Momotaros and Eddy yelled at the same time.

The newly dubbed Urataros held his chin in thought. "_Urataros, huh? I do believe it fits me quite well."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hours after the soccer game, Jimmy locked himself in his room and sulked in the dark. The only thing that lifted his sullen mood slightly was talking to his stuffed rabbit, Mr. Yum Yum. He lay back on his bed, holding his precious stuffed toy out in front of him.

"You're one of the only people who actually believe in me, Mr. Yum Yum," Jimmy said sadly. "I know that I can get better and help out the team." He sighed dejectedly. "I just wish I got the chance to show that I can."

A low, gurgling chuckle filled the room.

Jimmy immediately shot up from his bed and jerked his head in every direction. "Who's there?!"

Suddenly, sand began to pour out of his clothes and into a pile on the floor. It built up quickly until it turned into a twisted sculpture of what looked like a man crossed with a crab. Its face was hideous with its jutting, jagged teeth and large bug eyes. Its hands had large pinchers sticking out of its knuckles, and its entire body looked to be encased in a shell-like armor.

Jimmy's horror only grew as the horrible statue turned into green flesh and shell. Its mouth foamed as it cackled.

"_I'll grant your wish right away. Just be ready to compensate me with a certain something."_ The monster leapt out the bedroom window and pounded off into the evening.

Silence filled the room there after. Jimmy stared at the gaping hole in the glass for minutes on end before fainting.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter: Double Den-O**


	8. Chapter 8: Double DenO

**Chapter 8:** **Double Den-O**

Two days past since the gym incident, and things seemed to have settled down. Double D's behavior was soon forgotten with one of Eddy's scams going sour and earning the group the ire of most of the student body.

Things with Edwin did not smooth over so easily however. Any hopes of becoming reacquainted with their past friend had vanished with the grudge he held against them from the entire fiasco. It turned out that Edwin had landed in a rose bush after being thrown out the window, and he was forced to hide in its painful thorns until the cheer squad discontinued searching the grounds for him.

Still, life went on as usual.

After being let out of school ten minutes ago, the three Eds headed over to their second most frequent hang-out, the DenLiner. To Eddy's disappointment, their afternoon would not be filled with their usual activities of slacking off until evening.

"Why am I doing this again?" Eddy complained

"Because you need more experience," Hana simply answered.

"I don't need any stinkin' experience, that's what Momo's for."

"Come now Eddy, you stand to benefit from this lesson greatly," Double D said. "The first time you made your metamorphosis, you hadn't a clue as to what you were doing. If it were not for Momotaros's timely assistance, the situation may have taken a turn for the worse."

The moment Eddy set foot on the train, Hana forced him into a hands-on lecture about the Masked Rider armor. The rest of the group, minus the two feuding imagin, sat around idly and watched Eddy as he was made to walk up and down the train cabby in the Plat Form.

"It's not my fault I wasn't ready," Eddy protested "How the heck was I supposed to use this thing after getting it a second ago?"

"That's what this exercise is for," Hana explained. "You need to familiarize yourself with the armor so that you can fight properly on your own. You might not always have enough time to call Momotaros, and if that happens, you'll have to defend…"

As Hana droned on, Eddy stretched and flexed as he gained a feel for the futuristic outfit. The Den-O unit's fabric seemed to breathe easily, allowing Eddy full range of motion without any limitations. The alloy components of the suit shifted with his every twist and turn, providing protection from all possible angles.

"Hey Double D, think you can whip a few dozen of these babies up? Kids everywhere would kill to wear one of these. We'd be setting the fad instead of trying to keep up with it."

"Focus!" Hana's bellow, quickly snapped Eddy to attention. "Now, let's go over the devices on your belt."

"What, you mean these weird train thingies?" Eddy detached the bullet train-like objects from off of the belt's sides and held them up for all to see.

Hana rolled her eyes. "They have a name you know. Those are the DenGashers, and they're one of your most important tools. If you connect them together in a certain way, they'll configure into a weapon. Oh, and you forgot one."

"No I didn't, I got all three."

"There's one more behind you, Eddy,"said Double D.

"Behind me? Where?"

"I got it!" Ed got up from his seat and grabbed the back of the Terminal Belt. He gave it a hard tug, pulling the last DenGasher loose and throwing Eddy into the ceiling.

After slamming his head hard, Eddy fell back to the ground with a loud crash. Fuming, he pushed himself off of the floor.

"Ed, you dolt! When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna…" Eddy stopped and felt around for any injuries. "Hey, that didn't hurt at all."

"Well you _are_ wearing an array of highly advanced protection gear," Double D pointed out. "It seems that this Den-O unit can withstand even the brunt of Ed's blunders, very impressive."

"So this suit's actually useful for something," Eddy took a confident stance and broke out into his signature maniacal laugh. "Wearing all this stuff makes me invincible!"

"Against humans anyway," Double D said matter-of-factly.

"The rider armor has other features as well," Hana said. "It will increase its wearer's strength, agility, and endurance by ten percent, at least that's how it was in my world."

Eddy rubbed his hands mischievously. "That gives me a sweet idea…"

Hana placed her hands on her hips. "You are _not_ going to use the Den-O Armor to pick fights."

"Come on! It'd just be Kevin, and everyone knows he has it coming to him."

Double D picked up the mug of cocoa he had been nursing and took a quick sip. "Yes well, Kevin has been a bit more malevolent towards us lately, though we have done some things to deserve it."

Ed rubbed at his back. "He swung his bat extra hard today when we crashed his bike into the sewer."

Eddy snorted. "Well if he didn't want it parked in there, he should've coughed up an extra quarter for the special valet package."

Hana gazed inquiringly at the boys. "What in the world are you three doing when you're not here?"

Shrugging and flopping back into a seat, Eddy removed the Terminal Belt, dismissing the armor into glowing, floating specks. "Same old stuff we do every day; go to school, scam kids, run for our lives, avoid the Kankers; we've got a set schedule."

Ed excitedly yanked the belt away. "Me next, me next! I will become Lothar, Techno Warrior!" He launched into a series of theatrical poses before latching the belt around his waist. To his disappointment, it dissolved in the same fashion as the armor.

Hana and Naomi could not help but chuckled at Ed's eccentric display.

"Sorry Ed, but the belt only works for Singularity Points with the Rider Pass." Hana clarified.

Ed's face fell into a sullen expression. Feeling sorry for the boy, Naomi brought over a plate full of pudding skins with a smile.

"Aw, cheer up Ed. Would you settle for these instead of the belt?"

The offer was more than enough to lift Ed's spirits. He nodded eagerly and lunged head first into his favorite desert. Pieces of pudding skin flew everywhere as Ed attacked his food voraciously, making even Eddy and Double D cringe in disgust.

"You know what? I think I'll just head over to the Milk Dipper. Coming, Double D?"

"I'll go anywhere that's out of the perimeter of Ed's messy eating habits."

"I'll go with you guys," Hana announced. "After listening to you talk about Peach Creek all the time, I finally want to see it for myself."

The three headed out of the car door and disappeared into the present. Just as they left, Momotaros and Urataros came in from the back car.

"_Hey, where'd everybody go? I wanted to show off my awesome new pants," _Momotaros said.

Naomi questionably tilted her head. "But Momo, those are the same red pants you wear all the time."

_"To the untrained eye maybe, but…"_ He placed a leg onto one of the chairs dramatically. _"These new pants are made out of leather! Finally, my biker/rebel persona is complete!"_

Urataros stifled a laugh. _"What terrible sense you have. It is quite fortunate that I'm here, at least now there's an imagin with some taste around."_

_"Why you…"_ Before Momotaros could finish his statement, a large, soggy piece of pudding landed against the side of his face with a wet smack. He threw the offending debris away and wiped furiously at his cheek in disgust. _Ugh, what's wrong with that guy?!"_

Urataros threw his head back in laughter until another large piece of pudding skin covered in strands of saliva found its way into his gaping mouth. He fell to his knees and spat desperately at the floor.

_"That was the vilest thing I've ever experienced! I think I'm going to be sick..."_ Making retching sounds, he covered his mouth and ran off to the bathrooms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eddy, Double D, and Hana made their way past the various tables that filled the coffee shop. Each one was filled with teenagers around their age, not all of them from Peach Creek.

One of the reasons for Milk Dipper's success could be attributed to Tiffany's talent in creating coffee brews. She had a wide selection of flavors that one could only find in her shop, and for that reason, her local business was able to stand equally against the Starbucks that had moved in across the street last year.

The other reason would be Tiffany herself. It would be nothing sort of an understatement to call her attractive. Due to her looks, the store would be visited by some of the male populous from the nearby college. This is not to say that the boys from Peach Creek Middle and High School didn't stop by for the same reason.

Up to now, Tiffany had turned down every advance that came her way. She did this not out of an inflated ego or pride in her beauty, but more out of a nagging feeling that there was someone special she had to wait for…

"Hey Tiff, we brought a friend with us," Eddy called out to the front counter. "She's new to the town."

Tiffany greeted the group with a warm and welcoming smile. "Hi, welcome to Peach Creek. I'm Tiffany, what's your name?"

Hana stepped forward and bowed slightly. "My name is Hana, it's nice to meet you."

"Where'd you move from?"

Hana averted her glance as she struggled to come up with a convincing answer. "I'm from… really far away. I guess you could say I'm from across the globe."

Tiffany gasped in admiration. "That's quite the move you made. Well, I'm sure you'll like this town once you get familiar with it." She swept her hand in the Eds direction. "You also couldn't have found a better group of friends more loyal, though they do tend to attract a lot of excitement."

Eddy smiled proudly. "Hey, it's a tough job being the life of the party twenty-four seven."

"I just wish that most of the festivities were pleasant," Double D groused.

"Oh, that reminds me. Edwin has been rather angry lately. When I asked him why, he seemed to indicate something involving you three," Tiffany said.

Double D fiddled with his fingers nervously. A sinking feeling manifested itself in his stomach as he thought about the drastic actions Eddy and Ed took, especially after Edwin had just rejoined their group. "There must have been a misunderstanding, I'm sure."

"I do hope you boys make up soon. Before, Edwin used to be an inseparable part of your group. Now he just keeps to himself. I really don't think he has any friends."

Eddy's eyes widened in shock. You remember that from a year ago, right?"

Tiffany stared, puzzled by the urgency in his voice. "Of course, it was only a year ago."

"Do you remember anything special happening a year ago?"

"Not in particular, no. Why do you ask?"

Eddy slumped dejectedly. "No reason. Do you know where Edwin is?"

"He's over there." Tiffany pointed to the back. At the farthest table, Edwin sat staring into a cup of coffee lividly. His grey sweatshirt had been replaced by an unzipped white hoodie, showing off a baby blue shirt with a white circle on the front.

"Looks like I've got some damage control to do," Eddy walked away towards the table unsurely.

With Eddy gone, Hana turned her attention towards Double D. "Why was Eddy so interested in what happened a year ago?"

"It's a long and rather tragic story," Double D said sadly. "I believe it best if you ask him directly."

Over at the table, Eddy and Edwin appeared to be in some kind of argument. It was not audible from a distance, but from the looks of the scene, Eddy was pleading his case while Edwin stubbornly refused to listen.

"I'm afraid it might be awhile before you can," Double D said, observing the dispute. "Shall we depart? I could show you around the cul-de-sac we live in."

"Sure, that sounds like fun."

Double D and Hana left just as Eddy and Edwin engaged each other in a shouting contest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Further out in town, two students from Peach Creek Middle School chatted outside of an ice cream shop. They appeared to be rather jumpy.

"Kyle, Ned, and Brent are gone too?!" The first kid asked incredulously.

"Yeah, mauled by the same animal, can you believe that? They were lucky that squad car was driving by."

"They ever catch whatever's doing this?"

"Nobody has even seen it upfront. I heard that the police officer who shot the thing claimed it had giant pinchers."

"That's a bunch of crap."

"No duh. Still, we're the only people left on the soccer team."

"Us and Jimmy anyway."

"Like Jimmy matters? Anway, we gotta go. My mom's freaked out by all this and wants me home early."

"Sure, dude."

The two headed off through a small tree grove in the area, deciding to cut across it in order to get back to their neighborhood faster.

When they had just made it into the middle of the grove, a rustling sound emitted from the thick growth around them.

The second kid came to a stop and looked around nervously. "What was that?"

"Calm down, man. That was probably just a squirrel or something."

"Fine, whatever."

As they continued even deeper into the grove, the rustling became louder and closer.

"Seriously dude, I think something's following us."

"Let's just get out of here."

The two quickened there pace until they came to a small clearing in front of their street. As they walked out of the dark grove and back into sunlight, a gurgling laugh broke out behind them.

"What the-!"

The kids whirled around to come face-to-face with the Crab Imagin, who foamed at the mouth with a twisted smile. Before either of them could react, the grotesque crab grabbed them by the throats and yanked them back into the grove.

Their screams were muffled by the dense growth around them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…And over here we have the many alleyways that intertwine around the cul-de-sac." Double D said. All day, he had been giving Hana a tour of all of the different locations to be found in the cul-de-sac. They went everywhere; from Rolf's farm, to the junkyard, even to the edge of the woods that led to the Trailer Park.

"This was all… very informative," Hana stated bleakly. After about halfway through the excursion, Hana had become bored out of her mind with Double D's need to go through a history lesson each time they reached what he called 'treasured monuments', though she was impressed by his ability to retain and perfectly recount information.

Double D couldn't help but notice the tone in her voice. "Sorry, am I boring you? I know I have the tendency to go on and on when I'm excited."

"No, not at all. I guess I'm just a bit tired," Hana reassured him.

_*You have much to learn.*_

Double D jumped in surprise. "Was that Urataros?"

"Who?" Hana asked.

"The voice just now."

"I didn't hear anything. It was probably your mental link to him."

_*She's right.*_ Urataros communicated mentally. *_I've been watching your painfully boring tour, and I must tell you that you'll never catch a girl with this bait. Allow me to do the fishing from here on out.*_

In a burst of blue energy, Urataros possessed Double D, changing his features back to the state they previously took in the school gym. "**Won't you let me**... **string you along**?"

Hana's face scrunched up in annoyance. "Great, it's you."

"**Of course**, **I could not bear to be away from such beauty for so long**," Urataros said with a charming smile. He took Hana by the hand and tried to lead her away. "**Instead of this tour**,** how about we find an amusement park**?"

Hana pulled her hand free forcefully. "Forget it. Now get out of Double D's body."

Urataros's sighed and turned away. "**If that is what you truly want**, **though it would be rather troublesome to look for him later**."

"Look for whom?" Hana asked

Urataros turned his head towards her with a knowing smile. "**Why, the human with the contract of course**. **I sensed one in this vicinity**."

"There's a human with a contract here?" Hana looked around before glaring suspiciously at embodied turtle creature. "How do I know you're not lying?"

Urataros shrugged nonchalantly. "**While one falsehood can make life more interesting than a thousand truths**, **I regret to say that this is not one**.** Besides**,** what would I have to gain from lying about this**?"

"I'll take your word, for now. So how close is this person?"

He pointed to a green dumpster against a fence. "**They**'**ve been hiding behind that dumpster this entire time**."

Hana approached the dumpster and looked into the crevice behind it. Hidden in the shadows was Jimmy, crying silently to himself.

Hana reached her hand out. "Hey there, what's your name?" She asked kindly.

Jimmy sniffled a bit before answering. "J-Jimmy."

"Hi Jimmy, why are you hiding back there?"

"So it doesn't find me." Jimmy took her hand and warily came out.

Hana crouched down to Jimmy's height. "So what doesn't find you?"

Jimmy wiped the last remaining tears from his red eyes. "You won't believe me."

"**Would it perchance be a monster you're hiding from**?" Urataros inquired smoothly.

Shocked, Jimmy nodded his head vigorously. He seemed to calm down a bit more now that it appeared Double D was there. "It came in my room last night and told me it was going to grant me a wish, and then take something from me."

Hana grabbed onto his shoulders. "What wish did you make?"

Jimmy shook his head. "I didn't make a wish; I was just talking about how I wanted to show everyone I could play on the soccer team."

_"That's right!"_

The Crab Imagin busted through the fence, dragging the limp form of a boy behind him. Everyone backed away slowly as it advanced towards them, grinning widely with foam constantly flowing from its mouth.

Hiding behind Hana, Jimmy glanced down at the kid and shrieked. "Tom!"

_"Impressed huh?" _The crab threw the boy in front of the group like a peace offering. _"I bet you are! I can see it all over your face!"_

The boy recognized to be Tom had one broken arm, several jagged cuts, and large, dark bruises. Despite the injuries, he seemed to be alive, albeit just barely.

_"I got this one really good," _The Crab Imagin gloated. _"That other kid got away, but I'll be sure to give him special treatment once I find him again."_

Jimmy trembled violently. "Why are you doing this?!"

_"Don't you remember? You wanted to show people you could play soccer. Once I get the last player, you'll get to be the entire soccer team. I hope you're ready to compensate me."_

"You disgusting monster!" Hana spat. "I won't let you hurt anyone else!"

The Crab Imagin stomped forward, raising a pincher menacingly. _"I'll just kill this girl as a bonus."_

Urataros got between the crab and Hana, wagging a finger in disapproval. "**Tsk**,** threatening a woman**. **You're the second most obscene imagin I** **have met so far**."

The Crab Imagin stared in confusing. _"Hey, you're one of my comrades, don't get in the way."_

Urataros scoffed and reached into one of Double D's pants pockets. "**Don**'**t even try to compare yourself to me**." With a confident smile, he pulled out a Rider Pass. "**It would be like fishing in the mountains**;** utterly impossible**."

Hana gawked with her mouth wide open. "How did you get a Rider Pass?"

"**I noticed it in Double D**'**s pocket earlier**, **but I'm not sure quite how it got there though**." Urataros pressed the white button on the side and called up the Terminal Belt

"**At any rate**, **this is quite convenient for us**, **don't you think**?" Latching the belt on, Urataros swiped the pass over the scanner slickly, which in response, lit up in blue light.

"**Rod Form**."

The Plat Form flickered into existance, latching itself onto Double D's entire body.

Next, a blue ball of light shot out of the belt's scanner. It sailed around Double D and continuously split apart into blue pieces of armor. By the end of it all, the boy was clad in an azure getup mimicing the Sword Form, though there were distinct differences from it. One of the most outstanding of them was that the Rod Form possessed pronounced pauldrons crafted in the manner of turtle shells.

The last piece to appear was the figure of a blue turtle that slid onto the helmet. Upon reaching the visor, it unfolded into a blue mask with orange goggles and two turtle-like fins that attached to the sides of the helmet like antennae.

Though everyone stared in shock and awe, the newly reinforced Urataros merely took a composed stance and detached all four DenGashers.

"**Now**,** mind if I string you along**?"


	9. Chapter 9: A Casanova's True Colors

**Chapter 9: A Casanova's True Colors**

"**My**, **is this development **_**that**_** surprising**?" Urataros spoke with a tone of amusement.

Hana, the Crab Imagin, and Jimmy continued to be shocked by the possessed Double D's extraordinary transformation.

Eyes darting from the armored Double D to the grotesque crab creature, Jimmy tried frantically to absorb and understand what had just taken place. It was too overwhelming of a task. He fainted.

This snapped Hana out of her own elucidations. She quickly picked up Jimmy's limp form and hurried to a safe distance from the imminent battle's range.

The Crab Imagin spat out a disgusting, sloshing noise in aggravation. "Y_ou fool, you possessed a Singularity Point! Now you're completely useless for our mission!"_

Urataros shrugged carelessly. "**It doesn't suit me to mindlessly follow orders, but it seems to be an appropriate fit for feeble-minded imajin such as yourself.**"

"_What did you say, you smart-mouthed punk_?!" The Crab Imagin frothily spat. "_I'm going to gut you and your brat host at the same time!"_ It pounded forward in a charge, claws raised.

Urataros took up a loose stance and waited with apparent composure. When the Crab Imagin came within range, Urataros delivered a powerful thrust kick into its gut, knocking the bulky crab onto its back with a loud thud.

The Crab Imagin quickly got back up and rushed Urataros again with an enraged yell. This time, Urataros sidestepped out of the way and gave the crab a solid push kick to the back, sending it rolling down the alley and directly towards the cul-de-sac.

Urataros sighed wearily. "**I suppose I now have to chase after him.**" With that, he walked off into the direction the Crab Imagin had traveled off into.

Still carrying Jimmy in her arms, Hana stared after the new Den-O in thought. "Two Masked Riders in the same world… Is that even possible?"

--..--

Since it was the middle of the afternoon, the cul-de-sac was filled with the neighborhood kids engaged in their own business. Kevin and Rolf were tossing a football back and forth, Nazz and Sarah had invited some of the cheerleaders over to go over the routines for the upcoming game, and Johnny was in the middle of playing go-fish with Plank.

"Eh?" Rolf froze in the middle of throwing Kevin back his football, his attention being pulled away towards a strange rumbling emanating from the adjacent alleyway. "What manner of ruckus is this?"

"Hey Rolf, what's the hold up?" Kevin shouted impatiently. "Hurry up and throw it back."

"Do you not hear what sounds like Nana's digestion after a hardy meal?"

"You're just imagining—wait; I think I hear something too." Kevin walked over to Rolf's spot, eyeing the alleyway suspiciously as the noise grew louder and closer.

All of a sudden, a large, crab-like creature came tumbling out like an oversized bowling ball, knocking the two boys aside like pins and finally stopping smack dab in the middle of the cul-de-sac for all to behold. All activity came to a grinding halt as everyone stopped to gawk at the man-sized crustacean.

The first natural reaction was for everyone to edge away as far from the strange creature as possible.

After the initial shock disappeared, Johnny ran up to the creature's prone form and began poking it with a stick. "Wow, this fella must've crawled all the way from the bottom of the creek. Take a picture of me standing next to this overgrown lug, Plank!"

"Uh, I don't think you should be doing that dude," Nazz said worriedly. "That thing doesn't look too friendly."

"Yeah, leave it alone, stupid!" Sarah yelled. "What're you trying to do, get us all killed?"

Johnny dismissed their warnings and got even closer. "Relax guys; I'm a natural with animals. Hey, I think the big guy is waking up."

One of the crab's large arms shot up and grabbed Johnny tightly around his throat. As it pushed itself off of the ground, it lifted Johnny off of his feet and up to its eye level. _"Did you think messing with me was fun, kid?"_ The crab gurgled angrily. _"How about I show you my idea of fun?"_

The crab raised a pincher to Johnny's neck, preparing to sever his head from his body. Before he could, it was struck with a football to the side of the head. Though the blow failed to inflict harm, the unexpected surprised made it drop Johnny back to the ground. Not hesitating, Johnny retreated to pick up Plank and then ran off to stand next to Kevin.

The crab creature's temper had risen to its peak. Its bug eyes threatened to pop out of its head, and its jagged tooth-filled mouth foamed profusely as it gurgled irritably. It turned in the direction the ball came in to face Rolf as he boldly walked up to it.

"You dare to bring harm to a fellow Urban Ranger, foul sea dweller?" Rolf stated angrily. "Now you must face the wrath of the son of shepherd!" He ran in close and delivered a left uppercut into the creature's stomach, only to be back-handed with enough force to send him skidding across the asphalt and into a light pole. The collision knocked him out cold.

"Rolf!" Kevin pulled out the wrench he always kept on his person and charged the crab recklessly. "You're gonna pay for that, freak!" He struck it in the chest with a solid thump, but the creature merely cackled and sent him crashing to the street with a kick.

Everyone else was too terrified to step in and face the monstrosity. Even Nazz's experience in martial arts had vanished with overpowering fear.

The crab pinned Kevin to the ground with one foot and slowly applied weight to watch him squirm. An ugly grin crossed his face as he tried to make the process as painful as possible.

Kevin tried futilely to remove its foot from his chest, but the creature's build was too solid. He began to panic as his ribcage felt the overwhelming pressure.

Just as Kevin was sure his entire chest cavity would collapse, the crab was lifted off of its feet by a white, metal boot that cracked against its chin. Too winded to get up, Kevin rolled around to see who had saved him.

Standing above him was a figure no taller than himself, but clad in what looked to be technologically advanced armor of sorts, something one would expect to see in a comic book. From what Kevin could see, the armor was shaded blue, and the figure's face was completely obscured by a full-faced helmet with orange, tinted goggles and fin-shaped antennae on the sides. Whoever this person was, they gave Kevin a weird sense of déjà vu …

The armored figure stepped over Kevin and towards the crab creature. "**This has been a most entertaining experience, but I believe it's about time we end things, don't you?**"

From the sound of their voice, Kevin deduced the figure to be male. The crab creature painfully picked itself off the ground and began to back away cautiously.

The figure began reaching for one of four, train-shaped devices on his belt, but stopped midway when he spotted the cheerleaders huddled away on Nazz's front lawn. Strangely, the figure completely forgot about the crab's existence and headed straight for the girls, a confident swagger in his step.

The crab creature stared after the figure, puzzled by the change in situation. Deciding not to give too much thought to the matter, it snuck away while the figure was distracted. It tiptoed until it made it back to the alleyway from where he came, and then went into a mad sprint.

"Are you okay?"

Kevin turned around to face a dark-haired girl who appeared to be around his age wearing a white vest jacket and black jean shorts. She offered a hand, which Kevin accepted, dusting himself off when he got up.

"Yeah, I'm just fine," Kevin said. "But I'm not too sure about him," he pointed in Rolf's direction.

Kevin and the girl ran over to Rolf, carefully moving him off of the light pole to lie flat on the street. "It doesn't look like he's that badly hurt, just a bump to the head." At that time, Rolf began to stir. They stepped back to give him proper room.

"Ugh," Rolf groaned as he lifted his upper body off the ground, rubbing the back of his head. "Tell me; are we still under siege by the abomination from the briny deep?"

Kevin shook his head. "That thing high tailed it out of here after that guy showed up and kicked its butt," he pointed towards the armored figure.

Rolf raised an eyebrow upon sight. "Who is this shelled person that woos go-go Nazz-girl?"

"What?!" Kevin did a double-take when he saw that the figure had affectionately cupped it's hands around Nazz's. From the look on Nazz's face, she didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, she looked rather thrilled.

"Are you serious?!" The girl growled through clenched teeth. "He allowed that imagin to get away?!" The girl stomped off in the figure's direction.

Kevin watched her go in puzzlement. "Dude, who was that and what's an imagin?"

"Rolf hasn't a clue." As Rolf was helped to his feet, he was struck by the absence of someone who, up until now, had been present. "Where has Johnny wood boy gone off to?" He inquired.

"Over here, guys!" Johnny called out. "Look who me and Plank found!" They turned to one of the nearby yards to see Johnny standing over an unconscious Jimmy.

Rolf immediately ran off to check on the youngest member of the Urban Rangers, leaving Kevin to stand alone.

Though it brought a sense of satisfaction to see the girl drag the figure roughly away by one of his antennae, Kevin still couldn't shake the feeling that he had met the armored being before. The feeling was so vague, that he would have dismissed it all together if it weren't for a nagging sensation at the back of his brain. He couldn't figure out why it was there, but he did his best to decipher it.

"Oh my gosh, is that Jimmy?!"

Nazz and the cheerleaders hurried over to check on Jimmy, snapping Kevin out of his thoughts. He set them aside for later, deciding to focus on the issue at hand.

--..--

Sure that it had put a good amount of distance between it and the Masked Rider, the Crab Imagin decided to take a break in a pair of nearby bushes. Out of breath, it allowed its body to drop through the shrubby unceremoniously.

"_This world's Masked Rider… turning out to be some kid," _The Crab Imagin grumbled. _"I'll deal with him later, him and that snot-nosed imagin. But for now…"_

The Crab Imagin gazed from out of his hiding place at a house across the street. The house itself was nothing special; just one of the mass-produced clones that lined the neighborhood in this part of the town. Instead, the Crab Imagin focused his sights on the utmost left window in the front.

There, a boy stared apprehensively from a small slit within the blinds, scanning the surroundings for any signs of danger. His eyes held a look of paranoia, mixed with almost frenzied fear.

The whole scene brought a perverse grin to the Crab Imagin's face. Finally catching his second wind, the Crab Imagin emerged from the bushes and slowly headed towards its intended target, not caring if he were seen out in the open.

It took but a moment for the boy to spot the crustacean, its grotesque form made even more disturbing by how it contrasted so sharply with the otherwise average scene.

Only when the boy's screams pierced through his closed window did the Crab Imagin decide to charge forward.

--

Hana had dragged Double D and Urataros back to the DenLiner where she could properly hold a discussion about her dissatisfaction with Urataros's earlier behavior. It would be an understatement to claim that she was a little more than upset.

"You idiot!" Hana punched Urataros in the mouth, sending him falling backwards over the seats. "Do you have any idea what you did?!"

Urataros chose not to get up, too afraid that he'd be knocked back down in the same fashion. _"I believe I had saved your life, or would you have preferred that imagin struck you down?"_ Urataros responded bitterly.

"You know what I'm talking about," Hana spat. "You purposely let that imagin go just so you could go flirt with a bunch of cheerleaders!"

Urataros rubbed at the bruise forming on his beak-like lips. _"It was mere chance that we found him in the first place, so he'll inevitably make his location known once more. Stop overreacting sweet Hana, it's most unbecoming."_

"Overreacting?" Hana was hyperventilating with rage. "Overreacting?!"

She moved to deliver a hard kick into Urataros's side, only to be restrained by Ed and Double D. After a few moments of struggling, she calmed down and settled with glaring. "You just don't get it, do you?"

Uratros pulled himself back up, seeing that the risk of bodily harm had now passed. _"Well it's most obvious that I do not. Enlighten me of my ignorance."_

"Fine," Hana moved forward, forcing Urataros to back up cautiously. She jabbed a finger into his chest to emphasis her words. "I'll spell it out so even _you_ can understand. When an imagin runs wild, people get hurt, they get hurt bad. That Crab Imagin has already attacked an entire soccer team of kids, _kids_ Urataros. The one we just saw was _half dead_."

She allowed a moment of silence to let her words sink in.

"If it's not stopped, then who knows what else that thing will do? It already said it still had one more soccer player to find. Doesn't that bother you at all?"

Urataros coolly brushed her aside with a bored, apathetic look. _"To be quite frank, I could care less."_

Double D stared disbelievingly. "You can't truly mean that… can you?"

"_Alas, this is one of the few situations I find telling the truth more beneficial than creating a lie."_

"But, then why did you become Den-O?" Double D pushed on. "Didn't you intend to protect the boy?"

"_Don't misunderstand my actions, I was merely protecting Hana. I never gave a second thought to the boy's well-being."_ Urataros caringly took a hold of Hana's hands and bent down on one knee. _"I was only thinking of you, Hana…"_ He said with a charming smile.

Hana pulled her hands away and hatefully glowered down at him. "You disgust me."

Completely unfazed, Urataros took a seat. _"Can't blame a guy for trying. A cup of coffee please, Miss Naomi."_

Naomi huffed and turned her back to him, busying herself with the task of washing dishes at her station.

Double D approached Urataros with a livid frown on his face and fist balled to his sides. "How can you possibly be so callous? People's lives are at stake, don't you realize that?" Double D fumed.

Urataros rolled his eyes in annoyance. _"Please just let the matter rest, Eddward; you're wasting your energy and my precious time," _He ended with a heavy sigh.

"You have some nerve to dismiss such an important matter, especially since it's _my_ body you happen to inhabit. If you believe for a second that I'm going to let you use my body for anything other than noble purposes, then—."

"_You'll what? Rid yourself of me?"_

"If I must."

Urataros sniggered disdainfully and readjusted himself to stare Double D directly in the eye. _"Eddward, you don't seem to fully comprehend the position that you're in. Our bond isn't something that can be simply tossed aside at will. Unless I complete a contract that you formally enter with me, our symbiosis is quite permanent."_

"Then I'll create a contract!" Double D snapped.

"_That, I'm afraid, is also impossible. You see, a contract can only be made with an imagin if they are willing to hear the wish of their host. In other words, I'm the one with control in this situation. Until I see fit to do otherwise, I will refuse to acknowledge any wish you ask of me."_

"You're no different than the rest of the imagin," Hana seethed.

"_Oh no, my dear, I'm nothing like the other imagin. I truly do not want to undergo the needless process of destroying worlds one by one. While I could care less what happens to you humans, I don't see how I could possibly gain from your destruction, so I find it all a pointless task. I only wished to indulge myself in women to my heart's content,"_ Urataros turned back to Double D with a mocking smile. _"And with your body, I'll be able to do just that."_

"Bad imagin," Ed scolded. "You get a timeout, mister."

Momotaros, unable to hold his silence any longer, stood from his seat and strutted up to the Turtle Imagin with an arrogant gait. _"See, I'm the only reliable one here, not this perverted turtle."_ He stomped a foot onto Urataros's table threateningly. _"Which means you can rely on me to put this guy in his place."_

Urataros stood up casually, standing toe-to-toe with the Ogre Imagin. _"You're more than welcome to try... Peach boy."_

The two circled each other challengingly, showing no intentions on actually making a move. They finally came to a stop on the opposite sides of the car aisle, glaring at one another in electrified silence.

Suddenly, they charged each other. They both delivered a kick, but their feet bounced off of each other, sending both imagin recoiling to the floor. This didn't seem to slow the two down, as they now resorted to a wrestling match.

They exchanged punches and knees to the gut, but neither one showed signs of backing down. Though Urataros had the advantage in height, Momotaros was clearly the more spirited brawler. The two tumbled across the floor, forcing Hana, Ed, and Double D to stand on the chairs.

As the two resorted to pulling at each other's horns, Eddy came walking through the front car door. Hana and Double D stared in surprise. Even Urataros broke away from his fight to do the same.

Eddy, who was confused by the attention he was getting, stared back blankly. "…I miss something or what?"

"I thought you were still at the Milk Dipper," Double D said.

Eddy dropped into a seat grumpily. "Yeah, I was. I spent all day trying to straighten things out with Edwin, who's totally acting like a jerk right now. We leave him to face a mob by himself _one time_, and all of a sudden it's, 'ooh, you guys stabbed me in the back'. If he's gonna be a wuss about it, then I say who needs him."

"…Okay, but how did you manage to get back on the train without custody of the Rider Pass?"

"What're you talking about, sock head; I got the thing right here." Eddy reached into his front pocket and fished out the familiar object, completely unchanged and untouched.

Hana turned to Double D, questioning him with a silent look.

He nodded and reached into his sweatshirt pockets. With a perplexed expression, he pulled out an identical Rider Pass.

Eddy stared at his pass and then looked at Double D's. "Hey, how'd you get one of those?!"

"Very interesting indeed."

Everyone jumped at the, beforehand, undetected presence of the Conductor.

"_What're ya trying to do, give someone a heart attack?"_Momotaros wheezed out as he pounded his chest. _"Don't do that!"_

Unresponsive, the Conductor moved on to examine Double D's pass. "It seems that you have somehow obtained a Rider Pass. Two Rider Passes existing for the same time train is an unprecedented case."

"But what does it mean?" Hana asked.

"The significance of such an occurrence cannot be ascertained at this point and time, I'm afraid. Still, this event has granted Double D personal access to the DenLiner, exactly like the access Eddy now possesses. Similarly, Double D may also take or deny dependants in his name."

Eddy stared blankly. "What did he just say?"

"He said I can bring other people onto the DenLiner, just like you," Double D explained. "Within the limited selection of you and Ed, of course."

The Conductor nodded.

"Wait, that also means you can deny access to anyone who has it under you right now," Hana pointed out. "Which means…" She moved to Urataros and pointed directly at him. "You can kick him off of the train!"

Urataros leapt in alarm. _"Wait; let's not do anything hasty now."_

"Hana has surmised correctly," the Conductor said. "If you wish to, you may deny Urataros access, and I will have him tossed off the DenLiner."

Momotaros pumped his fist in victory. _"Yes, Momo Country is back, baby! Go for it!"_

"If I do that, what will happen to him?"

"He will be forced to wander the Sands of Time," an eerie smile crept along the Conductor's face. "Eternally."

Momotaros ran up to Double D, jumping up and down anxiously. _"Well what're ya waitin' for? Drive this guy out already!"_

"I agree," Hana said with a tone of finality. "There's no telling what kind of danger an imagin with his attitude could put you in."

"Ban the stinky head!" Ed shouted resolutely.

Eddy shrugged. "Not sure what's goin' on, but hey, I'll jump on the bandwagon."

Double D turned to each person as they made their statement before facing Urataros. Though he looked away, Urataros's shoulders slumped in dejection.

Double D stared back at his Rider Pass, fumbling with it in one hand as he lost himself in thought.

All eyes were focused upon him as everyone waited for his decision.

After awhile, Double D looked back up with an expression of determination. Taking a deep breath, he strode past the Conductor and up to Urataros.

"Urataros," Double D spoke in an emotionless tone of voice. "I've weighted everything you've said, and after careful deliberation, I've come to a conclusion. You're a chronic liar, which means nothing you say should be taken at face value."

Urataros continued to face away from everyone.

"This means that your claim of not caring about human life is also a lie. You're in self-denial. That's why you choose not to join the other imagin, because deep down, you know what they're doing is wrong. You, as a liar, just can't bring yourself to admit it."

"You're kidding, right?" Hana remarked. "That's way too much of a stretch, Double D."

_"Yeah!"_ Momotaros yelled. _"Don't defend that turtle bastard, kick him out already!"_

Double D shook his head. "Think about it; why would the Rider Pass attach itself to me? If I really am possessed by some heartless entity, wouldn't the pass be endangering itself by being near me?

"So now the pass is alive or sumthin?" Eddy said. "Don't push it, Sockhead; it was just a fluke!"

"Only time will tell, Eddy."

"Well time isn't something we have," Hana held. "There's still an imagin running around in Peach Creek, and there's no way we can find him."

_"Not so fast there,"_ Momotaros said. _"If Eddy goes looking around, I'll be able to sense the sucker and take it out."_

"So now I have to go back out?" Eddy groaned.

"Just go already," Hana ordered. "The longer we wait, the bigger the chance that thing has of completing its contract!"

"Fine, I'm going already," Eddy grumbled. He grumpily got out of his seat and sulked off to the DenLiner entrance. "Geez, no one told me I'd be doing footwork with this gig." He slammed the front car door behind him.

"We should really go with him in case he needs help," Double D said. "Shall we, Ed?"

"All for one and two for tea, Double D!"

"I'll go too," Hana volunteered.

The three left out as well.

"It seems the matter has been resolved." The Conductor declared. "Since I am already here, how about a plate of the usual, Naomi?"

"Coming right up, sir!"

_"Great, I'm still stuck with the turtle," _Momotaros grumbled. _"Screw it, I'm polishing my bike. Unless it's important, don't bother me," _He walked off through the back car door.

Urataros was left standing by himself, mulling over everything that had just taken place. Seeing nothing else to do, he resigned himself to sitting back down and staring at the window.

"_Saved by the fish I caught,"_ he groused. _"How pathetic."_


	10. Chapter 10: Double Action Sword and Rod

**Chapter 10: Double-Action: Sword and Rod**

Hana and the Eds decided to simplify their search for the Crab Imagin by first learning the last soccer player's home residence. According to Double D, this plan would prove to be much more efficient than searching up and down town, as the Crab Imagin's goal was to incapacitate the last player. Since they knew the Crab Imagin's goal, they simply needed to reach its destination before it did.

Once they did this, all they would be required to do was wait and prepare for the upcoming fight.

The group headed back to the cul-de-sac, guessing that their own neighborhood would be the best place to learn about a fellow student at Peach Creek Jr. High.

Moreover, there was a good possibility that Jimmy would know the address of one of his own teammates. They ran into a snag right away.

It seemed Jimmy was still out cold and the cul-de-sac was in an uproar from the previous attack. It didn't help matters when the injured soccer player that the Crab Imagin had dragged into the neighborhood was discovered. The ambulance was still on the scene and the police were questioning everyone.

This left the group with only one other option. Much to Eddy's chagrin, they would need to seek help from the school's star athlete.

The group stepped over the police tape blocking off the center of the cul-de-sac and snuck around the officers going door to door in order to make their way to Kevin's house. No one gave them any mind.

"I can't believe this," Eddy grumbled. "Stupid imagin makin' us have to ask stupid shovel-chin for help."

"Kevin's celebrity-like status and position as an aide to a number of the school's coaches has granted him an exceptional rapport with all the athletes," Double D reasoned. "If anyone were to be knowledgeable about information pertaining to this last soccer player, it would most certainly be Kevin."

"But the guy's a jerk! The moment he sees us he'll slam the door in our faces."

"Come now, everyone should be granted the benefit of the doubt," Double D stepped onto the front porch and smartly rapped his fist against the door three times. "Watch Eddy, once Kevin sees that we are in need of his assistance, I'm sure he will be more than happy to help us in our plight."

It took but a moment for the door to be answered, and as expected, Kevin was the one to answer it. Upon sight of the three Eds, he abruptly slammed the door in their faces.

"Told ya," Eddy said.

Double D wasn't about to give up yet. He knocked once again, but this time a red-haired woman of about latter middle age answered the door. She greeted him with a warm smile.

"Oh, you're the son of the Petersons from across the street. Eddward, correct?

"Yes ma'am," Double D said in a courteous tone. "I and my compatriots have a rather important matter to discuss with your son, so if I may be so bold as to request his presence…"

"Of course, I'll bring him down right away. Such a polite young man you are." The woman gently closed the door.

"A stranger's broken into Kevin's house guys!" Ed exclaimed. "We have to call the police, or at least the Texas Rangers!"

"That's Kevin's mom, you idiot," Eddy said. "We went back in time stopped her from biting the dust, remember?"

"Cool! Can we bring my gerbil back next?"

"No, that thing kept giving me the stink-eye."

The door swung open with a perturbed looking Kevin standing behind it. "My mom's making me talk to you dorks, so this better be good."

"This may very well be a matter of life or death, Kevin," Double D said. "We desperately seek any knowledge you hold concerning the home addresses of the players on the school's soccer team. As you might be aware of, there's been a string of attacks carried out upon the team's members and we fear that the next incident may very well take place very shortly."

"Oh yeah? And how are you guys supposed to stop it?"

"We, uh, merely wish to give the next potential victim fair warning. Just doing our duty as upstanding citizens."

"Masked man Eddy must vanquish the menace from the fifth moon of Jupiter!" Ed declared at the top of his lungs. Eddy quickly pulled Ed's jacket over his head to stop any more outbursts.

Kevin only gave Ed a momentary glance before turning his attention back to Double D. "Whatever, I'll pass the message on myself." He started to close the door when Hana pushed past Double D and stuck her foot in the way.

"How? You won't even give us a chance to tell you who it is!"

"You," Kevin said, pointing a finger. "You're that one weird girl from before."

Hana pushed her way through the door with a look of urgency etched on her face. "We know for a fact that the crab-thing from earlier is responsible for the attacks, and we know it's going to attack again _very _soon. The only players left are Jimmy and one other person, who we're guessing you know already. We need to know where he lives, there's not a moment to lose!"

Kevin stepped back in surprise. "Whoa, chill out. If you really know all this, just give the cops outside a heads up. "

"The police can't handle that thing. The only one who stands a chance against that monster is the armored masked boy from before."

Kevin's expression changed from weirded out to inquisitive interest in an instant. "Wait, you know the dude in the weird getup?"

Hana nodded.

"And you know how to contact him?"

"Yes, me and Eds both."

Ed waved at them enthusiastically, Double D cleared his throat soberly, and Eddy popped his collar with a smug look.

Kevin shifted his gaze between her and the Eds in contemplation. Kevin would have normally been against anything involving the Eds, and the memories of the monster's attack were still fresh, but the familiar urge to remember something missing had welled back up in his mind. He _had_ to follow it.

"I'll do you one better. I'll personally take you guys over to the house, but only if I get to see the masked dude."

Hana would have hotly denied an outsider's involvement in matters concerning imagins, but she was forced to act against her better judgment in favor of time. With a discontented look, she reluctantly agreed.

Kevin and Hana went outside, but not before Kevin yelled back into his house. "I'm going to go hang out with friends for awhile, mom!"

"Okay, have fun. Be home by dark," his mother's voice called back.

Kevin closed the door behind him and ran to the side of his house. He hopped over the fence and threw it open from the other side, coming out on his trademark bike. "So what're we waiting for? Let's get going."

"Hold on a sec, will ya?" Eddy said curtly. He hurriedly ran to his house across the street, went through the front door, and came out on his own bike from the garage a moment later. He pedaled back across the street to join the others. "Now we can go."

Hana jumped onto the back of Kevin's bike, Double D hopped onto Eddy's handlebars, and Ed carelessly grabbed onto the back of Eddy's seat.

The five kids circled the scene once before leaving the cul-de-sac behind.

--..--

"_Ha! Now we're rolling!_" Momotaros shouted excitedly. Naomi and Urataros jumped at the random outburst and stared at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"What is it, Momotaros? What's 'rolling'?" Naomi asked.

Momotaros jumped up from his seat and pumped his fist. "_I can finally sense the imagin the perverted turtle let get away, which means Eddy and the gang are on the right track!"_ He turned away and wrung his hands anxiously. "_I've been itchin' for a good fight for a long time! I'm gonna totally go on a rampage!"_

Urataros huffed and returned his attention back to his seat window. As he looked out over the endless sea of white sand and majestic red cliffs, he found himself once again recollecting what Double D has spoken;

_You're in self-denial. That's why you choose not to join the other imagin, because deep down, you know what they're doing is wrong. You, as a liar, just can't bring yourself to admit it._

Urataros couldn't help but grit his teeth at the boy's words. For someone to so simply state that they knew his motives better than he himself was nothing short of… annoying. Infuriating even. Lying and sowing falsehood is an art that Urataros considered himself quite adept at. Weaving a web of deception is an intricate process that involved painstaking detail. Such careful planning required a craftsman's eye and a practiced touch; two traits that were very difficult to obtain. To say that Urataros prided himself upon these traits would be an understatement. Who was this gap-toothed human to write off such precious talent?! How dare he label his most treasured ability as a flaw!

"_Self-denial my foot,_" Urataros muttered. His fist clenched tightly in suppressed anger. "_Fool, concluding my own thoughts so smugly. No one defines me but me._"

One thing was for sure; that boy, Double D, would not be pardoned for such an offense. Oh no, he would learn what Urataros stands for. He would learn well.

--..--

Everything said by Momotaros was telepathically heard by Eddy, but the news did little to alleviate the ache that burned through his legs.

Eddy wiped the sweat from his brow as he tried to keep up with Kevin's pace. The bikes were a good two to three yards apart, and having to cart around Ed and Double D as extra weight wasn't exactly helping close the distance.

"Hey box-head, how much further to the house?" Eddy called ahead. He didn't bother trying to keep the aggravation he was feeling from seeping into his voice. "We've been riding for blocks and my legs are killin' me!"

"It's up further ahead; quit your belly-aching," Kevin called back. There wasn't a single bead of sweat on his forehead. Riding everywhere on his bike and being an active athlete were clearly working in his favor. Hana wasn't much of a burden either.

"So here's the plan," Hana began. "Four of us will keep a look out for the monster while one of us," Hana sent a sideways glance in Eddy's direction, "stays as close to him as possible."

Kevin shrugged. "Sounds okay to me."

"Well this is a nice change of pace," Double D said. "Due to careful planning, we have avoided a potentially unpleasant outcome; a rare occurrence indeed."

Eddy was able to smile through his fatigue. "Got that right, Double D. Things normally go south at this point, but it looks like we're comin' out on top for once."

"Smooth sailing in a little toy boat," Ed said cheerily.

At that moment, an array of police sirens came into earshot. The sound started out faint and far away, but began to grow louder and closer. It was coming from behind.

The kids brought their bikes to a stop and looked back to see three squad cars quickly coming up upon them. The first two sped right by, but the last car came to a stop a foot across from them. Its window rolled down to reveal a rather distressed looking officer.

"Get back home, kids. As of now, this area is off limits until further notice." The officer's attention was pulled away by a short burst of static from his radio as it came to life. The transmission was inaudible to the group, but the officer must have had no problems hearing it. His face sprung into shock at whatever was said.

The group watched as the officer quickly rolled up his window and drove off after the other cars. He zoomed off faster than when he came.

Double D hopped off of the handlebars and stared off in the direction the squad cars went. "That was certainly peculiar. I do hope nothing more serious than the current predicament has developed."

"Whatever's going on now can't be too far from where we're headed," Kevin said. "If this entire area's cut off, then the cops are probably still around."

Eddy leaned forward and rested his elbow on the handlebars with a frown. "I'm gettin' a real bad feeling about this."

Suddenly gunshots rang out through the neighborhood, making all five of the kids jump.

"What the heck?!"

Ed panicked and started running in circles. "The martians are attacking! Our shoelaces are doomed!"

"Sounds like the cops found what they wanted," Kevin said.

"Let's hurry to the soccer player's house before things get harder for us," Hana said.

The group got back on their bikes and began riding faster than they had before. Eddy and Kevin pushed themselves until they made it to the end of the street, and then took a turn to the right. They kept going until Kevin stopped unexpectedly.

Eddy brought his bike to a screeching halt. "What's the hold up now?"

With a stunned expression, Kevin pointed at a house surrounded by the three squad cars. "That's the house."

Six officers had their guns out and aimed on the house while they took cover behind their cars. The house's front door was splintered into pieces, and the windows were shattered on the first and second floors.

One of the officers moved closer to the gaping doorframe that was the front entrance and called to his companions. "I think I saw something moving."

"Whoever's in there, come out right now!" Another officer yelled. "Put your hands behind your head!"

No answer came back. No movement took place. The officers waited in tense silence, and the group watched anxiously from afar.

"What kind of burglar would rob a house in broad daylight _and_ decimate it needlessly?" Double D pondered aloud.

"Don't tell me, I heard this one before Double D," Ed said. He poked at his lower lip as he tried to come up with an answer. "A hamburglar?"

"You're an idiot, Ed," Eddy said.

Out of the darkness of the house, a stomping noise could be heard. It was slow, but it became louder with each new stomp, and the ground shook a bit more each time.

Kevin cupped his hands above his eyes and squinted. "The house is too dark, I can't see anything."

_*Eddy, it's the imagin,*_ Momotaros said in Eddy's mind. _*Get ready_._*_

Eddy gulped and placed a reassuring hand on his Rider Pass in his right jean pocket.

The being in the house slowly emerged from the doorframe's shadow. The first thing that was visible was its jagged-toothed smile on its green, grotesque face. Its mouth was smeared in blood and flakes of flesh hung from its teeth.

"Oh dear Lord!" Double D cried out. "What has that monstrosity done?!"

The rest of the Crab Imagin's shelled and bulky body came into the sunlight, along with its catch dangling limply in its claws. Whoever was in the crab's grasp was obviously not alive. Though the body was covered in blood, its size denoted it to be a child.

Hana covered her mouth and gawked wide-eyed. "We're too late," she said in barely above a whisper.

Ed pointed, traumatized. "Mr. Krabs has rabies."

The Crab Imagin spotted the kids and smiled cruelly, its bloodstained features adding to the effect. With one hefty toss, it sent the body of the child flying at the group.

"Shoot that thing!" One of the officers yelled. All six of them opened fire.

The Crab Imagin just stood there, chuckling as each bullet bounced off its hard shell and fell to the ground as a small disk. Finally, the crab charged the police.

The officers to the left jumped out of the way as the crab smashed into their squad car, knocking it on its side. It ripped one of the wheels off and chucked at the other officers with great force.

Two of the officers went down from the wheel and the remaining four fell back to the two other cars. One of the officers threw open the doors to one of the squad cars and pulled out a shotgun. Another officer followed suit.

The Crab Imagin jumped onto the hood of the nearest car and ripped its hood off. The officers with the shotguns let loose with their devastating buckshots, but the guns were still ineffective.

Armed with the car hood, the Crab Imagin swung away, sending all four of the officers flying into the street. With no further use for its impromptu weapon, the crab hurled the hood straight through the window of the only squad car that hadn't been damaged. It turned towards the group and charged wildly.

"Bail!" Kevin shouted.

Everyone leapt from the bikes a few seconds before the Crab Imagin went crashing into them. It trampled the bikes into twisted structures of metal and rubber before stomping down the street at full speed, roaring with its disgusting, gurgling laughter.

The rest of the group pushed themselves from off the ground, but Eddy remained unmoving. He had landed right next to the corpse of the soccer player. The body's lifeless eyes stared at him.

The soccer player's mouth was agape in a silent scream, and its features were covered in cold, sticky blood. The boy's body was covered in serrated cuts big and small, shallow and deep. The wound that Eddy couldn't tear his eyes away from was the one located on the boy's neck, or what was left of it. The Crab Imagin had taken a huge bite out of the throat, exposing the trachea. The stench of death was unbearable.

Eddy finally got up, but only so he could run onto the nearest lawn and vomit. He doubled over and heaved long and hard, feeling as if he would spew his own guts out onto the grass. The exertion of the act brought him to his hands and knees.

Eddy's reaction had reawakened everyone back to the reality of the death they were unable to prevent, proof of their failure lying in the street in its own blood.

Double D had turned away from the corpse and pulled his hat over his eyes. His knees knocked together violently as he fought the urge to faint. Ed was no better off than his two friends. His hands were placed over his eyes as he muttered 'happy place' over and over again to himself.

Kevin watched on as the three Eds dealt with the presence of death in their own way. He guessed he should be feeling something too, but the whole situation left him numb. Nothing like this had ever happened in their otherwise peaceful neighborhood, it was just too unreal. He couldn't accept it.

Eddy had stopped vomiting and was now trying to catch his breath. He spat the sour taste of bile from his mouth and coughed up the remnants of his stomach contents that had been caught in his throat. A hand gently placed itself on his shoulder, calling for his attention.

Eddy looked up into Hana's somber but firm expression. All she did was nod, but that was all that was really needed; her face and stance filled the blanks. Things looked bad, but they still had a job to do.

They needed to stop the Crab Imagin from taking anymore life. They had to undo what had been done.

Eddy wiped his mouth off and got to his feet. With balled fist, he turned to his friends. "Come on guys, we gotta catch up to that crab. We're not done yet."

Ed and Double D were surprised by the seriousness in their friend's voice. Eddy had always been the unofficial, self-appointed leader, but he had never been the first to take responsibility. The two Eds exchanged glances before agreeing silently by nodding, the infectious determination in their friend now on their faces.

Kevin was surprised most of all. He would never in a thousand years count the weasley little dork to be the first to act, especially in a situation like this. "We don't even know where that crab-thing's headed too."

"Jimmy," Double D said. "He's the last soccer player, and we know that it holds a special bond with him."

Kevin didn't know what Double D meant by 'special bond', but the part about Jimmy being the last soccer player made sense. "Okay, but how're we going to get there? Our bikes are trashed, and even if they weren't, there's no way we could catch up to that thing now."

"We have a way," Eddy said with a confident grin. He pulled out the Rider Pass and clicked the white button. The Terminal Belt materialized around his waist in an instant.

Kevin stepped back in surprise." What the…"

"Let's go, boys. Henshin!" Eddy swiped his pass across the scanner.

"**Sword Form.**"

Right before Kevin's eyes, a red ball of light shot out of the belt's scanner and circled around Eddy rapidly. It broke apart into pieces of armor that automatically attached themselves to the shortest of the Eds until it disappeared.

Soon, only Eddy's face was recognizable, as the rest of his body had been clad in a futuristic looking suit of armor similar to that of the masked boy's from before. The only difference was that Eddy's armor was red, and his pauldrons looked like they came straight out of a samurai flick.

Finally, a full-faced helmet with a track running down the center of its black, glob-like visor covered Eddy's head. It was soon followed by a red peach-like object that slid down the helmet's track and covered its front. The object unfolded over the helmet into a pair of oval, red eye covers with metallic antennae. It resembled a grasshopper's face.

Now in control, Momotaros examined the black gloves that covered the body's hands. A smooth, white metal was placed over the knuckles. He was back.

Ed, Double D, and Hana took their places next to the armored figure as it struck a pose and shouted in a voice that took only Kevin by surprise.

"**I appear**!"

A swirling vortex of light appeared in the sky, and out came a train that rode on a set of tracks that defied gravity. The train swept by the group, hiding them from Kevin's sight. When it flew back into the sky, the Eds and Hana were gone. The train rode off in the direction of the crab.

Kevin just stood there in shock, staring after the flying train that just whisked away the four kids. He never saw it coming, no one in their right mind could have. Yet somehow, it was familiar, as if Kevin had seen it all before. It was all so… nostalgic.

Kevin took his baseball cap off and scratched his head. He finally found his voice.

"That was totally righteous, man."

--..--

The Crab Imagin had made it to Peach Creek in record time. The police who had still been investigating the area were easily dispatched, and everyone in the cul-de-sac had locked themselves in their homes. Everyone was too scared to lift a finger as the crab smashed its way into a particular house.

Jimmy hid under his bed the moment the cracking of the front door echoed throughout the empty house. With his parents at work and Sarah nowhere around, he felt completely helpless. As he struggled to withdraw deeper into the darkness of the small space, he couldn't help but think of the crab monster from before. Somehow he just knew that it was the one that broke into the house. He felt its presence, almost as if it were a part of him.

The door to Jimmy's room went flying off its hinges and into the hallway. The Crab Imagin stomped inside and swiveled its eyes around, looking for its host. Its connection to the boy told it that he was here, but not specifically where he was. He concentrated a bit more and listened for any sounds.

The chattering of teeth was faint, but it was more than enough for the crab. He deduced its source to be under the bed.

The Crab Imagin tossed the bed aside with one hand and picked Jimmy up by his foot, holding him upside down. As it spoke, flecks of foam flew from its mouth and onto Jimmy's face.

_"It's a done deal, kid. I pulled out all the stops on the last player, and now you'll get all the chances you want to play soccer. Contract complete."_

It dropped Jimmy onto the floor and backed away as a green, swirling vortex expanded from the boy's chest.

The window near the bed suddenly shattered into pieces as Momotaros bursted through it. He landed a few feet away from the Crab Imagin, but even further away from Jimmy.

"**Alright you sick bastard**,** come get some!**" Momotaros said, still in a dramatic, crouched pose from landing. "**That pervy turtle might've let you get away, but I won't. From start to finish**,** I fight at a climax**!"

The Crab Imagin chuckled, amused by what he saw. _"I didn't know there were two Masked Riders in this world. I guess since there both kids, it had to make up somewhere."_

"**What'd you say to me**?"

The Crab Imagin shrugged. _"Sorry, I don't have time to play with a shrimp like you. I've got business to take care of." _With that, it jumped into the swirling vortex, its laughter become fainter as it disappeared. Jimmy fell unconscious.

"**Shrimp**?! **Get back here and fight me like a man**, **you wuss**!" Momotaros said as he danced in a tantrum. "**You'll be a dinner special at Red Lobster** **by the time I'm through with you**!"

The DenLiner flew up to the window with Hana hanging out one of the car doors. "Momotaros, hurry up and use the Time Card!"

"**Oh, right**." He pulled the Time Card from a pouch on his belt and held it next to Jimmy's head. A few seconds later, a date and a picture of the Crab Imagin appeared on the card's surface.

Momotaros ran back to the window and leapt from the sill. He landed through the DenLiner's open door and in the midst of the Eds, Naomi, and Hana.

Double D took the card from Momotaros and looked the date over. "If I recall correctly, this is the day that soccer tryouts were held at Peach Creek Middle School."

Momotaros took the Time Card back and inserted it into the Rider Pass. "**Let's get going people**."

As he walked away to the locomotive, Hana spoke up. "You didn't have to break through the kid's window, you know. You could've used the front door."

"**Yeah, but it wouldn't have been as fun**.**"**

--..--

(In the past)

"Jimmy, you're up!" The coach barked.

This was it. Jimmy was the only one who hadn't run the drill yet. All he had to do was run through a few cones and he'd be able to show off his speed. He knew he could do this; he had been practicing for months with his dad.

Jimmy pushed himself up from his seat and made his way to the field. His cleats dug into the grass and his uniform shifted in the wind, the size being a tad too big for his small frame.

A crowd had even come to watch the tryouts. Fans from the student body were interested to see who they would be rooting for this season, and parents of the soccer hopefuls cheered their children on. Jimmy's own parents were among them. His dad beamed with particular pride as he watched his son preparing to wow the crowd with the results of his training.

Jimmy picked up his pace and fixed his eyes on the goal. He reached the first cone and…

He was brought to a stop by a sharp twinge of immense pain in his chest. He fell to the ground gasping.

A worried din arose from the crowed as they watched the coach run out to the middle of the field. The sight was made even more disturbing as the coach couldn't calm the boy down. Jimmy kept squirming and flailing like a mad man. Tears fell freely from his eyes as his entire body was racked with pain. He screamed as if he were being ripped in half.

With a final, blood-chilling shriek, Jimmy went still. A moment later, a fountain of sand spewed forth from his clothes. The coach was knocked on his feet and forced to get away.

The crowd had long since freaked out at the bizarre occurrence, and Jimmy's mother had gone almost hysterical as her husband held her back from running onto the field. Still, the spectators remained in the bleachers. Even when the sand stopped flowing and started gathering itself into a pile, no one moved.

When the sand turned into the Crab Imagin, everyone screamed, and _then _they began to run.

The Crab Imagin smiled wickedly as foamed excessively gurgled from its gaping jaws. It slowly walked towards the crowd and extended its right hand. The remaining sand on the ground rose into its hand and turned into a pair of oversized green and red shears. The crab threw them like a boomerang at the crowd.

The DenLiner flew in and deflected the shears in the nick of time. As the DenLiner left, Momotaros leapt off board and quickly assembled the DenGashers into his sword.

"**Go go go**!" He rushed the Crab Imagin with total abandon.

_"I told you! I don't have time to fight you!_" The Crab Imagin hissed.

"**Well I have plenty of time to fight you**!"

Momotaros swung away wildly, striking the Crab Imagin a number of times. Sparks filled the air as the sword's blade slashed across the crab's shell-like armor.

After taking an uppercut to the jaw, The Crab Imagin effortlessly picked up Momotaros and tossed him away. It took the opportunity to stomp away at surprising speeds.

Momotaros pushed himself back up and stomped his foot angrily. "**Stop running away**!"

The DenLiner swooped back in, but only to drop off the motorcycle onboard. Momotaros immediately ran to it and hopped on. He shoved his sword into the sheath attached to the back and gave the bike a few test revs.

"**You can't get away from my DenBird, you crab bastard**!" Momotaros kicked the stand up and shot off after the Crab Imagin.

As Momotaros left, the field was left almost completely empty. The crowd had long since left, and the students trying out for the soccer team were gone as well. The coach had been brave enough to grab up Jimmy while the Crab Imagin was distracted, so he was gone as well.

The only remaining soul was a man in a brown trench coat and large, floppy hat. He had been in the crowd all along, but he alone remained seated while everyone else ran for their lives. He pulled out a golden pocket watch and checked the time. Content, he closed it back up and proceeded to leave.

--..--

Following a path littered with destroyed infrastructure, broken cars, and ruined buildings, Momotaros hunted the Crab Imagin across town and all the way to the nearby bay. He spotted the Crab Imagin on the end of one of the docks.

Momotaros unsheathe his sword and swung it around wildly in the air. "**Here I come**, **you failed excuse for a TV dinner**!" Momotaros threw the aptly named DenBird into full throttle and raced towards the crab.

The Crab Imagin took one look back before jumping into the bay.

Momotaros brought the bike to a stop before it too went in. He got off his bike and looked down into the water, searching for some sign of the crab. Finding none, he kicked the dock angrily and turned back to his bike

Suddenly, a pair of bandage-like tentacles flew out of the water and wrapped themselves around him. Before Momotaros could even shout, he was pulled into the water and out far into the bay.

Fortunately the Den-O unit was equipped with a built-in rebreather far more advanced than anything modern technology could create. Unfortunately…

"**Oh crap! I can't swim!"**

Momotaros flailed wildly about as he struggled to get to the surface. His inexperience in the water combined with the suit's weight made his attempt wasted.

It was at this time that the Crab Imagin decided to go on the offensive. It shot through the water like a torpedo and slammed into Momotaros with resounding force. The masked rider was not only flipped upside down, but he was knocked deeper underwater by the attack.

The Crab Imagin continued its assault by swiftly propelling itself back and forth as it slashed away at Momotaros with its pinchers. Finally, the crab decided to finish things. It shot towards the surface before coming back down with incredible force, delivering a devastating blow with its shears. Momotaros was knocked senseless, literally.

*Momotaros! Hey, Momotaros! Eddy yelled telepathically. Crud, he's out cold!*

--..--

The rest of the gang aboard the DenLiner watched the fight from a screen connected to a camera mounted on the Den-O unit's helmet. They saw everything, especially the lack of Momotaros's movement.

Double D turned to Hana in alarm. "What happened, why isn't Momotaros moving?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's stuck on something."

Double D turned back to the screen with a pensive expression. "He took quite the beating just now. I do hope he isn't badly injured."

The screen suddenly lit up with an HUD that showed the occupant of the suit's vital signs and condition. Everything was red and beeping, and the words 'K.O.' blinked ominously in large, block letters.

"Ah! Eddy's dead!" Ed cried out.

'No, but he will be unless we get him out of there," Hana said in distress. "Double D, you have a Rider Pass, you're the only one that can help him."

"You gotta do it, Double D!" Ed pleaded. "Before Mr. Krabs eats Eddy's soul!"

"R-right Ed, I'll do what I can." Double D was more than a bit frightened. The thought of fighting was already unsavory, but to willingly face an opponent capable of subduing a creature as ferocious as Momotaros seemed both insane and futile.

Striving desperately against logic and his own fears, Double D pulled out his Rider Pass and clicked the white button.

Nothing happened.

"I-I don't understand." Double D pressed the white button over and over again franticly. "I can't summon my Terminal Belt!"

Hana stared at the screen with increasing urgency. "Why? It worked before. Why would it stop now?" Then a terrible realization hit her. She snapped around to Double D with a horrified look. "You can't call the Terminal Belt because Eddy's wearing it! There's only one Terminal Belt's shared between you two!"

The Rider Pass slipped from Double D's grip and onto the floor. "That means…"

"Eddy's alone," Naomi said forlornly. She covered her mouth and fretted. "With Momotaros unconscious, he can't move his own body. That poor boy…"

"Eddy's a sitting duck!" Ed cried out. "I'm coming, Eddy!"

Ed ran to the door and threw it open as the DenLiner passed over the water. Naomi, Hana, and Double D grabbed him in time to stop him from jumping.

"No Ed, you don't stand a chance against that thing!" Hana said. "Plus there's no way to know _where_ exactly Eddy is! He could be anywhere in the bay!"

Ed struggled against them, gripping onto the entranceway. No one in the group could pull him back. "But Eddy can't fight! We need the power of Lothar!"

"_Your friend can still hear you with the DenLiner's radio, I believe."_

The group looked in the far corner. Urataros's presence had all but been forgotten until now.

The Turtle Imagin calmly got up from his seat and crossed one arm across his body while carelessly examining the nails on his other hand. _"Eddy, if you can hear me, pressed the button on your belt."_

--..--

Eddy did indeed hear everything, and he was willing to try anything to get out of this mess. With great difficulty, he inched a hand near the belt and pushed down on the button, just scarcely enough to make it click.

The scanner on the Terminal Belt began blinking red.

--..--

Hana stomped towards Urataros threateningly. "This is a serious matter. If you do anything to put Eddy in even more danger than he's in already, I swear I'll…"

Urataros threw his hands up in defense. _"Just hear me out. I have other motives in mind besides the harm of your friend. Besides, if I truly wished you harm, I would have made my move long ago._

"I say we give him a chance," Double D said. "I do not believe Urataros would do anything to risk his freedom."

Urataros glared at Double D coldly. _"And I believe we have business to finish, you and I."_ Urataros pushed passed Hana and pushed Double D roughly. _"I won't stand to have anyone trivialize my lies, especially a human."_

Hana moved to stand between the two, but was stopped when Double D raised a hand, signaling her to wait.

Double D turned back to Urataros with a glare of his own. "I could truly care less about your grudge against my words. My friend is in danger and I most certainly don't have time to argue about your wounded pride."

Urataros stood to his full height, equaling Double D in stature down to an inch. _"I lie so I can lie. In every fiber of my being I am a liar; it is a simple as that. No one will tell me otherwise."_

Double D attempted to turn on his heel, but Urataros grabbed his shoulder firmly and turned him back around. Now Ed was prepared to step in.

Double D halted Ed and brushed off his shoulders. He puffed out his chest to make himself look more imposing and then returned to glaring.

For a brief moment of silence, that was all Double D and Urataros did; glare at each other. The silence was finally broken by Urataros.

"_My ability to swim, however, isn't a lie."_

Double cocked an eyebrow.

Urataros pointed to the discarded Rider Pass on the ground. _"Shouldn't you press that button?"_

Double D walked over and picked up the Rider Pass. The clear geometric 'D' in the center was blinking blue.

"I've never seen a Rider Pass do that before," Hana said. "What does it mean?"

"_It means you can save your friend," _Urataros said. _"Or maybe I'm lying. It's your freedom to believe me or not."_

The hope those words offered was more than enough for Double D. Without any hesitation, he clicked the white button on the pass one more time.

--..--

For the past few minutes, The Crab Imagin had been kicking the unconscious body of the boy around just for the fun of it. Soon, it became bored and stared heading back up to the surface to continue its mission of destroying the past. It left the masked rider's body to sink to the bottom of the bay.

It had left at the wrong time.

The scanner on the Terminal Belt began blinking blue as the red armor of the Sword Form started to glow.

"**Switch Out."**

In a red flash of light, Eddy's body was replaced by Double D's.

Double D was disoriented and surprised, but that only lasted for a second. The light on the scanner stopped blinking red and instead shined a continuous blue.

"**Rod Form."**

A blue ball of light shot out of the scanner.

--..--

Breaking the surface of the water, the Crab Imagin jumped up and landed on a long outcropping of rocks. It looked around the bay to see where it had to swim to in order to get back to land. Finding the correct direction, it prepared to swim back.

It was halted from jumping back into the bay when Den-O jumped out of the water and kicked it in the head.

The Crab Imagin staggered back before tripping on some uneven rocks. It furiously got back up. _"I thought I left you to drown."_ The crab looked up expecting to see the red Den-O, but was taken aback by the appearance of the blue Den-O.

Urataros quickly assembled the DenGashers and tossed them into the air. The connected parts extended into a black, metal staff with a blue harpoon blade at the top.

Catching his weapon, Urataros twirled around on one foot before stopping and flicking his hand under his chin at the crab. _"_**Hey you**,** won't you let me string you along**?**"**

"_You bastard!"_ The Crab Imagin hissed before turning to run away.

In almost the blink of an eye, Urataros closed the distance between him and the crab and roughly grabbed it by the shoulder.

"**Don't run!**" He pulled the crab back and kicked it hard in the chest.

Before it could recover, Urataros swung the staff across the crab's body, slashing it with the harpoon blade.

The crab tumbled to the edge of the cropping. It took its chances and leapt into the water, away from its attacker.

Urataros shook his head. "**Sorry, but you can't get away from me**."

From out of the water emerged a new DenLiner locomotive. Instead of having front windows shaped like red grasshopper eyes, this one was blue, white, and turtle-like. Its windows were orange and slanted. The bulk of the locomotive broke off and turned into a large hoverboard shaped like a turtle.

Urataros jumped on and pointed his rod out towards sea. "**Let's go, my Radome**."

The hoverboard shot out over the water at high speeds, kicking up a white spray as it went.

With careful eyes and the help of the sunlight, it did not take long for Urataros to locate a shadow underneath the bay's surface shaped like the Crab Imagin. It gave him an idea.

"**I wonder what that crab is doing**," he said loud enough for the Crab Imagin to hear. "**Does it not know there's a whirlpool up ahead?**"

The Crab Imagin stopped and looked up above in shock. _"Where's the whirlpool?!"_

It fell right into Urataros's trap.

"**Got you!**" With the smooth movements of a master fisherman, Urataros casted off the harpoon blade like a hook on a fishing rod, a thick cord keeping the staff and the blade connected.

It wrapped itself around the Crab Imagin tightly. The Crab Imagin pulled against its constraints, but the rod held stubbornly, refusing to release its catch.

Urataros pulled hard and yanked the Crab Imagin out of the water. It went sailing over his head and onto a nearby shore. Urataros was close behind.

The Crab got up and glared at the armored youth. _"You brat, that was cowardly!"_

"**Well said, thank you**." Urataros slashed out with his rod.

Before the Crab could stagger back, he caught it around the side and pulled it back towards him. He moved in and butted the crab in the face with the bottom of the rod, and then slashed it one more time.

The crab couldn't gain the right footing to defend itself. It took blow after blow, sparks flying from its body from each strike. It attempted to run again, but was tripped by Urataros's rod.

With the crab on the ground, Urataros attempted to impale it. The sight was rather ridiculous; a menacing crab-like monster rolling frantically out of the way of a weapon being wielded by a child . It was like a fisherman's game of whack-a-mole. The game ended when Urataros decided to slam the staff against the crab's head.

Still in pain, the crab lurched back up, only to meet a vicious flurry of slashes. Momotaros would've been jealous. With one mighty blow upwards, the crab was tossed several feet away. It rose to its knees, confounded.

"**About time to bring the fishing pike down**," Urataros said. He unclipped the Rider Pass from the belt and swiped it across the scanner.

"**Full Charge**."

Blue lines of energy flew from the scanner and around the staff, coursing like static electricity. Urataros hefted his rod back and tossed it forward like a javelin. It whizzed through the air and straight into Crab Imagin.

Yet the crab was not impaled. The rod itself turned into a blue hexagon of light, shocking the crab and effectively keeping it shackled in place. Urataros took a running start and then leapt into a flying side kick.

"**Shellshock Kick!**" Urataros's foot impacted the hexagon and shattered it into pieces, releasing a burst of energy.

The crab went flying into the water, and then exploded into sand.

Urataros turned to leave, but was stopped when the sound of shifting sand reached his ears. He turned back around to see the spot where the crab had sunk bubbling like a cauldron. All the sand in the area was somehow attracted to that one bubbling spot, and kept gathering until the water's surface was clouded.

The water exploded as a large eel-like head with horns broke through it. The rest of its serpentine body came sliding out onto land, harder shelled than even the Crab Imagin. The creatures tail ended in the fin of a shark, and its body was lined with the pointed feet of a crustacean. Its size was equal to a house with three times the length.

Urataros clicked his tongue. "**Little fish always look bigger… guess that's not just a saying**. **The crab has turned into a Gigandeth**."

The Gigandeth spat out a barrage of searing fireballs around the Masked Rider, trapping him in a burning inferno. Urataros batted the flames away from his body and attempted to find some spot where the blaze was not as high.

It was no use. The ring of fire burned at an equal height all around.

Luckily the DenLiner Gouka came charging in to put out the fire. Trailing behind it was a blue version with orange tinted windows.

*It can't be,* Double D mentally said.

"**Only one way to find out**." When the blue locomotive swept by, Urataros leapt aboard it and sat in its cockpit. He couldn't tell if he was in a train or a tank by the looks of the equipment. "**I shall call it... the DenLiner Isurugi**."

The radio crackled to life as a familiar and slightly rasped voice was transmitted.

{You really kicked butt out there, Sockhead.}

"**I'll leave you two to your reunion**." Urataros said. He disengaged the Rod Form, leaving behind Double D to wear the Plat Form.

"Eddy! You're alright!"

{Course I am. It's gonna take a lot more than some reject from South Park to do me in!}

"Well I'm relieved to hear you're well. Now, how does one operate such advanced machinery? You seemed to be rather skilled at it."

{It's easy; just pretend it's a video game,} Eddy said.

Double D fidgeted in his seat. "Uh…"

{Oh yeah, I forgot it's you. Told ya video games were useful, you owe me five bucks!}

"Yes that's very good for you, but can we please focus on the matter at hand?"

{Fine, just follow my lead.}

The two locomotives flew through the air, avoiding the strikes of the Gigandeth and ramming it as they passed by. The weaponry in the cars behind the Gouka sprung forth, raining bullets upon the overgrown imagin. When it tried to duck underwater, Eddy let loose with the Gouka's bombs, blasting it back into the air to meet further bombardment by missiles.

Double D searched carefully and found a way to do the same. The cars behind his locomotive opened up to reveal only chain guns and flares. Nevertheless, they worked in subduing the monster.

{'Bout time we finish this thing,} Eddy said. {Hey Double D, why not use your DenLiner to do it? I wanna see what kinda heat your packin'.}

"I prefer if you called it the Isurugi, and I'd be more than glad to. I believe I have located the main gun."

{Let 'er rip!}

The Isurugi brought itself to a stop in front of the Gigandeth. The bulk of the locomotive once again shifted into the Radome, but this time it didn't break away. The front panels on each side of the Radome opened up and fired a flat, orange beam. Each beam went on either side of the Gigandeth's neck before crossing together like a pair of hi-tech scissors.

"And that, I wish to call, the Isurugi Slicer!"

The Gigandeth's head went falling off, but exploded into flames and ash before it could hit the water. The rest of its body followed suit.

The Gouka and the Isurugi did a barrel roll in victory before soaring away into the sky.

"Let's go home and make sure things are back to normal in the future," Double D suggested. "Besides, I really should find out why Urataros suddenly had a change of heart."

{Don't worry too much about,} Eddy said. {The guy saved my skin; that's good enough for me. I just wanna rub my newfound coolness in Kevin's face. I can't wait to see him freak out when we have to tell him I'm the defender of time!}

"That's not going to happen, Eddy."

{What? Why not?! He saw me transform! Now we gotta explain stuff! Once we're heroes, everyone's gonna want to kiss our butts!}

"The events in the future were undone, remember?" Double D reasoned. "Kevin most likely forgot everything that took place. I doubt anyone will even remember the imagin attack."

{Of all the rotten,} Eddy grumbled. {Fine, let's just go.}

A vortex of light opened up in the sky, and the two locomotives disappeared into it without a trace.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy trying to research a novel I'm writing (when I should be focusing on school work). Plus I had to figure out a way to keep the Den-Os from fighting together as a team. Thank you for reading, and please review.


	11. Chapter 11: Changes A Coming

**Chapter 11: Changes A-Coming**

As soon as Double D and Eddy returned to the DenLiner, the group set a course back to the present to see what changes had taken place. They let a collective sigh of relief out upon discovery that all the damage caused by the Crab Imagin had been erased, including the death of the last soccer player. For an added bonus, it turned out Jimmy had finally become a regular on the soccer team.

To celebrate their victory they all sat down to a round of coffee and jawbreakers, courtesy of Naomi.

"_Thought I was a goner back there_," Momotaros huffed out. "_But it looks like we got rid of every single trace of that crab bastard._"

"For once, please watch your language Momotaros," Double D groused between sips. "But I must agree things might have taken a turn for the worse if it were not for Urataros's timely intervention."

Eddy was laid back in his seat with a jawbreaker bulging through his cheek. "Yeah, we really lucked out with that whole switching bit," he mumbled through a full mouth. "By the way, how the heck did you know about that?"

"_Quite simple really_," Urataros casually proclaimed. "_The Conductor told me_."

Eddy stared incredulously "What?! When the heck did that geezer come by to tell you that?!"

"_And more importantly, why didn't he tell me first?_" Momotaros angrily added.

Urataros settled deeper into his seat with a smug look. "_As to when, it was just after you people decided to storm off in a huff. As to why, I guess he just trusted me more than the red fool._"

Momotaros got out of his seat and menacingly made his way over to Urataros. "_What did you just say?_"

Urataros got out of his seat as well and confidently stood toe to toe with the irritable ogre. "_Don't act so surprised, I really was the wiser choice. Lord knows you wouldn't have had the capacity to memorize something so important._"

"_That's it, I've had it up to here with you, ya pervy turtle."_ Momotaros pushed said turtle in the chest. "_You're gonna be soup when I'm done with you!"_

Urataros pushed back. "_Then I'll turn you into a miniature can of peaches!_"

Momotaros jumped up and grabbed Urataros by the collar of his vest. "_Then I'll turn you into hodgepodge next!"_

Urataros reached down to grab Momtaros by his jacket collar in turn. They pulled and pushed at each other, daring the other imagin to make the first move.

"Now boys, no fighting." Naomi interjected. "Here, who wants coffee?" She came from behind the counter with two white mugs in hand, one filled to the brim with steaming black coffee covered in red whip cream and the other with a light brown version similarly topped in blue whip cream.

After one look, the two imagin adolescents stopped their fight and eagerly took the mug intended for them. They simultaneously took a deep draft from their cups and exhaled contently.

"_GOOD!"_ They announced together. It took them a moment to realize that they finally saw eye to eye, but that moment was short lived.

They grunted and quickly turned their backs to each other.

Ed was able to pull his face out of a chocolate cake long enough to speak. "Cool! Now that Urataros is helping us out, we can finally become Ed Force, the Radical Squadron!"

"_Not even if my life depended on it,_"Urataros stated brusquely. "_I never agreed on helping you people, I just needed to get back in your good favor, otherwise life aboard this train would have been very difficult."_

"Typical of an imagin," Hana grumbled. "Always looking out for their own gain in everything."

"_Tsk, have some more confidence in my motives, dear Hana. I have a larger goal in mind._" Urataros set his mug down and gestured in Double D's direction. "_And it involves the proper education of our friend Eddward here._"

Double D looked up at the turtle with utter confusion. "I beg your pardon? By society's standards I'm a rather educated fellow."

Eddy scoffed. "Yeah, and a teacher's pet, a nerd, a pushover-."

"And a know-it-all," Ed added on.

"Yes, thank you for that my most mature and understanding friends," Double D said tersely. "Anyhow, I fail to see how I lack a 'proper' education."

Urataros shook his head pityingly, using his middle finger to push an imaginary pair of glasses higher up on his beak. "_And it pains me even more to see that you don't have a clue as to what it is._" He broke away and began strolling up and down the aisle as if lecturing a class. "_Self-deception… lying… fabrication is life. Big and small, simple and intricate, we breathe falsehood as much as we do air, and we need it just as significantly. With just one act of deceit, we can change our very reality to suit our desires. Truly the ability to lie is a gift from the gods."_

"_No wonder he ain't got a shell on his back,_" Momotaros muttered to himself. "_It's so far up his you-know-what, it's making him delusional._"

Urataros found himself next to Double D where he propped on elbow onto the boy's shoulder. "_It will be my job to enlighten Eddward of the powers of lying, to take him under my wing so to speak. By the time I'm done, he'll be a master fisherman of untruth._"

"…Words fail me," Double D said awkwardly.

"_No need to thank me, I do this out of the charity of my heart. If I have to trounce a few imagin in the process, so be it. It'll all be for the bigger picture._"

"Forget about it, I'm not about to let you corrupt Double D." Hana stated firmly. To emphasize her point, she got in between the two and latched on to Double D's arm defensively.

Fortunately for Double D, everyone was oblivious to the blush on his face that came as a result of being uncomfortable around the opposite sex.

One of the many watches on Naomi's arm began to sound off with a repetitive beep. "My, it's gotten this late so fast?" Naomi stated after checking her watch. "Looks like it's time for you boys to go home."

"Alright then," Eddy he got to his feet. "Time to hit the road, boys." Ed and Double D followed suit and stood up from their seats. They followed after their impromptu leader in their normal order.

"Buh-bye, see ya in the funnies."

"Farewell until tomorrow."

"Catch ya later, people."

With that, the Eds headed out the door in miraculously in Ed's basement.

"See you guys," Hana called after them. "Be sure to come back soon."

Momotaros, Urataros, and Naomi left to go about their own business, but Hana stood in the same spot, staring at the now closed door in thought. She couldn't help but feel a little left out.

Though she had only met the Eds over a span of two weeks, anyone could tell how close the three were after spending just five minutes around them. They laughed together, they triumphed together, and they faced trouble together, even when only one of them had to. When plucked out of the security of the norm and thrown into a chain of surreal events in such a short time, their bonds with one another were more than enough to support them.

Maybe it was because they knew each other far longer than Hana suspected, or maybe it was because they were every inch the outcasts their stories painted them to be, but she had no doubt that they were a family.

"Family…"

Hana had to fight back a tear. The word itself felt so warm, but so very far away. The imagin had robbed her family from her, and she doubted that she would ever see them again.

Hana could still remember the overwhelming fear and confusion that invaded the corners of her mind and heart when sucked from her world and thrown into the Sands of Time. It had been five years ago, but the feelings were all too easily recallable…

The feelings and nothing more.

When her world faded away like vapor in the wind, her memories went with them. She knew she had a loving family, she knew she had meaningful friendships, and she knew she had a home she was fond of, but the details were gone. Her only true memory was her name; Hana couldn't even recall what her mother and father looked like.

Hana built wall after wall in her heart to keep her past under lock and key. She had thrown herself into trying to help other worlds stop the imagin, and after so many years of searching and trying, she had succeeded. So why wasn't she happy?

The burn in her legs finally caught up to her brain, commanding her to sit down. She obeyed glumly and buried her face in her arms.

She just didn't know anymore.

--..--

After bidding his friends farewell, trudging back home to tell his parents that he had been out hanging at the _Milk Dipper_, and haphazardly doing his homework, it was finally time for the shortest of the Eds to hit the sack.

He went through his usual nighttime routine; brushing his teeth, washing his face, and taking the time to polish his gold pocket watch. With that completed, he crawled into bed and shut off the lights, including his lava lamp and disco ball. Eddy was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

Yet rest didn't come so easily.

As soon as his mind had drifted off into the inky depths of slumber, Eddy found himself back on the lake shore of his recurring dream. The silt was the same dingy brown and the water was the same greenish silver, and of course, the boat with four oars drifted ashore right on cue.

Inside was the gold pocket watch, and the words inscribed on the back were still there.

_The past should give us hope._

It was all the same, like the time before and the time before that. It was as if this dream's only purpose was to frustrate and keep his brother at the front of his mind, along with every thought associated with him. It was starting to wear him out.

This time around, he received an unexpected surprise.

"Well, this is a rather interesting setting, if not a bit bland in pigment. I don't believe I've ever been here before."

Eddy snapped around to find Double D taking in the scenery.

"What the- Double D? What the heck are you doing here?"

Double D went wide-eyed. "Eddy? Is that really you, not some dream version of you?"

"Well I ain't José Canseco, sock-head."

"Sarcastic and bad-mannered down to a 't'; I couldn't possibly conjure up such a realistic version!" Double D concluded. "This is astounding! We're not only sharing, but communicating in the same dream! I've only _read_ material on such a thing!"

"Yeah well, just remember this is my dream, you're just visiting this time around," Eddy said. "Been having this same stupid dream ever since Chris disappeared, and this should be about the time he appears out on the lake."

Double D squinted his eyes and looked past his compatriot. "You must be correct, because I believe I see him now… Is he actually standing on top of the water?"

Eddy sighed despondently and signaled for Double D to follow. "C'mon, we might as well follow the script. This is the part where I try to paddle out to him, but I reach him too late and he sinks under like a rock."

"Don't be so discouraged, Eddy," Double D encouraged. "Maybe things will be different. Who knows? Maybe my presence here is more than a coincidence. It has to be more; there is no other way to explain such a phenomenon."

"Calm it down, sock-head, it's just a dream." Eddy griped. He hopped into the boat and grabbed the two front oars. "If you want to make yourself useful, get in and help me row. Even in a dream this stuff is tough to do."

Double D complied happily and pushed the boat off as soon as he landed in his seat.

Eddy had to admit that the job of getting the boat out to the center of the lake was much easier with Double D there. With the burden equally distributed between the two, the job was much faster than expected. Eddy actually found himself hoping for a change to the dream's end.

As soon as they were close, Eddy stopped rowing and let the boat's momentum carry him to his brother. He reached a hand out, and much to his elated surprise, his brother reached back to him.

And then it ended. Just when their hands were hairs away from each other, Chris slipped silently and quickly under the lake's surface.

Eddy woke up, but not in a terrified sweat. This time, he met the morning with more of a bleary confusion. With his head still swimming from the events in his vision, Eddy swiftly came to one resolute decision.

"I gotta see Double D."

--..--

For once in his life, Eddy couldn't be more eager to set out for Peach Creek Middle School. He took a brisk shower, donned his regular fall clothing, inhaled his breakfast, and waited for the other two Eds to drop by. His father had already left, and his mother was too busy preparing to leave to have enough time to question her son's unusual behavior.

This isn't to say she didn't find Eddy's newfound interest in his scholastic career an unwanted suspicion; she just wanted to know what had finally made the boy realize the importance of an education.

Eddy practically pounced on his two friends as soon as they rung the doorbell. He dragged Ed and Double D into the kitchen just as soon as his mother made a b-line from the stairs to the front door. He waved her off with his usual goodbye and waited to hear her car start before talking.

Eddy turned to Double D in particular. "Alright sock-head, spill it. Did you have a dream about a lake last night? What do you remember from it?"

Double D threw his hands up in defense. "Slow down, Eddy. Yes, I do remember everything from last night and yes, it really did take place. Somehow in some way, I was able to enter your dream."

Ed looked between his two friends as they engaged in their conversation without him. Unlike his usual semi-willful ignorance of things around him, he was truly confused. "… What?"

"Oh yes, sorry Ed," Double D apologized. "As I'm sure you have picked up, me and Eddy have experienced a phenomenon that borders on the paranormal. I was able to witness firsthand a dream Eddy claims to have recurred for nights unaccountable, and I was able to take an active role in it as well."

"Boy, that's a weight off my shoulders," Ed stated relieved. "Just wanted to be in the loop… Was it in the Netherworld?"

"Um, I'm afraid not Ed."

"Never mind then." With his now disinterest in their conversation, he allowed his mind to drift off to his 'happy place'. His face took on a jovial yet blank expression, a look that functioned as a 'do not disturb' sign.

Double D and Eddy stared at their more free-spirited friend for a good minute to witness any possible signs of awareness. There were none whatsoever.

"Yes well… I'll continue then," Double D said. "In your dream, you said that the same thing would happen over and over again, correct?"

"Right, until you showed up last night. I got closer to Chris then I ever did when I was alone." Eddy took a seat and propped one leg up on the table. "But what I wanna know is how you even got in my dream in the first place."

"And I just might have a theory."

Double D reached into his sweater pockets and fished out the Rider Pass, holding it up for Eddy to see.

The gesture was enough for Eddy to understand. "So what you're saying is that it's the Rider Pass's fault?"

"We both have our own passes yet we make use of the same Terminal Belt. Perhaps our shared dream was nothing more than a side effect of that fact. After all, who's to say what properties this technology possesses? We didn't even know it existed until a little while ago."

"And I'm sure messing with it while being a monster's meat puppet voided a few warranties," Eddy said. "While we're at it, what was that thing you said about our passes choosing us?"

"When I first stated that the Rider Pass attached itself to me, I must admit that I found the idea rather farfetched myself, but now there are too many factors to take into consideration."

"Really? Like what?"

"Like for the fact that my pass made itself known to Urataros and not me. It was in _my_ pocket, but I wasn't the one to find it. I know this is going to sound ridiculous, but I believe that the pass was testing him. Moreover, the very moment Urataros decided to fight the Crab Imagin for the first time, he passed that test."

Eddy pulled his own Rider Pass out and placed it on the table. "Then how come Momotaros never got tested like that? I mean, I was the one that ended up getting the pass, not him."

"Because he didn't need to be tested," Double D explained. "The moment you faced that Bat Imagin, Momotaros freely showed his desire to fight. He told you himself that he wanted to battle, didn't he?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Eddy rubbed his chin in thought. "So in other words, our passes wanted us to be in synch with our imagin?"

Double D nodded. "That is what I surmised." He pulled a corner of his hat loose in order to scratch his scalp. "Oh dear, I'm more than a bit bothered that we can only rely on assumptions."

"Like we have a choice?" Eddy shrugged. "In the last two weeks we've been steamrolled by stuff straight out of Ed's comic books. And just yesterday…" Eddy shuddered. "We saw someone who should be dead come back to life."

Double D shivered at the memory of seeing the soccer player's bleeding corpse. "Yes, that child is alive and well now, but the fact of the matter is that we saw him die. We can only thank our lucky stars that we were able to reverse that tragedy."

"What the heck are we messing with Double D?"

Of course the question was rhetorical, but Double D couldn't help but ask himself the same thing.

"Well I for one have been keeping a detailed journal of our recent exploits," Double D admitted. "It's the only way that I can keep track of all of my thoughts lately. There are so many questions that I have, but not a single answer to satisfy them."

"Amen to that." Eddy grabbed his head and face-planted into the tabletop. "Ugh; time traveling trains and demons, becoming superheroes, and a Biology test third period. I'm gettin' a migraine here!"

"Indeed, I dare say that we have bitten off more than we can chew." Double D put his Rider Pass away and readjusted his backpack. "I would love to go deeper into this, but we've run out of time. We better hurry if we want to make it to homeroom."

"Fine, let's get a move on." Eddy grabbed up his backpack and slapped Ed across the back of his head. "Hey mono-brow, wake up! We gotta get going already!"

Ed sprung to attention in an instant. "If I wasn't me, I would be someone else." Having shared his complex revelation, Ed was content to follow his friends out the door.

Eddy lagged behind so that he could lock the house on the way out. When that was accomplished, he quickly took back his spot at the front of the three and led them to Peach Creek Middle School.

--..--

Homeroom was uneventful as usual. The Eds weren't as late as they thought, as they still had enough time to sit back and watch other students trek into the classroom after them. Among the stragglers was Edwin.

Ever since the argument between Eddy and Edwin, the two boys had gone back to the status quo; ignoring each other's existence entirely. It wasn't difficult to do, as they had ample experience in the task. If Eddy didn't, Edwin most certainly did, how else was he able to avoid the Eds ever since Chris disappeared?

It looked like Edwin was back to being a loner.

The teacher decided it was time to bring order to the class. He stood up from his seat, instantly gaining the attention he wanted. "Settle down people, it's time to take roll. Okay, let's start with… Nazzerela Ackerman?"

"Here, dude."

"Rolf Cadwӕlläder?"

"I am here."

"Edwin Gladlocke?"

"Um, here."

"Lee Kanker?"

"Whadda ya want already?! Oh right, I'm here."

"Marie Kanker?"

"Whatever."

"May Kanker?"

"Here, teach."

"Eddy McGee?"

"Yeah I'm here."

"Eddward Peterson?"

"Present, sir."

"Edward Jerry O'Kelly?"

"That's me!"

"Kevin Stenbuck?"

"Right here."

"Johnny Tūbiefoar?"

"Don't forget Plank!"

While the teacher continued to go through roll call, The Eds started to whisper amongst themselves. They talked about nothing in particular, deciding to set aside all Masked Rider business for after school. If any topic they spoke of had meaning, it would be the one that involved the approaching school dance. Scamming was becoming harder as a result, as most students were saving up for it.

"Hey teach, ya forgettin' someone," Lee stated.

"Your right, terribly sorry, I almost forgot. Everyone, I'd like to announce that we have a new student with us today."

Eddy snapped to attention, as a new student meant only one thing. "New student? You mean a sucker fresh off the market? I think Christmas just came early, boys!"

"Eddy I'm begging you, please don't take advantage of the poor fellow," Double D pleaded wearily. "If anything, we should extend the olive branch and make our newest addition to the student body feel as welcome as possible."

"Yeah, then I can show them my toenail collection!" Ed agreed enthusiastically. "That's always an ice breaker!"

"Uh… I think you should belay that for awhile Ed, at least until the new student becomes more familiar with your… mannerisms."

"Okey dokey Double D."

"Hold on a sec, how the heck did Lee know there was a new kid?" Eddy brought up.

The question brought Ed's and Double D's plans to a screeching halt.

"That certainly was an unpleasant omen, wasn't it?" Double D stated. "Still, we can't jump to conclusions…"

"My tummy just screamed guys," Ed informed his friends.

All attention went back to the teacher.

"Now would the new student please make herself known?"

From the middle of the class, a brown-headed girl stood to her feet. Her slightly kinked hair was medium length, the right side falling down to scrape the top of her shoulder while the left side was tucked neatly behind her ear. A single lock swayed in front of her tanned forehead as she straightened out her gray-blue longsleeve. The cuffs were widened out and the shirt's hem was tucked into a pair of black hip huggers wrapped in belt after belt along the waist.

"Class, I'd like you to give a warm welcome to the newest member of the student body, Bethany Kanker from Townsville."

The Eds, along with the other cul-de-sac kids, blanched at once.

"My tummy just started screaming louder, guys."

Double D's hands trembled on his desk. "I think all of our stomachs have, Ed."

"Holy cripes, they're multiplying!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Do you have anything you'd like to tell the class?" The teacher asked.

The new girl lethargically faced the teacher with a half-lidded, completely dead-panned expression. She said nothing, nor did she move an inch. She merely stared unblinking.

"Beth don't talk that much," Lee said. "But she's got a great personality."

"I see… Well, I'm sure she's just a bit nervous about being in a new school." The teacher concluded. "I have no doubt your cousin will fit in just fine with you and your sisters' help, Ms. Lee."

As Beth retook her seat, the students situated around her swore that the air suddenly dropped a few degrees. In particular, Edwin felt a deep feeling of apprehension well inside his gut. Anyone who didn't have their head sealed in a block of wax knew the rumors about the Kankers, but not everyone had actually seen them in action. Edwin sincerely hoped things would stay that way for him.

Half absorbed in his thoughts, he accidently pushed one of two pencils on his desk to the floor.

Beth snapped around with unexpected swiftness to face the boy seated directly behind her. As soon as her listless eyes met his, a furious chill twanged up and down Edwin's spine.

For one agonizing minute she did nothing more but hold the boy in an unsettling gaze. Finally, she broke eye contact and turned back around in her seat.

Edwin wasted no time averting his eyes to his desk and shaking off what felt to be a generous coating of frost inside of his stomach. That girl's eyes… They were totally empty, but piercing at the same time.

Edwin decided he could wait until the end of homeroom to retrieve his pencil. To compensate, he removed the other pencil and placed two pens to either side of his would have to be careful about where he stared in homeroom for now on; the idea of catching the new girl's eye wasn't too appealing.

Unseen by him or anyone else, the shadow of an enigmatic smile crept its way across Beth's face.

--..--

Fifth period rolled around and the cul-de-sac kids plus three found themselves together again. Many times they wondered if the class roster was set up to put them all together on purpose, but it didn't make sense to group them for a class like Art.

And it was just downright vindictive to stick them in a room with all three Kanker Sisters. The school faculty would never base their decisions around how miserable the students would be as a result, right?

Once again, everyone broke off into their own cliques. The Eds (under Eddy's instructions) were trying to counterfeit money out of brush paint and green paper, Kevin had convinced Nazz to work with him on a joint project, and the Kankers were too busy fighting over supplies to get anything done. Sarah was recreating a scene from a fairy tale book, and oddly enough, Jimmy had opted not to help her so that he could work on his own masterpiece. That didn't necessarily mean they couldn't work in close proximity of each other though.

That left Johnny and Rolf to work by themselves.

Eddy was fumbling with a marker as he attempted to make a clumsy tracing of Benjamin Franklin. "Stupid marker" he said irritably, "keeps slipping off the paper. It must be broken or sumthin'."

Double D rolled his eyes at his friend's immature statement while cutting out a neat rectangle from construction paper. "I highly doubt your marker has any effect on your eye-hand coordination, Eddy." He set the freshly created rectangle down into a neat pile of other similar rectangles, each one meticulously cut in the same shape and size. "Which brings me back to the futility of this 'money-making' endeavor…"

"Whatever, save it for a book and keep cutting, sock-head." Distracted, Eddy toppled over a container full of glue onto his collection of crudely drawn presidents. "Aah! My livelihood is ruined!"

"Easy come easy go, I suppose," Double D chuckled.

"Like bagels, huh Double D?" Ed tried to relate. "All finished you guys!"

Eddy quickly got over his loss and ran around to see Ed's work. Surprisingly, Ed had really outdone himself. The feel of the material the money was made out of felt like the real deal, and every single symbol was drawn out perfectly. The paint was carefully applied with a precise touch to make the fake notes look authentic, and the shapes of each bill were amiss of any flaw. However...

"Ed, you dolt, this is Yen!" Eddy shouted "What the heck are we gonna do with Japanese cash?!"

"Live the life of riley?" Ed offered.

That wasn't exactly the answer Eddy was looking for. The consequence was Ed getting his hand-made money literally shoved down his throat.

Ed chewed on a few loose bills thoughtfully before swallowing and giving a thumbs up. "Good, but needs more salt," He let loose a noisy belch in Eddy's face.

Double D could do nothing but sigh and shake his head disapprovingly as Eddy decided to grab an easel stand and chase Ed around the room. Since it was obvious that their plans had once again gone down the drain, Double D decided to glance around the room to see what works everyone else was in the middle of.

Jimmy's project in particular caught his eye.

"Salutations Jimmy," Double D called out. "Forgive me for interrupting, but your painting interested, and I was wondering just what exactly you were so diligently working on."

Jimmy pulled away from his masterpiece and beamed proudly. "Glad you like it, Double D. I was just in the middle of what I hope will be my greatest piece yet."

It was a known fact that Jimmy was quite the artist, the first place ribbon he won from a tri-county art contest could attest to that. Even his offhanded doodles were of premium caliber, good enough to feature in the school's newspaper. When he set his mind to his work, he could produce some of the most awe-inspiring examples of art that you would never suspect came from a child his age.

Sarah ran over to Double D and giddily dragged him by the arm to where Jimmy and herself were stationed. "You have to see what Jimmy's making, Double D. It's amazing!" Sarah released his arm only when she had pulled him directly in front of Jimmy's easel.

Double D unruffled his shirt and took his first careful look of Jimmy's masterpiece. His eyes almost bugged out of their sockets.

"Ed, Eddy," Double D called out to his friends. "I think there is something you need to see."

Eddy stopped and set his makeshift club down. Double D's voice sounded more apprehensive than it usually did about… well, anything. "Come on lumpy, I'll hurt you later."

"I'll pencil you in for two."

The two Eds casually made their way over to their friend and took a look at Jimmy's painting. Their reactions were the same as his.

Eddy grabbed a nearby chair to fall back in. "You gotta be kidding me."

"So, do you guys like it?" Jimmy sought their approval. He sounded confident that they would.

"It's a very good painting, but I must ask you something," Double D stated more than a bit perturbed. "How did you ever get the idea to draw this… masked character?"

The painting was a full body portrait of Masked Rider Den-O's Rod Form. Even the figure's stance denoted a bit of Urataros's cool attitude.

Jimmy had to look off into space to find the answer to Double D's question. "You know… I don't know that myself. The idea just came to me, and it was so easy to draw, it was as if I had seen this person in real life. In fact, I think I have."

The Eds exchanged nervous glances.

"Me too," Sarah said. "But I don't know where…"

Now the Eds were sweating bullets.

"Cool, I've seen this guy too!" Nazz said. She had soundlessly snuck up on them while they were in the middle of assessing Jimmy's work. "Is this like, another school's mascot?"

"It's not like any mascot I've ever seen," Kevin said. Of course he had followed Nazz. "But now that you mention it, he does look kinda familiar."

The attention Jimmy's art was getting had attracted the rest of the cul-de-sac kids, and each one gave their own opinion.

"Rolf feels that he knows this masked man. Hair like the crown of a rooster boy Jimmy's art suddenly fills Rolf with the urge to feast on crab."

"I don't get it either, buddy," Johnny told his ever-present pal Plank. Suddenly, Johnny's expression went from his usual goofy smile to a look of puzzlement. "What's that, Plank? What do ya mean 'are we're dumb'?! It's not like you remember something the rest of us can't! What's that? You do?"

"Okay, it's time we left Jimmy alone to finish his work," Double D desperately attempted to break up the crowd. "We've all had a good look, so let's just return to our stations and-."

"Wait, I have one more picture to show you guys," Jimmy announced. He replaced the current portrait with another one, one that held another shocking picture for the Eds.

Masked Rider Den-O in Sword Form.

"I got this one!" Kevin exclaimed. "I can't remember where or how, but I definitely know this guy! Something about trains and monsters and a girl…"

It was inevitable for Ed to yell out something at the most inconvenient time.

"We've been found out!" He cried. "Now everyone will know of our terrible secrets that we didn't want them to know!"

Eddy sprung into action and put Ed into a headlock. "Shut up burr-head, you're gonna blow our cover sky high!"

Double D face-palmed miserably.

"What secrets?" Nazz asked. "Wait, do _you _guys know the people in the paintings?"

Kevin eyed the Eds with suspicious contempt. "Yeah, that's right. I think you dorks have something to do with this. Cough up, how come everyone remembers seeing this guy but nothing else about him?"

"Yes, Rolf too would like to know what conspiracy the shady ne'er-do-well Ed boys are in cahoots with." Rolf pulled back his sleeves. "Reveal your hidden knowledge now before the son of a shepherd rips them from you like Nano's knuckle hair!"

The cul-de-sac kids had quickly reverted to mob mentality, backing the Eds into the corner of the room. Not wanting to be left out, the Kankers joined in.

"Leave the interrogation to the professionals, people." Lee said. "I've got the lipstick."

"I've got the chains," Marie stated.

"I've got the big, goofy one." It went without saying who announced that.

Just when the crowd was about to close-in, the bell signaling break rang. Not being ones to let providence slip through the fingers, the Eds acted while the mob was distracted. Ed barged head first right through their ranks, Double D slipped through their legs, and Eddy vaulted right over their heads.

They made a mad dash for the door, leaving the kids in their dust. They didn't stop running until they made it two corners down the hallway. Now all they had to do was wait for the busy student body to fill the halls and hide them in plain sight.

Eddy wiped the sweat from his brow. "Whew, that was close. I just need to catch my breath," he shot Ed a death glare, "and then I'm gonna kill you!"

"You're just as much to blame as Ed, Eddy," Double D stated matter-of-factly. He slumped to the floor with the lockers as his support. "Everyone would have dismissed Ed's outburst as a random blurb until you gave it credibility."

"It's Ed's fault for screaming out in the first place! That idiot was two seconds away from spilling the beans about everything!"

"Don't hate the player, hate the game," Ed said.

Eddy caught his second wind and tackled Ed to the ground. Just as he was about to smash his fist into his face, both Eds were insensitively kicked out of the way.

Eddy got back to his feet. "Hey, what's the big idea?! Whoever just did that is gonna be sorr-." He set sights on the culprit and glared. "Oh, it's just you."

Edwin returned the glare and pushed past him. He came to stand in front of Double D who quickly moved out of his way. With all obstacles gone, he was able to reach his locker and throw the door open.

Double D went to stand by his friends. "It seems Edwin is still holding a grudge against us."

"It's because he can't get over himself!" Eddy made sure he was loud enough for Edwin to hear.

Edwin glanced back over his shoulder and snorted. "I still have thorns from that rose bush you threw me in." He hurriedly fumbled around, not wanting to spend any more time around the Eds then he had to.

Eddy was able to catch a quick peek of the arrangement Edwin had set up inside his locker. His books were stacked according to size, the large ones at each end and the smaller ones in the middle. A duffle bag was squashed at the bottom of the locker in a way so that it reached each side evenly, and two rulers were taped to either side of the locker walls. Both were perfectly parallel to each other.

Eddy just found something to rib the boy about.

"Still having kittens over that symmetry thing, huh?" Eddy taunted. "Geez, get over it all ready."

"Go away." Edwin slammed his locker door close and proceeded to leave the Eds behind.

"Your shoe laces are uneven," Eddy called after to him. "Just thought that might be something you'd wanna know. Your left sweater string is shorter than the right one too."

Edwin froze in his tracks for a moment. Suddenly, he went into a sprint towards the bathrooms, mindlessly pushing people out of the way.

Double D frowned at the shortest Ed, who was now rolling on the floor with laughter. "Eddy, shame on you! You know that Edwin's obsessive compulsive!"

"What, I was just messing with him," Eddy argued. "Besides he kicked me, so I really don't care if he gets stuck in front of a mirror all day. Now come on, we have one more class." Eddy got back to his feet and briskly walked off.

Knowing that Eddy was right, Double D gave up and followed after him. Ed wasn't too far behind, though he did look a bit dejected.

Edwin had made it halfway to the restrooms when he collided with another student, knocking both of them to the ground.

"Sorry about that," Edwin apologized. "I should've watched where I was going." He got up and offered a hand to the other student. He didn't realize who they were until they too got to their feet.

Beth gripped Edwin's hand tightly and locked her eyes with his in the same blank stare as before.

Just like back in homeroom, it accomplished sending a rattling chill through the boy.

Edwin broke away from her gaze and moved to free himself from Beth's grasp. It took three solid tugs before he was able to break loose. He muttered one more apology before rushing off to the restroom, now motivated to distance himself from the creepy girl as well as to make sure his appearance was in perfect symmetry.

Beth watched the boy go with an air of indifference. While observing his retreating figure, she thoughtfully rubbed the fingers of her hand together; the hand that had just been holding Edwin's a second ago.

The hand that had slipped a band around the boy's wrist unnoticed.

Appearing as suddenly as it disappeared, a devilish grin spread across Beth's features.

--..--

The last class of the day went by fast and the student body was once again free to do whatever they wanted with the rest of the day. They piled out of the front doors in troves, flooding the sidewalks and street. Some students went for the bike racks, others walked, and others boarded the buses.

The Eds were stuck behind the school, waiting for their neighbors in the cul-de-sac to be long gone.

Eddy was preoccupied with kicking a discarded can against the wall while Ed was absorbed in watching a row of ants climb their way from the crack in the sidewalk to the dumpster. Double D was pacing back and forth in thought.

Eddy kicked the can at an angle that made it ricochet off and the wall and land at Double D's feet. "Hey Double D, can ya send that back?"

Double D continued to pace, walking right over the can.

"Double D, the can?"

Double D continued to pace.

"Seriously, kick it back."

Still, Double D paced back and forth, always stepping over the can.

"HEY SOCK-HEAD!" Eddy yelled at the top of his lungs. That got Double D's attention.

"Sorry Eddy." Double D kicked the can back and resumed pacing.

"Geez, what's with you? You get a 'B' in something for once?"

Double D stopped moving around and shook his head. "No, I'm brooding over the event that took place in Art today."

"What about it?"

The sock-headed Ed gawked at the shorter boy with a disbelieving look. "Eddy, you must be _somewhat_ bothered by the fact that everyone knows of Den-O."

Eddy kicked his can away and faced Double D. "I don't follow."

Double D puffed out heavily, due more to anxiety than anything else. "When the timeline corrects itself after the elimination of an imagin, we should be the only ones that can recall any significant events that take place prior."

"Duh, I know that already," Eddy said.

"No one can even remember the imagin, that much we know."

"Right."

"But somehow, _anyone_ we come in contact with while assuming the role of Den-O can _remember_ Den-O."

Eddy took a second to contemplate Double D's clarification. "…I see what you're gettin' at."

Double D threw his hands up happily. "Good! Now you see the dilemma that we now have t-"

"We can finally come clean and rub how we're awesome superheroes in everybody's face! We'll be on the gravy train for life!" Eddy lunged at Double D and threw an arm around his shoulder. "Picture it, Double D; movie deals, product lines, and all the jawbreakers we can eat! We're gonna be kings, baby!"

Double D sighed tiredly and shrugged Eddy off of his person. "I'm afraid you're living a pipe dream, Eddy. The Conductor made it clear that no one is to know about the imagin menace."

"But everyone already knows, so there's no point to keeping stuff under wraps anymore!"

Double D shook his head. "No, everyone doesn't know. Aside for the existence of Masked Rider Den-O, they have no idea that you and I make up his secret identity, nor can they even remember where they have seen Den-o in the first place."

Eddy's shoulders slumped dejectedly. "Aw man, nothing ever goes my way."

"In any case, we need to bring this to Hana's attention,before matters go beyond our ability to handle them."

Ed, who had caught the end part of Double D's and Eddy's conversation, pulled back his sleeve to check his watch. "It is four o' three and thirty five seconds!"

"Thank you, Ed," Double D said. "It appears we will be able to get back to the DenLiner without taking it off track, though heaven only knows what schedule that train has to keep."

"Yeah, whatever." Eddy pulled his Rider Pass out. "Come on, whatever's in that dumpster is startin' to get to me."

The Eds fell in line and walked around to the front of the school. If the building was still open, they would be able to get back to the DenLiner from any available door inside.

--..--

With the wrestling season coming up, tryouts for the team were being held after school in the gym. The team hopefuls consisted of some of the strongest students at school, ensuring that this year's season would be one of its best yet. This also made competition for a spot on the team that much more difficult.

Since he had picked up wind of the wrestling team, Rolf had been preparing for the day tryouts would be held. Finally the school offered a sport in which Rolf could truly exercise his immense strength, and hopefully get a challenge while at it. Before even stepping into the gym, Rolf had decided to psych himself up in front of the mirror in one of the school's restrooms.

He continuously splashed wave after wave of ice cold water in his face in an attempt to focus his mind. As strong as he was, he knew there was always someone better out in the world.

Heaven thank the fates for not giving the air-headed Ed boy enough interest in the team to be a potential opponent for Rolf.

Still, who knew what was waiting for him in that gym. He needed to be prepared, and the first step to that was having the proper mindset.

As Rolf continued to cloud his vision in the running faucet, a floating orb of light soared in through the open window and directly into Rolf's back, disappearing in a quick flash that went unnoticed by the foreign student.

Small streams of sand began to fall from his shirt sleeves.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter was meant to accomplish several different goals.

The first was to give more depth into the Eds' situation. It would be rather ridiculous to assume that they would go through what they have so far without being a bit needful for some answers. As the story continues, the need to step back and see what exactly it is that they want to accomplish will continue to come up.

The second was to give Edwin some quirks so he wasn't just an empty figure in the story. Hopefully it'll help him blend in with the other kids and not be as Gary Stu-ish as I'm pretty sure he is (though I did kind of spring him on you people out of nowhere.)

The third was to make another Kanker for a future event to take place later in the story.

And finally, the fourth was to break the long period in which I haven't updated.

Thank you for reading, and please review.


	12. Chapter 12: You'll Cry!

**Chapter 12: You'll Cry!**

"What do you mean they know?!"

Hana's reaction to the news about Den-O's existence being known among the cul-de-sac kids was roughly what the Eds expected it to be.

Double D shrugged nervously. "Believe me; this was as much of a surprise for us as it is for you right now. We expected time restoration to erase all traces of anything imagin related."

"So did I." Hana sat down and cradled her chin in her arms. "I have no idea how this happened, but this is a serious problem."

"You're telling us!" Eddy shouted. "_We're_ the ones that have to deal with it! No way the other kids are gonna let this drop!"

"I can't go back home, Eddy!" Ed cried. "Sarah will be waiting, and she's been cranky ever since mom grounded her for attacking the hall monitor!"

"Yes, I remember that day. I can't believe it took three teachers and the school custodian to stop her from beating the living daylights out of that unfortunate fellow." Double D said. "But Eddy raises a point. I'm afraid we'll be hounded to no end back in the cul-de-sac."

"_Sucks to be you guys_," Momotaros was able to tear his attention away from his videogame long enough to comment. "_From what I've seen, that Kevin guy's got a real strong swinging arm. If you aren't hospitalized by tomorrow, bring back some more beef jerky. The turtle stole my last pack."_

"_I didn't see your name on it._" Urataros mashed away at the buttons on his controller in an attempt to win whatever he and Momotaros were playing. _"Oh, and try not to get your face to badly bruised Eddward, I wanted to ask out Nazz this week."_

"How can you two be so apathetic to our plight?" Double D scolded. "Honestly, if you insist on using us as hosts, you could at least give a little concern for our well-being."

"_And we do_," Urataros said. "_We need you two alive if we want to continue living ourselves, but unless both parties are equally jeopardized, there's no reason for us to care_."

"_Hey, try not to get too many bones broken, alright?" _Momotaros said. "_It's a real pain walking around in a defective body._"

Hana went over to the game system's cord and yanked it out of the plug socket. The TV immediately went to a screen of Technicolor bars.

Momotaros angrily threw his controller down. "_… You know what?"_ He turned to Hana with a scowl. _"You're a total bit-."_

An extra controller smashed into his nose before he could finish the sentence.

Urataros tossed his controller aside and slumped onto one arm. "_I was just a few points away from raising my rank too._ _Some human women are so annoyingly sporadic sometimes._" The same controller that hit Momotaros collided with the side of Urataros's head.

Eddy laughed at the sight of both imagin rolling around in pain. "Looks good on ya, guys. But seriously, where the heck is the geezer? He'd probably know how to squirm outta this."

Naomi shrugged as she busied herself behind the counter. "Unless we're trying to keep a schedule, the Conductor comes and goes as he pleases."

"Sounds a lot like my dad." Ed said.

Eddy threw his hands up. "Great, so we're flying solo. What does the geezer even do around here?!"

"That will be revealed in good time, young man."

Eddy jumped in surprise and landed flat on one of the tables. "How the heck did you get behind me, old man?!"

The Conductor moved on as if he didn't hear Eddy's question. "So it seems that you boys are having a bit of trouble. How can I help you?"

Double D spoke on their behalf. "You see Conductor sir, we've found ourselves in quite the predicament. Our friends and neighbors have retained awareness of our recent appearances as Den-O."

"Do they specifically know that you and your loud friend here are the Masked Rider?"

"Um, no sir."

"Then I see no reason for worry. Good day." The Conductor bowed to the group and turned to leave.

"But sir," Double D called out to the Conductor, "our neighbors have drawn a connection between Den-O and us! What are we to do?"

The Conductor spoke without stopping. "I'm sure that an imagin's appearance will be just the thing to take all of this attention off of you lads."

"So now we have to wait for another imagin to show up? There's no telling when that'll happen!" Eddy exclaimed.

The Conductor glanced over his shoulder with a twinkle in his eye. "It may happen sooner than you think. Good luck in your duties, and remember to always have a ticket if you wish to board the DenLiner." With that, he walked into the next car.

"Sir, wait a moment!" Double d chased after him. "There are still so many questions I have to ask you!" Double D threw the door to the next car open, only to find it completely vacant.

"After the first few times you get used to it," Hana said. "What really concerns me is what the Conductor said about the imagin. I've learned that you should always pay attention to what he says."

Eddy climbed off of the table and into a seat. "No big deal. We'll be ready to kick its butt back to the sandbox when it finally pops up."

"_That's my kind of language!_" Momotaros hopped to his feet, completely forgetting about his now swollen nose. "_What're you guys still doing here?! Get out there and find me a good fight!"_

"_I call dibs on the next imagin_," Urataros stated quickly.

"_Oh heck no, I'm gonna waste the next one!"_

While the two Taros argued amongst themselves, the Eds and Hana decided to leave for the Milk Dipper. The other kids would most likely be there, but it was at least something to do.

Naomi watched the kids leave out the door and then turned her attention back to the two imagin. Churning what the Conductor said over and over again in her mind, she couldn't help but think that…

"No, it can't be," she dismissed. "What are the chances?"

--..--

Like last time, the group was dropped off in the alleyway near the coffee shop. The Eds found it odd that no one questioned how they got there without being seen, but really, that just worked in to their advantage.

The Milk Dipper was packed with middle and high schoolers alike, as usual, and Tiffany was manning her usual spot behind the counter. The group made their way into the building, being given no mind by the other customers absorbed in their own matters. It looked as if the kids from the cul-de sac weren't there either, so they counted themselves lucky.

The atmosphere of the Milk Dipper was always warm with genuine hospitality. It was the kind of place where you could unwind and forget about school, work, and other responsibilities, if even just for a few hours. Nothing seemed to be more enjoyable in town than hanging out with your friends over coffee and pastry, though recently the Milk Dipper's menu has started to turn more fast food oriented.

In terms of entertainment, how could you not find it here? You could find out the latest news about whatever school you went to, or you could catch up on the freshest word of mouth around town. So many cliques mingled at the Milk Dipper, you were bound to stumble on to something interesting. If you were really lucky, you'd drop in on a couple breaking up in a way you'd only expect to see on TV. The last one the Eds bore witness to ended with the guy being left with a black eye and a hot cup of coffee poured into his lap, courtesy of his ex-girlfriend.

You can never tell who the crazy ones are until you cheat on her with her best friend. At least, that's what Eddy claimed his brother always said.

The group found four empty seats right at the countertop near the telescope. They plopped down into place and enjoyed the ambiance the Milk Dipper had to offer.

"Hey guys, how have things been going for you?" Tiffany asked with a friendly smile. It was a mystery how she threw herself into her work and still had energy to devote to her studies.

"Great, we've been good." Ed responded cheerily. He absentmindedly twirled around on his stool. "Where's Edwin?"

"He couldn't make it today. When I tried to ask why, he said something about being… lopsided? I'm not entirely sure."

--..--

As soon as school had been dismissed, Edwin rushed home and locked himself in the bathroom, not wanting to be seen with the surprise he discovered around his wrist. Even now he was scrubbing furiously at the mysterious green band, but it refused to leave his person. Whoever had put it on him took great precautions to make sure it wouldn't come off easily.

"Is this thing super glued on my arm or what?!" Edwin shouted to no one in particular. "I can't take this anymore! Wearing only one of something like this is so… uneven! What kind of sicko would do this to me?!"

Edwin lathered the band up in one more layer of soap before rinsing it under the running faucet. In the glimmer of the water, the engraving of a heart holding the initials 'B + E' stared back up at him.

"That's odd, how did I miss that?"

--..--

"I'm sure Edwin's fine," Eddy dismissed. "So, anything worthwhile happening around here?"

"Let me see…" Tiffany tapped her chin in thought. "There's been some talk about the tryouts for the wrestling team over at Peach Creek Middle School. There was a lot of commotion over it this afternoon. I heard that one specific hopeful showed a lot of potential and talent."

"Well good for them," Double D said. "Do you have a name for this person?"

"No, I can't say that I do," Tiffany shook her head. "The first name escapes me, and the last name is too odd for me to pronounce. Something like Cadwhaler, or Cauldwiller…."

"Cadwӕlläder maybe?" Double D offered.

"Yes, that's it."

"How the heck did you even say that?" Eddy questioned. "Wait a minute, that's Rolfie boy's last name. Rolf is going out for the wrestling team?"

"I couldn't imagine a more fitting sport for him," Double D stated. "We should congratulate him when we return to the cul-de-sac."

"His performance was all the buzz a few hours ago." Tiffany said. "I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up taking Peach Creek to the nationals."

"Keep dreaming."

The group turned to the shop patron who said that. Seated to their right was a boy who looked around the same age as the Eds.

"This year the trophy's coming home with Lemon Brook, just like it did last year."

Now Eddy wasn't one in particular for school spirit, but he wasn't one to back down from an argument either. "What makes ya think that? The guy who led Lemon Brook to nationals ain't here this year smart guy, and I doubt you'll be able to find anyone that can stand up to our Rolf."

"Oh yeah? What about Michael Kikuchi?"

"Michael Who?"

The kid snorted. "Michael Kikuchi, genius. He's Thomas Kikuchi's younger brother, the guy that won our wrestling team the nationals last year. Word is he's gonna be the next big thing this year."

Double D snapped his fingers. "I knew I'd heard that name somewhere before. If I'm not mistaken, Michael Kikuchi is also an accomplished martial artist. His name ended up in the local papers when he won the first place trophy in sparring at a karate meet."

"So what? Karate ain't wrestling." Eddy said. "Rolf's gonna wipe the floor with him."

The kid rolled his eyes and pushed away from the counter, got up from his seat, and headed for the door.

"Bye, come again!" Ed called yelled after them. "That sure was a nice guy."

"I don't think that was his intention Ed," Double D said. "I must agree with Eddy though. I couldn't imagine anyone being able to face Rolf on equal footing."

"Mono-brow here could do it." Eddy jerked his thumb towards Ed. "Right lumpy?"

"You betcha Eddy! Fly like a bee, sting like mom's casserole surprise!"

"Hey, I got an idea," Hana said. "Could we go back to the cul-de-sac? I never really got a chance to see it last time."

Double D stood up and straightened his hat. "Why, that seems like a great idea. Shall we, gentleman?"

"No way!" Eddy stated resolutely. "Did ya forget that all the kids are still out to get us, sock-head?"

"Its six forty-three, I'm sure everyone is in doors by now." Double D said. "Well, except for maybe Nazz. You know how she started inviting the cheerleaders over since the sporting seasons started. Maybe it would be best for us to sta-."

"Cheerleaders? Why didn't ya say so earlier?!" Eddy jumped up and grabbed Ed by his jacket collar. "Come on boys, let's get back home!"

Double D speedily got to his feet to chase after his retreating friends. "Eddy, wait! You know I don't like extensive physical activity!"

Hana watched the Eds go, chuckling at their display. That was one thing she would have to admit, things just weren't as fun until she met the Eds.

Seeing that they were pretty far ahead, she decided it was time to give chase.

--..--

When the Eds finally reached the cul-de-sac, the sun had long since set. Everything was painted in an orange glow, and everyone had retired to their homes. Not even the cheerleaders were outside practicing their routines. Obviously Eddy wouldn't let his disappointment go unheard of.

"Darn it, we missed them!" Eddy stomped his foot angrily. "Of all the rotten luck in the world…"

"Like my lucky cheese chunk." Ed said. "I don't see anyone, Eddy."

"No duh, burr-head. Geez, now it's even too late to go back to the Milk Dipper. What a wasted afternoon!"

Double D was bent over and holding on to his knees, trying to catch his breath. "Well maybe tomorrow, Eddy. For now, I think we should call it a day. Sorry Hana, the tour will have to be postponed for now."

"That's alright, but either you or Eddy will have to get me back to the DenLiner."

"Not a problem." Eddy signaled for her to follow him. "You can wait back at my house until seven o' seven. My mom and dad won't care."

"Well, I guess we shall call it a day," Double D said. "Fare thee well, everyone."

Eddy, Hana, and Double D set off to their respected destinations, but Ed stayed put in the middle of the street, too focused on staring down the lane to notice everyone's departure.

Double D took note before going too far, and inquired of his friend's spacey behavior. "Ed, it's time for _all_ of us to go home."

'Sorry, just looking down the street," Ed pointed. "Rolf must really hate that lightpost."

Double D squinted his eyes and looked in the direction that Ed indicated. Just as Ed stated, Rolf was striking the lightpost down the street. From the way it shook, he was hitting it rather hard.

"That really _is_ Rolf. Why in heaven's name is he doing that?"

Eddy and Hana had already made their way over to the other two, and had immediately picked up on what they were staring at. Though Hana took interest in the foreign boy's strange behavior, Eddy was ready to dismiss it.

"It's probably just another one of his whacko traditions." Eddy said. "It's not like he's gonna break the thing or somethin'."

No sooner did he say that did Rolf snap the lightpost with one powerful strike.

"Holy crud, did you see that?!"

"Cool, Rolf is a metalbender!" Ed exclaimed. He ran off into Rolf's direction, the rest of his friends following closely. "Do that again, Rolf!"

The closer the Eds got, the more things about Rolf seemed out of place. For starters, his stance was far more rigid than it usually was. His face was frozen in an uncharacteristic scowl and his hair… had changed drastically. The front and sides were shaped into a ragged pudding basin and the back was pulled into a long ponytail.

Along with a side lock of hair streaked yellow, his eyes had somehow gone from brown to amber gold. They glinted eerily in the streetlight.

"Nice look Rolf," Ed complimented. "You remind me of Eddy and Double D when they're…"

"Possessed?" Hana finished apprehensively. "Oh no…"

"Now let's not jump to conclusions," Double D said without much conviction. "Maybe Rolf just decided for a bit of a change."

"That you, stretch?" Eddy asked.

The person they were increasingly doubting to be Rolf snorted and turned back to the now broken lightpost. "**I'm training right now**, **go away**," he said in a gruff voice.

"It's an imagin!" Ed shouted at the top of his lungs. "Eddy, do something!"

The being possessing Rolf put the lightpost back in place and quirked an eyebrow at the tallest Ed's outburst. "**How do you know about the imagin**?"

Before anyone could say anything else, a burst of red static overtook Eddy from the inside out. Hair spiked up, locks turned crimson, and eyes became a fiery cardinal red. Momotaros had taken control.

"**Looks like today**'**s my lucky day**." Momotaros said. He pushed past the others to stand directly in front of the other possessed boy. "**Here I thought I**'**d have to wait a freaking long time to run into ya**, **but here you are**."

The being tilted his head in puzzlement.

"**I**...** appear**!"

"We should probably get away from here," Hana suggested. Ed and Double D agreed and fell back to the middle of the cul-de-sac. Double D decided to stand a bit closer than the others, just in case he was called upon to assist.

"**Anyway**, **you seem pretty damn strong**." Momotaros puffed out his chest to look bigger. "**Since we bumped into each other**,** let**'**s fight**!"

The being looked Momotaros up and down before turning his back to him. It proceeded to walk back towards Rolf's house without any apparent haste.

"**Hey**! **I said let**'s **fight**!" Momotaros ran up behind and swung his fist out at the being's back, only to have it caught in mid-strike.

The being applied pressure to Eddy's possessed fist, making Momotaros cringe. "**You'll need more than a strong front to beat me**," he stated calmly.

"**What was that**?!"

"**There**'**s a ranking to strength**, **and mine**'**s on an entirely different level from your**'**s**." The being swung Momotaros around and hefted him into the next yard over, where he ended up landing in an ivy patch.

"**Ya cocky jerk**!" Momotaros shouted while attempting to untangle himself from the plants. "**This ain**'**t over**!"

The being snorted with a derisive smirk. "**My real strength would make you cry, little man**." He turned his sights to the rest of the group and started to make his way towards them.

While Hana and Ed moved away, Double D whipped out his Rider Pass and stood his ground. "I'm warning you, don't come any closer," he threatened. Though he tried to exude confidence, the fact of the matter was that he was shaking in his shoes. His façade crumbled completely when the being ignored him and pushed forward.

Before Double D knew it, the being closed the distance between them and seized the hand he was holding the Rider Pass in. Ed prepared to come to his defense, but stopped when he saw that the being was only shaking Double D's hand with exuberant force.

"**You must be this world**'**s** **Masked Rider**."

"Y-yes I a-am. N-nice t-to m-make y-y-our acq-quaint-t-ance." Double D stammered out. It was beyond him if it was a result of his fear or the violent tousling this entity considered a friendly handshake.

"**I look forward to testing your strength**, **but until then**…" The being pulled out a packet of tissues and firmly placed it in Double D's grasp. "**Hold on to these. You**'**ll need them to wipe your tears** **tomorrow**." Finished, the being turned away and walked off.

Momotaros finally managed to free himself and ran back to the group, but held off in pursuing the possessed foreign boy. **"Get back here** **you asshole**!" He shouted.

The being gave a haphazard salute before disappearing into Rolf's house.

The group stood in utter silence, processing what had just taken place. Another imagin had appeared, and for the third time in a row, a cul-de-sac kid was a host. To make matters worse, this new imagin was undeniably stronger than the first two, which meant that a more difficult and evidently inevitable battle lay ahead.

"…Is this bad?" Ed asked.

"Yes Ed," Double D said anxiously. "This is very bad." He rubbed away at his quickly swelling hand, making a note to put it on ice as soon as he got home.

"But at least we know who the imagin's host is, which means we can stop it before it completes its contract," Hana said. "We can handle this case before anyone actually gets hurt."

"**Hey**, **I got hurt**!" Momotaros stated. Eddy's lip was bruised and he nursed a rising bump on the side of his head. "**What about me**?!"

"What _about_ you?"

"**This ain**'**t over**, **not by a long shot**," Momotaros seethe. "**When I find that guy again**, **there ain't** **gonna be enough left of 'em to fill a litterbox**!"

* * *

Thank you, and please review.


	13. Chapter 13: Happy Hunting

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait, folks. Here's chapter thirteen of Masked Rider Den-O: The Ed Express.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Happy Hunting**

"Eddward, breakfast is ready!"

Spitting foam into the sink drain, Double D finished brushing his teeth before responding. "I'll be right down, mother!" He shouted out the bathroom door. With the task of washing his face yet started, he returned to the mirror.

The whole Peterson household ran their morning routines like a well-oiled clock. They were up by five, preparing for the day by six (while tidying behind themselves the entire way), and ready for breakfast by seven-thirty.

While this daily ritual wasn't usually burdensome for Double D, they were certainly taking their toll now.

Significantly perturbed by yesterday's late discovery, he and his friends stayed on the phone into the late hours of the night, trying to formulate a plan to deal with the new imagin without incident.

Suffice to say, they had nothing.

Double D turned the faucet off and hung his rag back on the rack behind the door. After readjusting his hat, he exited the bathroom and descended down the stairs where his backpack awaited him at the bottom balcony.

He took it with him into the kitchen and set it to the right of his seat at the table.

"Good morning Eddward," Mr. Peterson greeted without taking his eyes away from his paper. His plate of eggs, bacon, and pancakes sat half finished. "I trust you had a pleasant night sleep."

"Yes, father."

Mrs. Peterson daintily dabbed at her mouth to wipe away any syrup left from her last bite. "I received a tidbit of good news yesterday," she said with a rich French accent. "My brother called and confirmed that he and the rest of his family will be able to fly here for Christmas."

Mr. Peterson lowered his paper to reveal the smile on his faintly rugged face. "That's wonderful news, dear. It's been awhile since we've had a proper visit from the Belpois clan. I certainly hope Michel has kept his chess skills sharp."

"You two and your rivalry," Mrs. Peterson said mirthly. "One day you two are going to come to blows over that game."

Mr. Peterson adjusted his gold-rimmed glasses with an amused twinkle in his eye. "If it must come to that, so be it. I was quite the boxer in my day, you know…"

"How is Jeremie by the way?" Double D asked.

"You're Uncle Michel said Jeremie was doing just fine," answered Mrs. Peterson. "You're cousin has made quite the name for himself at his boarding school."

"Well good for him," said Mr. Peterson. "That boy truly is a genius."

Double D picked up the remote centered on the table and brought the television to life. He flipped to the channel that the family regularly watched together each weekday before heading out the door.

{This is Lance Sherwood here with you for the Early Bird News. Breaking news this morning, folks. Late last night starting from 12:00 AM and ending at around 6:00 AM, a string of bizarre attacks with even stranger circumstances surrounding them took place.}

"Quite disturbing," Double D muttered. Chewing his cereal slowly, his attention focused in on the developing newscast.

{In the mindboggling span of just one night, three homes were broken into and their occupants attacked by reportedly the same suspect. The first two occurrences took place in Apple Rill and Orange Gully, with the last reported break-in taking place in Pear Burn. Nothing was reported stolen, but each incident resulted in at least one person being injured.}

"Who on Earth would break into a home merely to harm its inhabitants?" questioned Mrs. Peterson. "Such a horrible thing…"

"It's a sad world we live in," affirmed Mr. Peterson, shaking his head. He set aside the morning paper and turned his attention to the news.

With the entire family engrossed, the newscaster went on.

{The first reported victim was one Brandon Graham, a student at Apple Rill Middle School. When authorities arrived on the scene, Brandon was reportedly discovered by his parents in the sideyard of the residents. Signs indicate he was thrown out of his own bedroom window. }

Mrs. Peterson covered her mouth in shock. "That's simply horrible!"

{In the aftermath of the second attack, Trevor Halden, a student enrolled in Orange Gully Middle School, was found in his family's living room with a shattered ribcage and a broken leg. The parents were reported to have only sustained minor injuries.}

"It would seem this depraved lunatic has some vendetta against children," Mr. Peterson muttered. "The sooner this scoundrel is caught, the better."

{The third victim of the night, Eustis Reeves, is reported to have been found with a fractured skull. All three victims were rushed to the hospital immediately upon discovery. Though Brandon and Trevor are in stable condition, it has been released that Eustis is in a coma. Chances of recovery are still unknown.}

Double D's spoon clattered to his semi-empty bowl. "Good Lord…"

{Eustis's parents, who had left town for an intended two days, have been informed of their son's incident and are rushing to return. Police have yet to discover a motive behind these brutal assaults, but stated that the injuries incurred by all three children look to have been caused by a heavy, blunt object.}

"Certainly not a coincidence," said Mr. Peterson. "But _children_? What manner of deranged lunatic…"

{When questioned about the investigations into these attacks, Police stated that they will be working from the assumption that all three incidents were linked. They defend this claim by not just the similar injuries, but also by the damages suffered by each house and the descriptions of the culprit given by both the Grahams and the Haldens.}

Double D felt his mouth go dry and took a large draft from his glass of orange juice.

{When police questioned the families about the culprit's appearance, they both claimed the same thing; the suspect stood at roughly seven feet with an incredibly thick build.}

"That settles it." Mr. Peterson briskly cleaned off his plate and put it in the sink. "With this maniac bruiser on the loose, we're not taking any chances. I'm installing that security system I've been putting off."

"Well it certainly is about time. I intend to advise our neighbors to do the same at the next neighborhood watch committee." Mrs. Peterson got up and grabbed her bag. "I'll be sure call in and check on you, Eddward. Be sure to come straight home from school. It's just not safe to go meandering about right now."

Mr. Peterson joined her with his briefcase and both departed for the door, giving their 'goodbye' and 'have a nice day' to their son.

Double D waved them off and waited for the front door to close before pulling out his cell phone.

"Eddy, are you there? Yes, I know it's only seven in the morning, but this is urgent! Get up and watch the Channel Three News…"

--..--

Having good practice, the Eds were able to establish communications between each other in the span of under five minutes. Each one of the boys had their own two cents to throw in on the matter, but all three agreed on whom to blame for last night's rampage.

While the Eds tried to stay on the phone and get ready for school at the same time, Momotaros and Urataros were up and about the DenLiner, having their own discussion on the morning's revelation.

"_I knew we should've taken that guy out last night when we had the chance!_" Momotaros proclaimed. "_Now he's already screwing with the timeline! Do you have any idea how this is gonna effect our gaming time?!"_

"_Well this new imagin certainly is eager, isn't he?_" Urataros stated. "_It really is a shame you didn't dispose of him sooner, but on the bright side, your attempt was quite comical if I do say so myself."_

"_Shut up! I didn't see you step in and do anything, ya useless turtle!_"

"_And risk cramping your style? Perish the thought!_"

"_How about I 'cramp' your head right up your— great timing, you're up too._"

Still wearing her pajamas, Hana dragged her feet into the car and drowsily rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "I wouldn't be if you two kept it down in here," she grumbled grouchily. "What are you knuckleheads fighting about _now_?"

"_We weren't fighting… yet. Something just came up,"_ said Urataros. "_I suggest we brew up some coffee. I don't foresee any of us going back to sleep anytime soon..." _

--..--

By the time the Eds had made it to school, everyone knew about the attacks. The dark nature surrounding them rattled the belief that their peaceful community was immune to such terrible proceedings, filling many with a sense of insecurity and dread.

In an odd twist, it turned out that all three kids attacked had been trying out for their school's wrestling team. In fact, they were top pier candidates.

By break, most of the students who were trying out for the wrestling team quit in fear for their own lives. They heard how the mysterious attacker only went after the best of the wrestling team candidates, and no one wanted to make themselves a target.

There were those that stayed, but not enough to fill the roster efficiently. Word of mouth had it that the same case applied to Apple Rill and Orange Gully Middle School as well.

Talk floated about that the wrestling season would be suspended this year.

"What a horrible turn of events," Double D said as he placed his books away in his locker. "It's hard to believe so much trouble has come to pass in such a short amount of time."

Eddy kicked the water fountain in frustration. "Darn it, how the heck _didn't _we catch that thing before it left the cul-de-sac last night?!"

"I bet it used some kind of super-powered ninja sprinting technique, like in _Phantom Blade of Shadowy Darkness: the Movie_," said Ed. "I know just how to stop him, too! All we need is a fifteenth level Shine Mace with critical damage points..."

Eddy's eye twitched as he turned to face the taller Ed. "Sure, you do that, Ed. Me and Double D'll worry about the blood thirsty monster running around town while you look around for something from a _video game_!"

"Right-o, Eddy! I'll remember to get you a pair of plus five Boots of Un-stunted Growth while I'm at it."

Double D grabbed the shorter boy before he managed to pounce upon Ed.

"Gentleman, please!" Double D pleaded. "Now isn't the time for such nonsense! We must gain control of this matter post-haste, lest this new imagin connects to the past!"

Eddy gritted his teeth, but reluctantly calmed down. He freed himself from Double D's grasp and glowered in Ed's direction. "Yeah yeah, we get it sockhead. Ya don't have to pull a soap opera."

"I have a question," Ed raised his hand in the air. "The imagin is in Rolf, right? Can't we just exorcise him like in the movies?"

"Um, not quite, but good observation, Ed." Double D absentmindedly pulled at the straps on his backpack. "But unfortunately, Rolf wasn't present in homeroom, which means he's probably not in school… I'm afraid we're going to have a harder time than anticipated."

"No sweat, we still have things handled," Eddy said. "Rolfie boy's imagin is after the strongest kids going out for the wrestling teams, right?"

"Yes," said Double D, "but we don't exactly have any clues as to _who_ the next potential victim could be. That monster has already been in Pear Burn, Orange Gulley, and Apple Rill.

"But _not_ Lemon Brook. Remember what that yutz back at the Milk Dipper said about some guy named Michelle Kawasaki?"

"Michael Kikuchi," Double D corrected him, "and yes, I do remember that name being mentioned. Do you really think he could be next?"

"Pfft, no duh sock head!" Eddy stated sarcastically. "If this Michael guy didn't quit, then he's gonna be the closest possible victim in the area. That imagin won't be able to resist taking him out."

"Then it would be in our best interest to find this Kikuchi fellow before the imagin does, just so that we can keep him under protective watch."

"What?! Why don't we just go after Rolf? Then we can take that imagin out before it even get's close to Lemon Brooke!"

"Can't we do both?" Ed spoke up. "I mean, can't we split up and do both?"

Double D and Eddy stopped to gawk at him, mouths hanging in surprise.

"That's… a really good idea Ed!" Double D stated. "My, you've been quite astute today!"

"Yeah burrhead," said Eddy, "looks good on ya!"

Ed held himself up proudly. "Thanks guys, I owe it all to TV and comics!"

"Well well, what are you dorks up to?"

Kevin approached the group, sneering. One of his thumbs were tucked underneath his hall monitor strap, pushing the badge embroidery on it forward, as if calling attention to it helped to solidify his authority over them.

Eddy's expression went sour in an instant. "It ain't against the rules to hang around, shovel face. We can do whatever we want, it's break."

"Not in another three minutes."

The warning bell rang through the halls, indicating that break was almost at an end. Students acted mechanically in response and either dispersed towards their classes or quickened their business.

"You heard the bell, pint size," Kevin said triumphantly, "now get moving before I hit you and the dork squad with a week of detention for loitering."

"Hey, we still have another three minutes!"

"I'm giving you one. Now go."

"Kevin, you can't be serious!" Double D said abashed. "That would be a complete mishandling of your authority!"

"Now you got thirty seconds."

"But-"

"Fifteen."

Ed began running around in panic. "Oh no, Kevin's going to destroy time!" He exclaimed. "I'll never get to see the ending of _I Was a Teenage Carbuncle_! Make him stop, Eddy!"

"Whatever," Eddy pushed past Kevin, "let's get going boys."

Ed and Double D hurriedly followed after their shorter friend.

Kevin watched the Eds sulk off with a smirk and turned to leave, finally noticing that a straggling student was looking on with a disapproving scowl.

"What are _you_ gawking at, huh? Get out of here before I hit you with a detention!"

The threat was sufficient enough to get the results Kevin wanted. Without hesitation, the student hastened away.

--..--

"Geez, what an unlikable guy," Edwin mumbled to himself as he walked away. "How did _he_ get to be hall monitor?" He took a glimpse at his watch and doubled his pace.

Suddenly an odd chill ricocheted down his spine, halting him in his tracks. Out of a mild feeling of being watched, he looked around only to find himself alone in the hall.

Edwin shrugged the feeling off and continued on.

After he was far enough away, Beth slid from out of the janitor's closet and continued to silently follow the boy at a distance.

--..--

As soon as school let out, the Eds wasted no time in getting back to DenLiner in order explain their plan. While Eddy and Hana kept watch over Michael Kikuchi, Double D and Ed would go out and search Lemon Brook for the imagin parading in Rolf's body.

Though the group had no idea where Michael Kikuchi lived, Double D was able to locate the old newspaper that mentioned the sparing meet where Michael Kikuchi took the first place trophy in sparring. From it, they found his dojo's address.

Eddy and Hana were dropped off first. Double D and Ed would start their search from wherever Momotaros and Urataros began sensing an imagin.

"Geez, we got the short end of the stick on this," Eddy whined as he followed Hana through the front door. "We could be back on the DenLiner playing video games, but _nooo_; we have to play body guards for a day!"

Hana rolled her eyes. "Will you _stop_ complaining already? It's not going to change anything."

"It makes me feel better."

Hana could only sigh exasperatedly. "Then keep it to yourself, alright? From the way you're talking, you'd think we got the _harder_ job."

"We got the _boring_ job," Eddy huffed, "and don't tell me it's not. Nothing's gonna happen here."

Hana led them into a small spectator section near the window. "You don't know that, now quiet down and keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

Eddy grumbled in response and plopped into a seat. Hana took that as good sign and decided to do the same, turning her attention towards the activities engaged by the dojo's practitioners.

The instructor was not present, but it seemed one of the students was working in lieu of their absence. A boy with a wooden sword walked around the training floor, stopping once in a while to correct a fellow student's posture or to give advice.

This apparent aide's karate uniform was kept together by a black belt with golden kanji sewn into its surface.

"Hey," Hana nudged Eddy to get his attention, "you should really pay attention. You could learn a few things."

"Please," Eddy snorted, "I'm more of a manager than a fighter."

"Thought I recognized you, shorty."

Hana and Eddy turned to see a male student approaching them from the side. "You're that Peach Creeker from yesterday."

"I remember you too," Eddy stated in a not-too-friendly tone to match the boy's. "You're that kid from the Milk Dipper."

"What're _you_ doing here? Seeing why Lemon Brook is so much better than Peach Creek?"

"Yeah right," Eddy scoffed. "None of your beeswax anyway. Last time I check, this place was open to everybody."

"Well it's your lucky day," the kid sneered. "Hey Mike, this is the kid I was telling you about yesterday!"

The boy with the wooden sword turned in their direction and made a b-line straight for them.

"So _that's_ Michael Kikuchi?" Hana inquired.

"Yes, that's my name," the boy with the wooden sword responded. "How can I help you?"

"More like how can you help yourself," Eddy said, "You still trying out for the wrestling team, Mikey?"

Michael frowned. "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because _of all the attacks_?! What, you live under a rock or something?!"

"I can take care of myself," Michael declared. "If that's all you came to say, then please leave. Now, if you excuse me…" With a darkened expression, he turned around and headed straight for the locker room at the back of the dojo.

That left Hana and Eddy with the kid from before and a few interested students who began congregating around the two. The sudden change in atmosphere proved to be more than a bit unnerving.

"We might as well give you the special treatment while you're here," the kid stated with a mischievous smirk. "How about a free hands-on lesson?"

--..--

"Are you _sure_ this is the right direction?" Double D questioned for the third time in a row.

*_Have a little faith in me, Eddward,*_ Urataros mentally communicated. _*The imagin is definitely in that direction.*_

_*I gotta agree with the turtle on this one,* _Momotaros added. _*I can sense that jerk's presence getting closer. Keep going.*_

"This is just like issue #34 of _The Space Bandit Trio _where they hunt down the deranged, lint-eating wombat of Andromeda 5," stated Ed enthusiastically.

Double D carefully took in the surroundings. They had walked from the center of Lemon Brook's commercial area all the way to a park filled with people enjoying the rare sunshine of a winter season.

"This doesn't make the slightest bit of sense," he declared, scratching his head in thought. "Where are the telltale signs of destruction? The throngs of panicking citizens? This place is completely untouched by an imagin!"

"Don't worry, I'll find it!" Ed ran off and began poking his head in every trashcan and tree hollow he came across.

Double D could only rub at the bridge of his nose as he witnessed his more carefree friend begin looking under rocks. "This is perplexing. I wonder if Eddy and Hana are fairing any better."

--..--

Ignoring the ache from the blows some of the students were able to land, Eddy hid himself behind one of the dojo's support beams, praying that the others were distracted from the medicine ball he threw at them.

"How the heck do these things keep happening to me?!" Eddy looked out from behind his temporary shelter and called out. "Hana, you okay?"

"Never better," Hana grunted back. She was busy fending off two female students who decided to join in the 'two vs. everyone' training that the kid from before decided to initiate. "We _really_ need to go now!"

"No, really? You think?!" Eddy was forced out of hiding by three pursuing students. He somehow managed to dodge them and still keep up a conversation. "Where the _heck_ is Momotaros?!"

"Probably busy helping Double D and Ed," Hana stated while driving her fist into the stomach of a male student who tried to grab her. "We have to make a break for it!"

"Yeah, just wait a sec…" Eddy grabbed up a discarded practice sword and searched out the kid who instigated everything from among the attacking students. He spotted his target at the very back of the group.

Out of pure adrenaline, Eddy zigzagged and juked past his would-be attackers before leaping into the air.

"Certain-Kill Attack; Eddy Version!"

_WHACK!_

The sword made contact, knocking the kid to ground in a senseless heap. Everybody who saw it happen could have sworn that tiny stars began circling around the kid's head afterwards.

Eddy took full advantage of the shock and retreated from the 'battlefield', but not without throwing one last taunt.

"That's called Eddy style, chumps; learn it! From start to finish, I'm at a climax!"

Hana quickly caught up on Eddy's heels and followed him right out of the door. "You did _not_ have to do that, Eddy. That was completely uncalled for," she scolded him.

Eddy could only grin as casually threw his arms behind his head. "Maybe, but I always wanted to do that."

Hana tried to keep a straight face, but found it impossible. She found herself fighting back fits of laughter.

--..--

"Well, I'm sure Eddy and Hana are having an easier time than we are," Double D concluded.

"Found him!" Ed yelled.

Double D ran off to where he heard Ed call out, which turned out to be a little ways in the more tree populated section of the park. The sound of human activity waned as the sounds of nature grew stronger. Walking under high-hanging branches, he found his friend pointing to a small clearing.

There, bathe in sunlight that broke through the leaves, stood the possessed Rolf, assaulting the trees with palm strikes mighty enough to make them shake.

"You, stop right there!" Double D mustered with a bit of confidence. "You're wanton acts of violence end _now_!"

The possessed Rolf halted in his actions and turned to the other boy with confusion plastered across his face. "**But**… **they're just trees**…"

"I'm talking about the kids you harmed in your insidious mission to destroy the past!" Double D exclaimed. "Is there _no_ extent you imagin will not go to? Does human life hold _no_ meaning to you at all?!"

The possessed Rolf continued to gawk in puzzlement. "**…I'm still not following**."

"You cannot run from justice, lint eating menace!" Ed stated dramatically. "Our belly buttons are not your salad bar!"

Both Double D and the possessed Rolf stopped to stare at Ed as if he'd grown a tail.

"**I don't have time for this nonsense**," the possessed Rolf declared. He turned back to the trees and took up striking them again. "**Either challenge me properly** **or leave me to my training**."

Double D tightly balled his fist and swallowed a lump that suddenly grew in his throat. "Then I challenge you, imagin! I'll make you answer for your crimes!"

The possessed Rolf once again stopped and turned to Double D with a grin. "**I accept your challenge**, **boy**." He menacingly made his way over, cracking his fists loudly. "**My strength will make you cry**…"

Double D instantly began having second thoughts. He broke out into a nervous sweat as he frantically rummaged through his pockets for his Rider Pass. "I-I'm warning y-you, I-I'm stronger th-than I l-look."

The possessed Rolf stood toe to toe with Double D, emphasizing the height and stature difference between them. "**Then show me**. **I will allow you the first move**."

Shakingly pulling out his Rider Pass, Double D stepped back and pressed its white button, calling the Terminal Belt to him. "Ed, what is that word that we're supposed to say when we transform?"

"It's henshin, Double D!" Ed declared. "All the best heroes say it!"

Double D latched the Terminal Belt around his waist and clicked the singular blue button on it. "Very well then, thank you, Ed. Henshin!"

"**Rod Form.**"

Like before, the Plat Form appeared on Double D first before a blue ball of light flew out of the Terminal Belt's scanner. It circled around him, breaking into pieces of armor that attached itself to the intelligent Ed until it became the mask on the front of his helmet.

Urataros immediately took control.

"**So**, **you're the brute the dried-up peach had problems dealing with**," Urataros stated coolly. "**Well**, **I'm afraid you're going to have a bit more trouble facing me**."

The possessed Rolf only smirked confidently and took a few steps back. "**Then I should show you my true form**."

Rolf's features returned to normal as sand began flooding out of his shirt and pants at an alarming rate. In just a few seconds, a brawny sculpture of a goat-like creature stood before everyone.

Rolf collapsed to the ground, and the sand sculpture came to life. It solidified into a golden-furred Goat Imagin clad in Viking-like armor. This imagin stood at an impressive adult's size, and its face looked oddly similar to that of Rolf's goat, Victor. Judging from its physique, it was clearly male.

"**Size means nothing, you'll just be another big catch**," Urataros commented aloofly as he assembled the DenGashers. "**Speaking of which**; **mind if I string you along**?"

The Goat Imagin grunted and scooped a handful of leftover sand into his meaty palms. _"I'm sorry… But you'll be crying too much to do that,"_ he stated plainly. From the sand emerged a large, yellow axe with a long, wavy handle. _"Now fight!"_

The DenGashers extended, readying the rod-harpoon. "**What an odd choice for last words**."

"Go get him, teenage imagin Masked Rider turtle!" Ed cheered on. "Make Master Sliver proud of you!"


	14. Chapter 14: Lothar the Techno Warrior

**A/N**: Just to clear some things up:

"Ore sanjou!"= human speech

*Ore sanjou!*= telepathic human speech.

*_Ore sanjou!_*= telepathic imagin speech (italicized)

_"Ore sanjou!"_= imagin speech (italicized)

"**Ore sanjou**!"= possessed human speech

"**Ore sanjou**!"= Terminal Belt speech

Now enjoy the read.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Lothar The Techno Warrior**

"Did he come out yet?"

"No, now stop asking!" Hana whispered harshly. "If you keep making so much noise, we're going to get found out!"

After escaping the students of the dojo, Hana and Eddy (mostly Hana) decided that protecting the last target of the imagin was worth the risk of being caught again.

They waited half an hour before sneaking back to the dojo and staking out in a pair of bushes.

"At least then we'll be doing sumthin' instead of lying in these stupid plants all day," Eddy griped as he picked a random twig out of his hair. "These leaves are givin' me some sorta rash!"

Hana ducked back down into her bush when the sound of footsteps came close by. "Then find a way to entertain yourself already. My gosh, you're so immature!"

Eddy didn't respond back. That seemed to have done the trick.

"Finally," Hana sighed, "I can enjoy a little-"

"Oh, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves!"

Searching the ground, Hana found a decent-sized pebble and chucked it at Eddy's bush. A satisfied smile spread across her face when she was rewarded with a loud thump and a yelp of pain.

"Now who's immature?" Eddy shot up from his bush, nursing an impressive lump on the side of his head. "Geez, you could've just told me to stop, ya know," groaned Eddy.

"No, I think my way worked _just_ fine." Hana gloated. Now get back down and keep quiet."

Eddy glared in Hana's direction before lowering himself back into the bush. Crossing his arms, he settled for grumbling under his breath about how he always ended up in the worst of circumstances, and how Double D and Ed were having a better time than he was.

--..--

*This is the second worst experience I've had, _ever_!* Double D cried.

His body took another strike from the flat of the Goat Imagin's axe, sending it flying into a tree trunk. Both he and Urataros yelped in pain.

"**Second**?** We're being assaulted by a six foot goat monster; what could possibly be worse than this**?!"

*The dodgeball incident.*

Before Urataros could inquire further, he was hoisted up and slammed back into the ground. When he tried to get up, he discovered the Goat Imagin's meaty hoof-like hand pinning him down by the throat. To make things worse, his rod-harpoon lay just out of arms length.

_"My strength has made you cry_,_"_ The Goat Imagin triumphantly declared. _"Masked Riders are said to be combatants of incredible skill... but this battle was simple."_With his free hand, he raised his axe into the air and prepared to deal the final blow. _"But, you still fought honorably and earned a warrior's death_._"_

"Double D!"

Ed tackled the Goat Imagin from the side with all his might, managing to knock the creature off balance and force it to release Double D/Urataros from his grip.

Not hesitating, Urataros sprung back onto his feet and grabbed up his weapon before launching himself at the stumbling Goat Imagin's legs. He swung out with his rod-harpoon in a wide arc and succeeded in smacking both the goat's ankles, sending it tumbling down like a falling tree.

Goat Imagin collided with the ground and made a reverberating _whump_. Even with his sturdy build, the goat found himself dazed by the fall.

With his weapon casually resting on his shoulder's Urataros strolled over to the Goat Imagin's sprawled form and placed a boot firmly onto his chest.

"**It looks as if the hook is on my line now**,** wouldn**'**t you say**? **I**'**ll admit you gave me a bit of trouble in the beginning**, **but I knew I**'**d win in the end**."

The Goat Imagin was able to clear his head enough to speak back. "_You should not be so prideful,"_ he scolded. _"The only reason you are still alive is because of your friend_._"_ He rolled his head over in Ed's direction and gave an impressed smile. _"It seems your strength can bring people to tears as well_. _Well done, boy."_

"I did a critical blow!" Ed proudly exclaimed. He struck what he imagined to be a victory pose.

"**I would've gotten free eventually**," Urataros dismissed. "**Anyways**…" He swung his weapon around and brought the point of the harpoon to rest on the Goat Imagin's throat. "**I'm afraid I'll have to turn you back to a pile of sand**.** Can**'**t have you destroying this world**'**s timeline, can we**?"

_"What do you mean by that?"_

"**You know exactly what I mean**," Urataros stated unsympathetically. "**It**'**s not that I care about this world or anything**,** but my host was pretty upset about you breaking into those homes and doing harm to those other kids**. **Even I found that in bad taste**."

The Goat Imagin stared back in puzzlement. _"The only child I've ever attempted to harm is you. To attack anyone who is not a warrior is simply not honorable."_

*Lying even up to this point," Double D sniffed. *How gullible does he believe us to be?*

"...** No something** **is wrong here**." Urataros relented. He pulled back just a bit. "**I can tell a lie when I hear one,** **and this fellow doesn**'**t seem to be lying**."

_"My host wished to be stronger. Such a pure and simple wish is something I can relate to."_ The Goat Imagin revealed._ "By possessing him, I can push his body past its limits and fulfill his desire. Destroying this world and its timeline will never be as important to me as my host's wish."_

Urataros removed his weapon and fixed the Goat Imagin with a confused look from behind the Rod Form mask. "**This makes no sense**. **If you aren**'**t the culprit** **then who is**?"

_"That, I am unsure of,_" answered the Goat Imagin. _"Perhaps another Imagin is to blame? But as of now, that is unimportant. A battle does not end until your opponent is unable to fight anymore. You should do a better job of not keeping yourself open_._"_

In a sudden movement, the Goat Imagin lifted himself up and by doing so, tossed Urataros away. The tide of the fight quickly returned to its former stage, with Urataros off footing and desperately defending himself, and the Goat Imagin trying to cleave him in half.

*Oh no, the situation has taken a drastic change," Double D avowed in alarm. *Do you know what this means?*

Urataros barely ducked underneath an axe swipe. "**I**'**m a little busy right now**! **Why don**'**t you just tell me**?!"

*This means the _real_ threat is still running around! We have to tell Eddy and Hana!*

--..--

"Is it three?"

"Nope."

"Seven?"

"Nope."

"Four-hundred and five?"

"Nope."

"You know what, I quit!" Hana exclaimed. "This game is stupid! How can anyone choose a number between one and ten thousand?"

"Then I guess I'm singing _Numa Numa_ again," Eddy threatened.

"… Is it fifty?"

"Nope."

*_Is it 'shut your pie hole and listen up'?*_ Momotaros snapped mentally.

"What the heck do you want, Momotaros?" Eddy asked aloud.

Hana perked up. "Momotaros is talking to you? Ask him how Ed and Double D are doing."

"Don't need to." Eddy held his hand up to show he was preoccupied. "He's trying to tell me right now."

Hana watched in curiosity as Eddy gazed off into space and nodded to whatever was being spoken directly into his head. She was beginning to assume nothing of real importance was being shared until she witnessed Eddy go wide-eyed.

"What, what did he say?" Hana pushed.

Eddy turned to her nervously and answered, "Long story short, things suck for us right now."

"More detail _please_."

"Well it's like this; Double D and Urataros are duking it out with the imagin that possessed Rolf…. They're losin' big time."

"Then what are we standing around here for?!" Hana sprung out of her bush and yanked Eddy out of his hiding place as well. "We have to go help them! Come on!"

"Whoa, hold on a sec," Eddy wrenched his arm loose from Hana's grip. "It gets worse. Turns out we've been chasing the wrong guy. The imagin that's been rampaging around town is still out there."

"But, if it's not the imagin Double D and Urataros are fighting, who is it?"

A large hole exploded out of the side of the dojo's wall.

All the kids inside scattered out the front and back doors in a rushed panic as a large, shadowed creature emerged from the cloud of rubble.

Eddy and Hana could only gawk as what looked like a bipedal Rhino dressed like a feudal era samurai ready for war stampeded into the open. Slung over one of its massive shoulders was the unconscious form of Michael Kikuchi.

"…I think maybe that was the imagin," Eddy stated.

"Quick, call the DenLiner," Hana ordered. "We have to follow that thing!"

Eddy pulled out the Rider Pass and jammed in the white button. "Already on it!"

A swirling vortex opened up in the sky above, and out came the DenLiner. It swept down past the two before rising back in the sky and giving chase after the rhino creature.

Hana and Eddy were nowhere to be seen.

--..--

Much to Double D's chagrin, Urataros was forced into dragging the fight into the middle of the park for all to see. People would at first rush to distance themselves in fear of danger, but as the fight continued, many were finding the courage to act as spectators to the bout.

Double D cringed inside from all the attention, but Urataros seemed to be making the most of it. He put extra effort into making a show of all of his moves. He parried, dodged, side-stepped, and lashed out with as much style as Double D's beaten body could muster. If he was far enough from the Goat Imagin, he stopped in order to bow to applause.

*May I remind you that our lives are on the line?* Double D testily remarked as Urataros nearly lost a hand trying to pick a flower.

"**But Eddward**, **we mustn't disappoint**." He tossed the flower to a girl in the crowd and waved. "**Besides**,** if we keep the people entertained**, **they won**'**t panic**. **The last thing we need is a screaming crowd getting in the way**."

*I suppose…*

Though Urataros was being optimistic, it didn't escape his mind that he was fighting a losing battle. His strategy was to wear the Goat Imagin out, but that that didn't seem to be working. The Turtle Imagin's opponent clearly dwarfed him in terms of strength and experience, not to mention height.

The only thing keeping Den-O's Rod Form alive was Ed. Though he was unable to combat the Goat Imagin directly, Ed refused to sit idly by. He would toss garbage cans, rocks, and anything not bolted to the ground (sometimes) at the goat creature whenever he saw an opening. The damage he dealt was miniscule, but it did the job of slowing down the other opponent, if just a bit.

"Here goes my Super Exploding Spartan Burning Attack!" Ed yelled at the top of his lungs. People cleared the way as the boy charged forward with a goodly-sized rock raised over his head.

Urataros saw him coming and dove to the side to give Ed a clear shot. "**Have at it**, **much obliged**."

Ed reeled back before chucking his mini-boulder. It soared high through the air with a dull whiz as it made its way towards the Goat Imagin.

_"Very impressive for a human."_ The Goat Imagin put his axe away in his belt and took a bracing stance. _"But there is still a large difference of ranking between our strength, boy._" He cracked his neck with one hand while balling the other one into a fist. He pulled back an arm and...

"**There is no possible way he**'**s going to-**."

_CRUNCH_

The crowd dispersed as a shower of pebbles came down. Those that would have gone back chose not to after the awesome display of might. They instead chose to witness the rest of the battle from far away.

"**Well**...** I believe it safe to say that we are screwed**," Urataros concluded.

*Oh my… imminent death.*

_"Now…"_ The Goat Imagin pulled his axe back out and made his way over towards Urataros/Double D. _"This will be the end."_

*This isn't good. I don't think we have the proper ability to deal with an adversary of such intensity.*

The Goat Imagin readied one final rush before stopping without prompt. Some unseen force pulled his attention back towards the forest. _"This presence… another imagin approaches this way."_

Urataros was willing to go along, if only to delay the inevitable. "**Now that you mention it**, **I feel it as well**." He turned in the same direction and concentrated. What he discerned didn't make the current situation any better. "**Whoever is coming this way does not seem too friendly**."

*May chance our true target?* Double D queried. *I propose we leave our current skirmish post haste in lieu for this new arrival."

"**I whole heartedly agree**. **The likely result of finishing things here isn't too appealing**…"

Gripping his rod-harpoon, Urataros charged the Goat Imagin with all the speed he could muster.

The Goat Imagin reeled his axe back in anticipation for the young Masked Rider. All focus went towards the pace of his opponent's feet as he judged when to strike.

Urataros refused to slow down, even as he watched the Goat Imagin prepare to deliver a blow that would undoubtedly connect. In fact, the young turtle creature switched to a jousting position and increased speed.

_"This is the end for you!"_ The Goat Imagin shouted. When the Masked Rider entered striking range, he brought his axe down.

"**I don**'**t think so**!" Urataros jammed his rod-harpoon into the ground and used momentum to pole vault out of danger. He flew over the Goat Imagin's head and landed safely on the other side. Not wasting the opportunity, Urataros left his opponent to blink in his dust.

The Goat Imagin watched as the armored boy disappeared into the forest without a trace. That was all he could do, his hulking frame would never allow him to catch his adversary at such speeds.

_"This hardly seems fair,"_ he stated as he stroked his goatee. _"I suddenly feel as if I should cry…"_

--..--

"Woo hoo! Go, turtle dude!" Eddy cheered. "Did you see that?! We gotta rewind that part again!"

Hana, Eddy, and Momotaros watched their comrade's daring feat from aboard the DenLiner, courtesy of the large monitor screen connected to the Rod Form's helm camera.

_"Eh, that wasn't so hot,"_ Momotaros wrote off. He grabbed a handful from his bowl of popcorn and jammed it into his mouth. _"Mmf, I could do that in my sleep."_

"Yeah, sure ya could," Eddy stated disbelievingly. "I _still_ can't believe you got your butt kicked by a _goat_. Figures somethin' like that would pop outta Rolf's head."

_"First off, we both got our butts kicked. Second off; shut up."_

Hana searched around for the intercom connected to the Den-O unit until locating it behind Naomi's counter. She flicked the 'on' switch and spoke with urgency. "Double D, Urataros, can you hear me? Eddy and I are on the DenLiner and we're chasing after the new imagin coming your way."

Eddy hopped out of his seat and ran over to talk as well. "And you guys better watch your backs too. This new freak is as big as the first one and twice as ugly. If ya get into trouble, just switch out."

"Ooh, this is so exciting!" Naomi squealed gleefully. With a camera, she stood by a window and snapped pictures of the Rhino Imagin running below the train "It's like we're on safari!"

--..--

"**We understand**, **though I doubt we**'**ll need to rely on the peach**'**s help**." Urataros communicated back.

*So it seems we'll be facing another bruiser of an enemy,* said Double D. *Are you sure we can handle this, Urataros?*

Urataros casually noted Rolf's still-unconscious body as he ran by it. "**Of course we can**. **You just focus on keeping this body of yours from giving out**. **I'll deal with the battle ahead**."

In silence the two continued on, dashing forth to meet their new foe head on. As the menacing presence of the enemy imagin drew nearer, Urataros and Double D began to warily notice just how exhausted they were. Both could feel the damage dealt by the Goat Imagin slowly take its toll on the smartest of the Eds's body.

They both knew that their current condition could not endure much more. Still they went forth without protest.

Urataros lost track of how long he'd been running; his only means of tracking time was the count of how many rocks and streams he was forced to jump over. However long it was, it had been long enough. He could hear the DenLiner zipping through the air as it drew closer.

It was accompanied by the sound of trees cracking under the force of something big and heavy.

*I believe we've found our target,* Double D stated soberly. *And they sound to be of considerable magnitude.*

Urataros had to leap back as the trees in front of him fell to the sides. The imagin revealed himself. Any confidence the turtle had were sapped away by the sight he beheld.

Before Den-O's Rod Form was a monster of intimidating proportions. The Rhino Imagin's broad shoulders bore a set of armor that looked to be carved from rough stone. The same could be said about the mace in his hands. Instead of one horn, he possessed three equally sharp horns upon his snout. He was truly a nightmare personified.

The burning eyes of the Rhino Imagin fell upon the armored boy.

*Not good, not good, not good!* Double D panicked frantically. *We have absolutely no hopes of triumphing over this brute! We must retreat!*

"**Get a hold of yourself**,** Eddward**!" Urataros barked. "**We have no choice**.** We**'**re far too exhausted to escape**."

_"You are this world's Masked Rider,"_ The Rhino Imagin surmised in a booming voice. _"I will kill you first before I grant the wish of my host."_ He gestured to his left shoulder.

Due to being waylaid by the Rhino Imagin's appearance, Urataros had not at first noticed the crumpled form of a boy the creature was carrying. They seemed to be unharmed, just roughed up a bit. No visible wounds were present.

Urataros instinctively held his rod-harpoon up in defense. "**Might I inquire what exactly that wish is**?"

_"To be the best wrestler around. Once I've killed the last of his rivals, his wish will come true and I will travel to the past to destroy this world."_ Brandishing his mace threateningly, the Rhino Imagin stamped forwards. _But first I will rid this world of its last defense against imaginkind."_

Urataros scurried to the side as the Rhino Imagin swung his mace downward. The blow missed, but its very impact threw Urataros from off his feet. He rolled away in panic before the second strike came.

With a savage snarl, the Rhino Imagin trampled forth after his prey. The Masked Rider was quick to get to his feet and away from the danger of the mace, but not quick enough to avoid the rhino's fist. The boy went soaring until…

_"My strength will make you cry!"_

"Just like my grandma's meatloaf!"

The Goat Imagin ran in from nowhere and caught Double D's body in mid flight. He gently put him back on the ground, along with Ed and Rolf.

"**Thank you, I guess**..." said Urataros unsurely. He picked back up his rod-harpoon just in case. "**Might I ask why you decided to come in with that 'timely' rescue**?"

_"We never finished our fight," _the Goat Imagin said, _"A man does not leave things unfinished."_

"And he gave me a ride," Ed stated happily. "I found Rolf too. He's sleeping, the little dickens."

The Rhino Imagin crashed into the small gathering while they were distracted, sending Ed and Rolf one way while Urataros and the Goat Imagin went another. Oddly enough, the Rhino Imagin turned its sights towards Rolf. An eager glimmer was in its eyes.

_"Yes, I know this boy. This child is one of the rivals of my host."_ The Rhino Imagin tossed Ed away like a sack of potatoes and pressed his foot down on Rolf. _"Now I will take this boy's life and fulfill my contract!"_

_"No!"_

The Goat Imagin ran into the Rhino Imagin with a shoulder tackle followed by a palm strike to the chest. The blows pushed the rhino back, but didn't seem to penetrate his thick, stone armor.

_"We're comrades, do not interfere!"_ The Rhino Imagin demanded angrily. _"This boy must be made unable to challenge my host!"_

_"And the boy you are trying to kill is my host."_ The Goat Imagin stamped his foot down. _"No harm shall come to him."_

_"Then you must die as well!" _The Rhino Imagin charged in with his mace brandished.

The Goat Imagin blocked the hit with his axe and pushed the rhino backwards against a tree._ "Do not lay a finger on my host!"_

The Rhino pushed the goat from off him and stood his ground. The two eyed each other down before rushing in to engage in a duel of strength.

--..--

_"What is this, a soap opera? Hurry up and kicked both their butts, ya stupid turtle!" _Momotaros sent his popcorn flying everywhere as he jumped up and down.

"But this is all just so weird." Eddy scratched his head in confusion. "I can get over Michael Kikuchi being the host, but why the heck are the imagins trying to rip each other apart? They're on the same side!"

Naomi put a finger to her chin as she observed the fight. "Actually, it looks more like the rhino wants to kill the goat. The goat is trying to defend that blue-haired boy."

"That's impossible," Hana skeptically protested. "An imagin would never care about humans…"

--..--

_"Get out of my way!"_

_"It's a hundred years to early for me to do that!"_

Back and forth the Goat and Rhino Imagin would lash out. Neither could land a blow as axe met mace and vice versa, but the goat was slowly losing his ground. Rolf was just behind him, and he refused to put his host in harm's way.

*Is it okay for us to merely observe this struggle from the side lines?*

"**I see no reason why not**," said Urataros coldly. "**Both have tried to kill us**, **so either dying is to our benefit**."

*But still…*

"Watch out, goat guy!" Ed called out. "You're about too-"

But it was too late. With one hefty shove, the Rhino Imagin pushed the Goat Imagin off balance and then smashed his mace into his stomach.

The Goat Imagin allowed himself to be carried by the momentum of the hit so that he would not land on Rolf, but now no one stood between the Rhino Imagin and his host.

_"This ends now!" _The Rhino Imagin launched a vicious kick into Rolf's side, sending his still unconscious body into a stream.

The Goat Imagin immediately got up and went to tend to his host. He carefully picked Rolf up and checked him for any serious injuries. Amazingly enough, Rolf was unharmed and still knocked out.

_"The boy is still unconscious?"_ The Rhino Imagin wondered in bewilderment. _"It matters not. The human is clearly no threat to my host, which means the wish has been granted."_ The rhino dropped his host to the ground and stood back. _"Contract complete."_

From out of Michael Kikuchi's chest sprung a whirling, green vortex.

Urataros leapt in between the Rhino Imagin and his ticket to the past. "**You**'**re** **not going anywhere but a sandbox, you-**!"

The Rhino Imagin punt kicked him in the chest. Urataros went flying over a low branch and head first into a rock.

_"Hahahaha! Now if you excuse me, I have a job to d-."_

_"Not so fast!"_ The Goat Imagin shouted. He soared through the air and tackled the Rhino Imagin back and away from the portal.

_"You fool, release me!" _The Rhino Imagin grunted as he struggled to free himself from the goat's bear hug.

Ed ran over and did the only thing he could think of; kicking the Rhino Imagin whenever he could. "Take that and that, evil creature from the netherworld! Feel the sneakers of the Buttered Toast Ranger!"

The Rhino Imagin swatted Ed away and continued to wrestle with the goat.

_"Boy, Ed was it?"_ The Goat Imagin called out.

"Yep, that's me alright," jovially declared Ed.

_"Tell me; does my host look stronger to you?"_

Ed had to give Rolf a good look before he could make his decision. "Uh… yes?"

_"Than my contract is complete."_ The Goat Imagin tightened his grip on the Rhino Imagin and rolled them both into the portal.

"Wait for me, goat man!" Ed tried to jump into the portal as well, but was too late. The vortex disappeared back into Michael Kikuchi, and Ed landed face first on the ground.

Urataros dragged himself back to Michael Kikuchi and held the Time Card over his head. Slowly, a numerical date appeared on it along with a picture of the Rhino Imagin.

Rolling himself onto his back, Urataros let out a heavy sigh. "**This is Urataros to the DenLiner**," he communicated. "**A pick up would be very much appreciated**."

--..--

(In the past)

"Final match; Thomas Kikuchi against Morris Ramsey." The announcer blared over the horn speaker.

The bleachers on both sides of the gym exploded in cheers and shouts of encouragement as the two wrestlers entered the ring. With both schools at a neck-and-neck tie, the championship was riding on this one match.

Standing near one of the exits was a peculiar figure in a trench coat and floppy hat. He was oddly engrossed with a golden pocket watch.

The Lemon Brook and Peach Creek teams shouted for the utter defeat of their teammate's opponent, trading back and forth in a volley of insults and death threats. The coaches even lost themselves in the fervor, calling for their respective star wrestlers to "rip 'em apart."

"That's my son down there! That's my boy!" Mr. Kikuchi roared above the den of the crowd. He jumped up from his seat so that his voice would better travel down to the floor. "You can do it, Thomas! Make us proud!"

In any other circumstance, a middle-aged Asian man in Dockers, bouncing on his toes in public while yelling at the top of his lungs in a thick accent, would have been farfetched. Here at this moment, it was wholly acceptable. After all, it was his eldest son's time to shine.

Even Mrs. Kikuchi, who was considered to be the more level headed of the couple, was waving a sign that read 'Go Thomas' in bright orange puff paint with enthusiasm.

Though the parents of Thomas Kikuchi were thrilled about this glorious moment, the younger son was not. In truth, he seemed rather perturbed as he stuck his fingers in his ears to block out the people around him.

To Michael Kikuchi, this was nothing more than another annoying moment for his brother to steal the already miniscule attention that he himself received. Sure, a few people would tip their hats towards his proficiency in the martial arts, but it was always his older brother Thomas that got the applause. He was sick of it.

The angering thoughts running through his head were only helping to worsen the stomach ache that crept on him a few minutes ago. He had to sacrifice one of his hands from his ears so that he could nurse it.

"Dad, I don't feel so good," Michael stated sorely. He pulled at his father's sleeve to get his attention.

"Probably just that hotdog you ate," Mr. Kikuchi dismissed without giving Michael a second glance. "I always say not to trust American food."

Michael doubled over and pulled at his father's sleeve with more urgency. "No dad, I'm _really_ feeling bad." He started to break out in a sweat.

Mrs. Kikuchi took notice of their son's condition and stopped her cheering at once. "Michael, what's wrong?" She questioned. Setting her sign aside, she knelt down and pressed a hand to his forehead. "My goodness, you're burning up!" She announced worriedly.

The front of Michael's shirt had become soaked by his profuse sweating. "I need to lie down…" He gritted his teeth in agony.

"Okay honey, let's get you home. Dear, I need the car keys."

With an irritable expression, Mr. Kikuchi rummaged through his pockets. "Agh, fine. But I think you're babying the boy."

A particularly sharp wave of pain shot through Michael and sent him to his knees. He felt as if his body were being ripped open from the inside, as if something struggled to break its way through his very flesh. The anguish of it all was beyond bearing.

Everyone all but forgot the championship winning match, and instead bore witness to the disturbing scene of a boy flailing wildly in pain while his parents could only watch in horror.

The medical help that was present for injured wrestlers were now making it their top priority to reach the afflicted child as fast as they could. People moved aside as two certified professionals made their way through Peach Creek's fans.

"We need to make sure he doesn't hurt himself," one of the medics stated. He cautiously grabbed a hold of Michael's feet and pinned them down.

A bone-chilling screech ripped from the Michael's throat just as the other medic managed to hold down his arms. What happened next was beyond explanation.

Both the medics and a few others, including Michael's parents, were blown away by waves of sand that suddenly began to spout from the boy's clothes like a geyser. People ran over each other to get away from the bizarre scene and the gallons of sand that threatened to overtake them. Peach Creek's bleachers emptied completely.

Rushing out of the ring, Thomas Kikuchi hopped onto the bleachers and fought against the gushing sand to reach his little brother. "Mike, hold on! I'm coming!" Thomas cried out. He lowered his head and scurried up the steps on all fours.

Some of the wrestlers of Peach Creek ran out to join Thomas, the ones who were close friends as well as teammates. They huddled together and formed a wall of resistance against the strange sand, giving the eldest of the Kikuchi brothers a chance to reach Michael.

Right when Thomas was close enough to grab Michael's hand, the sand began to squirm. The screaming crowd further distance themselves away as every single grain crawled towards each other like a colony of ants. It all rolled over the wrestlers and on to the gym floor, where it clustered together and started to squeal.

The squealing grew deeper and deeper in pitch until it sounded like grunting. Desiring to match the sound, the sand promptly tightened together to create the kinetic model of two large beings struggling with each other.

And then the sand came to life.

Pandemonium broke out among the people, and then the gym doors broke out from their frames. Peach Creek and Lemon Brook crowds alike stampeded as every man, woman, and child fled from the goat and rhino monsters engaged in their own wrestling match.

_"Get off of me, you imbecile!"_ The Rhino Imagin broke a hand free from the Goat Imagin's grasp and scooped up a hand full of sand.

That sand turned into the rhino's mace, which then connected with the goat's head. The Goat Imagin was knocked senseless.

Snorting his nostrils in victory, the Rhino Imagin got to his feet and took in the chaos around him. _"The fear, the panic, the potential… this is what I yearned for!"_

Tightening his grip on his mace, the Rhino Imagin charged into the crowd. Those unfortunate enough to be in his way were trampled under his huge feet. Others felt the crushing force of his spiked mace. The taking of life and breaking of bones filled him with ecstasy.

He needed more.

The bodies of the humans were like tissue paper as the Rhino Imagin tore his way through them to reach one of the gym's support beams. He took his mace in both hands and began to smash away.

With each beam reduced to nothing, the gym would shake and sway a little more. Soon the entire building was on its last legs as the roof began to fall onto those still trying to run from the carnage.

That's when the sound of a bullet train's horn sounded. It was so close that the gym's remaining windows shook. Then there was the sound of a motorcycle engine.

The very center pane on the home side of the gym exploded into shards as a black and white motorcycle shot through it.

Thomas Kikuchi, who refused to leave his unconscious little brother behind, watched in awe as the vehicle landed on the bleachers and maneuvered around him and his brother with ease.

Its rider was a figure in blue armor. Their face was hidden behind a helmet with a blue mask.

_"You!"_ The Rhino Imagin roared. He left the final beam intact and made his way over to the mask wearing rider. _"You followed me all the way here?!"_

"**Naturally**," Urataros coolly replied. "**It is my job after all**. **Speaking of which**, **mind if I sting you along**?"

_"I'll kill you and then continue destroying this world!"_ The Rhino Imagin threw his mace at the armored boy.

Urataros hopped off the DenBird and hid behind it, bracing himself for impact.

The mace bounced right off of the motorcycle and back into the rhino's hand. He started winding his arm up for another throw.

"**My my**, **I'm too tired to do much else, I'm afraid**." Urataros pressed the blue button on the Terminal Belt. The scanner, in response, began blinking in a blue light. "**I guess I**'**ll leave things to the red one**."

--..--

Eddy felt a sensation coming from his Rider Pass and pulled it out. The '_D_' in the center was blinking red. "Alright, time to rock out loud!"

"And we'll try to help anyway we can," Hana stated resolutely. "Come on, Ed!" Hana threw the boxcar door open and ran out.

Ed chased after her, but didn't leave before throwing two thumbs up to his shorter friend. "Bye, Eddy! Don't forget to yell 'henshin' really _really_ loud!"

"Yeah, just watch yourself out there, lumpy." Eddy waved goodbye as his eccentric friend dashed off. "You ready to do this, Momotaros?"

"_You kiddin' me? I live for this kind of action!"_ Momotaros declared. _"Punch it, Eddy!"_

"Henshin a go-go, baby!"

--..--

"**Switch Out; Sword Form**."

Den-O's Rod Form was engulfed in a blue light, which quickly shifted into a red one. When it dimmed away, the Sword Form of Den-O stood in his place. His stance exuded cockiness.

"**I finally appear**!"

_"Another Masked Rider?! I'll make you exit right away!"_ The Rhino Imagin hurled his mace once again.

Momotaros hurriedly reconnected all four DenGashers into his signature sword and deflected the hit. He charged the Rhino Imagin. "**Go go go**!"

Hana and Ed pushed past the throngs of panicking citizens to enter the now empty gymnasium. Their immediate goal was to get the Kikuchi brothers away from the battle as fast as they could.

"Never fear, the Ed Patrol is here!" Ed announced loudly as he led the rush to the bleachers. "You're gravy will live to see another day!"

Hearing Ed shout, the Rhino Imagin turned his attention to him. He knocked Momotaros away long enough to hurl his mace at the ceiling above the Kikuchi brothers.

"No!" Hana shouted. She and Ed sprinted to try and reach the brothers in time.

They were too late. The mace impacted the ceiling and brought down a large chunk of metal and concrete. Thomas and Michael would never get away in time.

Without warning, the Goat Imagin burst from underneath the bleachers and caught the falling debris before it crushed the two boys. He commanded them to _"Run now!"_

Thomas didn't need to be told twice. He picked his little brother up and dove off the bleachers, dashing off to safety as soon as his feet hit the ground.

_"What are you doing?!"_ Enraged, the Rhino Imagin picked up a chunk of already fallen rubble and hurled it at the Goat Imagin.

The collision was enough to make the Goat Imagin lose his grip on the debris he still held above his head. It all came tumbling down, crushing him and the bleachers.

"**You bastard**!" Momotaros shouted infuriated. He rushed back in and slashed wildly. "**Using a dirty attack like that**!"

All Momotaros accomplished was creating a shower of sparks as metal scraped against stone. The Rhino Imagin pushed the short, armored boy back and went on the offensive.

"Goat man, nooo!" Ed ran into what was left of the bleachers and started throwing the rubble aside as fast as he could. "Stay awake! Take deep breaths! How many fingers am I holding up?"

Hana joined Ed, but not as fast. She was more confused than concerned. "Why… why did he do that?"

Just as Ed was struggling with a large piece of wood, it was lifted into the air and tossed aside. Underneath it was the Goat Imagin, who used the remainder of his strength to remove that one piece of debris from his upper body.

The rest of him was breaking up into sand. Fast.

_"Tell me, boy… are the children okay?"_ The Goat Imagin pleaded weakly. His eyes showed nothing but concern for the well-being of the two brothers.

Ed's lower lip was quivering too much for him to answer, so Hana did it instead. "Yes, they're fine," She quietly answered. She knelt down closer to the goat's side. "But… why did you save them?"

Even in his current state, the Goat Imagin could only stare in puzzlement. _"They were in danger. Why would I not help them?"_

Hana's face twisted into pained frustration. "But you're an imagin! You're not supposed to _help_ humans!" She felt a lump growing in her throat. "Now you're going to disappear!"

The Goat Imagin simply shrugged as best he could. _"It can't be helped."_ He lay back with a content smile.

Though preoccupied with blocking the mighty swings of the Rhino Imagin's mace, Momotaros and Eddy could hear the entire conversation.

*I guess that big guy wasn't so bad…" Eddy concluded morosely. *…I know he's the enemy and all that, but ain't there _something_ we can do?*

Momotaros took a glancing blow to the side that knocked the wind out of him. "**Idiot**! **We ain**'**t got time to focus on that**!

_"Take this!"_ The Rhino Imagin struck out once again, this time making Momotaros skid back with the force of his strike.

"Wait," Ed begged with tears welling in his eyes, "you can't just disappear!"

_"Do not ask the impossible, boy."_ The Goat Imagin coughed out. _"My death should not upset you. I am still an imagin."_

Hana placed a comforting hand on Ed's shoulder. "He's right, Ed. This is… for the best," she stated grimly. "Its better that all imagins disappear."

Momotaros flinched at those words.

"No!" Ed angrily pushed Hana away. He was so upset that he put more strength into the push then he intended too. "That's _not_ better! He helped us! He's a good guy!"

_"Nothing is keeping me bound to this world, boy."_ The Goat Imagin whispered hoarsely. _"I do not even have a host."_

"Then possess me!" Ed volunteered.

*What!?*

"**What**?!"

"What?!" Hana exclaimed.

--..--

Double D and Urataros, who were watching the fight from the train while indulging in some much needed coffee, simultaneously spewed out their drinks.

"Is he serious?!/_Is he serious?!_"

--..--

"Won't you be okay if you possess me?"

Momotaros slid in between the Rhino Imagin's legs. "**What the heck are you saying**,** lumpy**?! **The DenLiner**'**s already a full house**!"

The Rhino Imagin tried crushing the armored boy underneath his feet. _"What are you babbling about, child?!"_

"But he won't try and destroy the world, honest!" Ed cried harder as more of the Goat Imagin disappeared. "He _said_ he doesn't want to!"

Hana had skinned her knee from Ed's push and chose to keep away from him. "Ed, no…"

"**Grahh, what a pain**!" Momotaros climbed onto the Rhino Imagin's back and smacked it in the head with his sword. "**Hey**, **goat**!** Either enter the burr-head**,** or disappear**! **Better hurry and decide**!"

The Goat Imagin collapsed into sand.

*He's too late!*

Just when Ed began to bawl non-controllably, an orb of light floated out of the goat's remains and into Ed. It disappeared in a flash.

"Tingly," Ed stated simply.

The 'fallen' Goat Imagin spoke into Ed's head. *_Hmm, I need a new form now. Are you okay about this choice, boy?*_

Ed nodded his head vigorously with a huge smile. "Uh-huh. Maybe we can fight together too!"

*_Let us start now then! I feel a strange energy coming from your right pocket.*_

Ed too felt something strange that had not been there before, or at least he didn't think it was there before. His fingers swam through a sea of lint, balled papers, and wrappers until they brushed against an object with a unique feel. He pulled it out.

What he unearth brought everyone to a halt.

*No way," Eddy disavowed.

"**You mean that dopey guy is a**…" Momotaros trailed off.

"It can't be." Hana stated in shock.

_"There's another one?!"_ The Rhino Imagin cried

"Cool, now I _am_ Lothar the Techno Warrior!" Ed proclaimed in joy as he danced in a circle.

The tallest of the Eds held a Rider Pass for all to see.

* * *

**A/N**: That's right, Ed is a Singularity Point (not that you didn't guess that already). We're only a few chapters away until everyone's favorite dancing lizard enters the story.

Thank you and please review.


	15. Chapter 15: Join the Club

"Ore sanjou!"= human speech  
_"Ore sanjou!"_= imagin speech  
*Ore sanjou!*= human telepathic speech  
*_Ore sanjou_!_*=_ imagin telepathic speech  
"**Ore sanjou**!"= possessed human speech  
"**Ore sanjou**!"= Terminal Belt speech  
{Ore sanjou!}= speech over a media device (ie phone, television, intercom, etc.)

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Join the Club**

Aboard the DenLiner, Naomi, Urataros, and Double D watched in astonishment as Ed danced around with a Rider Pass proudly raised high above his head. As unconceivable as it was, there was no denying the truth.

Their friend was not only a Singularity Point, but a candidate to receive the title of Masked Rider.

Double D turned to faced Urataros. "I thought imagins had the ability to identify Singularity Points."

"_We do,"_ Urataros asserted.

"Then how did you not discover Ed was one earlier?"

Urataros shrugged helplessly. _"To be honest, it never crossed my mind to even give the boy a second glance for that possibility. He just didn't seem like the… 'proper' type."_

"Well… Ed _always_ has been full of surprises," Double D reflected thoughtfully. "Now that I ruminate, it is wholly fitting that things have turned out this way. Ed, who has always been an aficionado of things otherworldly and unexplainable, should have been the first of us to gain a Rider Pass."

"_Then perhaps he was lacking a certain 'something' before he could acquire it."_

"An imagin partner of his own, maybe?"

"_I for one believe so_."

"Quiet down, we're getting to the best part," Naomi shushed the two. "Things are about to start back up again."

--..--

_"What's wrong with this world?! Can anyone and their mother become a Masked Rider here?!"_ The Rhino Imagin beseeched helplessly.

Momotaros leisurely propped an elbow on the rhino's leg and shrugged. "**Don't ask me**, **pally**. **This crazy place confuses the heck outta me too**."

The huge imagin and the possessed boy nodded in mutual agreement. Then they remembered that they were fighting, so Momotaros kicked the Rhino Imagin in the shin as hard as he could and ran away.

Limping painfully, the rhino gave chase while angrily shouting threats and obscenities.

Hana was transfixed to her spot as she continued to watch Ed's display of joy. "Ed… you're a Singularity Point!" She pointed as if accusing him of some crime.

Suddenly Ed sobered up and stopped dancing. He turned to everyone with his face fixed in a serious expression and held his Rider Pass out like a police badge. "Ed is my secret identity. On duty, I am Lothar the Techno Warrior! protector of the gooey, nougat center that is justice!"

"**You**'**re a basket case**, **that's what you are**!" Momotaros shouted. A moment later, he was diving away from an incoming mace.

*We can't beat this guy," Eddy stated. *We can't even hurt him!*

"**Dammit**!" Momotaros swore as his sword bounced off of the Rhino Imagin's side. "**This rhino bastard is too freaking solid**!"

_"Out of the way, pest!"_ The Rhino Imagin connected a full swing into Sword Form's chest. The short, armored boy went airborne, only to be brought back down by a collision with a furled basketball hoop.

"Eddy! Tag me, tag me!" Ed cried, jumping up and down. He pointed to his Rider Pass eagerly. "Switch out and let me do it!"

"**Fat chance**, **Ed**! **You**'**ll get pounded flat**!" Momotaros was able to wheeze out on his knees. "**You** **just got that thing**! **We can**'**t even call you a newbie** **yet**!"

*Like we got a choice,* Eddy groaned. *At this rate, we'll be a smear on the ground.*

The Rhino Imagin charged in for the finishing blow.

*We gotta switch out _now_!*

Momotaros needed no further prompting. He jammed his finger into the Terminal Belt's red button, brining the scanner to life in a blinking red glow.

"Ooh, cool!" Ed wondered as the '_D'_ in the center the Rider Pass's screen blinked yellow. "Does it come with automated sound effects too?"

"**Press the darn button**, **lumpy**!"

"Here I go!" Ed flailed his limbs in a series of comic bookish poses before finally pushing the Rider Pass's button. "Heeeenshiiiin!"

"**Switch Out**; **Axe Form**."

Just as the Rhino Imagin was about to connect a hit, a flaring red light repelled him back. This light continued to grow until the Sword Form was completely shielded from sight.

Likewise on the other side of the gym, Ed was swallowed up by a golden glow. Both of these lights quickly shifted in hue, red turning yellow and yellow turning red. Only until these two lights completely changed did they dim away.

Looking worse for the wear, Eddy stood in the exact spot Ed had a moment ago.

"That was a trip," Eddy claimed. His legs wobbled as he staggered about disoriented. After gaining some footing, he looked around for his taller friend. "Hey, where'd Ed go?"

Hana pointed across the gymnasium. "Over there…"

Eddy's gaze followed her finger. "…Whoa. Looks good on ya, Ed."

Standing tall, Ed had become the modern age's adaptation of a knight.

The Axe Form's yellow and black chestplate was the perfect bulk for Ed's frame. It looked to be sturdy without being too encumbering. The same could be said about the pauldrons, which were the most rounded and conservative of the three forms. Additional metallic wiring was welded to the front and back of the armor to provide extra buffering.

Like the Sword and Rod forms, the knees and elbows were protected by grieves and bracers bearing the wearer's unique color (yellow in this case). The boots and gauntlets, however, remained white.

And of course, the full helm that entirely hid away Ed's face was covered behind a mask. In this case, that mask was a yellow visor with multiple eye slits. Each slit was sealed up by tinted glass that concealed the eyes from discernment.

This form of Den-O was not without its ornament though. From the top-front of the head and straight down the center of the face, an axe-like horn curved outward to divide the mask visor.

*I can hear my voice echo in here,* Ed marveled at being inside his own head. *Hello, my name is Ed!*

_"Traitorous scum!" _The Rhino Imagin roared as he charged forth, waving his mace about menacingly.

The now possessed Ed grunted and lowered himself into a readying stance. His legs widened and he cracked his neck in anticipation.

The Rhino Imagin swung his mace down towards the boy's head, only to have it knocked out of his grasp. He then found his own head painfully snapping upwards as a fast, rising palm strike caught him right under the chin. The blow sent the stone incased brute backpedalling blindly.

Seeing the chance, the possessed Ed rushed forth and pressed his hands to the front of the Rhino Imagin's stone breastplate. He fell into place with his left knee bent forward and his right leg propped back at a straighten angle. With a deep breath, he pulled back his elbows and then shoved into the rhino's chest with a subtle might.

The Rhino Imagin's eyes flew open as his diaphragm was pierced by an intense pressure. His gaping mouth straggled out a half-groan of agony before his stomach contents came pouring out. All strength left his legs as he went crashing down.

Oddly enough, there wasn't a single scratch on his armor.

"Ha! Ed's an even bigger powerhouse than usual!" Eddy said. "Sick him, mono-brow!"

Still hacking up bodily fluid and gasping for air desperately, the Rhino Imagin tried to pick himself back up. _"How… how could… you… gain such… strength in… a human?!"_

Not responding, Axe Form Den-O picked up the DenGasher sword and disassembled it into its four individual devices. He then fiddled around with them until they were reconfigured in a way he saw fit.

The DenGashers extended with a mechanical _clink _and became an axe with a yellow blade.

"**My strength will make you cry**," The Axe Form stated. Seemingly out of nowhere, he tossed a packet of tissue at the feet of the Rhino Imagin. "**Wipe away your tears with these**!"

Rage instilling his strength anew, the Rhino Imagin recovered his mace and ran back in with a frenzied set of swings. Every strike was met by the axe with tremendous force, so much force in fact, that the mace slowly began to crack.

Finally, the Axe Form delivered a downward swing that shattered the Rhino Imagin's mace to pieces. Then he turned his attention to the rhino's stone armor.

Axe chiseled stone away in a tumult of thunderous crashes. The Rhino Imagin soon found his armor completely smashed, and his flesh in danger. Out of desperation, the rhino tried to grapple the young Masked Rider, only to be dealt a series of whipping hammer fists that further crippled his respiratory functions.

With eyesight blurred and feet shuffling about exhaustedly, the Rhino Imagin was knocked to the gymnasium floor by the cold, metal flat of the Axe Form's blade. The Masked Rider was forced to jump so that the strike would meet his opponent's face.

"**My strength cannot be surpassed**," the Axe Form affirmed. He unclipped his Rider Pass from the Terminal Belt and lowered it over the scanner.

"**Full Charge**," the Terminal Belt announced as the Axe Form's weapon was overtaken in a current of yellow static.

Before the Rhino Imagin could react, the axe sliced him right down the middle, blazing in its strange, yellow energy.

That was the end to all he knew.

The Axe Form turned his back conclusively as the once living figure detonated into a cloud of sand."**Dynamic Chop**."

*So you say your attack at the end?*

--..--

Back on the DenLiner, Momotaros couldn't help but shake in jealous anger. _"Where the heck does that guy get off acting so cocky? That's my shtick!"_

_"But this does make things easier,"_ Urataros admitted. _"Perchance it won't be so bad having an extra hand around."_

"I'm sure Ed will be happy to hear that," Double D said.

Naomi's eyes stayed glued to the monitor. "But that Rhino Imagin was acting pretty wild in the beginning…" She said. "He could go out of control like the others!"

--..--

While Eddy and Hana ran out to check on Ed and his imagin partner, the pile of sand that was once the Rhino Imagin began to reunited and grow in mass.

Everyone immediately took notice when the mutating sand broke right through the gymnasium's roof.

"Cheese it!" Eddy cried.

With Eddy leading the way, Hana and the Axe Form escaped from the building before it came crashing down on top of them. Now all three could take in the sight of what the Rhino Imagin had become.

Though on all fours, this new abomination easily exceeded the gymnasium's height by a good few stories. A scarlet ribcage jutted through the hardened, black scales that covered its skin. A pair of tusks curved outwards from its shoulders while a straightly pointed horn pierced the sky from its forehead.

Shaking a sickly gray mane that clung from shoulder blades to neck, the gigantic monster angled back it's grotesquely shaped head and released an eerie roar.

Hana ran back as it its massive haunches shook, showering down what remained of the gymnasium's support rafters. "That imagin turned into a Gingandeth!"

Gesturing for the Axe Form to follow him, Eddy took off. "Quick, we need to get to our DenLiners!"

"**Den**…** Liners**?"

A large vortex opened from the ground in answer, rushing the locomotives Gouka and Isurugi onto the scene.

Double D waved from one of the three boxcars connected to the Isurugi and urgently signaled for Eddy to hurry aboard his own locomotive. As Eddy did so without a moment's delay, a third locomotive rode in from the vortex before it flickered out. This new one was decorated in black and yellow with its windows darkly tinted.

The new DenLiner came to a stop in front of the Axe Form with a hydraulic hiss. The locomotive entrance welcomingly slid open on its own.

*Cool, we even get our own train!* Ed exclaimed happily. *What are you gonna call it, goat guy?*

The Goat Imagin put his hand to his chin in thought. "**Maybe the **'**DenLiner Rekkou**'?"

*Like the toothpaste?*

The Axe Form stepped inside and on instinct, went directly towards the cockpit. One look inside confirmed his inkling that this was no normal train. At least, he didn't think normal bullet trains needed a control yoke.

Taking a seat, The Axe Form looked around and fiddled with a few buttons. Everything remained lightless and inactive. "**I cannot understand a single thing in this vehicle**. **I leave the rest to you**, **Ed**."

The Axe Form armor disappeared, leaving Ed in the simplistic Plat Form.

The radio crackled to life as two familiar voices were transmitted through.

{Ed, come in Ed. Are you there? Over,} Double D communicated.

{Hurry up and click the receiver button, burr-head!} Eddy communicated right afterwards.

Ed clicked in a green button near the radio. "I'd like an order of chili cheese fries with extra gravy to go, please."

{Ed, _focus_!} Double D implored him. {You need to get in the sky before the Gigandeth gets you! Over.}

Ed pressed his face against one of the cockpit windows to see that it was as his friend claimed to be. The massive ghoul was heading right towards his train!

"What do I do, what do I do?!" Ed begged through the fingernails he chewed.

{Remain calm, Ed. I'll talk you through this,} Double D promised. {First, insert your Rider Pass horizontally into the master slot on your console. Over.}

Ed fumbled with his pass before succeeding. "Got it, Double D! What next?"

{Lightly pull back on your control column until it is angled at exactly sixty degrees. From there, you need to toggle the auto throttles and-}

{Pretend that you're playing Space League 4, Ed!} Eddy threw in.

Ed's reaction was instantaneous. His hands flipped switches and pressed buttons without looking before he took a hold of his control yoke and sent the train barreling to meet the charging Gigandeth head-on. "Attack the Wibbles!"

The Gigandeth pulled back a hoof and tore gigantic masses of concrete from out of the street. Every chunk went rolling towards the Rekkou's path.

Ed daringly jerked and snaked around the projectiles before ramming the Gigandeth's two left legs from out under it.

While the Gigandeth teetered on its side, Eddy and Double D brought the Gouka and Isurugi respectively to ram straight into the creature. The Gigandeth was toppled off its feet.

{Ha-ha! Way to do it, Ed!} Eddy cheered. {Now let's nail this sucker!}

Ed saluted, though of course no one could see him do so. "Aye aye, captain!"

The three locomotives joined each other in the air as the Gigandeth got back to its feet. They baited the creature by swooping in close and then flying to safety just as it swiped out to get them.

Eddy activated the weaponry on his Gouka, unleashing a barrage of bullets and missiles.

Double D was next. He rained down the Isurugi's own rotary gunfire with additional flares for good measure.

Bullets bounced off of the Gigandeth's solid hide, and missiles proved to only push it back. The flares were the only thing keeping the monster from scoring a hit on the three trains.

{It would appear our efforts are for naught,} Double D noted. {Our weapons are only working to anger the creature. Over.}

{Ed, your train got anything besides guns on it?} Eddy asked.

"You bethca, Eddy. Here it comes!"

The sides of the Rekkou opened up and deployed six centipede leg-like mechanisms, three on the left and three on the right. Each 'leg' ended in a horizontal guillotine blade.

{Well that should be more than efficient,} Double D avowed. {I and Eddy will cover you whilst you slice this fiend to ribbons. Good luck, Ed! Over.}

The Gouka and Isurugi began swooping between and around the Gigandeth's legs to keep it irritated and sidetracked.

"You can count on me guys. Lothar the Techno Warrior never lets down his friends!"

The Rekkou positioned itself in front of the Gigandeth before swinging its blades one after another in an orderly fashion.

The Gigandeth reeled back with each blow as its scales snapped away under the brutal assault. Soon the Rekkou was leaving deep lacerations in its soft, pink flesh.

In a spectacular maneuver, Ed managed to get all six legs to grip onto the Gigandeth's back before dragging it across the ground. The creature screamed in agony as the friction tore away its skin.

{It's on the ropes, Ed. Finish it off!} Eddy called out.

Ed brought the Rekkou into a straight rise before sending it into a near nose dive. Along the way, a razor sharp and bladelike cow catcher uncurled itself from the top of the train before affixing itself to the front.

"Super awesome flying train move; the Rekkou Cutter!"

The 'cow catcher' ignited into a red-hot glow before the entirety of the DenLiner Rekkou passed right through the Gigandeth like a knife through butter.

Ash and sand were all that was left of the creature.

The Gouka, Isurugi, and Rekkou barrel rolled in victory before ascending into the sky.

{That was awesome!} Eddy excitedly stated. {We came, we saw, we kicked giant monster a-!}

{Asphalt all about, what a horrible mess,} Double D complained. {I do hope that once we return to the future, this whole mess will be fixed.}

{So what do ya say, boys? Back to the future?}

{I believe you mean present, Eddy,} corrected Double D.

{Whatever, let's just go.}

"Right behind you, Eddy."

The three locomotives soared into a cross-pattern formation before disappearing into a vortex of light together.

--..--

The first thing the Eds did upon returning to the future was check in on Rolf. To their relief, the events after the Rhino Imagin's attacks had been undone completely. Events were able to run their course without interference

The wrestling season now promised to be a competitive one, with each school in the district offering the best of their best. Rolf and Michael Kikuchi included.

Once everything had been secured in their daily lives, the Eds returned back to the main DenLiner to give their new ally a proper welcome.

Though the Eds were jubilant, Hana still held feelings of distress about the very un-imaginlike behavior displayed by the Goat Imagin. It just didn't make sense to her. The imagins were clearly the enemy. They sought the destruction of all worlds and held no remorse for the lives they claimed – she knew that first hand from her own tragic experience.

Then why did the goat help those two boys? Why did the goat _williningly_ help Ed to kill one of his own?

She didn't want to be around the others right now, not with so many confusing thoughts that needed to be rummaged through. So Hana opted to stay behind at Double D's home (he had been kind enough to offer).

Ed was the first one into the usual boxcar. "Hey goat guy, where are you?" Ed questioned as he looked under tables, cushions and in coffee mugs.

"Ed please, be a bit more sensible," Double D pleaded. "How could someone as large as this particular imagin fit in any of the places you're searching in?"

"Uh, by crouching?" Ed answered.

Eddy hopped into one of the seats, kicking his legs up on the table in front of him. "Maybe he ditched after we got back to the present."

_"I wish. That guy's big butt is still taking up space around here."_

Momotaros walked in through the back car door, followed by Urataros and Naomi.

"Where's he hiding then?" Eddy asked.

_"He is not hiding, we are merely giving him a tour of the DenLiner_," Urataros said. _"If we must be stuck with him, it is only reasonable that we 'show him the ropes, so to speak."_

Naomi stepped to the side and gestured to the doorway like a hostess on a television show. "Here he is everyone. The new and improved 'goat guy'!"

What stepped through the door totally took the Eds by surprise.

There were a few distinct changes to the appearance of the 'goat guy' that were impossible to dismiss. The foremost was that he was no longer a goat.

The second was that he was no longer the Viking hulk the Eds remembered him to be.

Before the Eds stood an anthropomorphic bear, no older or taller than Ed himself. His fur was still of a golden rod shading, which was the only trait of his that had crossed over from his former self.

The Bear Imagin standing in their presence was dressed in a black parka vest. Peppered fur surrounded the collar and arm holes. His hands (or claws maybe) were covered in leather gloves with ball bearings embedded along the knuckles. He wore yellow camouflage pants with dark brown combat boots.

A curved horn stuck out from the center of his forehead, and his eyes were hidden behind a black pair of visor sunglasses that made him look cyclopean.

There was no doubt that this creature's new form was born from Ed's mind.

_"I take it by your expressions that he isn't what you expected,"_ Urataros surmised. _"Trust me, we know how you feel."_

The Bear Imagin flicked his horn. _"Somehow I feel as if this look better suits me."_

_"Pretty weird lookin' for a bear if you ask me,"_ Momotaros stated. _"Hey smokey, you got a name or what?"_

_"No, I do not,"_ the Bear Imagin answered. _"And I will not go by the name 'smokey'."_

"Yeah, cause his name's going to be Grizzlor, devourer of souls!" Ed exclaimed. He ran around to get a better look at the Bear Imagin. "He looks just like the mutant bear from _Tales of the Brimstone Lunchbox_!"

"Um, maybe a more appropriate name is in order, Ed," said Double D. "In fact, I believe I have the perfect name for our new companion here."

Eddy rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me; another 'amazing legend' from Japan. For crying out loud, this is _America _sock-head! Come up something English!"

"Oh, _bravo_ Eddy, you're impeccable logic has bested me yet again," Double D replied sarcastically. "But I believe I'll trust in my own opinions, thank you very much."

"I bet I know what the name is!" Ed hurdled off of Eddy's head to dive behind Naomi's service counter, where he found all of the utensils put away in their proper holders. He pulled out a handful of forks and shoved them in his mouth to act as rows of razor sharp teeth before plodding back towards everyone.

"Wasabi the Unquenchable!" Ed mumbled out while flopping his arms around in what he thought was a good impression of tentacles. "He will drink the cola of the innocent and _never_ burp!"

Momotaros slapped the Bear Imagin on the back and jeered snidely. _"That's your new host, buddy. Good luck with that."_

"Um… not quite Ed," Double D refuted politely. "I was going to offer the name 'Kintaros'. In light of certain… changes our new compatriot has undergone, I find this name most fitting, given the tale behind it."

"Which none of us care about or wanna hear," Eddy curtly interjected.

Taking a seat, the Bear Imagin crossed his arms and gave the name a sincere moment of thought. Everyone else waited in calm anticipation as their guest took his time to mull over the suggested moniker.

The Bear Imagin lifted his head after a few minutes and gave a grateful nod. _"If you think it fits, I accept it. Thank you."_

_"And another 'taros' joins our merry club,"_ Urataros drawled.

"Interesting indeed!" A baritone voice rang about from behind the gathering.

While the Eds and the Taros leapt in surprise, Naomi remained unprovoked and instead greeted her employer with a smile. "Welcome back, Conductor sir. It's been awhile."

"I trust things have ran smoothly in my absence." The Conductor tapped his cane against the ground as he laughingly grinned at the youngsters attempting to stop their hearts from racing. "You lot act like you've seen a ghost."

Momotaros immediately flew into a tantrum and roughly grabbed the Conductor by the bottom of his coat. He would have preferred the collar, but there was no possible way he could reach that high. _"What's wrong with you, ya old geezer?! You trying to give us heart problems or somethin'?!"_

The Conductor dismissively brushed the fuming ogre off and proceeded to eye the new passenger inquiringly. "Ah, what good fortune to have the DenLiner filled with life after being vacant for so very long. Welcome aboard… Kintaros was it?"

Baffled as to who the human was and where he had come from, the newly dubbed Kintaros decided to merely nod his answer.

"You certainly have a rather distinct look about you, young man, just like the others. It's amazing what can pop out of an adolescent's head these days," the Conductor chuckled.

Ed ran up to the enigmatic man to show off his Rider Pass with pride. "Look, train-owning guy! Masked Riders all three we are!"

The Conductor gave no mind to the boy's faulty grammatical structure and instead shook his hand. "Well congratulations, Ed. It certainly is a surprise to see that you too are a Singularity Point. Even more surprising to see that you have been chosen to be Den-O as well."

_"Yes, what an unforeseeable coincidence,"_ Urataros commented with a timbre of suspicion as he eyed the Conductor. _"If I recall from what I've heard about Masked Riders, there should only be one per world. So enlighten me sir, why are there now three in our midst?"_

Shrugging, the Conductor put on a face of dramatic stupefaction. "Now how would I know a thing like that, sonny?"

Urataros wasn't convinced in the slightest, and he allowed his annoyance with how the Conductor dodged the question physically show on his countenance.

"Think about it this way, my young turtle friend," The Conductor tried to placate him. "There _is_ only one Masked Rider for this world. Even if Ed, Eddward, and Eddy possess different forms, all three are still the same rider; Masked Rider Den-O."

Double D looked doubtful. "By technicality that reasoning may hold, but…"

"How the heck did it turn out that _all of us_ were Singularity Points," Eddy pointed out without reserving the volume of his voice. "You said that every world only had a handful of us!"

"And I stand by that statement," The Conductor affirmed. "But it seems you boys have defied several improbabilities; the first being that each of you were born Singularity Points and the second being that the three of you acquainted each other. Such a thing is unheard of."

"You boys must really be lucky!" Naomi chirped as she happily clapped her hands together.

"Than what about the Rider Passes?" Eddy continued to protest. "Why does it keep duplicating itself if there's only _one_ belt meant for _one_ person?"

"Though I have my own theories, I find that fact puzzling myself," Double D admitted. "I have another baffling question; if the Terminal Belt is meant to be utilized by a _human_ wearer, why has it adapted itself to allow three _imagin_ to use it so easily? Why create three different forms?"

The Conductor strolled around the group with his arms placed behind his back. "So many questions and so many mysteries, just like time itself. What has been, what is, and what will be? What has been undone and what will return? How can one solve such a complex riddle when it contains lines that have yet to be fathomed?"

"Cut the psycho-babble, old man!" Eddy suddenly snapped. "I wanna know what the heck this has to do with us!" Eddy stomped up to the man and jabbed his finger towards the gentleman's face. "All of this stuff with monsters, time travel, and other worlds I can take or leave. What I wanna know is _what happened to my brother_?!" Eddy demanded at the top of his lungs.

Double D and Ed watched in a nervous silence as their friend's face started turning a dark shade of red.

"I've fought a freakish bat, crab, goat, and rhino, but I still ain't any closer to finding my big bro! Did the imagin get him? Is he even alive? Am I gonna forget him like everybody else did? I want answers NOW!"

The air tensed with Eddy's last word reverberating off of the metal walls of the boxcar with a ring. The shortest of the Eds looked near the point of hyperventilation as he defiantly stood before the Conductor, whose features were fixed in a calm expression.

Ed was the first to finally reach out and place a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. Double D soon followed suit. Slowly, Eddy started to calm down, but now dark thoughts of his brother's unknown fate raced through his head. He shrugged Ed and Double D off before miserably collapsing into a seat with the feeling of hopelessness pervading around him.

The Conductor closed his eyes and lowered his head in a single, understanding nod. "The threat that faces your world is as extraordinary as it is immense. The imagins are a threat that has never been encountered by any world before. I'm afraid to say that the abnormalities that have found themselves attracted to you boys are an ill omen. However, there is still a glimmer of hope."

Momotaros, Urataros, and Kintaros jumped back as the Conductor swept his cane towards them. "The imagins that have bound themselves to you under the most unconventional of circumstances have granted you three the strength to fight. Your bonds with each _other_ continue to grow as these dark times test your mettle. You must believe in them."

Eddy lifted an eye to give the man a tired glance.

"There is no doubt that your older brother's disappearance is connected to the threat of the imagins, Eddy. Strife and conflict await you and your friends down the road if you wish to discover what is behind your sibling's utter departure from this world. It will be even more difficult to find a way to bring him back."

The Conductor allowed a moment of silence to let his words sink in.

"But do not discourage young man. Listen very carefully to my words, all of you, and keep them close." The Conductor fixed the Eds _and_ the imagins with an earnest glare. "You are _all _Masked Riders, and each of you holds a will that time itself cannot extinguish. Stand against what is wrong, fight for the right to choose your destiny, and always hold onto your bonds. There is a great power behind them. Do _not_ give in to despair. The future was, is, and always will be in your hands."

The words themselves helped to elevate the overall mood, but the feeling behind them, the very _spirit_ in which they were said, uplifted each and every one of them in a different manner.

Ed wore the same determination he felt when he placed himself in the shoes of the protagonists of his comics, Double D held himself in the level of fortitude he yearned for to prove to others that he was not weak, and Eddy's eyes burned in righteous fury as he promised himself that he would undo whatever the imagins did to his brother.

The imagins were going through the same thing. Momotaros was ready to burst with the need for action, Urataros smirked brazenly at the concept of outwitting his opponents to come, and Kintaros, though new to the train and to the people aboard it, felt his resolve to aid the boy who saved his life grow.

The Conductor bowed to them all before walking away towards the next boxcar in front of the one they were in, offering a few last words. "Your boundaries are unlimited, so in a pinch, jump over them. Fortes fortuna juvat." With a final nod, he opened the door, walk through, and gently shut it behind him.

"…was that some kind of special alien language?" Ed questioned.

"No, Ed. That was a Latin," Double D answered. "And I find the phrase he just gave use most fitting."

"No foolin'? What did he say?" Eddy asked.

Double D looked to the imagin and then to his friends before answering.

"Fortune favors the brave."

--..--

Evening had settled quietly over the neighborhood by the time Edwin Ryotaro Gladlocke got home. He was delayed by a number of obstacles, one being his need for a balanced and 'symmetrical' appearance.

Now while Edwin's problem had deflated from OCD during his younger childhood years, he still felt obligated to uphold certain standards. They weren't too bothersome, just a few quirks that went largely unnoticed. At most, he would find himself counting the checkered patterns on some of his shirts to make sure that they held an even number.

He rather liked checkered patterns. They could be a true work of art if done the right way.

No, his main obstacle was Beth Kanker. Ever since they 'met' in homeroom, a continuous string of unsettling occurrences had plagued him. These occurrences ranged from discovering that she had followed him down a few hallways, to being downright disturbing. One such event happened today during break. When opening his locker, he was greeted to the sight of… eyes.

Not real eyes, mind you. Merely a multitude of eyes painted with unbelievable detail along the entire inside of his locker. Every iris was painted a dull gray, but when the light hit them, they would glow ominously. Beth Kanker was obviously the perpetrator of the deed. She had left a 12x10 portrait of herself to prove it.

It still sent shivers down his spine when he thought about how she had gotten into his locker so easily.

She wouldn't even tell him _why_ she was doing these things to had mustered up the courage to confront her about her acts, but all she did was fix him with her usual apathetic, fish eye glare. It chilled him to the bone.

He couldn't avoid Beth either. Whenever he tried, she would silently materialize out of nowhere when his guard was down. To Edwin, she was only a notch away from being one of those stringy-haired ghost girls that were supposed to crawl out of your television set.

To make things worse, _the_ Kanker Sisters were starting to take notice. He hadn't suffered anything by their hands yet, but they sure implied that something was coming soon. So far, it had just been threatening letters that claimed that if he even so much as put a speck of dust in their cousin's eye, they'd raise his voice by a few octaves.

He wasn't even a big fan of singing.

But for now, he strolled home underneath the orange sky as he cogitated about his Kanker woes. His abysmal and awkward relation with the Eds was a whole other problem that needed its own time to be contemplated in…

As Edwin opened the front door to his house and greeted his parents, an orb of light lazily flitted down from the sky and through his open bedroom window. It illuminated the uninhabited darkness of his room as it searched around for an appropriate place to hide and wait.

The space under the bed would do.

* * *

**A/N:** Let's sum things up:

Edward Jerry Noble O'Kelly: Axe Form Den-O (Kintaros the Bear Imagin)  
Eddward Marian Peterson: Rod Form Den-O (Urataros the Turtle Imagin)  
Eddy Skipper McGee: Sword Form Den-O (Momotaros the Ogre Imagin)

I hope the 'pep-talk' parts weren't too corny and drawn out for all of you. I tried to use some of what the actual DenLiner owner said in the show to make up most of it, but I had to use my own variation. The next chapter will be out as soon as possible. For fans of the series, here is a hint to who appears in it:

**Chapter 16: Can't Hear An Answer**

Thank you for reading, and please review.

PS. I'm actively correcting and cleaning up previous chapters (it's a wonder you people kept reading past chapter four... I wouldn't have).


	16. Chapter 16: Birds of a Feather

**A/N**: To clear up any possible confusion for this chapter:

"Ore sanjou!"= human speech  
_"Ore sanjou!"_= imagin speech  
*Ore sanjou!*= human telepathic speech  
*_Ore sanjou_!_*=_ imagin telepathic speech  
"**Ore sanjou**!"= possessed human speech  
"**Ore sanjou**!"= Terminal Belt speech  
{Ore sanjou!}= speech over a media device (ie phone, television, intercom, etc.)

* * *

**Chapter 16: Birds of a Feather**

"One potato, two potato, three potato, four!"

Eddy reprimanded his taller friend with a rap on the noggin.

"Those ain't potatoes, lumpy! Now hold still, will ya? I don't wanna make a mess like the last time we did this!"

"Omelets for all! Haven't lived until we've had one, right Eddy?"

"You got that right, Ed," confirmed Eddy smugly.

While Hana served as a spectator to Eddy's and Ed's balancing act in front of the open refrigerator, Double D waited patiently for them in the living room. It was a Friday and exactly one week had passed since the defeat of the Rhino Imagin.

November would reach its end by the coming Tuesday, but before that, the school's Autumn Dance would take place tomorrow. Needless to say, Eddy had already cultivated big plans for the event.

But for now, the Eds were spending the day at Eddy's house. Hana jumped at the chance to tag along when invited, wanting to stretch her legs and shake off the restlessness that came from being cooped inside the DenLiner. Now more than ever since the once quiet train had become the abode of three teenage imagins with clashing attitudes.

Momotaros and Urataros were constantly fighting over the most insignificant things, and all Kintaros would do is sleep all day and shake the boxcar with his thunderous snoring.

Then things got worse when the Conductor stopped by and advised them to be more constructive with their time. His suggestion was for them to take up playing instruments, which he happily provided.

Now the trio was playing distasteful butt rock nonstop. They were in the process of making their own song, something called 'Duo Acting' or other. Chances were that it wouldn't be very good.

Eddy grabbed a hold of the top shelf to stabilize himself against Ed's wobbling. "Geez, stand still, already, Ed! You're gonna make me drop them!"

"But the black tiles are lava, Eddy," Ed stated fearfully as he maintained balance on one foot.

Double D peeked from around the couch's headrest to shush the two.

"_Please_ try to keep your voices down. A most fascinating report is coming in from Amity Park!" He turned up the volume on the television to make his point.

The excited voice of a curly redheaded woman in a green business dress filled both the kitchen and the living room.

{This is Tiffany Snow, coming to you with a breaking news story! As we speak, one of our correspondents is _live _in Amity Park on the scene of a confrontation between a ghost and the second most controversial duo, Danny Phantom and the Kiva. We are in the process of making contact with on the scene reporter, Bill Yavski.}

Ed completely forgot about the task at hand and went running to join Double D on the couch, haphazardly brining Eddy along to struggle with an open carton of eggs.

"Cool! I have all of Danny Phantom's toys!"

"Danny who?" Hana asked as she followed. "Is he some kind of celebrity?"

"Somethin' like that," Eddy managed to say before violently reeling his center of balance forward to keep the eggs from escaping his grasp. "Believe it or not, he's a ghost that's supposed to go around clobbering other spooks that cause trouble."

Hana stopped to shift weight on one leg and give him a skeptical look. "…_Ghosts _and a _crime fighting_ ghost? You've got to be kidding me. Are you talking about a cartoon or something?"

"No no, it's very much real," added Double D from the couch. "The town of Amity Park is known for being one of the world's primary locations for the most claims of supernatural activity to date. Of course, all such claims were dismissed as tabloid level farce until a year ago, mind you."

"Then all the reports started coming in like crazy on a daily basis." Eddy nimbly propelled himself from Ed's shoulders and onto solid ground before his more free-spirited friend lunged onto the couch from over the headrest.

He checked the carton from all angles to make sure none of the eggs were cracked.

"More and more people started saying the same thing, and then the government finally decided to take things seriously and check stuff out."

"And then everyone found out all the reports were true!" Ed exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air. "Ghosts really _do_ exist!"

Double D scooted aside to give Hana a place to sit between him and Ed. "The official scientific term for them is ectoplasmic manifestations of post-human consciousness, first coined by paranormal specialists, Doctors Jack and Madison Fenton."

Hana leaned over the couch and gave all three boys a still disbelieving look. "This all sounds nicely detailed, and I'm sure the TV show you got from is pretty good, but-"

"Hey, for once we're telling things straight as they are," Eddy protested. "Double D, fill her in about the Guys in White."

Never missing an opportunity to spread knowledge, Double D happily obliged.

"Unfortunately, the majority of ghosts turn out to be hostile. Poltergeist assaults are a frequent occurrence in Amity Park. The government was forced to create the Guys in White, a federal organization that exists for the sole purpose of dealing with the paranormal."

Double D's pragmatism was a force to be reckoned with. The urge to sate her curiosity brought Hana to take a seat with the boys and glue her eyes on the TV set.

"And there's _actual _proof of all this? Like photos and genuine footage?"

Eddy set the egg carton on the kitchen counter and ran back to hop onto the left arm of the couch. "You bet. Heck, all of Amity Park up and _poofed_ in thin air because of a massive ghost invasion this one time! Rumor is that this Phantom guy saved the town and brought it back. He's been a hero/criminal ever since. Depends on who you talk to."

"Wait, what is the Kiva? Is he a ghost too? And if this Danny Phantom and Kiva are the second most controversial duo, who's the first?"

"Oh, that would be the Agito and the Gills. _They_ go around fighting these freakish monsters called Lords. They were first spotted in Middleton, Colorado."

Before Hana could question further, Ed interjected.

"Look, it's coming on!"

The scene on TV shifted from Tiffany Snow in the newsroom to a brown-haired man with a microphone in front of a school. Judging from the crowd of teenagers standing about, the developing story was taking place at a high school.

{This is Bill Yavski, reporting to you live from Casper High School in Amity Park,} the brown-haired man spoke into the mic. He made sure to show off the news station's logo imprinted on its front. {As you can see, the students have been evacuated and now wait in anticipation for their local antihero and his mysterious sidekick to do battle with the rampaging ghost inside.}

"Sidekick? Ha! Everyone knows the Kiva is the _real _heavy hitter of the team!" Eddy boisterously claimed.

"I don't think so, Eddy," said Double D. "Eye witness reports have clearly marked Danny Phantom as the more assertive of the two."

"Yeah, well, the Kiva still has a cooler suit. I'd love to get his shoulder guards for the Sword Form, and all those chains are just so… badass!"

It sounded as if the din of conflict was originating from some far back section of the educational institution. Murmuring grew with every crash and bang that was audible to the curious public.

Bill Yavski and several other reporters decided now seemed as good a time as any to interview the student body.

{You, miss! Yes, you with the depressing makeup!} Bill Yavski signaled the camera man to pan onto the girl in question. {What's your name and opinion on the matter?}

{_Depressing_? Geez, people don't know how to appreciate nonconformity,} groused the girl. Her amethyst eyes glared at Yavski from under heavy mascara. Her lavender lipstick, black top, dark plaid skirt, and slim boots screamed out gothic.

{Er, sorry miss,} said Bill Yavski sheepishly. {Your name and opinion, please?}

The girl swept back a ponytail slanting out of the top of her short, dark hair and frowned.

{My name is Sam Manson, and how the heck do you think I feel? My school's under attack! People are still trapped inside! And you media vultures decided _now_ is the best time to swoop in and raise your ratings?! You people make me sick! You have absolutely _no_ compass-}

{Yes, very good, outstanding opinion,} Bill Yavski hastily interrupted. {Do you think that Danny Phantom and the Kiva are somehow to blame for the crisis at hand?}

{Of course not! Danny Phantom and Kiva are fighting together to protect this town, and always have been! They have nothing to do with this attack or _any_ other!} Sam Manson snatched the microphone out of a surprised Bill Yavski's hand and spoke sincerely into the camera.

{Both of them have personally saved my life more times than I can count. They are _not_ evil. Despite what Mayor Masters says, they're here to help us!}

"Uh oh, can you say, 'psycho'?" Eddy scoffed. "Man, this chick is _really_ high maintenance."

"But you must admit, she does have a valid point," said Double D. "The discriminate belief that Danny Phantom and the Kiva are threats is purely ignorant. They've proven that time and time again. Why, I for believe the pair to be true heroes."

"But nowhere near our level," Eddy gloated. "After all, we're protecting the _world_. If we had to, I bet we could take 'em, hands down."

Ed pulled a black flag with a white 'D' on it from out of his pocket and waved it about with gusto.

"Danny Phantom is our man! Throw the ghoul in a garbage can!"

Sam Manson was suddenly pushed out of the way by another girl, one in a small, pink belly shirt and blue, skinny capri jeans. Her skin was tanned and near flawless (aside for a small mole), and she wore a light coating of purple eye shadow.

She flipped her wavy, black hair aside and smiled prettily into the camera with twinkling, azure eyes.

Bill Yavski snatched back his microphone and held it out to the new girl. {Excuse me, clearly more popular miss. What's your name?}

The new girl daintily took the microphone and spoke with a Hispanic tinge. {Hi, I'm Paulina Flores, captain of Casper High's cheerleading squad!}

"Now _she's_ an eye catcher!" Eddy stated. "Hey Double D, wouldn't it be great if Nazz looked like that by the time _we're_ in high school?"

Double D hid a rising blush by pulling the sides of his hat over his face. "Eddy, there's no reason to be so lecherous!"

"Hmph, she's probably a complete airhead," Hana snorted. "That other girl had more personality."

{Like the gothic loser said, Danny Phantom is a hero. The Kiva's okay too I guess, but I like Danny Phantom the best. He's saved _my_ life _way_ more times than that other Nancy Nobody.} Paulina Flores snobbishly affirmed. She winked flirtatiously at the camera and blew a kiss. {Remember me, ghost boy? Call me, I'm single!}

A hostile growl could be heard off camera.

Without warning, part of the roof of the building to the far right of the school's main entrance burst open into a hole. Most of the crowd backed further away from the grounds in surprise, but a few others crowded closer. Small bits of harmless debris filled the air, but nothing else happened after that.

Built up anticipation slowly began to ebb away.

"Well that was certainly anti-climactic," Double D commented. "Though it _is_ fortunate that things didn't suddenly take a turn for the worse."

Ed slumped over in disappointment with his lower lip sticking out. "Aw, I wanted to see Danny Phantom, guys."

"The fight hasn't ended yet, Ed. I'm sure that he'll make a spectacular entrance any mo-"

The crowd dispersed into a screaming mob as a luminescent centipede of monstrous size scurried its way out of the top of the building to flail about its upper body. It gnashed its large mandibles in every direction as it surveyed its new surroundings, finding the most interest in the potential prey scurrying about below.

Just as the creature started slithering the rest of its body out of to chase after the running crowd, a pale boy in a black and white hazmat suit abruptly sprung from the very same hole the centipede itself occupied.

He caught the insect underneath its flat head with a soaring uppercut. The force of the punch sent the centipede flopping backwards over itself, banging its head into a ventilation chute.

The ghostly boy took to the air and put a safe distance between himself and his opponent before turning back to face it with a battle ready glare. As he hovered in place, a gust of wind swayed his luminous, white hair in an almost comic bookish fashion. It seemed strangely appropriate.

A stylized, white '_D_' with a smaller 'P' inside it stood boldly out on his chest.

"It's Danny Phantom! Look, it's Danny Phantom!" Ed gleefully pointed out.

"Oh my gosh, it's a ghost! It's _two _ghosts!" Hana cried out. "I can't believe I'm actually seeing real, live ghosts!"

The combined volume of Hana's and Ed's voices forced Eddy to stick his fingers in his ears. "It's not that big a deal, for crying out loud! We've offed three interdimensional freaks of nature in a row, and now you guys are getting all hyped up over a dead kid and an overgrown bug? Come on!"

"Now that we know where Danny Phantom is, where is the Kiva?" Double D wondered. "It's rare to see one without the other. Perhaps he is occupied with another matter?"

Journalists and reporters from across the street began capturing the ensuing fight on footage and photos. Students stood at an even further distance to enthusiastically cheer on the ghost boy.

As dangerous as the situation looked, one couldn't help but feel that the townspeople were more than a bit complacent with it.

After a searing barrage of Ghost Rays and timely maneuvered melee hits, the ghost centipede was on the ropes. Its attempts at fighting back had become jaded and desperate as the creature neared the point of collapse. One more blow, and the victory would be Danny Phantom's.

As the ghost boy dove in to deliver a final punch, a blurred figure violently burst through the roof, creating yet another hole. It leapt up to intercept Danny Phantom's strike and then dragged the boy with it to the ground below.

The two slammed into the grass, the figure on top with Danny Phantom being pinned down by his throat.

{Folks, an unseen turn of events of taken place! The fight that had formerly been in the ghost boy's advantage has suddenly turned against him! We're not sure who or what this newcomer is, but we'll try to get a closer look. Stay with us.}

Bill Yavski and several other reporters cautiously approached the scuffle, signaling their cameramen to follow and film at the same time. Slowly, the newest arrival to the conflict came into focus on the television.

What the Eds and Hana eventually saw made their jaws drop.

Danny Phantom was being restrained in a chokehold by an inhuman creature with a disquieting human shape.

Sunlight glimmered eerily from off vibrant, stained glass scales. A rattling growl escaped the odd merging of a mouth and mandibles, and jagged claws sunk eagerly into the ghost boy's flesh. An array of twitching feelers lined arms and legs, and segmented antennae oscillated from out of a forehead

This hideous abomination released a screech that sounded painfully like nails being scraped across a glass pane.

The centipede on the roof screeched back in response.

"It's some kind of mutated imagin! We need to hightail it to the DenLiner _now_, boys!" Eddy leapt off of the couch, his hands automatically fumbling into his pockets for the Rider Pass.

"Eddy, calm down! That thing is _not_ an imagin," Double D tried to reassure the smaller Ed. "It's a-"

{Oh my goodness! Folks, I can assure you, what you're seeing _is_ in fact happening!} Bill Yavski shouted over a rising scream from the crowd. {Danny Phantom is in fact fighting both a ghost _and _a Fangire! I repeat, Danny Phantom is fighting a ghost and a Fangire at the same time!}

Still not having a clue as to what was going on, Eddy was still poised for action. Confusion was writing all over his face. "What the heck, a Fanga-what? Is that some kind of ghost or something?"

"Maybe it's a mutant from the subterranean empire deep within the depths of Ohio, Ed tried to guess. "I bet it's the first wave of an invasion force that wants to horde our vegetable oil for their evil underground soap generator!"

Double D massaged his temples in aggravation.

"Am I the _only_ one that watches the news regularly?" He stated incredulously. "Fangaia, which is the plural form of Fangire, are a recently discovered race of aberrant beings with a complex, but proven link to humanity. They sustain themselves upon the still enigmatic and metaphysical essence responsible for vitality found in all multicellular fauna."

Hana, Ed, and Eddy stared blankly at Double D as if he'd just read off a phonebook in Japanese.

The intelligent boy sighed helplessly and shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "…They eat souls."

A chorus of horrified disbelief escaped the others.

Back on the television, the Centipede Fangire had picked Danny Phantom up from the ground to dangle him in the air by his throat. Both of its hands were wrapped tightly around the boy's neck with the intent to either strangle the afterlife out of him, or snap his head off like a twig.

The ghost centipede had long since recovered and was slowly slinking its way down the building. Its sights were once again set upon all of those who had chosen not to flee when they had the chance.

Even now, the stragglers waited in vain hope for their hero to suddenly break free and protect them. Doubts of that happening rose with every inch the centipede reached towards the ground.

And then a timely miracle happened.

The school's entrance doors burst outwards with the arrival of another blurred being onto the fight scene. Moving too swiftly for the camera to focus in on, the newest newcomer slammed into the Centipede Fangire, breaking its vice-like grip on the ghost boy.

Bill Yavksi still found the nerve to stand in front of the camera and report the fight. {Once again, this match keeps us on the edge of our seats, folks. Yet _another_ mysterious figure has joined the fray! Is it friend or foe? We won't rest until we find—folks, questioned answered! Give us a moment to show you exactly what we _here _on the scene are witnessing!}

The Eds and Hana leaned forward together eagerly as the cameraman adjusted his equipment to reveal a clear image of the unknown combatant.

The depiction of the individual found Hana jostled about by the Eds' celebratory display.

{You're seeing it all live here, ladies and gentleman! The Kiva has entered the fight!}

Crouching in the middle of the school's front lawn was a being in a grotesquely morbid suit of armor.

Chains tinkled hauntingly on pauldrons crafted like furled batwings, and a metallic jerkin with a high collar protected the neck down to the upper back. Eyes were hid behind a yellow visor consisting of crescent-shaped lenses. A smooth mouthplate with fanglike breathing holes hid away the rest of the face.

The Kiva's torso down was clad in a crimson cuirass. Its limbs surrounded by a dark chainmail that clung tightly. Oval grieves protected the knees, but the wrists were locked in a pair of chainless manacles.

Most eye-catching of all was the left shin to the foot down. Not only was it mysteriously locked behind a thick sheet of plating, but secured by layer upon layer of chains.

The Kiva's only signature was a red-eyed, golden bat serving as the buckle to a strange utility belt around its waist. The bat itself, oddly formed as it was, looked to be a removable piece.

With a soft hiss, the Kiva stood to its armored feet and raised its clawed gauntlets in front of its face in the style of a traditional boxer.

Danny Phantom glided over to stand by the masked fighter's side, making it easier to compare their heights. It turned out that the Phantom trumped the Kiva by an inch and a half.

The ghost boy and vampesque figure glared at the fuming Fangire and its centipede pet, then they exchanged their own glances. A silent nod was all they needed to communicate their intent.

They charged forward together.

"This is the most awesome, I mean this is the best, I mean this is the coolest, I mean…" Ed sputtered in the uncontainable thrill of seeing what equated to the greatest tag team match of his young life. He was literally bouncing in his seat.

Eddy had moved from the arm of the couch to a spot on the floor right in front of the TV set. "Hahaha! This is better than pro wrestling! Any no-luck sap who misses _this_ fight is gonna regret it for the rest of their stinkin' life!"

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Eddy, this is your house. I believe _you_ should see who's at the door," jestingly rationalized Double D. The irony of the situation was far from lost on him.

Eddy didn't budge an inch. "Eh, it's probably just some door-to-door salesman. Leave it."

The doorbell rang several more times in earnest.

"Doesn't sound like a salesman to me," Hana giggled. "Aw, go on and just answer the door Eddy. It's not like the fights going to end the few seconds your gone."

With much hesitation, Eddy slowly got up from his spot and backed away. He never turned his back the entire way to the door so as to catch as much of the extraordinary fight as possible.

Eventually, the TV disappeared around the corner. The last scene Eddy witnessed was Danny Phantom and the Kiva driving the Centipede Fangire into the dirt with a Double German Suplex.

Now he was really determined to shoo off whoever was on the front porch as fast as he could.

"Now look here," Eddy started before even opening the door all the way, "we don't want whatever the heck you're sellin' so just-"

"He's so cute when he's tryin' to be pushy."

Eddy's heart stopped for half a second at the sight of the Kanker sisters and their cousin standing at his threshold.

A plethora of mental alarms were set off all at once by their maniacal laugher. His first instinct was to slam the door and run like his life depended on it, but fear shackled him in place to stare helplessly in terror.

Eddy didn't know why the Kankers chose to darken his doorstep, but it could not have been for anything pleasant. Far from it.

Lee lowered her face just inches away from Eddy's and said with a sinister smile, "Hiya small fry. Miss me?"

Eddy's resulting scream brought Ed and Double D running to the door, only for them to fall victim to the same fright-induced stupor that initially struck their shorter compatriot.

"Aaww, our boyfriends are so happy to see us, they're speechless!" Marie cooed.

"Well what are ya waiting for? Aren't ya gonna invite us in to cook ya dinner?" May asked with a goofy grin.

Double D snapped to attention and dashed behind Ed, cowering behind his taller friend. "P-please, th-think of what yo-your doing! You'd b-be tresp-passing on p-private property if you just b-barge in!"

"Wouldn't be the first time," Lee stated nonchalantly. As an afterthought, she brushed the bangs away from her right eye. "But we ain't here for the usual fun and games, boys. We're on official neighborhood watch business."

Beth wordlessly nodded in agreeing apathy.

Eddy's senses returned, along with his sarcastic tongue. He dubiously raised an eyebrow. "You guys? Doing stuff for the neighborhood watch?" He snorted. "I ain't buyin' that for a sec."

Ed reached into his coat and pulled out a pair of twigs tied together in a lopsided cross. "Back, evil minions of Hades! The power of Ed compels you!" He waved his makeshift crucifix in an imagined exorcism prayer.

Marie rolled her eyes at his display and tiredly leaned against the doorframe. "Relax there, father," She sarcastically droned, "no need to dish out the holy water just yet. We're just going around the cul-de-sac to spread the news about the woods."

"News? What news?" Double D questioned. Sensing no immediate danger, he moved out from behind Ed and politely stood to meet the Kankers face-to-face. "It must be serious to have you three moving about to warn everyone."

"Pretty much," May chirped. "There's a wild animal running around the woods and attacking people on sight, and we're supposed to tell ya not to go near there until it's been caught by animal control."

Beth wordlessly nodded in agreeing apathy.

"No foolin'? Wow that's sounds pretty bad." Eddy finally sobered up. "When did the attacks start?"

"Right after school," said Lee. "Kids who tried to cuttin' through the woods as a shortcut got ambushed by a giant boid."

"Ya mean a giant bird?"

"Ya, that's what I said, a giant boid. It attacked everybody who ran into it."

Ed, Edd, and Eddy exchanged puzzled glances before Double D decided to speak on the behalf of their collective bewilderment.

"Were you told the species of the bird in question? It would have to be a rather impressive member of the avian family to simply attack humans unprovoked."

Marie shrugged. "The heck if we know. The only kids who've seen the stupid thing up close are in the hospital, and they aren't gonna be talkin' to _anybody_ anytime soon, if you know what I mean."

The Eds cringed in mutual shock.

"Dear lord, is it really _that_ serious?" Double D remarked with his hands clasped over his mouth. "What kind of inhuman monstrosity could…?"

A look of dreaded realization crossed his face unnoticed by the others.

"Wait a second, if everybody who met the 'boid' got messed up so bad, how the heck do people know what it is?" Eddy pointed out. "It doesn't make sense."

"The people who were lucky enough to get away with just stitches said they remembered feathers. Lots and lots of feathers," said May, "and Johnny said he ran into it and got away before it could tear 'em to shreds!"

Beth wordlessly nodded in agreeing apathy.

"Boy, Johnny must be _really_ lucky," Ed whistled.

Lee handed off a sheet of paper to Eddy. "Here, it's a flyer with all the details. We're givin' these out to everybody. Now come on, girls. We got other houses to hit."

Not wasting another word, the Kankers stepped off of Eddy's front porch and left to notify the other houses on their list.

"That was weird," Eddy said as he closed the door back, "but a bird with a taste for blood? Alfred Hitchcock was right!"

"Nature is rising up to strike mankind down," Ed whimpered. "It's my fifth birthday party all over again, guys."

Double D turned to his friends with a grave expression.

"I'm afraid that nature's hand doesn't play any role in this, Ed. Gentleman, these attacks are most assuredly being orchestrated by an imagin."

Eddy and Ed took a moment to contemplate the legitimacy of that statement. It didn't take long for them to solemnly nod in affirmation.

"We must vanquish the flying evil!" Ed declared fiercely. "To the woods onwards must we _go_!"

"I'm with ya, lumpy," said Eddy resolutely. "We need to drop this turkey as soon as we can. Now who's up for a little late afternoon bird watching?"

--..--

Edwin groggily awoke from one of the most vivid and strangest dreams he ever had.

While he knew he must have fallen asleep in front of the TV, he couldn't think of what could possibly make him so drowsy. One minute he was coming in from school, and the next he was out like a light.

He rubbed the remnants of sleep from his eyes and found the texture of his hands wholly different. They were rough and numb, almost as if they had grown a second skin. Blinking his eyes into focus, he found his palms clad in fingerless leather gloves.

He didn't own fingerless gloves.

Edwin quickly sat up from the sofa and started pulling the apparel off. He had no idea how he got them, but he just _knew_ they didn't belong to him. As he tried to lay his head back, he discovered yet another object that should not have been on his person.

He reached around his neck and pulled off a bulky pair of earphones, the kind one uses when they want to listen to music and workout at the same time.

Edwin didn't own these either.

"What is going _on_," He wondered, more than just a little freaked out. "Did Tiffany stop by and put these on me while I was sleeping? Is this part of a weird joke?"

He tried to scratch his head, only to find something covering his hair and keeping his fingers from his scalp. He pulled the foreign item off to find it was nothing more than a brown baseball cap.

Aside for the cap being a tad too big, it was yet another object he didn't own, let alone ever seen in his life.

If the random accessories weren't enough of a surprise, the biggest shock yet waited for Edwin's attention on the coffee table. His eyes eventually fell on them.

Six pairs of gecko eyes met his own from behind a cheap plastic aquarium.

"Mom, Dad? Did I have a second birthday," called out Edwin.

--..--

After enlightening Hana on current events, the group went on their way to the woods. The imagins, who were updated through the strange psychic connection they possessed with the boys, naturally agreed to throw their sixth sense tracking abilities behind the investigation.

After a bit of hiking through the woods, the group found themselves at the site universally known among kids as 'The Pit'. Their arrival to it was not taken as a positive omen.

The Pit was a place where kids could fight things out without the fear of being caught by the adults. It was a spot known for the dirtiest and most brutal of brawls. Whenever there was a tussle, there would always be an audience rambunctious to see blood.

They never left disappointed.

The group didn't see anything out of the ordinary, just a worn fighting ring and an abandoned bulldozer blade that served as a seating section.

Eddy leaned against the discarded piece of equipment. "I hate this place. It always gives me a bad vibe."

"Because of the unadulterated savagery it's become so infamous for?" Double D ventured.

"No, because Kevin and his goons keep trying to drag us out here."

Ed ran about the small circumference of the area. "This is Den-O squad! Come out with your hands up, molting menace of malevolence! You have the right to remain psycho!"

"Ed, it's the right to remain silent," Hana corrected.

"Anything you say will be held against you in a food court of LOL!"

Giving up on him, Hana turned her eyes towards the canopy of orange, yellow, and brown above. The only bird she saw was a harmless robin.

"The imagin should have revealed itself with the disturbance we're creating. I do not believe it is here," Double D concluded.

Eddy kicked up some of the leaves on the ground. "Darn, and I had a bunch of really good bird puns I wanted to throw around, too."

"Well, thank goodness we've been spared that."

Suddenly, all three of the Taros imagin screamed out an urgent warning.

_*DUCK!*_

Eddy and Double D automatically hit the ground while Ed grabbed Hana and leapt into the bulldozer blade for cover.

"_KIEEEAAA!"_

A mass of white plumage whizzed in overhead, shrieking like a deranged banshee as it flew by. The splintered chunks of gouged out tree bark rained down in its chaotic wake.

Eddy dared to lift his head. "Holy crud, what the heck was _that_!?!"

"I haven't the slightest clue!" Double D rolled onto his back in order to safely view the surroundings. "Whatever it was, it was within a hair's breadth of decapitating the lot of us!"

"But I need my head, Double D!" Ed peeked out from the confines of the blade. "It's where I keep my happy place!"

Hana pointed skywards at a swirl of leaves madly spiraling downwards. "It's coming back!"

Double D and Eddy joined Hana and Ed in the safety of the bulldozer blade as the feathery cloud of death descended upon them once again.

The metallic shell was impacted so hard, that it tipped over and wedged itself into the ground with a dull ring. The group was trapped underneath its hollow.

There was no escape.

"We're sitting ducks!" Eddy wailed over the ruckus of the creature's attempted entry. "It's gonna kill us if we don't do something!"

Double D instinctively pulled his hat down over his face. "What _can_ we do?! We're too huddled together to transform!"

A hole was punctured into the bulldozer blade.

Everyone screamed.

Just then, a current of yellow static lit up the dark, cramped haven. The thick covering began to rise up.

As sunlight filtered in, the group could make out a golden-eyed Ed holding the bulldozer blade above his head with a stern glare. His hair had suddenly extended into a topknot with flecks of yellow streaks throughout.

"**You**'**ll cry**!"

With Kintaros now in possession of Ed's body, the sturdy boy had the strength to wield the metal construct like a club. He swung away at the group's attacker, making solid contact with a dull thud.

The creature went soaring like a downy baseball, right smack into a tree.

Kintaros tossed the bulldozer blade aside, cracked his neck with a satisfied grunt, and then departed from Ed's body.

"Hahaha! It's a homerun!" Eddy shouted happily. "Take that, ya glorified chicken!"

The creature untangled itself from a branch, and then floated down to stand before the group.

"_You three lads... you must be the Masked Riders the others speak of."_

The creature's voice was that of a civilized male, making its outward appearance all the more offsetting.

The imagin was another in a series of animalistic monstrosities. It was the walking distortion of an owl's features in a macabre manner. His face was liken to a fleshless skull wearing a decaying owl's face that had been stitched sloppily together into a mask. The bottom beak was missing, showing off a revolting set of grimacing teeth.

The Owl Imagin had no shortage of feathers. A feathery hood with horn-shaped ends covered his head, and on his shoulders, he folded his wings over like a poncho. His neck was surrounded by a ruffled collar of spiny feathers to boot.

"Heh, looks like we're gettin' pretty popular, fellas." Eddy fell into a gunslinging stance with his fingers twitching at his sides. "That's right, ugly! We're the law 'round these here parts!"

"That would seem appropriate enough to say," Double D sniffed. He eyed the Owl Imagin with blatant distaste. "We've dealt with three of your comrades thus far. You would be wise not to make yourself a statistic."

Ed stood brazen with his Rider Pass held out like a badge. "You're coming downtown with us! We can do this the easy way or the hard way!"

"You're kind are a disease that needs to be wiped out," Hana spat with exceeding odium.

The Owl Imagin's feathery coattail swished below his knees as he shifted weight from one leg to another.

"_Is that so?"_

The group jumped back as a cloud of sand erupted from nowhere and into the Owl Imagin's curved talons. With a mind of its own, the granial particles squirmed together and solidified into a short, crooked lance.

"_Three snot-nosed curs jesting as heroes and a foul young wench..."_ The Owl Imagin looked the group over with the air of an unimpressed teacher. _"Me thinks I shall brave those odds."_

"Ha! Hate to break it to ya, but I'm the only hero you'll be fighting!" Eddy challenged. He whipped out his Rider Pass and summoned the Terminal Belt. "I'll turn you into a sand castle by the end of round _one_!"

"_If ye scrap as well as ye boast, I shant have a chance under the blue, child."_

Ed, Double D, and Hana backed away as Eddy snapped the Terminal Belt around his waist.

"Henshin a go-go, baby!"

* * *

**A/N**: Yeah, I know I was supposed to bring a certain somebody into the story with this chapter. Sorry, fans of Den-O. ^^'

I can at least promise you that he'll definately be at the Autumn Dance. I think that's the best place to introduce him anyway.

If you're wondering why I did the whole thing with Amity Park, it's because I'm going to eventually make a crossover with Danny Phantom (either in this fic or a sequel to it). For those of you who don't have an idea who or what "the Kiva" is, just look up Kamen Rider Kiva on Google. That should at least clear up the appearance.

Well, that's it. PM me if you have any questions. Thank you, and please review.

P.S.

Kiva is Tucker... just wanted to state the obvious (there is no Wataru).


	17. Chapter 17: Can't Hear You!

**A/N**: To clear up any possible confusion for this chapter:

"Ore sanjou!"= human speech  
_"Ore sanjou!"_= imagin speech  
*Ore sanjou!*= human telepathic speech  
*_Ore sanjou_!_*=_ imagin telepathic speech  
"**Ore sanjou**!"= possessed human speech  
"**Ore sanjou**!"= Terminal Belt speech  
{Ore sanjou!}= speech over a media device (ie phone, television, intercom, etc.)

* * *

**Chapter 17: Can't Hear You!**

"**You owl bastard**! **Get your feathered ass down here so I can kick it**!"

_"Thou art ever more foolish than assumed before if ye think I shall give heed to such request."_

Fifteen minutes into the battle and progress had yet to be made. Ed, Double D, and Hana watched from behind a relatively distant tree as the Owl Imagin tauntingly hovered just out of reach of the Sword Form's blade. Even after scaling the tree tops, Momotaros was unable to take away the owl's aerial advantage.

"This is almost too embarrassing to watch," Hana sighed, more annoyed than anything else. "When's he going to switch out already?"

"I would say not until he gets hurt enough to finally figure out that he's ran into a proverbial brick wall," Double D pessimistically answered. "Then again, even if Eddy and Momotaros _were_ to switch out, the Rod Form and Axe Form would encounter the same dilemma."

"**Get back here and fight me**,** you coward**!" Momotaros snarled. "**Ya can**'**t stay up there forever**!"

Receding furtherer away into the air, the Owl Imagin began flapping its wings with increased vigor. _"Forever? Nay child, but long enough to do this!"_

Suddenly, a shower of plumage broke away from the owl's body and shot straight for the Sword Form in a wicked hail.

"Oh no, an evil dandruff storm!" Ed cried. "Look out, Eddy!"

The Sword Form sprung from branch to branch in an attempt to avoid the attack, motivated by the sound of needle-like feathers impaling the branches behind him. When the razor rain got too close, the Sword Form deflected the projectiles away with a few swings of the sword. With the number branches running out fast, it was either that or plummet to the ground.

*Oh man, I _really _hate birds!* Eddy gripped. *Next to that seagull that took my quarter, this is the second most annoying pillow stuffer I've ever met!*

"**And I ain**'**t gonna have my butt turned into a pincushion**!" Momotaros smacked a few more feathers away before unclipping Eddy's Rider Pass from the Terminal Belt. "**To heck with this**,** I**'**m bringing this fight to a climax**!"

The remainder of the plumage shower was blown away as the Rider Pass was swiped across the belt's scanner, unleashing a short burst of red static.

"**Full Charge**."

With the sword's blade unlatched from the hilt and floating idly by for guidance, the Sword Form squared away into a swinging stance.

"**Here comes my Certain-Kill Attack**: **Part Three**!" An upward slash sent the blade zooming off. The air around it hissed with its crackling power.

Unable to dodge, the Owl Imagin took a rapid blow across the chest. He dropped head first from the air with an agonized screech. The blade continued to pursue, forcing the owl to flee and nurse his wound at the same time.

"**You**'**re** **not gettin**' **away**!" Momotaros directed the blade through the twisting canopy towards the retreating owl. "**Let's go**,** let's go**,** let's go**!"

In an unexpected move, the Owl Imagin veered back around and swooped in below the branches. His lance sliced away the tree limbs as he glided along at a swift rate.

After one quick circle around the battlefield and a lot of destruction, the Sword Form was trapped on an isolated stretch of growth.

"**Ha**!** You think you can win with a move like that? I don**'**t think so**!"

Momotaros called back the blade and prepared to spring onto a distanced set of branches, but halted when the cluster he currently occupied creaked in protest.

There was no way the branches would sustain the Sword Form's weight if used like a springboard.

With his lance pulled back for a thrust, the Owl Imagin soared in to put an end to his trapped adversary.

"**Got a surprise for ya**, **super chicken**." Momotaros jammed in the Terminal Belt's red button. "**Hey sock-head**! **You and the turtle are up**!"

"Understood!" Double D was already running in with his Rider Pass out and ready. "Here we go! Transform!"

"**Switch Out**; **Rod Form**."

In a flash of red and blue light, the Sword Form was supplanted with the Rod Form, who was already reconfiguring the DenGashers into his signature weapon.

The Owl Imagin was blinded by the sudden light show and just missed his mark a few inches to the right. The Rod Form took full advantage of this by rolling onto the owl's back. To secure himself, he pulled his rod under the owl's chin and held on to each end like a pair of reins.

"**You may have been able to trap the red one**," Urataros growled as he applied pressure to the owl's throat, "**but I assure you**, **the same trick won**'**t work twice**!"

Urataros held on tight as the Owl Imagin ran into trees and looped through thick patches of branches to shake him off, but was slowly losing his grip. He needed to do something fast. Ultimately, his hand was forced when the Owl Imagin shot straight upwards to the sky.

"**It may be a little late to ask**,** but won't you let me string you along**?" Urataros unclipped the Rider Pass with a free hand and swiped it across the Terminal Belt's scanner.

"**Full Charge**."

A surge of blue static began humming through the rod. Urataros made sure to press the weapon closely against the Owl's throat to ensure that the imagin felt every burning spark.

The move worked a bit too well. Screaming, the Owl Imagin fell into a straight dive towards the woods below at an uncontrollable speed.

"**Well**, **it seems this is my stop**," Urataros stated as he braced his feet onto the Owl Imagin's back. He pulled his rod free and stomped his weight down as soon as the plummeting pair neared the first tree.

"**Shellshock Kick**!"

All of the energy that had been building up in the Owl Imagin's body detonated in a volatile eruption upon force of the Rod Form's hop-stomp. Blinded by pain and jumping bolts of energy, the owl lashed out with his lance in the hope of snagging the armored child before his own inevitable crash.

The blow connected with grim force. The Rod Form was knocked way past the spot he intended to land and sent colliding through a sea of branches. The only thing that saved him from kissing the ground was a timely cast of his rod, hooking the harpoon line into a tree knot.

The Owl Imagin however, ran smack into the dirt.

"_Impudent… whelp_," cursed the Owl Imagin as he struggled to his feet. It looked as if he had protected himself from the fall by wrapping himself in his own wings at the last minute. Despite that, the majority of his feathers were singed as a result of the Rod Form's full charge.

Still dangling with both hands grasping the rod, Urataros shrugged nonchalantly as best he could. "**My**, **what a sore loser**. **You**'**re the one who started this fight**, **right**?" Urataros clicked in the Terminal Belt's blue button. "**Anyways**, **I**'**ve done more than enough**. **I**'**ll leave yellow to finish the job**. **Ed**?"

Ed came running out into the open, waving his Rider Pass enthusiastically over his head. "Ten-four, turtle man! Heeenshiiin!"

"**Switch Out**; **Axe Form**."

With a flash of blue and yellow light, the Axe Form took the Rod Form's place. A rough tug loosened the harpoon head from the tree and dropped the Axe Form to earth. With his fortitude, landing from a high height was no problem.

"**My strength will make you cry**!" Kintaros proclaimed as he reassembled the DenGashers into the form's appropriate weapon.

The Owl Imagin stepped back with a pained grunt.

Mysteriously conjuring up a packet of tissues from behind his back, Kintaros tossed them in front of the owl. "**Wipe your tears with those**!"

The Axe Form charged in with weapon raised for a finishing chop.

Thinking quickly, the Owl Imagin recovered his lance and tossed it. The Axe Form was able to deflect the throw, but the moment the two weapons met, the lance burst into an obscuring cloud of sand.

"**Such a cheap tactic**," Kintaros grunted as he hastily fanned the sand away. "**Completely unmanly**."

By the time the sand settled down, the Owl Imagin had already taken off into the sky. There was no way to catch up. He was becoming a distant shape against the treeline.

The group came out from cover and watched as the Owl Imagin disappeared from sight.

"Terrific," Eddy grumbled. "Now we gotta chase that thing down all over again."

Double D looked skywards towards the setting sun on the darkening horizon. "It'll soon be all but impossible to find him in the gloom of these woods. We may have to put this off until bright and early tomorrow."

"Yeah, it's getting harder to see the back of my own hands," Hana stated. "But is it really okay to just let the imagin run loose again?"

Kintaros nodded in agreement. "**Finishing things now is best**."

Eddy dismissed them casually. "Eh, what's the worst that can happen? We already put that thing on the ropes. It ain't gonna be doing anything anytime soon. We got more important stuff to do anyway."

Double D fixed him with a skeptical look. "And what, pray tell, would that be?"

"No duh, the dance tomorrow! We still gotta cover our bases for the big night!"

Hana could feel her eye twitch from trying to hold back her full irritation. "You can't be serious. Are you telling me that some stupid school dance is more important than stopping the imagin?"

Eddy stared at her as if she had just stated the most obvious thing in the world. "Uh… yeah."

"…This world is doomed," Hana sighed.

--..--

Like Double D suggested, the Eds and Hana got up early the next morning to scout the woods for the Owl Imagin. There were no signs that it returned to the pit, and the surrounding areas didn't yield any clues as well. The woods were significantly vast, so searching every square foot was out of the question.

The best they could do was ask Momotaros, Urataros, and Kintaros to keep a look out for the presence of imagin activity. Of course, the three Taros's wanted something for their troubles…

Back on the DenLiner, the main car was crowded with the Taros' equipment. Momotaros tuned his guitar, Urataros was plucking at a few strings on his base, and Kintaros fiddled with his drum set. Not surprisingly, their instruments shared their respective colors.

"You want us to _what?!_" Eddy exclaimed.

_"Ya heard us right; lend us your bodies for the dance_!_"_ Momotaros declared. _"Our band ain't gonna get discovered playing onboard the DenLiner all the time, so we need to borrow you guys to get a gig!"_

Urataros strummed out a few chords. _"It'll only be at the end of the night where we intend to make our big debut. Though I do expect our show will have all the ladies screaming for an encore…"_

_"We will definitely be a hit!"_ Kintaros affirmed. _"Our soulful harmony will bring everyone to tears!"_

"That's what I'm afraid of," Double D droned. "Look, even if we were to lend you gentleman the use of our bodies for the night, there's no possible way we'd get permission from our school to bring in your band equipment, let alone perform at all."

_"No prob, that's already taken care of,"_ Momotaros waved off. _"The Conductor pulled some strings for us."_

"WHAT?!" Eddy, Double D, and Hana cried.

_"Yeah, you wouldn't believe the kind of influence that man wields,"_ Urataros said. _"I think he may have ties to the mafia, or maybe the yakuza…"_

"And I'll be there to take care of the special effects," Naomi added cheerfully. "I got you guys a fog machine, lighting equipment, strobe lasers, and everything else!"

"Yay, we get to have a live band play at our school dance!" Ed cheered. "Can I help out, you guys?"

_"Sure thing, we can always use a roadie."_ Momotaros jumped up onto one of the tables and pointed outwards dramatically._ "Just think about it boys, you'll be the stepping stones to our future greatness!"_

Eddy stuck his finger right in Momotaros's face and shouted. "There ain't _no_ way we're letting you guys embarrass us in front of the entire student body! Especially if we aren't gettin' paid for it!"

"I have to share Eddy's sentiments," Double D stated. "Our reputation among our peers is disreputable enough as it is. The last thing we need to do is give them further potential incentive to ridicule us on a regular basis."

"Not to worry, boys. You'll be wearing these the entire time," Naomi ducked behind her counter and brought out a cardboard box with four plaster masks decorated to look just like the Taros' faces.

_"Beauties ain't they?" _Momotaros proudly proclaimed. _"We did most of the work ourselves. Even threw together some matching threads too."_

"It doesn't matter what you guys look like on stage if you're performance sucks," Hana snidely highlighted. "The last time you guys played, I could feel my fillings crack."

_"Hey, we've been getting better since last time!"_ Momotaros countered in affrontance. _"We'll bring the house down, no doubt!"_

Unimpressed, Hana turned her back to him and huffed. "Actions speak louder than words, you know."

_"Well we're all about the action, baby! Hit it, boys!"_

Momotaros, Urataros, and Kintaros moved like clockwork. In a blur, they hooked up their amps, manned their instruments, and set themselves into position. What happened next blew the Eds and Hana away.

_"From start to finish, we rock at a climax!"_

The guitar, base, and drums meshed together in perfect concord. They created a melody that electrified the atmosphere and made the hair on the back of everyone's neck stand on end. The beat rushed to every inch of the car, building up and becoming an almost tangible force.

And then Taros's began to sing.

~..~

Momotaros: _Time falls like sand_  
_Memories turn to lies_

Urataros: _Stolen, corrupted  
Abandoned to die_

Kintaros: _Still I remember from an opaque dream  
There's someone so dear that is waiting for me…_

Momo, Ura, and Kinta: _RIGHT NOW!_

Urataros: _The crumbling of history  
_Kintaros: _And now, the wind itself starts to scream  
_Momotaros: _The moment where you close eyes and turn away…_

Momo, Ura, and Kinta: _You'll lose both your world and your light!_

Kintaros: _Why even try when it hurts you to move?  
_Urataros: _Why roll the dice when you're likely to lose?_

Momotaros: _Tell you why  
_Urataros: _Fly to you  
_Momotaros: _Time to change  
_Kintaros: _Time to choose_

Momo, Ura, and Kinta: _Why stand alone when we stand as a whole?_

"_Let's go, go go!"_ Momotaros yelled out.

Momo, Ura, and Kinta: _What could have more might than our wills bound together?  
Shining with this power, no way we can lose  
One mask, two souls; that's DOUBLE-ACTION!_

Momotaros: _Our shared past…  
_Urataros: _Our present…  
_Kintaros: _And uncertain future…_

Momo, Ura, Kinta: _WILL BECOME ONE MOVE!_

The Taros's stopped singing just as suddenly as they started.

~..~

"Whoo-hoo, bravo!" Naomi clapped enthusiastically. "That song get's better every time I hear it!"

_"Course that ain't our entire single, but we'll save the rest for when we blow the crowd away at the dance,"_ Momotaros gloated. _"So whad'ya guys think?"_

The Eds and Hana had been literally blown to the back of the boxcar with their jaws hanging open.

_"… Were we off key or sumthin'?"_

--..--

Later on that day, after Eddy's demand that the Eds spend at least two hours prior to get ready, the group was headed off to the dance. Because the school allowed students to invite their friends from other counties, Hana was able to tag along. It would be simple enough to pass her off as a Lemon Brook student.

It only took one cross-arm hold to convince Eddy that her accompaniment was in no form whatsoever a date.

Double D was able to persuade Eddy out of the idea that dressing like the 'swinging bachelors' in his father's seventies magazines would be a bit over the top this time around, so the Eds settled on donning some collared button-ups that had the same color scheme as their everyday attire.

The group arrived at the school at the same time as the other cul-de-sac dwellers. There was a bit of a wait to enter the gymnasium thanks to a long line, but everyone eventually got in.

"Yeah baby! This is my kind of scene!" Eddy decreed upon sight of the decorations. "Let's get this party started; Eddy style!"

The majority of the kids were on the floor dancing to the music being pumped out by the DJ, but there were others that were content occupying the sidelines and talking among their cliques. Some congregated around the snack table while others filled the chairs.

Ed made his way onto the floor with what could never be a dance by anyone's standards but his. "Cha Cha Slide, everybody!"

"Ha, you call _those _moves?" Eddy leapt in behind him with some wild variation of the funky chicken. "Step aside and let a pro show ya how it's done!"

"One minute and thirty-five seconds into this event and I'm already mortified," Double D groaned into his hands. "A new record."

"Don't get so wound up by it," Hana consoled. "It's all in fun. That's the whole point of the dance, right?"

"I guess... as long as the gymnasium isn't demolished like last year."

"Er, what?"

"It's a long story," Double D mumbled glibly. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to try and find a seat that is yet to be resided in."

"Okay, I'm going to see what they have at the snack table," Hana said. "Let me know if anything comes up."

Double D departed Hana's company and melted away into the crowd himself. With his lanky form, it was easy to pass in between the mass of ever moving bodies. He only bumped shoulders two or three times.

Fortunately, there seemed to be one seat still open, though it was right in the middle of other occupied seats. There was nothing in particular wrong with that, other than being rather out of place.

"Ah, this is far more pleasant than tiring myself out all evening," Double D sigh as he sat down. "What providence that I was able to find the last remaining seat in the gymnasium."

Double D took another look around and couldn't help but scratch his head.

"Though for the life of me, I can't figure out why this spot had not been taken when every other chair looks to have been claimed in a rush."

The answer hit him in the form of a chillingly familiar voice.

"Hey cutie, having a good time?"

Double D slowly turned to the left. What his eyes laid upon made him both blanch and blush at the same time.

"Ma-Marie, what a surpr-prise to s-see you here," Double D stammered. "I-I see you've dressed for the occasion."

"Of course. It's not every day me, Lee, and May get to go to a party with free grub."

Marie had abandoned her usual grunge rocker style for a shimmering black dress. Instead of her typical heavy use of eyeshadow, she had chosen a more refined application of makeup. These changes combined made her amazingly stunning.

"Come on, let's hit the dance floor!" Marie seized Double D's hand, ripped him from his seat, and dragged him along as she forcibly cut a path to the middle of the floor.

Eddy was able to stop bouncing around for a few seconds to notice the smartest of the group being led away against his will. "Way to go, Casanova! Just keep those hands from straying all over the place!"

While laughing his head off at his own joke, Eddy was completely oblivious to Lee's approaching form. He snapped back to his wits as soon as he felt his feet leaving the ground.

"Com'ere and show me some of those moves of yours, short stuff!" Lee pulled Eddy to her and proceeded to swing him around. "Pretty light on your feet, aren't cha?"

"Ed, stop doing the worm and help me!" Eddy cried out before being tossed in the air like a ragdoll.

"You can't stop the copper top, Eddy!"

A flying tackle from May brought Ed's dancing to an abrupt end. "Sweet moves, big Ed! How about you cut a rug with me next?"

"No! Close contact bad for Ed!"

Like his two other compatriots, Ed was taken away kicking and screaming.

On the other side of the gymnasium, Kevin and Nazz were having a casual chat, Johnny and Plank were apparently performing some kind of breakdance routine, and Rolf was demonstrating a folk dance from his native country mixed with more modern material.

Jimmy and Sarah were out on the floor together, though clearly not as a couple, and Edwin was nowhere in sight. Beth, however, seemed to be everywhere. Some way or another, people saw her emerging out of the shadowed corners of the gymnasium every five minutes before she disappeared as mysteriously as she materialized.

The dance went on like this for hour after hour until finally, things began to wind down. Though it felt as if the fun was never going to end, the night was inevitably coming to a close. Everybody could feel it coming. Some were downcasted about it, others were grateful for a night well spent.

Unlike everyone else, the Eds found themselves busier than they had been all night. The boys had adjourned to the men's restroom to change into the costumes that they'd be wearing for the Taros' show.

Aside for the masks, the Eds had to wear into jumpsuits covered in miscellaneous accessories that were symbolic of the Taros' true natures, like miniature spikes and esoteric symbols. It took a good thirty minutes for Ed, Edd, and Eddy to don their get ups entirely.

"Let me get this straight; by the time we're ready, the DJ should be off the stage and the instruments will be in place?" Eddy asked before straightening his mask in the mirror.

_*Yep, that's pretty much how it's gonna go,_* Momotaros communicated._ *We'll be takin' control of the wheels right after our introduction.*_

_*See? All you boys have to do is step up on stage and then we'll do the rest,* _Urataros added. *_And with these disguises, not a soul will suspect your true identities. It will be the perfect lie.*_

_*Simple but foolproof,*_ Kintaros agreed. _*A plan fit for true men.*_

Double D zipped up his suit and made sure his gloves were snug and tight. "As far as plans go, I must admit this one does sound rather flawless."

"A sense of poise and rationality!" Ed sang as he stomped around in his boots. "'Cause I'm stupified coming back again!"

"If my calculations are accurate," Double D stated as pulled back his left sleeve to check his watch. "The DJ should be shutting down and leaving the stage approximately… now."

The muffled sound of music coming through the restroom door stopped on a dime.

Double D headed for the exit. "Gentleman, now is the time that we fulfill our obligation and-"

A new song started to play.

"What the heck?! Is this guy not with the program?!" Eddy raged. "Geez, you run into all types in the music biz!"

Ed pressed his ear against the door. "Whoa, check out the harmonics on this toe-tapper, guys."

Double D stopped to listen as well. "That _is_ peculiar. This song is somehow… clearer than the others played tonight. It's almost as if the stereo were pressed right next to the door."

"Yeah, now that ya mention it, I can kinda hear it too," Eddy agreed with his ear turned to the air. "Sounds live to me. Must be some fancy high definition audio or something." He paused for a moment. "But am I the only one picking up that funky chanting?"

Ed squinted his eyes in concentration. "It's the ancient text of the unholy church of Cthulhu!"

"Not quite Ed," Double D corrected. "It sounds more like… Japanese? That's certainly strange."

Just then, someone started to frantically beat their fists against the other side of the restroom door. Their panicked voice revealed them to be Hana.

"Ed, Double D, Eddy! Get out here quick! You're never going to believe this!"

That was more than enough to get the Eds rushing back into the gymnasium. Though what they saw upon re-entry wasn't out of the ordinary, just kids dancing. Everybody was dancing, in fact.

Dancing in perfect synch..?

"Oh no, it's the thriller!" Ed cried. "Vincent Price has risen from the grave!"

"Um, I wasn't aware the school was holding choreography practice this week. I certainly hope it didn't count towards a grade," Double D said.

Eddy shuddered. "This is fifteen shades of freaking me out. What the heck is going on?!"

"I-I don't know!" Hana stated apprehensively. "Those guys up on the stage just busted into the gym! One of them snapped their fingers, the music started playing, and then everybody broke out dancing!"

"Not everyone precisely." Double D pointed to the far side of the gym.

Sarah looked frightened to the point of tears as she hopped, slide, and spun along with everyone else. "W-what's happening to me?!" She whimpered. "Jimmy, I'm scared!"

Jimmy, who must have been the only one besides the Eds and Hana who wasn't dancing, was trying desperately to pin Sarah's limbs down. "I don't know, Sarah! It must be the music!"

Nazz, like Sarah, had lost total control of her body. "Dude, this is beyond weird! I can't stop dancing!"

"Ugh, I can't move!" Kevin grunted. Whatever was making everyone dance brought him to his hands and knees instead. "It feels like my body's been turned to lead!"

"What dark manner of witchcraft is this?!" Rolf growled. He too had been brought to the ground. "Rolf can't feel the limbs of Rolf!"

"Yee-haw! This is the craziest dance marathon _ever_!" Johnny exclaimed happily. "Me and Plank could do this all night!"

Hana directed the group's attention towards the front of the gym. "Look, _those_ are the guys responsible for this!"

Four figures hidden behind featureless paper masks danced in front of the stage. Whatever they did was mimicked perfectly by the student body. Each one was dressed in the same stereotypical b-boy style, but with varying colors. They wore beanies, gloves, high-tops, and most distinctive of all, armbands imprinted with what looked like Japanese kanji.

On the stage itself was a person obscured by a lack of lighting. The way they danced was completely independent of the other four figures.

All five provided vocals to the tune that reverberated throughout the building.

~..~

Chorus: **Ii jan**,** ii jan so cool jan**!**  
Ii jan**,** ii jan so cool jan**!**  
Ii jan**,** ii jan so cool jan**!**  
Ii jan**,** ii jan so cool jan**!

"Well that explains the chanting," Double D said. "But what does it mean?"

"Sea ham, sea ham so cool jam!" Ed attempted to sing along. "Sea ham, sea ham so cool jam!"

???: **Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen  
**Four Figures: (**Rock the stage out**!)  
???: **Unmei o**'** tsurete yuku time cruising**  
Four Figures: (**Make some noise now**!)  
???: **Fukanou koete tsukami tore**  
(**Don**'**t** **hold back**, **jump to the climax**!)

???: **Kawaru koto** **o**' **osorenai de**  
Four Figures: (**Rock the stage out**!)  
???: **Ashita no jibun jishin o**'** losing**  
Four Figures: (**Make it loud now**!)  
???: **Dare yori mo takaku tobe**…

Everyone: **CLIMAX JUMP**!

Chorus: **Ii jan**,** ii jan so cool jan**!**  
Ii jan**,** ii jan**,** so cool jan**!**  
Ii jan**,** ii jan so cool jan**!**  
Ii jan**,** ii jan so cool jan**!

"Freakin' otakus," Eddy grumbled. "Speak English!"

~..~

A spotlight came on and shined down on the stage, revealing the independent dancer's identity.

It was none other than Edwin.

"What the—Edwin?! _He's_ the one doing all this?!" Eddy exclaimed with bulged out eyes. "How the heck—!"

_*Oh dammit!*_ Momotaros suddenly cursed. *_Watch out! He's packin' an imagin's aura!*_

"WHAT?!" The Eds shouted.

Hana fell back as Ed, Double D, and Eddy simultaneously yanked out their Rider Passes on reflex.

The four figures cleared a way as the possessed Edwin jumped off of the stage and danced his way towards the group with a playful smile. As he drew closer, the alterations in his appearance began to stand out.

Besides for the brown baseball cap, earphones hanging around his neck, and fingerless gloves, the haunted boy's most outstanding features were his hair and eyes. His usual slanted bowl cut was now a set of shoulder-length dreads with every other lock streaked lavender.

And the iris of his eyes glowed with an eerie purple light.

The possessed Edwin bounced on his toes and joyfully pumped his fists in the air. "**Yay**, **I did it**!** I found the Singularity Points**!" His voice and demeanor was exactly that of an energetic child's. "**That**'**s why you guys aren**'**t dancing**, **right**?**You**'**re the three Den-O****s?****"**

The Eds glared in vehement silence.

The possessed Edwin shrugged and did a few spins before stopping dead in front of the boys and pointing with his right index and middle finger. His smile shifted to a sadistic smirk.

"**So**…**mind if I kill you guys**?** Can't hear you**!"

* * *

**A/N**: Writing out my own version of "Double-Action" was probably not worth the trouble I made it to be. I was going to just stay with the real translation from Japanese, but it didn't look or sound right. I felt that the English lyrics should at _least_ match up with the actual tune of the song if sung (I actually did that to test it).

As for "Climax Jump Final: Gun Form", I just got lazy. Besides, it seemed more in character for the imagin possessing Edwin (fans already know who it is) to be the kind of Japan-o-phile that hates to "tarnish" Japanese songs and phrases with translation.

If you don't know what either "Double-Action" or "Climax Jump" is, go search it out. You won't be disappointed.

Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoyed.


	18. Chapter 18: A Crashed Bash Thrash

**A/N**: To clear up any possible confusion for this chapter:

"Ore sanjou!"= human speech  
_"Ore sanjou!"_= imagin speech  
*Ore sanjou!*= human telepathic speech  
*_Ore sanjou_!_*=_ imagin telepathic speech  
"**Ore sanjou**!"= possessed human speech  
"**Ore sanjou**!"= Terminal Belt speech  
{Ore sanjou!}= speech over a media device (ie phone, television, intercom, etc.)

* * *

**Chapter 18:** **A Crashed Bash Thrash**

"**Can**'**t hear you**!"

Though the student body was held captive in their cursed dance, that didn't distract from the developing confrontation between the Eds and the currently possessed Edwin. Luckily Ed, Double D, and Eddy had left the restroom still in their costumes and masks, so their identities weren't in any immediate danger of being discovered.

Still, the focus was on them, and many were hoping the three would be part of a solution to their bizarre dilemma.

"**Let**'**s get started**."

With a snap of his fingers, the music came to a stop, along with the involuntary dancing.

The instant the students were free, they scattered to the far walls of the gymnasium as much as possible. Some were nearer to the exits than others, but a collective curiosity held back thoughts of leaving. After all, Peach Creek has seen its share of the atypical before. What could possibly be so different about this situation?

Of course, the cul-de-sac kids had grouped together. Past experiences taught them the value of looking out for one another.

Ed took out his Rider Pass and displayed it high above his head as he made a bold announcement.

"Fear not, citizens! Ed-O Force will put an end to this hip-hoping hooligan's hoodery!"

"Ed, what on Earth are you thinking?!" Double D whispered in alarm, yanking Ed's arm down. "We're supposed to avoid drawing attention as much as possible while incognito!"

"Yeah, you dolt!" Eddy hissed. "You want a repeat of art class? Don't give away our names!"

"Whoops, sorry guys." Ed threw his arms in the air, carelessly knocking Double D and Eddy to the ground in the process. "Forget what I said, everybody! Please don't look over here for the next hour! Thank you!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Smooth, very smooth," Hana droned sarcastically.

"Hey, what the crud happened to us? And who're those guys in the costumes?" Kevin demanded. He cracked his knuckles menacingly. "If this is all part of some sick prank, I'm going to seriously pound someone's skull flat!"

"I fear this is no mere act of tomfoolery, friend Kevin," Rolf discounted with a grim shake of his head. "Darker forces are at toil, Rolf can feel it in his bones… or maybe Rolf has gas, who can tell?"

"I'm with Rolf on this one. I don't remember that Edwin kid ever looking or acting like this in homeroom before," said Nazz uneasily. "Something about him is really… off."

"That dumb, tall, yellow one sounded really familiar just now," Sarah claimed. "Ed! If I find out you're behind that mask, you're _sooo_ gonna get it!"

"I'm so confused. Why weren't they dancing like everyone else?" Jimmy questioned nervously. "Wait a minute, why wasn't _I_ dancing? I felt all tingly, but that was it. I have a bad feeling about this, Sarah."

"It'll be okay, Jimmy. Just stay close to me."

With another snap of the possessed Edwin's fingers, the four disguised dancers spread out across the gym floor in a wide square formation around himself and the Eds. They did nothing but Top Rock in place afterwards, but the meaning to their actions were pretty clear.

"Gentlemen, I believe the boundaries for battle have just been designated, "Double D said, tightening the grip on his Rider Pass. "Prepare yourselves."

Eddy dropped low and braced for attack. "We can take anything this chump throws at us! Bring it on!"

"**Ready or not**, **here I come**!" The possessed Edwin declared. After a couple of Cross Overs, he ran out to meet the boys head-on.

The Eds hopped back in expectancy, but were more than surprised when instead of an assault, the possessed Edwin launched into an energetic Indian Step in front of the three.

"**Check this out**!" The possessed Edwin challenged. "**Betcha can**'**t beat this**!"

Double D huddled into Ed and Eddy hesitantly as the possessed boy circled around the three with his erratic dance movements. "I-I beg your pardon?"

The moment Eddy realized what was happening, a broad, wily grin spread across his face. "I think… he wants to challenge us to a dance off."

The possessed Edwin finished off his display with a one-footed pivot and hopped back to the other side of the 'ring'. "**You guys scared now**?** Huh**?" He childishly taunted. "'**Fraidy cats**!"

The siren call of the spotlight was too sweet a temptation for Eddy to resist. With the swelling feel of importance that came from having his peers' eyes upon him and his friends so attentively, the boy couldn't help but step up to the challenge.

"Yeah right, like we'd back down to somethin' like that!" Eddy shot back. He slipped into what he visualized to be a cocky, hip-hoppish pose and threw up the bowfinger. "You're gonna regret trying to step to _this_ crew, son!"

_*Hey, what the heck are you guys doing?!*_ Momotaros demanded. _*This ain't some game! Quit wasting time and turn into Den-O!*_

"Relax, will ya?" Eddy dismissed quietly so as only the Eds would hear him. "There's no danger, so why not milk the chance to show off as much as possible?"

"I have my own doubts against this, but I must admit it's not feasible to transform with so many witnesses," Double D reluctantly said. "And I guess we could use this opportunity to put the kids at ease, lest this dance falls to a riot."

"And it'll be fun!" Ed decided to add.

_*Hmm… Eddward makes fine a point, Red,*_ Urataros stated._*When things eventually come to blows, it would be troublesome trying to fight with a panicking mob stampeding in the way.*_

_*If we can avoid needless trouble, we should,* _Kintaros concurred simply. _*You boys have to do what you have to do. We should stay inactive until our strength is truly needed.*_

_*Grrr… whatever! Do what ya want!*_ Momotaros grudgingly conceded. _*But you better not leave me out of kicking the imagin's ass!*_

Eddy pulled his two friends closer before addressing the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are the Technicolor Crew! I'm Cardinal, this guy to the right is Azure, and the lug over to my left is Golden Rod! Now who wants to get this shindig on a real roll?"

The carefree attitude was infectious. People were actually starting to get pretty excited. Students chanted enthusiastically for a show, egging on a dance battle that would have more significance riding on it then they could ever know.

Johnny, being the hyper and impulsive kid he was, eventually got carried away He scurried onto the stage like a squirrel and took it upon himself to man the vacant turntables. He threw on the first fast-paced song he ran across and turned the volume up.

"Yeehaw! Me and plank know just how to get this party started!"

A roaring cheer went up from the crowd as anticipation reached its boiling point.

Eddy pointed out to the center of the floor. "You're up first, Golden Rod! Show 'em how we do things!"

Ed was more than happy to comply. "The forks are on the left, the knives are on the right, the table's set up, and you're about to get served!" He declared as he strut his way out to the dance floor.

Double D tugged his mask closer to his face in mortification "Oh lord, this is going to turn into a bad reenactment of a music video."

Ed came to a stop right in the middle of the floor, pulled his arms against his sides, and began to river dance.

"I learned this from the last family reunion! Kick and step and kick and step, and step and kick and…"

"Looks good on ya!" Eddy said, smug as ever. "Let's see dancer boy beat _that_!"

"Um, I must admit, at least Ed's posture has significantly improved," Double D conceded. "Well done, E—er, Golden Rod. Bravo."

The crowd too was getting a real kick out of Ed's performance. They laughed, hooted and cheered Ed's name for more. He was a riot, and the kids couldn't get enough of him. Everyone took his goofy antics as one, big gag, and a really good one at that.

"Yes, a fine performance! Rolf respects the traditional jig of the potato farmer, it is so shiny!" Rolf clapped his hands and stomped his feet to the timing of Ed's routine. "The yellow jester is injecting the sweaty life into this dance!"

The avid reception encouraged Ed to do more. "Saint of the step I am, take me to your bridge!" He flailed his arms in a wave and moved out around the floor while holding up his dance without a beat. The move would've looked ridiculous for anyone else, but not for Ed.

"Wow…so this is what counts as dancing in this world," Hana wondered. "Back home, they called that having a seizure. How is he bending backwards and doing that at the same time?"

The imagin in possession of Edwin's body was less than amused. "**Hey**, **don**'**t clap for him**!** His dancing**'**s stupid**, **clap for me**! **I**'**m better**!"

No one stopped cheering.

"**Don**'**t ignore me**!" The possessed Edwin was falling into a juvenile fit. "**I said stop it**,** stop it right now**!" He tried to shout over the crowd. "**Stop it**, **stop it**, **stop it**!"

The crowd continued on.

"**That**'**s it**!" The possessed Edwin snarled. He snapped his fingers and then pointed straight at Ed. "**Get rid of him**!** Get him off my dance floor**!"

The gymnasium's main doors burst open with the entry of two more disguised dancers. The crowd parted a path for them without resistance as they flipped and danced their way onto the gym floor.

The duo back flipped into the ring before pouncing on Ed at the same time.

"Hey, what gives?!" Eddy exclaimed in outrage. "I thought this was a dance off!"

"That's right! This is an absolutely appalling exhibit of poor sportsmanship!" Double D furiously stated. "Leave our friend alone!"

The possessed Edwin waggled his fingers next to his head and blew a raspberry in response. "**Nyah-nyah**, **I**'**m** **gonna win**, **bakae**! **My contest**, **my rules**, **and the number one rule is you lose**!"

The two dancers succeeded in taking Ed down with their surprise attack, but failed to keep him that way. Once the boy regained his bearings, they were tossed off like ants.

"Ha! Looks like you guys are a bunch of lightweights!" Eddy mocked. "That all you got?"

The imagin angrily directed all his dancers to the floor.

"**Get them**!** Beat all three of them up**!"

"…Crud."

The four dancers who were responsible for maintaining the borders of the ring rushed in on instruction. Two of them engaged Double D and Eddy while the remaining two took on Ed. The other dancers that had attacked Ed in the beginning also jumped back into the fray.

It was a six-on-three battle.

Whoa, majorly harsh," Kevin affirmed. "Where's a ref when you need one?"

"Hey, they can't do that!"Nazz protested "This is beyond uncool, dude!"

Rolf shook his head in disapproval. "You call this slipshod of a ruckus a bout? Feh! Rolf is sickened by the ganging up on the colored buffoons! Where is the honor?"

The Eds were in a tight spot indeed. Aside for being outnumbered, their opponents were superior in agility. Even Ed's brute strength was made moot as the dancers bobbed away from every strike he tried to land.

"Nothin' like a good ol' fashion party brawl, eh girls?" Lee stated with a viscious grin. "Now _this_ is what I call a bash!"

"Ten bucks say the doofus in blue goes down first," Marie snickered.

"You're on! I say da red shrimp get's squashed like a pancake!"

May bit the tip of her tongue in eagerness as it obtruded past her buck teeth. "This is too good! I shoulda brought a camera for this show!"

Eddy kicked out as a dancer skipped by, glancing the blow off them ineffectively. "Dang it! These guys won't stand still! I can't do any damage!"

"We're outmatched, Eddy! They're plasticity is almost too overwhelming!" Double D forlornly cried. He barely stumbled away from an incoming jab. "Ooh, I deplore physical activity so much!"

Ed swung out aimlessly to keep a buffer zone between him and dancers that dared to chance an up-close encounter. "I can't touch them, guys! They are like the shadowy vapor demons of the planet Pavia!"

"Come on, Technicolor Crew! You can beat those guys!" Jimmy shouted excitedly while mock boxing on his toes. "Give em the old one-two! Muss their hairdo!"

"Save your breath, Jimmy. These guys stink," dismissively derided Sarah. "I bet they couldn't fight their way out of a paper bag."

"But everyone likes the underdog, Sarah! It's so dramatic!"

Eddy blocked a wide-swung kick. It was enough to painfully thump him onto one knee. "We're gettin' our butts kicked here, fall back!"

Ed, Edd, and Eddy broke away from the dancers to stand alongside each other, panting. None of three had ever experienced an honest-to-goodness, serious fight before, and they were exhausted from the effort of trying to keep up.

Eddy gingerly rubbed away at his tender arms. "Great, now what do we do?" He irritably demanded. "We're getting our butts handed to us here!"

"And in front of the entire school even," Double D said miserably. "Thank fortune for these convenient guises."

"Now is the time for a henshin roll call!" Ed broke out into a pose that could only have come from one of his TV shows. "Break the limit: Den-O Gold!"

"We've been over this before; we can't change in the middle of the gym!" Double D remarked tautly to Ed's actions. "Our peers will witness _and_ retain full recollection of it!"

"**You guys ready to finish this**?" The possessing imagin directed his dancers forward. "**Too late**,** won**'**t wait for an answer**!"

The dancers started to move back in.

"Well we better do something fast, "Eddy stated nervously, "'cause I think we just ran out of time!"

Hana pushed her way to the front of the crowd and yelled out to the boys. "You guys need to stay together! It'll be harder for the dancers to fight you!"

Three of the dancers impatiently stormed off from their group.

"Ed, quick! The Bola Manuever!"Eddy ordered.

Ed picked Double D and Eddy up by the back of their shirts. "Get ready, you guys!"

"Eddy, wait! We've hardly had time to work out all the flaws with this maneuver!" Double D implored. "It's too dangerous!"

"No time, just hang on!"

Ed hurled his two friends at the rapidly approaching dancers with all his might.

As Eddy and Double D sailed through the air, they linked up arms and spread out as much as they could. They collided with the three dancers in a combined clothesline, knocking them off their feet.

That left three other dancers for Ed to take care of, an even match.

Ed shuffled on the balls of his feet as his opponents closed the distance. With every step they took forward, Ed moved further back towards the snack table. His gaze shifted between them and a cluster of low hanging streamers that caught the corner of his eye. A half-baked plan was already churning in his head.

"You're time has come, back-up dancers from the beyond!" Ed jumped up and tore down the entire length of streamers with a tug and wildly twirled them above his head. With one, great bound forward, he lashed them out and somehow ensnared the closest dancer to him.

Now that he had ammunition, Ed gave his last-minute lasso a hard heave, pulling the dancer off the ground before flinging them back at the others like a rock in a sling. He single-handedly crashed all three to the floor in a tangled pile.

"Home run!"

"Way to go, Golden Rod, that's showing 'em!" Eddy managed to call out while tousling to keep a dancer in a chokehold. "These b-boy wannabes'got nothin' on us!"

Somehow, even Double D was holding his own in an arm-to-arm grapple.

This time around, the dancers were the ones forced to cut from the fight and regroup. However beaten the Eds felt, their adversaries truly reflected.

"Look at that, three against six and we still held out!" Eddy gloated. "We must be getting good at this, huh guys?"

Double D's knees were knocking, but out of an adrenaline rush rather than nerves. "We're far more formidable than you previously envisioned! Relinquish this extracurricular activity and leave peacefully now, or prepare to face further, _more_ unpleasant physical consequences!"

"We are heroes of justice!" Ed jumped onto one leg, tuck in his knee, and threw both his arms straight to the right. "On behalf of the moon, we will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!"

"Incorrect series, Ed… not to mention the wrong genre."

The crowd broke out in an enthusiastic round of applause for what they now thought was a well-choreographed stage fight.

"Man, how much of the school budget went into this?" Kevin speculated.

"No fair, when did the VAPA Department hold auditions?" Nazz pouted. "I would've totally tried out!"

Johnny hung over the turntables with his eyes glued on the gym floor. "A live-action show at school! Can ya believe it, Plank?"

The possessed Edwin threw a furious tantrum, stomping about like a spoiled child who didn't get what they wanted on their birthday. "**No fair**, **no fair**!" He whined and whined. "**You guys cheated**! **I**'**m supposed to win**! **Me! Me! Me**!"

"You have the gall to accuse _us_ of immoral conduct?" Double D stated in aggravated offense. "It was _you_ who dispatched all six of your associates on the mere three of us! The true charlatan here, sir, is without an absolute doubt, _you_!

Reason didn't stop the embodied imagin from his ongoing juvenile rave. He pointed at the three accusingly and cried, "**Liars**! **You**'**re** **jealous **'**cause I can dance better**, **so you** **cheated! Bunch of cheaters**! **Cheaters**, **cheaters**, **cheaters**!"

"Oh my gosh, get_ over_ yourself, kid!" Eddy couldn't help but goad him on. He pulled the bottom of his eyelid down and stuck out his tongue. "Ha! What a loser! It's not our fault you suck so much, ya overgrown rugrat! So _bleh_! Choke on it and weep for all we care!"

That was the final straw. His tantrum came to a halt.

All pretenses of a childish temperament vanished at the drop of a pin to be replaced by something more… disquieting.

Unsmiling, the possessed Edwin tilted the brim of his cap away from his eyes to look the three boys over with a wintry expression. "**I decided I don**'**t** **like you guys**," he stated conclusively, "**so I**'**m going to carve you up**… **okay**?"

The dancers took the statement as a command to reach past their garments. Each one retrieved an identical object from off their person.

Six abnormally long, broad-edged, cruelly fashioned cleavers emerged to gleam wickedly in the dance lights. They summoned a petrified air to descend upon the crowd.

"**Kowtaewa kitte nai**."

Meandering forward, the dancers swished their new toys frivolously around in the air. They vocalized for the first time with inhumanely dry crowing, sending chills up the spines of everyone.

One of the dancers allowed a sinuously elongated tongue to slither from underneath their mask and glide across the flat of their blade, savoring the tanged taste of metal.

The Eds huddled back-to-back as the dancers closed them in a shrinking circle.

"Oh, we just _can't_ catch a break today!" Eddy bemoaned.

Double D shook like a leaf. "Why did you have to provoke him, Eddy?!"

"Don't even _try_ to pin this one on me, sock-head! The guy's a total brat! Sarah's more stable in the head than this freak!"

"Uh, can we henshin _now_?" Ed asked.

Double D and Eddy both answered him.

"NO!"

One of the dancers took a swipe, forcing the boys to huddle closer together.

"YES!"

For the second time that night, Ed pulled out his Rider Pass.

"The time has finally come for evil to meet its bunion!" He summoned the Terminal Belt and snapped it in place around his waist.

"Here I go! Heeenshi—!"

"_KIEEEEAAAA!"_

One of the gymnasium windows exploded in to a shower of jagged shards with the violent entrance of the Owl Imagin through its frame. The creature swooped in low above the gymnasium floor without reducing in speed and rammed right through the group of dancers.

The dancers were literally ripped through and sent soaring in all directions, their clothes gashed to tatters by the near sonic tackle. Their cleavers escaped their grasps and twirled haphazardly through the air before embedding all over the floor and walls.

Since the dancers had previously been surrounding Ed, Double D, and Eddy, they somewhat served to cushion the blow for the three. Instead of being shredded, the boys were knocked clear across the gymnasium before slamming into a wall with a loud thud.

It was an instant knock out for all of them.

By now, the crowd had turned into a frenzied, screaming mob. Kids crawled all over each other in a rush for the exits. The decorations that had so elaborately been set for the dance were trampled underfoot after foot.

Kevin, Nazz, and Sarah stuck close behind Rolf as the foreign boy bulldozed a trail out of the gym.

"Take to your heels, you fools!" Rolf cried. "The cursed bird of Baba Yaga has come to reap our immortal souls! _Run_!!"

Sarah turned back to call out to Jimmy, who for some wild reason was trying to move against the flow of the crowd. "Jimmy, what in the worldare you doing?! Come on!"

Jimmy tried to point to the unconscious Technicolor Crew, but couldn't free up an arm. "But Sarah, look! Those guys need our help, we can't just leave them!"

"There's no time!" Sarah reached out and snatched Jimmy's hand. "We need to go, _now_!"

Jimmy struggled to break from his friend's hold as he was dragged along. "You don't understand! Look, their masks are gone! The Technicolor Crew is really…"

The rest of his words were drowned out by the commotion of the panicking masses

Hana was facing the same problems as Jimmy had. She desperately elbowed and thrashed against the rapid current of human bodies, but was ultimately swept away towards the gym's main exit. The Eds were on their own.

"Ed! Double D! Eddy!" She yelled out! "You guys have to wake up! _Wake up_!"

Johnny was distraught. The stage had become an island surrounded by a violently coursing river of people. He scampered to and fro, looking for a chance to get down, but there was none. He and Plank were trapped.

The Owl Imagin urged on the chaos, flapping up a powerful gust and screeching like a deranged escapee from an insane asylum. When contented with the level of horror that now filled everyone's hearts to the brim, he switched his focus.

"_Salutations, my contract holder,_" the Owl Imagin kindly greeted with a bow as he floated towards the stage. _"I pray this ever auspicious of nights finds thee well and in good humour and health alike."_

Johnny fell backwards and scuttled away from the approaching fiend. "Y-you! You're that bird monster from before, the one that keeps attacking people who go into the woods!"

"_The very same,"_ said the Owl Imagin, gently landed on the stage. _"It is all for thine benefit. You did beseech mine person for a sanctuary, after all_

"Wha… w-what are talking about?" Johnny asked fearfully.

The Owl Imagin scowled impatiently. _"Thy wish, child. 'Tis the wish thou made ere I speak of. If thou want it absolute, then accompany me."_

Johnny waved his arms in protest. "But I didn't want people to get hurt! Me and Plank just asked for a tree house!"

"_And I'm promising thou an entire forest as thy domain, ye dull and ungrateful rascal!" _

The Owl Imagin violently seized Johnny by his shirt collar and raised him to level with his sunken, glowering eyes.

"_Listen hither, child. Thou hast crafted a contract with me whether ye favour it or not!"_ He odiously spat._ "Thy wish shalt be granted, and so help me, if thou should cast aside my good will, I shall engorge myself upon thine bowls whilst they are still tucked cozily within thine pitiful, fleshly bounds!"_

Trembling, Johnny nodded fiercely with a terrified whimper.

"_Then let us depart from—."_

"**Not so fast**, **ya stinkin**' **owl bastard**!"

Momotaros now in control of Eddy's body, flew in out of nowhere with a dropkick that connected with the side of the Owl Imagin's head, forcing the release of Johnny from the creature's clutches.

"**It wasn**'**t** **too bright for** **you to come straight to us**."

Urataros, who was now in possession of Double D's body, jumped in from behind with a flying back kick. Already staggering from Momotaros's strike, the second hit lifted the Owl Imagin right off the stage.

"**We will send you flying**!"

Kintaros arrived last in Ed's body. He caught the Owl Imagin by the legs in mid-fall and pivoted him around in a giant swing. After three flurried spins, he released the owl to fly off in a random trajectory.

Just when the Owl Imagin thought the worst was over, he found himself headed right towards a fuming possessed Edwin. The boy had wrenched a discarded cleaver from the ground and now held it like a baseball player up to bat.

"**You big onara atama**, **you hurt my dance crew**! **Now who** **am I gonna play with**?!"

He swung upward as the Owl Imagin passed overhead and was rewarded with an agonized scream.

Bruised and cut, the Owl Imagin was finally allowed to come to a skidding crash in peace.

The clamor and cries of a terrified throng had ceased. Johnny had taken his window of opportunity and fled. The only occupants of the gymnasium were now the Owl Imagin and four teenagers with four _very_ angry imagin possessing them.

Riled and infuriated to the point of frothing, the Owl Imagin shot back into the air with a mighty flap. At the peak of his ascension, he released from his body a torrent of feathery needles that hailed down in all directions.

"_You scullions! You rampillians! You fulistrians!"_ The Owl Imagin screeched in a berserk rage. _"I'll tickle your catastrophes! Death most ghastly claim you all!"_

Momotaros and Urataros dove underneath the same ruined snack table for cover. Kintaros slipped in behind the stereo system, and the imagin in Edwin's body keenly danced and dodged his way about the floor, making a stop at the crumpled body of each dancer to retrieve something unknown.

Kintaros, in possession of the Terminal Belt since Ed last called it, decided that now was the time to use it. He dug around in his host's costume until he located the Rider Pass.

**My strength will make you cry**!" He declared before strongly swiping the pass across the scanner.

"**Axe Form**."

--..--

"Ugh… anybody get the license plate of that bird?"

Eddy's mind drifted away from a vacuum of senseless black until breaking the choppy surface of a jumbled world. His sluggish eyes opened ajar, absorbing an indistinct canvas of monochrome. A sticky sort of clamminess had pervaded his clothing to pepper his backside, his underarms, and his legs.

He barely registered a cold ebb slosh its way around him. It took in his feet before lethargically working its way up the rest of body, rocking him from side to side as it slowly rolled him away. The further he was rolled, the lighter he became.

It was relaxing. He was tempted to go back to sleep…

"He's over here, Double D!

"Heaven have mercy! Hurry, Ed! Help me bring him back to land!"

The voices of his two best friends were just the shock Eddy needed to jumpstart his wits. His eyes fully opened to stare up into a sky dinged lifeless by a rolling mass of gray clouds. His immediate reaction was to try and stand up.

To his dreaded surprise, there was no solid ground to stand on.

Eddy thrashed about only to find himself sinking into his bitter surroundings. Bobbing weightlessly submerged, he opened his mouth on instinct to scream. A foul-tasting liquid rushed down his throat in place of oxygen. He gagged helplessly.

The nightmare ended when his two best friends pulled him back up by his arms.

Ed and Double D wadded back towards shore with Eddy supported between them. Their shorter compatriot hacked out the muddy water from his system and gulped down the blessed air along the way.

As soon as the trio hit land, Eddy unhitched himself from his fellow Eds and fell to his hands and knees, sputtering out the last of the liquid.

"Breath, bucko! Take in the stench of life!" Ed shouted. He gave Eddy three helpful slaps across the back before the shorter boy had to push him off.

"Ed, cool it, I can breathe again! You don't have to knock my lungs out!"

Double D leaned to side and wrung the tip of his hat out. "Thank goodness we got to you in time. How on Earth did you drift so far out?"

"Don't ask me, I was out like a light." Eddy pushed himself back to his feet and fanned out the bottom of his soaked shirt. "Where the heck are we? How'd I almost end up drowning?"

Double D rubbed his chin as he assessed the situation. "We're clearly not anywhere near our school, that's for certain. The last I recall, we were ambushed by the Owl Imagin. After that, nothing seemed quite lurid."

"I remember!" Ed announced. "There were feathers, and then pain, and then nothing!"

"Yes, Ed. A bit simplistic, but an accurate play-by-play none the less. Could it be that we were rendered unconscious simultaneously?"

Eddy sprang to sudden attention with a wild notion. "Wait a sec, if we're all sawing logs, than this all might just be a…"

He swiveled full circle to skim in the surroundings. The dense forest to their backs, the silt bank beneath their feet, and the murky lake to the front of them were all too familiar.

The big tipoff to their location came in the form of a rowboat shored off to the side.

"This is _my_ dream!" Eddy exclaimed. "We ended up in my dream about Chris and the lake!"

Ed indicated his friends' attention towards the water "Look, guys! There's somebody out there!"

Defying the laws of physics, a figure blurred by distance stood motionless atop of the lake's surface.

Double D stretched off a section of his hat to have room to scratch his head. "It seems you're correct, Eddy. Except for the addition of Ed's company, this is indeed your dream like last time."

"Cool, we're in Eddy's head…" Ed marveled. "Boy, there sure is a lot of room in here."

"Shut it, mono-brow."

"Well to be more correct, we're sharing a figment originated from Eddy's mind," said Double D. "We're not actually within his subconscious, but connected to a similar imagery."

"Like three video game consoles hooked to the same TV, Double D?" Ed inquired.

"Um, close enough, Ed."

Eddy moved out towards the boat and ushered his friends to follow. "Come on, we're not gettin' any more beauty sleep standing around here. Let's move this dream along. I think we might actually be able to reach my bro in time!"

Ed, Edd, and Eddy hopped into the boat one at a time. Double D and Eddy took the two front oars while Ed pushed the boat out to water, jumping in the craft to man the back oars by himself when it was adrift.

"Let's do it, boys! Full speed ahead!"

"Aye aye, Captain Eddy!" Ed saluted.

With their combined efforts, the Eds easily and swiftly moved the vessel across the lake. Ed was a veritable motor engine with the rate he rowed. Double D and Eddy struggled to keep up.

Eddy's brother came zooming in to sight. Unlike last time, he wasn't just some man in a yellow jacket. His features were realistically detailed, right down to the scraggly goatee on his jutting chin. His hair was slicked back underneath a plaid brown newspaper boy cap, but the style didn't look out of place at all. He really pulled it off.

"This is exhilarating, Double D stated excitedly. "We're finally seeing the enigmatic Crispin Yuuto McGee in clarity! It's almost as if we're making his acquaintance in real life!"

Ed ceased rowing to stand up and waved animatedly with both arms. "Hey, Eddy's brother! Is it true you're a whiz at chewing ice cubes?"

Eddy leaned out over the edge of the boat and reached a hand out.

With a warm smile, his brother reached back.

Their hands took a hold of each other. Eddy could feel a tear escape and roll down his cheek.

And then his brother began to melt.

With a surprised yelp, Eddy reeled back into the boat, taking his brother's disembodied hand with him. He was traumatized beyond words, shocked speechless. He could do nothing but gape in horror along with his two friends as his older brother dissolved into the lake as sand.

Without warning, the boat itself collapsed to pieces. The three boys were plummeted into the lake like a dunking booth. They fought to tread above water amongst the scattered debris of their craft.

Double D suddenly sunk under.

"Double D, come back!" Ed cried. Pushing bits of boat out of the way, he paddled over urgently to where the smartest of the group had disappeared.

He too was sucked underneath the waves.

"Ed, no!" Eddy shouted.

Ed sprung back up, flailing in a panic and gasping for air. "Help, something's got Double D and me!"

Before he could say more, he vanished again. This time, he didn't come back up.

It was Eddy's turn next. He felt something grab his ankles and pulled him under. The lower he sunk, the more hands he could feel take a hold of him. He kicked and squirmed in resistance, but their grasps were too strong. He felt a collection of nails sink into his scalp.

In a spiraling tumult of bubbles, he was forcedly descended into the icy depths.

Everything went black.


	19. Chapter 19: I'm a Dragon!

"Ore sanjou!"= human speech  
_"Ore sanjou!"_= imagin speech  
*Ore sanjou!*= human telepathic speech  
_*Ore sanjou!*_= imagin telepathic speech  
"**Ore sanjou**!"= possessed human speech  
**"Ore sanjou**!" Terminal Belt speech  
{Ore sanjou!}= speech over a media device (ie phone, television, intercom, etc.)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: I'm a Dragon!**

* * *

"Hrmph, geraway…. leggo…"

"Hey, I think he's coming around!"

"Staybaw….no, no… _No_!"

Eddy awoke with a spasm and a croak held longer than what could have been healthy. With quaking hands, he enwrapped his face, leaving his eyes to gape outward from behind the spaces between his fingers. His breathing was ragged and shook loose the sweat on his palms to drip and trace an outline around his mouth and chin, irritating the spots where his nails dug into his flesh. His cheeks would be irritated and stinging later.

Not even consciousness could remove the un-waking nightmare. His ears rang with a world of swirling water beckoning him into a dark abyss. His eyes, unfocused and dilated, witnessed only the final moments of his friends as they were dragged within a murky grave, taken from him forever. He desperately wanted to escape, even if it meant screaming himself free till his throat bled, but terror had a so intimately groped its dark talons into his shell-shocked mind that it exercised a horrid power over his vocal chords.

There was no escape.

The horror and fear wouldn't end.

"Eddy, wake up! Snap out of it!" Hana shouted, shaking him by his shoulders. A couple of slaps across his face were thrown in for good measure.

"O-okay, stop, I-I'm all here now," Eddy rasped out. Reality had registered back in. He unsteadily got up from the booth he had been sprawled out on and stood to his feet, taking a disgruntled note of how damp his silk shirt had gotten from a cold sweat session. He wrinkled his face in disgust at how it felt to have the moist fabric peel away from his skin and then cling back. The vivid image of a horde of snails squirming across his chest and back flitted across his mind.

"That… was some crazy dance." Eddy slowly blinked his eyes into focus. It was a bit of relief to at least know he was on the DenLiner.

"I would declare that to be a gross understatement," Double D weakly spoke up.

Eddy looked over to the other side of the car to find his two friends safe, but not entirely sound. It was a huge relief to just see them. "Geez, you and Ed look about as bad as I feel."

"I could say the same of you, Eddy." Double D feebly massaged his right temple while holding an icepack to his still hat-covered head. His free hand eased his back against the edge of a booth table. "We can thank our lucky stars that we were able to get away with only a few bruises and mild concussions."

"So same old, same old, huh?" Eddy grumbled and plopped back down into his booth. Running a hand through his hair, he winched as he came into contact with an assortment of smarting lumps rising over the top of his scalp. "Yow! It feels like I got beat with a bag of bricks!"

Hana brought Eddy over a steaming mug of tea. "Close enough, it was actually just a few loose pieces of concrete."

Ed, who hadn't even bothered getting up from his makeshift cot that was really just a booth bench with a blanket over it, finally had something to say. "Being heroes of justice sure hurts, guys. I can't feel my eyebrow…"

"I'm with ya, Ed. Next time the Conductor comes through here, I'm gonna find out what kind of health insurance we're gettin' for this gig," Eddy declared with only a quarter of his usual gusto. "I bet whatever's covered isn't enough for this kind of business."

Naomi was busy behind the service counter, brewing up an extra batch of tea for everyone. "You boys are well enough to tell jokes, that's a good sign," she stated cheerily as she dealt with a whistling kettle. "Looks like my special brand of Ginger and Red Sage tea is working."

"Better than the medical sludge my parents make during flu season." Eddy took an appreciative drought from his mug. "By the way, it's nice to see we're all still alive and kicking, but what the heck happened after that owl freak clocked us cold?"

"Yes, I'm rather curious of the events that took place after our incapacitation myself," Double D agreed. "Was that Owl Imagin finally dealt with?"

Hana shook her head disappointedly. "I _wish_, but no, things didn't turn out that way. He ran away, _again_. Momotaros, Urataros, and Kintaros couldn't go after it because you guys were already too hurt. Pushing your bodies anymore would've been a bad idea."

Ed sat up only so that he could gaze crestfallen to the floor. "We messed up again. Sorry Hana. We will try harder, honest."

"Come on, Ed, it's not your guys' fault," Hana reassured him. "There was no way anyone could've predicted that thing would attack the dance of all places."

With a snarl, Eddy pounded his fist onto the tabletop in front of him. "This is why I hate birds! That steroid-pumped turkey totally pulled a cheap shot! Now we gotta run all over the woods just to hunt that thing down, _again_!"

"And now it's going to be far more challenging than before," Double D regretfully added. "By the time we get back home, things will be quite manic. I'd be thoroughly surprised if the county area _wasn't_ placed on high alert with police activity abroad. The woods will most likely be placed off limits altogether for the general public."

"Great, now we gotta sneak past the cops _and _our parents. We're not supposed to start doing that until high school!"

"Hey guys, I have an idea! Let's find the imagin's contract holder first!" Ed suggested. "That way, we can wait for the imagin to come to us!"

"While that _is_ a good idea, Ed, I just don't see how we'd be able to pull off such a thing," Double D assessed. "We have no idea where to start looking. The contract holder could potentially be anyone in town. If you pardon the phrase, it would be like searching for a needle in a haystack."

Hana beamed triumphantly. "Then it's a good thing we already know who it is. After you guys were knocked out, I was able to stay in the gym long enough to see the Owl Imagin stop and talk to some large-headed kid carrying a piece of wood with a face drawn on it. I'm pretty sure he lives in your guys' neighborhood."

"Ya mean _Johnny_ is the contract holder?" Eddy shouted. "No wonder the owl looked like a freak to the umpteenth power! All the people that thing could've chosen, and it picks Johnny's screwed-up head?"

"But of all people, why Johnny?" Double D pondered. "It might be me, but it seems like these imagin have been targeting many of our neighbors in the cul-de-sac. Most disturbing…"

Ed snugly pulled his coat closer to himself and leveled a shifty-eyed glare all around. "I bet they're after the powers of my lucky cheese chunk. They will _never_ get their hands on Sheldon, the fiends!"

"Oh, and let's not forget, we have _another_ imagin to worry about!" Eddy threw his hands to the air. "And of _all_ the people for it to possess, it took Edwin! That's just annoying! I swear, if we run into that break dancing wapanese freak again…"

Double D lifted a finger as if about to launch into a longwinded statement. "Actually, I think Edwin _is_ Japanese, or at least has some Japanese descent within his lineage as hinted in his middle name, so the imagin technically—."

"Not my point!"

"But you did raise another good question. What happened to Edwin? Now that we know he's possessed, we very well can't just let him slip through the cracks. He's a danger to everyone around him."

Naomi quizzingly tilted her head to the side and tapped a gloved finger against her lips. "Really? He seemed perfectly fine when _I _met him."

"HUH?" The Eds yelled together.

"Didn't you know? When we brought the DenLiner to pick you boys up, we were able to take your Edwin friend with us." Naomi signaled over to the left end of the counter. "He even brought these really adorable friends with him."

The Eds directed their gaze to a plastic terrarium with six very attentive geckos watching their every move. Their slit, reptilian eyes glinted in the light, reflecting what eerily resembled hints of intelligence. They certainly seemed more composed than your average lizards.

"I thought it'd be a good idea," Hana said. "Like Double D said, we couldn't just let him run around while he's possessed. Momotaros and the others are in the next car over trying to get the imagin out of him.

Eddy shrugged. "Well…I guess that's one problem we can scratch off...those are some weird lizards though."

Hana looked off to the side and wrung her hands. "Yeaaaah, not really. You see, the thing is…."

-..-

"_Get…the hell…out!"_

"**Try and make me**, **baka**!"

"_Oh, I'm gonna! Just wait and see!'_

Urataros and Kintaros lazily sat back and watched as Momotaros tried for the countless time to remove the imagin from the human. They already knew how it would end, but the futility of it all hadn't sunk into their more hot-blooded comrade's head.

With the possessed boy tied up and bound in rope, Momotaros was able to seize him by the shoulders without fear of retaliation, and put all his strength in tugging at the invisible strings that connected the inhabiting imagin to their host. A torrent of crimson and amethyst sparks showered the air, and the harder Momotaros tugged, the more violent the firework display grew. Urataros eventually had to shield his eyes, but Kintaros was just fine with his ever present shades on.

Finally, the imagin within the boy was forced to repulse Momotaros back with a powerful burst, sending the Ogre Imagin tumbling head over heels back against the opposite wall. He was starting to leave a full body impression in the exact spot he would slam into every time.

Urataros drained the last of his cup of coffee without a slurp before commenting. _"Now that was anticlimactic."_

"_Indeed,"_ Kintaros grunted.

The possessed Edwin broke out into hysterical laughter. "**Ha**,** ha**, **ha**!** I beat my personal record on that one**!** Wanna try again**?** This game is getting fun**!"

"_You rotten bastard…"_ Momotaros trembled with rage as he peeled himself off the wall. _"I'm gonna crack that human open like an egg and rip you out!"_

Momotaros lunged out only to be caught in mid-air by Urataros and Kintaros who had interceded in time. He flailed and kicked, but was helpless suspended in the grasps of the two taller imagins.

"_Lemme go! I'm gonna kick this guy's ass so hard, he's gonna have to look up to look down!"_

"_Now, now, no reason to lose our cool here. We just need to approach this situation from another angle,"_ Urataros said, _"preferably one that doesn't involve dismembering the human we're trying to help, hmmm?"_

Kintaros solemnly nodded. _"No matter how hard the wind blows, it can never topple a mountain. You are starting to embarrass yourself."_

"_At least I'm trying, ya hypocrites!" _Momotaros wrenched himself free from the two and landed on his feet. _"Unlike you guys, I'm not gonna let this asshole get the best of me!"_

"_I believe he already has, Red; seven times now by my count." _Urataros said. _"No use casting a line into an empty pond is what I say."_

Momotaros begrudgingly took a moment to reflect. _Hmmm… I gotta admit this ain't easy as I thought it would be. This jerk's latched in that kid pretty deep."_

"_Maybe we should leave him in the human,"_ Kintaros suggested.

Urataros and Momotaros both gave him looks that anticipated some kind of elaboration.

"_For now, until we figure out how to properly remove this imagin," _Kintaros explained, _"we wait and use this opportunity to..." _He glimpsed over his shoulder at the tied up boy, making sure he wasn't paying the Taros trio too much attention. Seeing that the possessed child was mesmerized by the passing, red canyons outside the window, he reached out his brawny arms and gathered Urataros and Momotaros closer into a huddle.

"…_Use this opportunity to learn why this world is under attack. Do either of you know about the 'mission'? That goal the other imagins are obsessed with?"_

"_Of course, who doesn't know? That's the only reason any of us came to this world," _said Momotaros. "_But… er, I never really cared about the details. If it sounded like a party, I was down for it. Isn't it just a bunch of us flying around and offing any world we find? Like a big game or something?"_

Urataros had to refute that theory._ "No… no, it has to be more than that. I can't imagine so many of us going through the trouble of eliminating timeline after timeline for the simple sport of it. There has to be some greater design to it all._

"_Such as, say…what?"_ Kintaros asked.

"_I myself am bereft of the particulars on the matter, but what I do know—and this is just what I picked up through the grapevine before attaching to Eddward, mind you—is that the majority of our brethren are intent on the 'mission' seemingly because…" _

"_Because what? Knock it off, turtle! Stop trying to build up tension and just spit out what ya know!" _Momotaros demanded.

"… _There intent on the 'mission' out of fear, a great amount of it."_

Such a simple statement drew an exchange of heavily perturbed glances between Kintaros and Momotaros.

The Imagins were a species of inter-dimensional entities that time and spaces held little control over. They could shift through the ether of time-space as naturally as a fish would through a stream. Until crafting a corporeal form from a selected human's mind, they were virtually indestructible. Even when bound in flesh, they needed only to resolve their contract with their host to regain the full extent of their untapped power, but then they would also have the addition of bodies with which to interact and terrorize worlds with.

By most accounts, say for a few _extremely_ rare occasions, (competent Masked Riders), nothing could take an imagin's life. Any with the hypothetical power to stop them commonly failed, horribly.

Fear is a human concept that the imagins simply did not share. That wasn't to say they were without it, but the way they experienced it was far different than the how beings more rooted in the flow of time-space would. For an imagin to truly feel terror, they would have to face something _absolute_.

Learning that the greater number of their ilk was unsettled to the point of _pre-emptive _action wasn't just a splash of cold water in their faces; it was a belly flop into the Arctic Ocean. It brewed up a storm of hard questions that probably had answers that were even less fluent.

It also didn't help that Urataros had gone out of his way to make the news as ominous as possible either.

Kintaros's ears twitched pensively before flattening down. _"Do you have any idea what they are concerned about? Any idea at all, Ura?"_

"_Not the foggiest, but, whatever it is, the rest of the imagin seem to believe that their worries will be alleviated with the destruction of enough timelines, especially this one. I'm willing to bet that the presence of a Mask Rider here doesn't exactly help them sleep at night either."_

"_If that's the case, then I say we go with the bear's plan and interrogate this guy until he tells us everything he knows!" _Momotaros declared.

"_But how do we approach him? I doubt he will talk willingly," _said Kintaros.

"_Ha! That's easy! We'll just use the ol' 'good cop, bad cop' routine," _Momotaros suggested. _"I'll play bad cop. Bear, you're with me. The turtle's got enough smarm to gun for a half-way decent cop all by himself."_

"_If that's the case, I don't see why you need Yellow's help,"_ Urataros sniffed. _"You're already unlikeable enough for __two__ people."_

"_What was that, ya jerk?"_

Before the two imagin could start anything, Kintaros pushed them apart and interceded. _"Momo, Ura; we need to stay focused on the task at hand. Now, are we ready to start asking some questions?"_

"_Yeah, fine, let's do it!" _Momotaros broke away from the huddle and strutted towards the still tied up boy. _"Hey, punk! We got some questions for ya! Why the hell are you here?"_

The haunted child pulled his gaze away from the window. "**Huh**? **Didn**'**t you guys bring me here**?"

"_What he means is what brought you to this world, this timeline,"_ Urataros corrected. _"What did you hope to achieve exactly by traveling here and taking possession of that human?"_

"**Why I came to this world**?** Ummm**…" The possessed child turned his gaze to the ceiling for an answer, absentmindedly lolling the bare tip of his tongue out of the side of his mouth. His sneakers tapped and bounced off each other in an untidy rhythm as he delved in thought.

Ultimately, his answer was an erratic shake of the head with a ridiculous smile smeared across his face. "**Nope**,** nope, don't wanna tell ya**. **I wanna drink coffee first**."

"_Coffee? The hell you think this is, a joke?" _Momotaros demanded. "_Don't screw around with us!"_

"_Too_ a_nnoying." _Kintaros snatched the boy out of his seat by the rope and lifted him high above his head. _"Maybe we should get rid of him after all. If I tried, I bet I could knock him loose with one hit."_

"_Alright, then get him out here, bear!"_

Urataros patted Kintaros on the shoulder, indicating for him to put the boy down, which he did roughly. _"Gentleman, please. They say a fisherman in a hurry won't catch any fish."_ He turned to the boy with a friendly enough smile, trying to avoid coming off as too obliging. _"Coffee you say? Dark or light?"_

"**Light please**!" The possessed boy chirped. He eagerly retook his seat and waited patiently with a carefree, childish grin.

Urataros snapped his fingers. _"Red, please be so kind as to fetch Naomi and have her whip up a delicious cup of one her famous lattes, would you? Also, bring the others; they might be interested in properly 'greeting' or guest."_

Reluctantly, Momotaros shot the possessed child the stink eye before stomping off in a huff, grumbling to himself.

"_Humph. If you're gonna make me play waiter, I better get tipped."_

_-..-_

Peace Creek was in a panic.

After streaming calls coming in about a violent attack on a dance held at Peach Creek Middle School, the local police showed up in impressive force. They followed the standard procedure; evacuate any remaining civilians, closed off the area, set up blockades, surrounded the gymnasium, and then sent in a few brave men and women to assess the situation.

News reporters were on the scene as well to deliver the latest developments, because after all, the people had a right to know, though that wasn't their only motivation for being there. This was the biggest story to involve the school since the gymnasium literally collapsed to debris _last year_. Things had gotten so chaotic so fast back then, that by the time the police and news vans arrived, it seemed like everyone had a different story on how it happened.

The local networks weren't going to let lightning like that strike twice and just slip through their fingers again.

From what was gathered from witness reports, the dance was sent into disarray by entry of a flying monster bird-man. Both the police and news networks had the same thought:

'Isn't Halloween a few _more_ weeks away?'

The police issued a blaring warning via bullhorn for anyone inside to drop their weapons, come outside, and place their hands above their heads. That didn't work as well as they thought it would.

A creature that could only be described as some kind of mutated bird erupted from out of the last intact gymnasium window and shot right over the strategically placed blockade set up by police. The rumor mill would make it a cryptid on the same level as the Mothman by morning.

It'd be good for the tourism business.

The cryptid flapped off into the obscurity of the late night sky, but that didn't stop the police from going into the gym to find out if anyone else was inside. There was no one else, but one officer swore they heard a train horn on the way in.

He was a rookie, so no one cared.

Aside for a building that Peach Creek Middle School would be repairing for quite a while….again, there was nothing police could go on.

It was anybody's guess why everything from the floor to the ceiling was peppered in razor-like feathers. Those would be sent in for analysis, along with plaster mold samples made from a collection of deep gashes on the walls that looked to be made by something sharp and heavy.

That all took place in the past few hours. In the here and now, the kids of the cul-de-sac had unanimously voted to wait out the night at Kevin's house. Since the cul-de-sac was such a closely knit neighborhood, Kevin's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Stenbuck, had no problems contacting every other child's parents to gain approval of the idea, especially when the news reported a rabid, oversized bird in the area.

None of them were going to risk their child getting attacked on their way home.

So the kids had congregated to Kevin's well-furnished and heated basement, deciding to make the most of things. Mr. Stenbuck was able to round up enough sleeping bags, sheets, and pillows for all, and Mrs. Stenbuck was fast in preparing a few snacks that would hold their guests over for the night.

There was no real sense of urgency or foreboding in the air. It was really more like any other time the kids stayed over at Kevin's house than some emergency shelter scenario.

The night had a homey, laidback kind of feel to it. It actually seemed like things turned out for the best. Considering they did just come from a dance, this was the perfect way to end the night.

Though for some reason or other, Johnny had been fidgety and skittish the entire time, or more than usual anyway. He jumped at every creak in the floor, whimpered at every shadow that flickered passed a window, and absolutely refused in torrents of gibberish to be left alone. His grip on Plank had grown so tight, that his fingers were starting to leave dotted, warped prints in the board's surface. It was clear he was on the threshold of hysteria.

Nothing anyone said or did could get the boy to calm down. It would have been best for him to return home for his parents to properly aid him, but that wasn't an option. The only thing that could be done for him tonight was to give him space and hope that he would relax in time.

Of course, the question of where exactly the Eds were at was raised, but it was quickly replaced by a more prominent one; who cares? The kids figured Ed, Double D, and Eddy had been the first one's out of the dance (since of course, they were "cowards"), and were probably hiding out in their not-so-secret hideout in the junkyard.

"Pass the bowl of the roasted corn kernels, yes Kevin?"

"Coming in up top, Rolf!" Kevin overhead tossed the bowl from across the room, putting a counterclockwise spin on it to prevent a single kernel from escaping the confines of the dish. Rolf had no problems catching it.

"Ho-ho! Good arm!"

"Hey, will you guys be more careful? I'm trying to do my nails here!" Nazz said irritably as she finished the polish on her left pinky. She had chosen to set up her spot on the double wide couch in the middle of the room. "Like, it's too crowded in here for you two to play around!"

Kevin kicked his legs up on an adjacent box and lounged back on his sleeping bag. "Oh come on, Nazz. It's still the weekend, light up a little."

"'Lighten up'? Five hours ago, we were running for our lives from some freak bird-man thing! Were you _seriously _not shaken up by that?"

"Uh, yeah, course I was." Kevin said. "But it's not like this was the first time something's weird happened at a school dance. Hey, at least the gym's still standing this time around."

Nazz opened her mouth to argue, but couldn't quite come up with anything to retort with. "Yeah... you've got a point," She put her nail polish away and sighed, now suddenly depressed. "Anybody else thing we've gotten way too use to stuff like this happening?"

Sarah shrugged. "Meh, that's Peach Creek for ya, sister."

"Sarah, hold still! You're going to mess up your portrait!" Jimmy whined.

"Okay, geeze! No need to blow a blood vessel, Jimmy." Sarah huffed and faced back towards Jimmy with her shoulders squared off in a straightened pose. "What is this for again?"

Jimmy re-measured a few angles with his thumb and then meticulously traced a few lines down on his sketch pad. "For the sake of art, Sarah, for the sake of art. My muse is talking to me."

"Well I think your muse is loopier than Ed on week-old gravy brittle. Last week when it 'talked' to ya, you ended up making those weird knight paintings. You were acting like a zombie for _three days_ straight until they were done!"

"Knights? You mean they weren't astronauts?" Kevin said. "But I gotta admit, they were pretty choice, fluffy. Almost like out of a TV show or something."

"Especially since you started _and_ finished them so fast," added Nazz. "That takes a lot of talent, little dude, but maybe you should take it easier next time. It's like you're getting obsessed."

Rolf swallowed down a mouth full of popcorn and joined in. "Yes, I too must give the tip of the hat to Jimmy's work of the paint and pens. Additional kudos for the portrait based on the son of a shepherd."

"Huh? Rolf, I never made a portrait of you before? What are you talking about?" Jimmy asked.

"No need to be so modest, yes? Rolf clearly sees the resemblance between he and the painting of the yellow armor man with the axe. That robust and proud figure is a fine caricature of Rolf indeed!"

Nazz airily chuckled. "Rolf, Jimmy said he based his paintings off a dream, not any of us."

"Denial is a like an oyster left to spoil in the sun, half-a-tank Nazz girl. Remember that"

"Um, oookaaay…"

"What's with all the painting, anyway? Trying to get ahead for this year's art competition?" Sarah quizzed. "It's not like anyone could even come _close _to what you did last year."

"I don't know about that. Didn't Ed get some kind of ribbon?" Nazz pointed out.

"Yeah, the judges had to bribe him _not _enter his painting of what Cthulhu's kitchen looked like. They said it would scare younger kids."

Jimmy tapped his pencil to his lip as he tried to put into words an answer that he himself didn't entirely understand. "Well, no. I… I just _had_ to paint them. I don't know why, but in my dreams, those weird knights… I don't even know if they _are _knights… When I paint them, they feel, I guess, real. A voice tells me so."

"You're hearing _voices_? Jimmy, you're _really_ starting to sound like my dopey brother." Sarah curled her lip, more than a bit put off by Jimmy's response. "You didn't go inside his bathroom again, did you? That stinky ol' place needs to be _burned_ by a priest!"

"No, it's nothing like that! It's not like I'm seeing leprechauns that tell me to burn things! I don't even hear that many voices... Just the one. Every time I paint, it gets a little bit louder. It's my muse that compels me to make art; sweet, beautiful art." Jimmy half-pretended to swoon, trying his best to feign seriousness. "My talent is an oversized Crêpe Suzette from the bakery of life. Woe, I'm unable to resist its tantalizing deliciousness, yet it is a meal too big for a delicate soul like mine too handle."

"… Lay off of the granola, Jimmy."

"Hey, don't bad-mouth granola!" Johnny stuck his head out of a makeshift fort of dusty, dented boxes to speak up for the first time that night.

"Yeah, like anybody's gonna take advice from you, baldy," Sarah waved off. "Last time I checked, Jimmy's not the one hiding in cardboard, weirdo."

With his attention shifted to the movie, Kevin didn't as much as blink. "Deep breaths, man. You're gonna give yourself an ulcer."

"We'll _all_ get a lot worse when that monster shows up!"

"Johnny, _relax_. That thing isn't coming here, we're safe." Nazz tried showing a bit more concern. "It was just a rabid animal that probably escaped from a special wildlife clinic, the kind that deals with animals affected by chemical runoffs from factories and junk. I've, like, seen stuff about it on TV. That's probably why the bird was so big."

Rolf dismissed her statement with a hearty chortle. "Ha! You're modern day ninny-foolery has, how you say, miss the mark! It is obvious to even the most lame of brains that what we saw was none other than a familiar of the dreaded witch-hag, Baba Yaga!"

"That's stupid. It was just a big, dumb bird," said Sarah, "not your freakish hag whatever."

"Foolish tender ears! Of _course_ it was not Baba Yaga! It was one of her winged servants!" Rolf proclaimed. "With the eve of hallows nearing, the darker spirits of nature have begun to awaken! We must prepare our homes for the time of their arrival! Gather your earwax and the ripened onion-stinkweed paste I say!"

"It's gonna come here after us I tell ya!"Johnny sprung from hiding and scampered around the room like a mad man with his arms and Plank waving in the air. "That bird monster could be here any minute! If we don't start blocking up the doors and windows, it's gonna be curtains for lot of us!"

Johnny continued to do laps around the room until he passed in front of the television for the third time in a row. The fourth time around coming, Kevin was up on his feet and ready to snatch him off his path. He picked Johnny up by the collar with one hand and punctuated each of his words with a resounding slap across the boy's face with the other.

"Dude, get…it…together! The dance was a freak accident with an emphasis on freak! It was just a big, ugly bird hopped up on whatever gunk got pumped out of some factory, like Nazz said! That thing don't have a beef with anyone here, so it ain't gonna come crashing through the ceiling, got it? So just…calm it down, man."

That failed to calm Johnny down at all. Instead, it finally sent him over the edge. With a shrill shriek, he shook himself out of Kevin's grasp and then pushed him away as hard as he could.

Surprised and off balance, Kevin went toppling backwards, mostly from the blow, but also out of the fear-induced instinct to get away from the manic spark in Johnny's eyes. The back of his head caught the arm of the couch on the way to the floor.

"Kevin!" Nazz immediately leapt from her spot on the couch and ran over to check on the fallen boy, crouching down to offer a hand up while gingerly checking his head for injuries. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Kevin pushed his hat off and rubbed at the throbbing sting on the back of his cranium. It wasn't hard to tell that a pretty good lump was going to swell up later. "Johnny, what the heck, man?"

Johnny was far gone. Nearly frothing at the mouth, he snatched up one of the many empty drinking glasses on the floor and posed himself to throw it while edging back towards the basement stairs. Plank was firmly cradled against his left side. "You don't get it; you guys just don't get it! That thing wants _me! _I can feel it in my head! It's in my head and _its coming_!"

The kids were quick to find cover. Nazz and Kevin rolled behind the couch, Jimmy and Sarah both threw their blankets and pillows over themselves, and Rolf just seized the biggest box he could for a shield.

"Holy cow, Johnny's finally lost it, Sarah!" Jimmy cried.

"Johnny, you idiot! What the heck do you think you're doing?" Sarah screeched. "Put the cup down _now_!"

Johnny growled and feigned to throw the glass her way, making her retreat underneath her covers with a small cry.

"Dude, seriously not cool!" said Nazz. "You're gonna, like, hurt somebody with that thing!"

"Yeah, man! This is _waaay _past bogus!" Kevin said.

Rolf got to his feet while carefully making sure the box in his hands covered his upper body and face. "Ranger Johnny, listen to me. This is a direct order from your scoutmaster. You are to cease this wrong-in-the-head buffoonery at once!"

It looked very much like Johnny was going to finally throw his weapon, but something at the last moment stayed his hand. Something he alone could see, hear or feel. It was all over his face.

Something that sent him screaming up the stairs and out of the basement. Along the way, the glass rolled from his hand to clink back down the stairs, miraculously not breaking.

Johnny pushed right past Mrs. Stenbuck who was on her way to the basement to check on the kids, dashed right by the living room where Mr. Stenbuck was watching television, and flew right out the front door.

Even as he ran into the darkened streets and the cries of Mr. and Mrs. Stenbuck faded into inaudibility, Johnny could focus on nothing but the intangible presence of the bird demon that never left him since he crossed its path at the dance. Ever since he laid eyes on its gruesomely bizarre countenance, heard the malignant timbre in its voice, and smelled the stench of decay upon its breath, He was consumed by a horrible realization.

He didn't want to believe it, but what the creature said was true; they were connected. He saw the truth squirming within the sunken black pits of its rotted, skull-like face. That thing…was born from a nightmare mercifully long-forgotten. A twisted apparition made real.

And he _felt _it. It was getting closer every minute. It was as if the monster was always one step behind him, as if its eyes were perpetually on him with a voracious impatience. As if it's very shadow was upon him.

It took a breath-robbing fatigue to open his eyes to the reality. As Johnny stopped to catch his breath in an alleyway, bent over to his knees and panting, clutching a nearby light post for desperate support…he found the silhouette of his shadow consumed by another.

The beating of his heart recovered just enough for the flapping of wings to be heard. Shaking like a leaf, Johnny lifted his eyes to the sky with a moan that held the full lament of his terror-stricken soul.

He had just enough time to scream before the Owl Imagin's took him.

-..-

"**Itadakimasu**!"

Untied and free to move around, the possessed Edwin threw back his head and took a big gulp from his mug of freshly brewed espresso, decaffeinated obviously. The last thing anyone wanted was for a hyperactive, imagin indwelled child to be bouncing off the walls.

Ed, Double D, Eddy, and Hana watched with curiosity from across the car as they waited for the boy to finish his drink and start talking. The Taros trio sat just adjacent, in the next table over to the right of the humans. They were equally curious.

Naomi took back the now empty mug with a cheery smile. "How was it?"

The possessed Edwin wiped the back of his hand across his mouth before beaming upwards at the woman in a fashion more appropriate from a small child. "**It was great**!** Thanks a lot**, **Naomi**-**san**!"

"You're welcome! Always glad to know my brews are a big hit!"

"_Yes, Naomi certainly does have quite the talent for the culinary arts, doesn't she?"_ Urataros stood up and diligently pat away the wrinkles in his blue slacks. _"So, I don't wish to be such a ghost on the matter, but would you now be in the mood to answer just a few questions?"_

The possessed Edwin jumped up from his seat as well and eagerly nodded his head. "**Uh**-**huh**, **uh-huh**! **I**'**m ready now**!"

"_Ah, wonderful! How about we start with something simple, okay? Why—!"_

"_Why the hell are you and the other mooks trying to wipe this world out, huh?" _Momotaros shoulder bumped Urataros aside and stood toe to toe with the possessed boy. _"We want details! We want names!"_

The indwelling imagin turned away and skipped down the aisle without giving Momotaros a second glance, much to Ogre Imagin's ire. "**Ummm**...**I don't know**. **I never paid attention to stuff like that**."

"_Dammit!"_ Momotaros slapped his palms onto the table behind himself. _"What good are ya then?"_

"**It**'**s not like I wanted to do that kind of stuff anyway**," The possessed Edwin turned back and grinned childishly. "**Destroying timelines is boring**! **I wanna have real fun and play**!"

Puzzled glances were exchanged between everyone.

"_That does not make sense." _Kintaros reached around and grabbed Momotaros by the face, pushed him out of the way, and took the center position. _"If you do not wish to destroy this world, why would you possess that human? What's your motive?"_

"**That**'**s easy**! **I didn**'**t want to get picked on by the other guys who're really serious about all that stupid **'**mission**'** stuff**, **so I found this Singularity Point person a reeeally long time ago to hide in**!"

"The _heck_? Edwin's a Singularity Point!" Eddy cried. "But, that's… actually, not that big a deal."

"I think the word you're looking for is 'anticlimactic', Eddy," said Double D. "He retains full memory of your brother's, existence. It was easy to make a healthy guess from there. Quite frankly, it would have been more flabbergasting for our premonition to turn out incorrect."

Ed excitedly threw his arms to the air, nearly swiping Double D and Eddy out of their seats. Hana was safe on the opposite side of the booth. "Cool! We now have enough people to be official; Liner-Fist Squadron Den-Onger is finally born! Our blazing train tracks will be the proof of justice!"

That declaration was enough to rile Eddy up from his seat. "Whoa, whoa, Hold it right there, lumpy! Nobody said anything about anybody joining up!"

"I have to agree with Eddy on this, Ed," Double D said. "Whatever relationship we've held with Edwin in the past is very much ancient history. He's veritably a stranger to us now. Bringing him into our, shall we say, 'conspiracy', would be tantamount to inviting Jimmy!"

"You can't just go around making every Singularity Point you find a Masked Rider," said Hana, "and the fact that this imagin waited so long to do something is way too suspicious…I don't trust him."

"_So, what do we do with our guest then? Keep him here?" _Urataros brought up. _"It wouldn't very well make sense to allow him continued reign inside that human, and I suppose the DenLiner could hold him until we figure out what to do with him."_

The possessed Edwin pumped his fists in the air and hopped about in joy. "**Yay**! **I wanna stay**! **I wanna stay**! **I have to take care of you guys**!"

"_Um, I beg your pardon?"_

"**Yep**, **that**'**s also why I possessed a Singularity Point**;** so I could come on the DenLiner**!" The possessed Edwin ran back up the aisle, right past the Taros, stopping in front of the table the Eds and Hana resided at. He pointed vigorously at the three boys. "**Cuz** **I gotta take care of you guys**!"

"Um, I'm quite sure we can take care of ourselves, thank you," said Double D, more than a bit confused. "We appreciate the…concern?"

"Yeah, we aren't looking for a babysitter," Eddy said. "We've got some bad experiences with those…"

"Besides, Eddy's mom and dad already have Nazz on speed dial for emergencies," said Ed.

"Shut up, Ed."

The possessed Edwin chuckled. "**Not like that**, **not like that**!" He curled his fingers into a gun and mimed shooting the boys, one at a time. "**I gotta kill you guys so I can be the new conductor of the DenLiner**!"

"WHAT!" The Eds shouted.

"I don't think that's very nice." Naomi folded her arms in front of herself, more bemused than bothered by the declaration. "I don't think that's nice at all."

"**Yeah**! **You guys are making a lot of trouble cuz you're Masked Riders, right**? **I heard that if I wiped all you guys out**, **I**'**d get dibsies on the train**! **Isn**'**t that neatest thing ever**?"

"_Screw that, ya crazy bastard! We'll dump your ass in the Sands of Time before we let ya do that!"_ Momotaros took a swing at the possessed Edwin, only for the boy to casually duck underneath the strike and skip-hop away to the other side of the car.

"I knew he was just like all the other imagin!" Hana said. "We'll never let you take the DenLiner!"

Kintaros stepped forward and took a fighting pose. He dropped his legs into a horse riding stance with one arm tucked to the side and the other stretched forward with the palm held up._ "I won't let you lay a finger on Ed or the others! You'll be sent flying!"_

"And even if you _were_ to do away with us, which will _not_ happen without a fight, that human you possess is a Singularity Point as well," stated Double D. "I thought imagins hated Singularity Points."

"**Yeah, he is one, huh**? **Yup yup**, **I should kill him too**!"

"_You do realize that your own life is tied to the life of the human you're wearing, right?"_ said Urataros. _"If he dies, you die too."_

"**Umm**,** but it**'**s not like I wanna kill him yet**..." The possessed Edwin shifted his gaze to the floor anxiously, folding his arms behind his back and kicking the nonexistent dust on the floor. "**Being Edwin**'**s been a good thing**…"

"_Huh? The heck's that supposed to mean?"_ Momotaros raged. _"This some kind of trick?"_

Suddenly, the possessed Edwin was on his knees in front of everyone with his hand clasped and begging. "**Can I just keep things like this a little longer**, **please**? **Pretty please**? **I promise to kill you guys later**, **cross my heart**!"

"Ya think saying 'please' is gonna gloss over the fact you wanna kill us? Blow it out your nose, psycho!" Eddy told him off. "I say we rip this guy out of Edwin and kick him off the train already!

"_Damn straight!"_ Momotaros jumped around Kintaros and moved to lunge at the possessed Edwin. _"I'll take care of this guy right now!"_

The possessed Edwin easily pivoted around Momotaros's lunge and danced into a far booth, twiddling his fingers from his nose in a taunt. "**Too slow**, **too slow**! **Nyah-nyah**!"

"_Why don't you come outta that human and say that to my face, ya coward!"_ Momotaros scrambled to his feet, grabbed the possessed boy's empty mug off the table, and hurled it at him.

The possessed Edwin bent out of the way and let the porcelain cup smash into pieces against the wall.

"Hey, that was one of our best mugs!" Naomi cried.

Kintaros moved in to block off the possessed boy's entry back into the aisle._ "I think I should shut him here!"_

"_That's what I'm talkin'_ _about_!_"_ Momotaros was quick in jumping around the other booths to hop into the same one as the possessed Edwin. He seized him by the collar and pinned him to the wall. _"Now get outta that human already so I can toss you out the window!"_

"Uproar on the DenLiner, I see."

Everyone nearly jumped out of their skin. Sitting at the farthest booth at the back of the car was the Conductor, tapping his cane lightly against his shoe with a none-too-pleased expression on his face.

"Seems we have an extra guest today," said the Conductor, "but not a very welcome guest, I reckon. Would someone care to enlighten me on what exactly is going on here?"

Momotaros, Urataros, and Kintaros were quick to clear the way as Hana marched a path over to the possessed Edwin, who stood on a booth seat with a simplistic smirk and his hands held up in half-defense. She stuck her finger at him and demanded forcefully.

"Sir, the imagin possessing this boy attacked the Eds and he's plotting to take the DenLiner! Please, after we get him out of the boy, force him off the DenLiner!"

The Conductor slowly rose to his feet. "I see…"

"Yeah, kick this freeloading jerk out!" Eddy rallied in. "This guy ain't got a pass or anything! He's practically ripping ya off!"

"**Nu-uh**!** I gots a ticket**, **I gots a ticket**!"

"…_You're bluffing," _said Urataros.

The possessed Edwin jumped off of the seat and started digging his hands in his jean pockets. "**Nope nope**, **I**'**ve got it right here**!" After finally coming to his back right pocket, he pulled out a flimsy piece of paper the size of a playing card. There was nothing at all amazing about it at first glance. It was looked to be a mere white slip with a barcode running horizontally along the bottom.

"_That's_ supposed to be a ticket? Why, that's can't be anything more than the kind of label the postal service sticks on oversized parcels! It's rubbish!" Double D stated.

"Ooh, ooh! It looks like a type A2074; the aged cheeses and sausage samples slip!" Ed said excitedly. "That's a keeper, bucko! I still need one for my collection!"

The Conductor took his time strolling down the aisle. His face was stoic, but the shadow of a frown lurked just beneath the surface. The entire time, his eyes were concentrated forward on the haunted child. When he came to a stop in front of the boy, he chose not to take the ticket from his hand, but instead to keep appraising him.

As the Conductor scanned over the child's face, his gaze grew even harder. Everyone held their breath.

Something unseen must have been visible to the Conductor alone, because for a fleeting instant that was uncaught by all, a knowing twinkle lit up in his eyes.

"Now let's see what we have here…" The Conductor took the supposed ticket from the possessed Edwin and pressed his thumb into the center.

When he removed it, a geometric 'D' bled onto the surface like a spreading ink drop. It went from a light gray, to jet black, until finally settling into an iridescent holographic.

"Yep, this is a genuine ticket." The Conductor bowed slightly with a smile. "Welcome aboard the DenLiner, young man. Please, enjoy the full extent of our services at your leisure."

"Looks like we have a new customer," Naomi cheerily said.

"**Yay**!"

That didn't sit well with the kids.

"_What? Didn't you hear anything that the bossy chick said? This guy wants to off us and replace ya, old man!"_ Momotaros exclaimed.

"How in the world did he even get a ticket in the first place?" Hana demanded. "You can't just buy those; they come from a special place!"

The Conductor walked past the group and towards the door to next car over. "How he obtained it is not as important as the fact that he has it. The rule is that anyone with a ticket may ride the DenLiner. Their species is a frivolous detail."

Urataros pinched the bridge of his beak and shook his head tiredly. _"Splendid. That's exactly what we need right now; another headache."_

"B-b-but sir, please reconsider!" Double D pleaded. "You're granting a dangerous individual with malignant intent towards everyone here occupancy! What about _our_ safety as passengers?"

"Not to worry, lad. If he stirs up too much trouble, I'll simply revoke his ticket," The Conductor answered. "But as long as he behaves himself, he may stay aboard."

"I can't believe this! How the heck are we supposed to save the world when we have to watch our back around this guy?" Eddy wailed. "This just ain't right!"

Kintaros cracked his fists threateningly. _"I will keep him in line!"_

The door hissed open and the Conductor walked through, but stopped on the other side and turned back around. "Oh, one more thing; the policy is one ticket per customer. The imagin may stay, but I'm afraid the human must leave immediately."

With that, the door closed and he departed.

Ed waved after him. "Okay, thanks for stopping by!"

Naomi excused herself and headed for the next car over as well. "I better get back to work! Now that there are so many people, I'll need to brush up on some special recipes!"

"Yeah, you do that!" Eddy yelled after her. "Heck, wouldn't want the guy who's gonna _kill_ us do it on an empty stomach, right? I mean _that_ would just be _bad service_!"

Somehow, the possessed Edwin had slipped right past Momotaros and Kintaros without being spotted and crawled into the booth behind the Eds' seat. Tittering through his teeth, he poked and prodded Eddy in the back of the head. "**Hee-hee**,** you're funny**."

Eddy shooed him away with a disgusted grunt. "Back off, weirdo!"

"Pain in the neck aside," Hana shot an especially heated glare in the possessed Edwin's direction, "You seriously need to get moving on stopping the _other _imagin that's actually rampaging in Peach Creek. That thing is still out there putting people in danger."

Double D was the first to get up. "Then now is the time to act! We must subdue our quarry before he finishes his contract with Johnny!"

"Yeah, if we ain't too late already!" said Eddy.

"To arms!" Ed rallied.

Eddy jumped from his seat over Double D to lead the way with Ed tagging behind the both of them. All three took out their Rider Passes at the same time on impulse.

Hana was last to follow. "Wait up guys, I'm coming with you. I can at least help out with a cover story if you three end up needing one. We'll just say you guys went to my 'house'."

"Good idea, better to be prepared for our return," Double D said, "though I can't say that we'll need to be. I doubt anyone will question us about our whereabouts. There _are_ advantages to being the odd men out, so to speak."

"Wait, what about Edwin and the dancing demon man in his brain?" Ed asked. "Do they stay here?"

"Heck no! You guys heard the Conductor; no ticket, no ride!" Eddy declared. "The imagin stays here under lock and key, Edwin's coming with us!"

"_Ha! Ya hear that, fruitcake? Time for you to lose the deadweight and come on out!" _Momotaros picked a giggling possessed Edwin up by the collar. _"Hurry up, we ain't got all day!"_

"_Yes, your inane antics come to a stop now,"_ Urataros said with finality. _"I'd say this game where you play the child-minded fool has run our last nerve raw."_

"**Huh**? **Game**? **What game**? **The thing is**…"

A current of purple static ran like a swirling surge from the top of Edwin's head to the bottom of his feet, returning all of his features back to normal before he immediately slipped into limp unconsciousness with a heavy sigh. This purple static fell away from Edwin's body, bounced off the floor, and then back and forth between the walls of the car.

Everyone ducked out of the way as the static ricocheted around the car like a rubber ball gone out of control. Momotaros and Kintaros swatted at it whenever it came close enough to them, but the charged energy wad weaved out of their way each time.

Finally, the purple static came to an abrupt drop at the far end of the car where, with one large hiss, it fizzled away.

"…_The thing is, I really am a kid!"_

"Leaping lizards, Eddy!"

Ed was right, but still got smacked upside the head for the incredibly lame pun. In place of the purple static was an amethyst-skinned lizard in a white hooded sweatshirt and baggy, purple jeans. At least, a lizard was the closest anyone could guess the imagin to be.

A lizard that had to be about Jimmy or Sarah's age at that. Maybe a bit less even.

Even if the imagin's pants were baggy, they still fit him well enough. The sweatshirt was a different story. The ends of the sleeves flopped comically in the air, empty where the hands should be. The cuffs would have to be rolled back at least three times before it was an appropriate fit.

The sweatshirt's hood had enough space on the top of the head to curl backwards like an elf hat; all the while hiding the upper half of the imagin's face. That left everyone to stare at a chin and a curled grin with a pair of chibish canines hanging from the top lip.

And oddly, a pair of catfish-like whiskers.

Grown restless from the a lack of response, the imagin twirled itself into what it must have thought to be a 'hip-hoppish' pose, sleeves flapping and all. _"Whaddya think, whaddya think? Pretty neat or what?"_

"Um, 'or what' is more like it," Double D stated. He couldn't take his sight off of the sweatshirt. As if to specifically get under his skin and _only_ his skin, there were sloppily written, oversized Japanese kanji scribbled all over the otherwise pure white article of clothing in dark purple crayon.

It was, in his eyes, one of the most heinous clothing related crimes that could be committed; to reduce a perfectly clean piece of casual wear to the level of a child's coloring book! His left eye twitched involuntarily…

"_So what the heck are you supposed to be, an oversized gecko or something?"_ Momotaros said.

The imagin stomped a black and purple hi-top shoe in frustration. _"No, I'm a dragon! A dragon! Can't ya tell by the whiskers?" _He twitched his whiskers for emphasis.

Urataros put a hand to his chin and tilted his head to the side. _"Hmm, maybe he's some variant of catfish-gecko hybrid. His contract holder must have quite an abnormal imagination."_

"_No, no, no! I'm a dragon!"_ The imagin stomped both feet and yelled.

"_I think he's a bug,"_ Kintaros grunted.

"_D-r-a-g-o-n; dragon!" _

"_Pfft, whatever, ya snot-nosed gecko,"_ Momotaros finally dismissed,_ "go play with your gecko friends in the other car or something."_

"Can we just go now, _please_?" Eddy snapped. "Geez, this place is turning into some kinda circus! We're gonna have to get a tent and start charging money or something!" Eddy paused for a moment. "Wait a sec, that gives me an idea…"

Hana pushed past Double D and Ed, slid the train car door open, and shoved Eddy out. "Going now!"

And the group finally left out to do their job, hoping for things to be simple, but knowing that they would more likely than not have a tough fight on their hands.  


* * *

  
**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait everybody, I had a lot of things to deal with (such as my computer crashing one day and having to start from scratch on a lot of different things that I had saved).

Also, I'm looking for a Beta Reader, somebody that can help tighten up the story and fix any grammatical errors I miss. If you're interested, just pm me, but I do have specific requirements, like:

1) You have to be familiar with the _Ed, Edd, n' Eddy_ series.

2) You have to be familiar with the _Kamen Rider Den-O _series.

3) You have to be familiar with the _Kamen Rider _franchise specifically (just the Heisei Era will work).

4) You have to have written more than one story with at least five chapters.

Hopefully, a Beta Reader will help to get these chapters out faster, and improve the quality of the story.

Thanks for reading.


	20. Chapter 20: Staying Out Late

"Ore sanjou!"= human speech**  
**_"Ore sanjou!"_= imagin speech**  
***Ore sanjou!*= human telepathic speech**  
**_*Ore sanjou!*_= imagin telepathic speech**  
**"******Ore sanjou**!"possessed human speech**  
**"**Ore sanjou**!" Terminal Belt speech**  
**{Ore sanjou!}= speech over a media device (ie phone, television, intercom, etc.)

* * *

**Chapter 20: Staying Out Late**

"…Well crud."

Eddy pretty much vocalized what his friends were thinking.

The group chose to re-enter the present in an alley a block away from their homes and walk the rest of the way back. When just around the corner from a back entrance to their neighborhood, they could hear that something was wrong.

They peeked over the fences and saw they were going to have a harder time then they thought.

Three squad cars effectively closed off the road to the cul-de-sac, illuminating everything in flashes of red and blue.

A policewoman was talking to Johnny's visibly distraught parents with a notepad in hand. Two more officers were situated across the cul-de-sac, one examining a gap in the concrete where a postal box was missing, and the other shining their flashlight over the Cadwӕlläders' front yard where there used to be a tractor.

A fourth officer, another policewoman, was speaking with the Stenbucks, and another officer stepped out of one of the squad cars with a radio receiver in hand.

With three squad cars and five officers present, it was a logical assumption that the police showed up in pairs. That meant one officer was unaccounted for.

"Cool! We're back in time for a block party, guys!" Ed cheered. "I hope they have those tiny, cheese blocks with toothpicks in them like last year!"

"Ed, please! Block parties are held in the _summer_! What's in front of us is a crime scene!" Double D exclaimed. "What happened while we were absent?"

"Okay, things look pretty bad, but let's not get ahead of ourselves," Hana tried to reassure the group. "We need to find out what's going on here before we start jumping to conclusions."

"I don't see Johnny anywhere! He'd never be scarce in this kind of commotion! The imagin might already have him in its clutches!"

"But things aren't asploding like last time an imagin got to the past, Double D," Ed pointed out. "I don't think the owl monster-guy finished his contract."

Eddy let go of the fence and stretched out the cramps in his fingers. "What now? We just waltz out and fake like we just showed up? Try to find out what the fuss is about?"

"Well, we _really _did just show up," Hana said, "but yeah, I guess that's what we're going to be doing."

"That might not be the best course of action." Double D dropped back to the ground and entreated the others. "I would like nothing more than for things to be so simple, but if we go out now, I highly doubt we'll be allowed to leave again. We'll be confined to the cul-de-sac all night."

"Yeah… It doesn't look like anybody's gonna be leaving anytime soon, not with those cops everywhere." Eddy scratched at the back of his neck, a plan already coming together in his head. "If we get shut in for the night, can't we just sneak out later? Won't be too hard if we keep it quiet and stay low."

"You guys won't have to if your neighbor Johnny is still here. That's the whole point of coming back; to keep an eye on him and wait for the imagin to show up," Hana said. "But if that kid is gone… I'm pretty sure this place is going to get locked down all night."

"My parents are gonna ground me for being out past curfew, guys!" Ed moaned. "I was supposed to bring Sarah back home! She will tell mom, and mom will tell dad, and _dad will pretend to listen and say he'll deal with it later_!"

"Oh crud! Wait a sec…" Eddy yanked out his cell phone, and with a few clicks, got into his 'missed calls' archive, which is exactly when his eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"Oh man, I missed _ten_ calls from my folks! I'm gonna get grounded _forever_ if we go back!"

Double D went ahead and checked his own phone. "Oh dear, mother and father have been trying to contact me all night! They must be so annoyed!"

Eddy shuffle anxiously in place. "It's gonna be even worse if _cops_ have to take us home! Geez, how long were we knocked out?"

"Can't go back! Sarah trouble! No gravy brittle for a week!" Ed cried. "I need gravy brittle for my mayonnaise and fish paste sandwiches! They will not be the same!"

Hana cringed sympathetically. "Ooh, sorry guys. I… I guess going back is out of the question then, huh?"

"Darn straight it's out of the question!" Eddy declared. "I bet the entire town's been put on curfew with that stupid owl freak flying around! I'm dead if my mom and dad get their hands on me!"

Double D clasped his hands together with an uneasy smile. "So, fellows… I move we forgo our return in favor of tracking down the Owl Imagin. I'm sure things will settle themselves down by then."

"Seconded on what Double D said!" Ed announced, raising a hand in the air. "All in favor for not getting grounded?"

"I/I/I!"

Hana dusted her hands off decisively. "Then I guess we're headed back to the woods. Come on, we should get going before somebody notices—!"

"Hey, what are you kids doing back here?"

The group nearly jumped out of their skin when the surroundings suddenly lit up. They snapped around to come face-to-face with the sixth police officer missing from the scene, now scowling down at them from behind a flashlight.

"Don't you kids know that a curfew's in effect? Get to your homes immediately!"

Thinking fast, Eddy took center position in front of the others and did what he did best; improvise.

"Gee, you're sure right about that, officer. We just got a bit lost, what with it being dark and all."

"Y-yeah!" Ed joined in. "I can barely see my toenails! Oh wait, my shoes are in the way."

Hana faked a pleasant smile and slowly started scooting past the officer, grabbing Double D and Ed to take with her. "We just live a few blocks away from here. We'll be home in no time, sir."

"Well thanks for the warning, officer! Keep up the good work!" Eddy gave a sharp salute, and then hurried past to push the group away faster. "Heh, I bet our parents are getting worried right about now… who definitely live a few blocks away and totally not in _this_ neighborhood."

"You kids stop right there!"

The group was brought to an immediate halt by how irritated the officer sounded. They exchanged nervous glances before slowly turning back.

The officer pulled out a notepad and gave it a good look over for a moment that seemed to stretch into eternity. He eventually put it away and shined his flashlight back on the group, this time focusing the beam on the boys only.

"You three fit some descriptions I've got here. Edward Jerry O'Kelly, Eddward Peterson, and Eddy McGee," the officer named off. "That you three?

The Eds nodded tensely.

"You boys know your parents have been looking for you all night?"

Eddy tried to stumble his way through another lie. "R-really? Heh, go figure, huh? Our phones haven't been gettin' service all night! Bad reception, ya know?"

"Uh-huh, I'll bet. Why don't I walk you boys back over to your homes over there?" The officer signaled over to the cul-de-sac. "Wouldn't want you getting lost in the dark again, _ya know_?"

The Eds could only blanch as the policeman turned them back towards the cul-de-sac and marched them around the corner. Hana followed right behind the boys with the officer close behind.

"A few blocks away my foot," The officer muttered.

-..-

The DenLiner didn't lose a beat in its pace as the Sands of Time shifted away in a blur. The scene outside the windows shifted from a desert to an obscuring tunnel of pure brilliance, then back to a sea of white sand once more. The change was brief, without turbulence, and aside for soft whishing sound, relatively noiseless.

Instantaneous time and space travel turned out to rather blasé.

Urataros raised himself up from his seat as the DenLiner came to a halt, _"Hmm, looks as if we've arrived."_

_"It's about time!"_ Momotaros yawned and got up, ushering lazily towards the door. _"Let's hurry up and dump this kid already, he's taking up space."_

_"Is this really the best way to go about this?"_ Kintaros plucked Edwin's limp form off the ground and threw him over his shoulder like a sack. _"To return the boy to the timeline while still connected to that imagin? This will only be trouble for us in the long run."_

_"That seems to be our only option at this stage," _Urataros resigned with a shrug. _"Well… that's not entirely true. We could hold the human here until we find a way to eject his troublesome little stowaway."_

_"Ha! Forget that! The last thing this train needs is more passengers!" _Momotaros objected. _"I already gotta deal with you, the bear, and now that snot-nosed brat of a gecko!"_

Urataros dismissed him with a wave. _"Last time I checked, nobody was keeping you here, Red. Feel free to leave anytime. I'm sure you'll have plenty of space out in the Sands of Time."_

_"I was here first, ya jerk! You and that gecko weaseled your way on here; you guys oughta be the ones taking a hike!" _Momotaros wheeled around to point at Edwin. _"Hell, there's our solution right there! We dump the kid off in the desert, and we solve two problems at the same time!"_

Urataros actually took time to weight that suggestion. _"Hmm… well, it technically would. Our newest guest can't cause trouble in the timeline if he loses his only connection back to it_,_" _he contemplated, holding a hand to his chin._ "Then the only problem we'd have to deal with is getting rid of that ticket of his."_

_"One sacrifice to protect many. Reasonable, but still…" _Kintaros frowned deeply. _"It is… disgusting. We would be no different from other imagin."_

_"In all honesty, I don't believe anyone here would actually have it in them to take that route. I myself find the idea more than a bit morally disturbing. You have to admit though; it does have its good points."_

Kintaros adjusted Edwin on his shoulder and harrumph stubbornly.

_"However ya cut it, we're stuck with the murderous little psychopath,"_ Momotaros groused with crossed arms. _"At least he can't go wrecking up the timeline, what with him tied down with a Singularity Point."_

_"Red, that was never his goal," _said Urataros. _"He possessed this specific Singularity Point for the sole purpose of getting closer to our contract holders. What I want to know is where he got a ticket. I never would have guessed such a ludicrous thing existed!"_

_"I am more curious about who motivated him," _Kintaros said. _"The imagin we deal with… he is impulsive. Not the type to think in steps. Someone else set things in place for him. We may have a bounty on our heads."_

_"That ain't a surprise. Heh, I'm pretty sure all the other imagins have found out about how we've been screwing up the 'master plan' by now. Of course they want us dead." _said Momotaros.

_"True, but Yellow raises a good point. Who's responsible for our would-be assassin_? _They must be rather resourceful to acquire something as esoteric as a ticket for a time-traveling train, no?"_ Urataros pointed out. _"Something like that can't be easy to come by; there would be considerably more passengers if it was. I'm baffled as to where one would even learn about them."_

_"We can be sure that they are dangerous. They think differently from other imagins," _Kintaros added. _"Instead of a frontal attack, they have infiltrated our defenses. Now we face a lethal blow from the inside."_

_"Quite a strategic move."_

_"Feh, strategic my ass. This just means there's a sneaky bastard running around too afraid to throw down face-to-face," _Momotaros said. _"We'll smoke 'em out eventually."_

Kintaros moved Edwin from one shoulder to the other. _"We can talk later. Let us first return the human to his home."_

_"Right, I guess we did get a bit sidetracked,"_ Urataros said. _"I'm surprised Naomi's been able to keep that juvenile imagin preoccupied for so long with just a game of hide-and-seek. We must thank her later somehow. Maybe I can finally convince her to a night out on the town…"_

_"You're better off sticking to your own kind, Turtle. Maybe hook up with a nice, slimy reptile?" _Momotaros snidely remarked. _"How about trying your luck with those lizards in the other coach? One of them's got to be a chick. I'll even check for ya."_

_"Thanks, Red. While you're at it, you can clean their cage and scoop up a nice, big pile for yourself. We'll make it a double date."_

_"Kiss my barbed, red ass!" _

_"You'd be so lucky."_

_"We should go while we can," _Kintaros stated more firmly, snipping the potential squabble in the bud.

Momotaros lead the way. _"Yeah, fine. Let's just get this over with."_

He slid open the car door to what seemed to be a pitch black void for a few seconds, before the light of the coach spilled into it.

The three imagins stared into a small closet filled with nothing but checkered and pinstriped shirts, alternating from one pattern to another in a row. What was visible of the walls was pocked with sloppy, hand-etched measuring notches with no discernable order; they just seemed to fit in wherever they could.

Urataros moved a bit more into the doorway. _"Well… peculiar."_

_"Strange…" _Kintaros stared unblinkingly behind his shades.

Momotaros clapped his hands decidedly and moved forward. _"Welp, who cares? He ain't gonna be our problem anymore."_

It only took two steps into the closet before Momotaros tripped over a shoe. He staggered, which in turn caused Urataros to run into him and trip over, and then Kintaros ended up falling over both of them. It was like a game of primary-colored dominoes.

The DenLiner car door automatically slid shut behind them, sealing the bumbling trio away in the dark, confused and tangled.

_"Dammit! Nice going, ya idiots! Get the hell off me!"_

_"I would if Yellow would move over! I can't feel my legs!"_

_"I cannot find the human! I think we are suffocating him underneath us!"_

_"I'm the one getting crushed down here, heavy-ass!"_

_"It's too crowded! Someone get the doorknob!"_

_"I think I landed on a hanger!"_

_"… Can anyone find my sunglasses?"_

Urataros felt around and became aware of a grainy texture encompassing the floor. _"That's strange. This doesn't feel like carpet."_

_"Hold on a sec…"_ Momotaros tried shifting his weight around. Despite being on the bottom of the dog pile, he felt relatively light. _"Hey, I can move again!" _He squirmed free only to meet a wall face first. _"Ow! Stupid, dinky closet!"_

_"I am going to try standing."_ Kintaros slid his hands free and tried to push himself up, discovering that he couldn't move his lower body. _"My legs are still stuck. Momo, get up and find the doorknob."_

_"I would if I wasn't kissing' the wall! Turtle, make yourself useful and get us out of here!"_

Urataros tried to stand up, but it felt as if he'd lost all the strength in his legs. _"No good. My legs are too cramped."_

_"That's just great! How the heck are we supposed to get out of here?"_

"**I**'**ll do it**, **I**'**ll do it**!"

The gloom of the closet was transformed into a flickering, purple light show. In the few visible moments between flashes, The Taros Trio was able to catch a glimpse of Edwin's form springing up from a pile of shirts.

The closet door flew open, emptying out a possessed human and a crate's worth of sand.

The sand bubbled and fizzed as it rolled out onto the bedroom floor. Each grain bounced around with a life of its own, like an army of jumping beans on a sugar rush.

The possessed Edwin jumped onto the bed and watched with fascination as all the sand split into three dancing whirlpools. They tightened into humanoid shapes, gaining more and more detail by the second until finally settling into crude half-statues.

Momotaros was the first one to "finish" forming. He squirmed about on a pile of sand as he tried to keep his torso upright. _"No wonder I couldn't feel my legs; I don't have any!"_

Urataros conscientiously tried packing his sand tighter together. _"Seems without proper contracts, we can't fully materialize into this world."_

Kintaros crossed his arms, disgruntled. _"I feel fragile."_

The possessed Edwin clapped enthusiastically. "**That was fun**! **Do it again**, **do it again**!"

_"What the hell are you doing here?" _Momotaros demanded.

Rolling onto his back, the possessed Edwin hung over the edge of the bed and stared at the trio with a mirthful grin. "**I heard you guys leaving**, **so I wanted to come**!"

_"Well field trip's over, brat! Get lost!"_

"**Hmmm**... **Okay**."

Kintaros cocked an eyebrow. _"Really? You will leave without trouble?"_

"**Yeah**, **of course**!" The haunted child bound from the bed onto the middle of the floor. "**I gotta go kill the Singularity Points anyway**!"

_"Well isn't this just convenient?" _Urataros grumbled sarcastically.

_"Oh, give us a break already! Can't this wait 'till after we take care of the owl bastard?" _Momotaros griped.

"**Nope nope**, **I wanna hurry up and take the DenLiner**!" The possessed Edwin heartily waved goodbye and proceeded to bounce on his heels to the door. "**Gotta go**!"

The Taros Imagin squirmed across the room and cut him off. For not having legs, they were surprisingly swift.

_"You wish it'd be that easy!"_ Momotaros boasted, striking a fighting pose as best he could. _"You're not gettin' as much as an inch out of here, ya gecko bastard!"_

_"Indeed. We don't have the time or patience to deal with you right now," _firmly stated Urataros. _"We're going to need you to leave."_

_"We won't let you lay a finger on the Eds!" _Kintaros avowed in tone.

Amassing into a living tidal wave of sand, the Taros Trio washed across the floor and engulfed the haunted child in a billowing cloud.

Posters, books, bed covers, and an alarm clock were just a few of the items sucked into the miniature sandstorm that tore the room apart. Three floating balls of light spiraled through the air, keeping the tumult brewing: one red, one blue, and one yellow.

Suddenly, a violent burst of purple static reduced the grating cyclone to an impotent shower of specks. The window shattered to pieces, just in time for the balls of light to go flying out of the empty panes.

The possessed Edwin brushed himself off as he took in the destruction around him with a cold appreciation. "**Like you guys could get in my way**."

-..-

"We told you already! We didn't want to fight the crowds, so we went for the junkyard!"

"That a fact? We took a look around there when you're parents reported you missing. Why didn't you kids come out when we were yelling for you?"

"'Cause we didn't _hear _you! We were trying to hide pretty deep, ya know? We didn't want the bird-mutant thing to get us!"

Eddy had been keeping up this run-around for the last half-hour, and it was starting to get on the policeman's nerves. No matter what the group told him, he just kept pushing for more detail. It didn't help the group was distracted with what they found out about Johnny, and how he had been taken by the Owl Imagin already. The entire cul-de-sac could confirm that.

Johnny's screams were heard by everyone when the monster swooped into the neighborhood and stole him away, along with a postal box and the Cadwӕlläders' family tractor. It frightened child and adult alike near to death.

The question that needed to be answered now was where did it take him? Everyone in the cul-de-sac was outside to find out. Either that or they just wanted to watch the Eds get chewed out by their parents.

"Kid, we had five people turning everything in that junkyard over. The only thing still in one piece is a wrecked-up minivan. Are honestly going to stand here and tell me you didn't hear _anything_?"

Eddy shrugged helplessly. "What? Some of the junkpiles are deeper than others. They're basically car tunnels made out of Styrofoam and tires. Don't even get me _started_ on the acoustics in those things."

"What were you even doing in the junkyard in the first place, young man?" Mrs. McGee demanded. "What if you got cut on a piece of glass playing around, hmm? That place is a _cesspool_!"

"Mom, it's not that big a deal! We hang out there all the time!"

"Yeah, well not anymore," Mr. McGee ordered. "From now, you don't go _anywhere_ near there. Its school, then straight back home for you. Do you understand me?"

"What? But dad—!"

"Do you _understand_?" He all but snarled.

"…Yes sir."

The other kids "oohed" and snickered, but their parents brought them back in line. That didn't stop Kevin from mouthing the word "dork" with a smug look on his face.

Double D kept his eyes to the ground so he didn't have to meet the disappointed looks his own parents were giving him.

"But Mom, it wasn't my fault I lost her! There were so many people and only one me!" Ed pleaded, on the verge of tears.

"That's no excuse! It was your responsibility to look after your little sister, and instead you go running off to play in _garbage_!" Mrs. O'Kelly scolded sharply. "You're lucky she didn't get hurt through all of this!"

"B-but I—!"

"No excuses! You left your sister to fend for herself, Edward Jerry! Did you _ever_ consider how afraid she was, finding her own way home?" Mrs. O'Kelly protectively pulled her daughter closer against her. "Just look at her; she's shaking all over!"

Sarah was actually just struggling to pull out of her mom's crushing grip to breathe. She could have told the truth that she had ditched the gym with the other kids without giving Ed a second thought, but she wasn't about to risk getting in trouble herself.

"I know you have more common sense than this, son," Mr. O'Kelly said. "You risked yours and your sister's safety just so you could stay out late with your friends. I hope you realize how selfish and thoughtless it was what you did tonight."

Tears began to run freely down Ed's face. He bit his lower lip to keep from whimpering too loudly.

The policeman snapped his notepad shut and rubbed at his temples. "It's getting too late for this. We'll finish questioning you boys tomorrow. Right now, we need to focus on finding the Tūbiefoar child."

"What about Hana?" Double D built up the nerve to uncover his eyes and ask.

The officer snorted and jerked his thumb to the police cruiser behind where Hana was locked away in the back seat. "If we weren't so pressed, I'd drag her downtown for not cooperating and phone her parents to pick her up. As it is, I won't be leaving this area for a while. Looks like I'm stuck with her."

"We'd be happy to keep her over for the night, officer. Our home would certainly be more hospitable for a child than your car," Mrs. Stenbuck volunteered.

Mr. Stenbuck nodded in agreement. "We're already holding a sleepover for the kids over at our place. We have plenty of room for one more."

Eddy brightened up. "Sleepover? Cool! I'll go grab my sleeping bag!"

"Oh no you don't! You're marching home and going straight to your room!" Mr. McGee pinched Eddy by the earlobe and held on tight, despite his son's wincing. "You'll be lucky if I let you see the light of day again!"

The police officer manning the radio stepped back out of their squad car. "Something's come up! The bird's been spotted at Seed Drive a mile from here! It's headed towards the woods in this area!"

The Officer near the spot with the missing postal box ran back to the car. "What the heck was that thing doing all the way out on Seed Drive?"

"Report said it was… in the process of a grand theft auto."

"_It was stealing a car_?"

"Flying away with one! All available officers in pursuit!"

"Then so are we!" The officer ran back to his cruiser and hurriedly got Hana out. "Get going, kid! You and your friends better wise up and stay out of trouble from now on!"

All the officers rushed back to their vehicles and took off with sirens wailing. Nobody moved until the red and blue of their lights faded away, leaving only the streetlights to illuminate the cul-de-sac. The show was over.

A solemn Mr. Tūbiefoar led his distraught wife back inside their home.

The kids murmured amongst each other as Mr. Stenbuck led them back to the sleepover with Mrs. Stenbuck following behind them, gently directing Hana in front of her.

Before being taken into the house, Hana shot back a look at the Eds that was both apologetic and urgent.

The O'Kellys, the Petersons, and the McGees were quick to usher their own sons back to their own homes to await punishment in the morning.

"Superman get's kryptonite, we get parental authority," Eddy grumbled. "Ter-freakin'-riffic."

-..-

"Come out come out, where ever you are!" Naomi called out in a singsong tune.

The game of hide-and-seek the childish imagin wanted to play had gone on for at least an hour, and Naomi still didn't have a clue where he could be hiding. She looked from coach to coach and didn't find a single scale. She even checked the locomotive and found it completely vacant. It was as if he disappeared into thin air.

He was an imagin, so the thought wasn't that farfetched.

At any rate, this was the most fun Naomi's had in a long time.

The DenLiner used to be so boring with no one to talk to but the Conductor, and even he wasn't around all that much. Hana eventually coming onboard was nice, but considering the girl's circumstances, it wasn't really something Naomi could be cheery about. Still, she was grateful to have _any_ kind of company.

Then those three boys came along. Now there was more excitement than she could ever want!

"Are youuu… _here_?" Naomi threw open all the bottom cabinets, expecting to find the small non-human among the pots and pans. Nothing.

She tried to top cabinets and found nothing but the mugs and plates. The dishwasher was a stretch, but she looked inside it as well and found it empty. The space underneath the serving counter was bare too.

Naomi stopped to scratch her head. She didn't have a clue where to look next. "That's strange. Where could he possibly be?"

Sitting on the counter, the terrarium caught the corner of her eye. She expected to the see the movement of six small, scaly bodies running about. Instead, she saw empty space.

"Hmm…I guess he must be hiding with his little gecko friends."

Naomi couldn't help but conjure the image of the small imagin curled in a hiding place with his pet lizards tucked away in his oversized sweatshirt. It brought a great, big smile to her face.

"That's _sooo_ cute!"

-..-

Eddy snatched his black turtleneck from out of his closet and quickly got changed. It was hard trying to tell the sleeves apart from the collar in near pitch darkness, but he needed his parents to think he had gone to bed.

After he finished dressing, he shifted through his sock drawer for his emergency flashlight. He replaced the batteries at least a week ago, so he knew it was good to go.

Eddy briefly considered that he was feeling what Double D probably felt most of the time; an annoying sense of responsibility. It was like a bad itch in a place you couldn't scratch.

The notion that his more straight-laced, undeniably nerdy friend's so called "ideals" were rubbing off on him made him queasy.

Setting that aside, he knew that there was a job needed to be done, and not even getting "grounded forever" was going to stop him from doing it. Heck, having his cell phone taken away wasn't going to even slow him down!

Over the summer, Double D had gotten the idea to create an emergency method of communication that could be wired between the three of their houses. It was out of sight and nearly undiscoverable by anyone who wasn't actively looking for it. There was no chance it could be stumbled upon by accident.

Eddy couldn't think of a better time to use it.

He peeled back his shag carpet to uncover the small compartment beneath. Unhitching the loose piece of floorboard keeping it hidden, he pulled out a tin can screwed to a buzzer. The string trailing from the bottom of it kept him from taking it too far from its hiding place, but just far enough so that he could talk comfortably.

He rang the buzzer for about twenty seconds before he got an answer.

{Hello, Eddward Peterson speaking?}

{Woo hoo, Party line! Conga everybody!"}

"_Sssh_! Ed, keep it down!" Eddy whispered harshly. "You wanna wake your parents up?"

{No, I do not want to get in any more trouble, guys!} Ed cried. {My mom and dad will make me live with my aunt! Her cat makes me sneeze and she _never butters my toast_!}

{Believe me Ed, the last thing any of us want is to be in even hotter water with our parents,} Double D stated somberly. {I've never seen mother so irate. And father… My goodness…}

"Yeah, my parents hit me with the full Riot Act too," Eddy grumbled. "I'll be shaving before I'm allowed to hang out at the Milk Dipper again."

{Be-better days we have seen, buckos,} Ed sniffled.

"Ya know what stinks the most about this? When I said I didn't do nothin', _I actually meant it_ _this time_!"

{'No good deed goes unpunished' indeed,} Double D quipped. {But I digress; the fact that you've summoned us on the emergency line means you have something of rather significant value to discuss.}

"You bet your sissy bug collection I do!"

{…Words hurt, Eddy.}

"Listen up, you guys! That owl freak is still out there, which means _we _still have a job to do! So what we're gonna do _right now_ is sneak out, grab Hana, high-tail it to the woods, and finish business once and for all!"

{I'm impressed with your bravado Eddy, but I can practically _feel_ you over the line wearing that cliché burglar get-up you try to use so much,} Double D dully said. {Please tell me you didn't put on that ridiculous mask with it too.}

"Hey, it's called 'stealth gear', get it right! And no, I didn't put on the mask! It's in my laundry because I got spaghetti on it!"

Ed could be heard shuffling around on his end of the line. {We will be like three ninjas bringing justice in the night,} he tried to whisper with as much mystique as he could.

"See? Ed's got the right attitude."

{Theatrics aside, I agree that we must make haste,} Double D said. {It's only been by extreme providence that the imagin hasn't finished its contract yet. Shall we congregate behind the Stenbucks's residence?}

"Affirmative. Bring your walkie-talkies."

{Eddy, Kevin's house is literally just a walk away.}

"Just bring 'em! Over and out!"

{Over and out.}

{Over and under!}

As soon as Eddy re-hid the tin can receiver, he got busy shifting through the clutter on the floor for his leather gloves and skullcap, which he found tucked underneath his bed. He was ready to roll.

Sliding open his window with as little noise as possible, he tumbled out into his backyard. Instead of closing it back, he decided it would be better to have the window partially open in case he needed to retreat back.

Eddy was careful to keep low to the ground as he darted from shrubbery to shrubbery. He kept this up until hitting the main sidewalk, and then he stayed slinked up against the shadows of his yard's fence.

After a couple of dramatic rolls, Eddy broke away and scurried to press against the side of the Stenbucks's home. He tip-toed sideways the entire way until he made it to their backyard, right to the house's basement window.

Tucked away in a few bushes out of range from the home's back porch light, Eddy was able to make out Ed and Double D's crouched figures.

Ed log rolled around to Eddy's side, dressed in black like his shorter friend. "Silent as the wind and reporting for duty, Eddy."

Double D, wearing a simple black sweatshirt simply walked around the light's range. "Eddy, it took you five minutes to get here. What on Earth were you doing?"

"What? I was trying to lose anyone tailing me."

"Well I'm sure you succeeded in covering your trail in the total three yards it took you to get here," Double D droned.

"Anyways, look." Eddy peeked in just off of the edge of the basement's window and was soon joined by Double D and Ed who scooted in for room. They could all see the cul-de-sac kids huddle together in front of the TV.

It didn't look like anyone was really watching what was on. If anything, it was more like they were _trying_ to distract themselves with the movie and failing horribly at it. Even from outside, you could tell how anxious and scared everyone was. Jimmy and Sarah were clutching on to each other for dear life, and Rolf looked especially on guard.

Hana was in the far corner, dressed in a pair of pajamas the boys instantly recognized as Nazz's. She sat off by herself, wrapped in an oversized sleeping bag for warmth and rocking pensively with her knees clutched to her chest.

"It's a relief to see her good and well… I think," Double D said unsurely.

"Yeesh, she looks twice as high-strung as usual," Eddy said. "She better be grateful we're going through all this trouble to fetch her."

Ed pressed his face against the window. "Do we go in and get her now?"

Double D rubbed his chin. "In any other situation, I'd vouch for a subtle method of extraction that would safely minimize the chances of throwing everyone into a frenzied panic, but time isn't on our side."

"So we're just gonna crash the place?" Eddy asked.

"I wouldn't say crash per se. We still want to avoid causing alarm. I'm sure everyone's exhausted from their fair share of chaos and discord already."

"Eh, I say a few scares here and there never hurt anybody," Eddy said. "You know what they say; a little surprise and childhood trauma builds character."

"Well whoever 'they' are, I doubt they're the least bit reputable, Eddy. Why don't we merely knock and inquire permission to—!"

"Man the helm! Dive, _dive_!" Ed threw the window open and toppled into the basement unceremoniously."

"We can always trust Ed to bring a generous application of thoughtless action for any problem, can't we?" Double D sighed exasperatedly.

"Half the reason we keep him around, Double D."

The two boys crawled in after their more eccentric friend, and found Rolf already upon him with a broom handle. The rest of the kids had scurried to the far end of the room amongst much screaming.

"Die, servant of Baba Yaga! Johnny the Woodboy will be avenged! The crone will prey on the cul-de-sac urchins no more! "

Ed desperately covered his head and midsection from Rolf's relentless jabbing. "I come in peace! I come in peace!"

"Rolf, desist! It's just Ed!" Double D cried.

"Yeah, Stretch! Open your eyes already!" Eddy turned his flashlight on Ed's bent over form, illuminating him for all to see.

Kevin was able to pry free from Nazz's death grip on his arm."Oh great, first monsters, now we got burglars."

"But it's just the Eds," Nazz said.

"Exactly."

Rolf ceased his attack. "Huh? Wrung-by-the-ears Ed boys? What are you doing here?"

"You're parents are gonna _kill_ you if they find out you're over here!" Nazz said. "I can't believe you guys snuck out!"

Sarah didn't miss her cue. "You're in _sooo_ much trouble, Ed! I'm gonna tell mom!"

"Don't do it, baby sister! I _had_ to, honest!" Ed begged, falling to his knees "We must fulfill our duties as a heroes of justice!"

Sarah fixed him with an annoyed glare. "What the heck are you talking about, Ed?"

Kevin rolled up his sleeves. "Yeah, and why shouldn't I pound you dorks for breaking into my house?"

Eddy pulled his gloves on tighter out of a growing sense of uneasiness. "Look, we don't even want to be here, okay?"

"We merely came to take Hana with us, and then we'll be out of your hair, I assure you," Double D said.

"Ready!" Hana had already thrown on her jacket, put on her shoes, and was eagerly making her way towards the window. "Thanks for the pajamas; I promise to give them back later!"

Eddy already started climbing back out the window. "Let's get going, people!"

"Have a good night, everyone," Double D excused himself.

Ed started running after his friends before Sarah yanked him back by the back of his collar. "Where do _you_ think you're going, mister?"

Rolf pulled Eddy down by the leg and held him to flail upside-down suspended in the air. "What scheme are you dancing buffoonery Ed boys up to?"

"Uh, no idea what you're talking about, Rolf."

"Quit faking, we _know_ you guys were the Technicolor Crew," Kevin said. "Jimmy says he saw you."

Double D could feel the first beads of sweat forming on his brow. "W-w-what a wild and completely unfounded claim! How could you possibly think us—!"

"I'm not lying! I saw it was you guys, I did!" Jimmy accused with a pointing finger. Tears threatened to stream down his face. "Right after that monster showed up, your masks came off! Don't deny it!"

Kevin snatched Eddy out of Rolf's grip and held him up by the collar. "You dorks have something to do with _all _of this, don't you? It's your fault Johnny's gone!"

"Seriously? You're gonna blame _that_ on us?" Eddy growled, still trying to struggle free. "That's beyond bent, Kevin! Yeah, we were the Technicolor Crew, so what? That don't mean nothing!"

Kevin lifted Eddy up to eye level. "Yeah, actually it does, dork," he growled right back. "It means _everything_. All this stuff started happening around you and your loser friends. First, that weird kid showed up at the dance with some kinda grudge against you guys. Then that bird flew in and wrecked the place. It ain't no coincidence, man."

Rolf was able to pin Double D against the wall with only one hand. "Yes! What vendetta does the demon child have with you Ed boys?" He demanded with a snarl. "What curse have you lot brought down on our heads? Talk, swindlers!"

"Yeah! Whatever you guys did, you brought it here to the cul-de-sac! Now we're _all_ in danger!" Nazz wheeled around, jabbing a finger in Hana's direction. "And she's a part of this mess too, isn't she? I've never seen her at school before!"

"_What_?" Hana threw her hands up, taken totally by surprise. "How in the world did _I _suddenly become a target? You don't even know who I am!"

Sarah tightened her grip on Ed's throat. "What did you and your stupid friends do, Ed?"

Ed was trying and failing to pry Sarah's nails out of his skin. He felt like his head was going to pop off like a soda cap. "We didn't do anything, Sarah!" He wheezed. "Honest, it's not our fault!"

"W-w-we would n-n-never d-d-do anything to endanger an-n-nother's life!" Double D stuttered out. Rolf's seering glare and the slowly increasing pressure of his grip had reduced the boy's nerves mostly to jelly. "I-I implore you all! S-stop this paranoid madness!"

"No, _you_ stop!" Kevin hurled Eddy to the ground. "You guys are always making trouble for the rest of us, but this is the last straw! We're _all _totally in danger because of you!"

Jimmy finally broke down into tears. "Why did you three have to come back? Why didn't you just stay away, _why_? Now we're all going to die like Johnny!"

Hana rushed over to Eddy and helped him back up. She looked around the room with a mix of disgust and fear. "What is _wrong_ with you people? We didn't _do_ anything! We weren't even here when that thing attacked!"

"I bet I came looking for you guys!" Nazz deduced angrily. "The same way it came for you guys at the dance!"

"You idiots probably messed around with it, and now it's ticked off and hunting you down!" Kevin cracked his knuckles. "That's why it took Johnny! It couldn't find you idiots, so it grabbed the next kid it could get!"

"You… you jerks!" Nazz seethe. "You're gonna be sorry for this!"

Kevin and Nazz menacingly advanced towards Hana and Eddy, closing the distance with expressions set in grim determination to inflict harm. Hana at first defiantly stood her ground, but rapidly lost nerve at the sight of the other kids joining in against them.

Sarah had gone full swing into her usual feral rage, and Ed was doing all he could just to keep her gnashing teeth at arm's length from any part of him. Double D on the other hand, was completely helpless. The frailer Ed could only shut his eyes tight and wait for Rolf's raised fist to whisk him off to a world of agony.

Eddy backpedaled until he met a wall. "This is crazy! You can't just lay the blame on us like this!" He was eyeing how far he was from the stairs, and honestly considering making a dash for it. "We didn't even come here to make trouble!"

"Too late for that, dorks!" Kevin spat. "Either you're gonna start spilling whatever it is you guys are hiding, or we're gonna beat it out of ya!"

The Eds all had the same thoughts in mind; how did things get so bad so fast, and how could they possibly get worse?

Murphy's Law had an immediate retort.

**Ii jan**,** ii jan**,** so cool jan**!  
**Ii jan**,** ii jan**,** so cool jan**!  
**Ii jan**,** ii jan**,** so cool jan**!  
**Ii jan**,** ii jan**,** so cool jan**!

All intent on hurting the Eds fell away to sheer panic. The music was so loud and close, that no doubt everyone within the cul-de-sac could hear it.

"The cursed jig music has returned!" Rolf cried out. "Quickly, cover your ears and stifle your inner rhythm!"

"Not again! Not again!" Sarah wailed. She released Ed without a second thought and dove into a pile of boxes for cover. Jimmy was quick to join her.

"Ya mean those freaks with the knives are here?" Freaking out, Kevin wheeled around to the window, expecting the blade-wielding dancers to burst in any moment. "Oh man! We gotta block ourselves in!"

Nazz scooped up her own sleeping bag and the cushions off of the couch, and piled them underneath the window. "Hurry, we don't have much time!"

"Fortify the sleeping quarters!" Rolf began chucking every box he could find against the wall until the basement window was covered up. As a result, Jimmy and Sarah were left exposed to hold onto each other out in the open.

Eddy saw the opportunity in front of him and signaled to the rest of the group. They quietly excused themselves up the stairs while everbody else was running around building their barricade.

"Crud, crud _crud_!" Eddy cursed as he made a mad dash through the hallway. "We do _not_ need this! Not now!"

"These complications will be the end of us!" Double D panted out, trying to keep up. "We can't allow ourselves to be sidetracked any further! We need to bring things to a resolution once and for all!"

Ed threw his fists up in rally. "Beat the bird and defeat the dancer!"

"If we're lucky, the owl hasn't gone to the past yet," Hana stated. "Three of us are going to have to stay and act as distractions so that someone can get to the woods in time."

"Me, I'll head out for the owl!" Eddy volunteered. "You guys drag Edwin back to the DenLiner and meet up with me later!"

The group stopped at the front door, which oddly enough, was wide open.

Ed scratched his head, puzzled. "Uh, was the front door always like this?"

"No, it wasn't," Double D said warily. "Mr. and Mrs. Stenbuck must have rushed out and neglected to close it behind them."

"And if they ran into the imagin inside Edwin, then…" Eddy ran out the open doorway with the others prompt to follow after him.

They all came to a stop on the sidewalk and just gawked at the scene in front of them.

Every parent in the cul-de-sac was out in the middle of the street, stuck in a synchronized dance routine to music with no visible source. They all looked every inch as frightened as the students did at dance when they went through the same predicament.

**Ii jan**, **ii jan**,** so cool jan**!  
**Ii jan**, **ii jan**,** so cool jan**!  
**Ii jan**, **ii jan**,** so cool jan**!  
**Ii jan**, **ii jan**,** so cool jan**!

The paper mask dancers were up in front, just like at the gym, leading the adults in the choreography. The possessed Edwin was flailing around them in his own makeshift steps.

When he caught sight of the Eds, he immediately stopped and went running over to them, waving enthusiastically. "**You**'**re here**, **you**'**re here**! **I was looking for you guys**!"

Eddy gestured angrily for him to move. "We don't have time to mess around you! Out of the way already!"

"**Nope**, **can**'**t do that**," The possessed Edwin shook his head vigorously. **I gotta get rid of you guys so I can be the new Conductor**, **okay**?"

When the group only glowered at him, the haunted child struck a slanted pose and pointed his fingers at them.

"**Can**'**t** **hear you**!"

Ed retaliated back with a pose of his own, one he picked up from a TV Show. "You've been making this town cry for too long! Time to count up your crimes, menace from the dance floor!"

Pointing in opposite directions, the possessed Edwin somehow sent the adults hoping off to the sidelines. No matter how much they struggled, their bodies continued against their wills as long as the music was playing.

The dancers crowed in wicked delight as they unsheathe their oversized cleavers. They were far more feral than the group's last encounter, no doubt unfettered from having to maintain an already weak disguise of normalcy.

Hana apprehensively shuffled backwards. "Eddy, you need to get going, _now_!"

Eddy felt his legs start to shake. "Yeah, right. We looking at the same thing here? How the heck am I supposed to break past _all of them_?"

"**Time to get started**!" The possessed Edwin ushered forward, and all six of the paper mask dancers went charging at the group with blades swinging. "**Go get **'**em**, **go get **'**em**!"

"There's no more time!" Double D cried.

Ed jumped into action with the first half-formed idea that he could conjure. Without warning, he seized Eddy by the back of his collar and the seat of his pants.

"Ed, what the heck—!"

"Fly Eddy, fly!"

Ed tossed Eddy with as much strength as he could muster.

The shortest of the Eds went sailing far above everyone's heads with all the grace of a paper airplane, before crashing at the very end of the cul-de-sac like a rock. He hit the street with a hard thud, and actually bounced twice before settling down into a crumpled heap.

The rest of the group split apart at the last second, and avoided getting chopped together. However, now they were forced to fend for themselves individually.

Ed hurriedly shrugged his jacket off and wound it up like a wet towel. As the dancers tried to close in, he lashed out with his impromptu weapon to keep them back. Clothing met blade in a ringing chorus of metallic twangs as the boy fought desperately to keep from being flayed alive.

Instinct and adrenaline worked hand-in-hand as Double D outmaneuvered his pursuers in feats of physical prowess formerly alien to his lanky body. He dove, rolled, and hurdled over swipes and chops that were as relentless as his will to live.

Unlike Ed and Double D, Hana found herself facing two dancers instead of three, which was still more than enough to cause her trouble. She pulled a lawn flamingo out of a yard and swung it at her attackers, only for it to get clipped in half with one blow. Now all she could do was run.

When the world stopped tasting like pain, Eddy staggered back to his feet. He looked back to find the rest of the group struggling for their lives while the possessed Edwin just danced around with an eerily playful smile across his lips.

"Eddy, _run_!" Mrs. Mcgee cried. "Get back home and call the police!"

Mr. O'Kelly was struggling with all his might against whatever control was being exercised upon his body, but to no avail. "What is this? Why can't we move?"

Mrs. Peterson wept frantically, forced to be a helpless bystander to her own child's peril. "For the love of God, somebody do something!"

Eddy saw right before his eyes just how powerless the adults were, and it rattled him deeply, more than he was prepared for. All the people he always believed to have the answers to everything, the people he trusted to hold up all the responsibilities in the world… were helpless.

Everybody's parents were only a few feet away, and all they could do was watch his friends frantically avoid getting carved to bits. Lord knew Eddy couldn't do a thing either.

The boy never felt so alone.

Hana stopped running long enough to catch Eddy just standing there and watching, frozen in confused horror. "Don't look back, just get going!" She shouted.

Double D leapt behind a row of bushes for temporary safety. "We'll manage somehow, but you have to go and end this, Eddy!"

Ed wrapped his jacket around his arm for blocking, but it wasn't offering much protection. "Still have a job to do, remember?" He flinched as he intercepted a chop, ignoring the thin line of red making it's way down his elbow. "We are Masked Riders! We stand for justice!"

Against Eddy's normal instincts, he really didn't want to go, not when it looked like his friends were in real danger. It took a lot for him to finally grit his teeth and turn away.

"Don't you guys go biting the dust on me, ya hear?" Eddy called back as he ran down the street. "You better hang on! I promise I'll be as fast as I can!"

As he pushed himself on, Eddy could hear the music from the cul-de-sac fade into a faint echo that barely lingered through the air. Soon he was all alone with only the light posts to guide his way.

He chose then to get out his Rider Pass and summoned the Terminal Belt with a click.

"I swear when this is over, I'm making a list of butts to kick." The belt shimmered into existence around his waist, and Eddy locked it secure without even looking down.

"And that dancing psycho is going at the top!"


End file.
